


Geralt's Romances

by Tornadoboy



Series: The Witcher Chronicles [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harems, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Romance, Rough Sex, Submission, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 103,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornadoboy/pseuds/Tornadoboy
Summary: A re-imagining of Geralt's Romances from the Witcher 3. A powerful man of powerful lusts, faced with a bevvy of beauties constantly vying for his amorous attentions while also testing his patience, the Witcher will react with considerably more dominance towards the women he will romance.The different romances will all have different flavors depending on what I think is the appropriate context for the situation. Not all scenes will be simple D/s. Plot content tends to deepen as the chapters go on.Inspired by the Writings of Cambrian
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Shani, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt/Iris Von Everec, Geralt/Keira Metz, Geralt/Multi
Series: The Witcher Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623958
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	1. Conquering Keira Metz

Geralt looked across the table at Keira, carefully considering her face. “Must've cost you a small fortune. Sure, you don't need me to pitch in?”

“Please, I manage. You know, a dozen eggs here, a cock or gander there...Besides, my finances are about to improve.” Keira replied, her voice light and unhurried. Geralt cocked an eyebrow. “How? if you don't mind me asking? I mean, you'd think the only work to be had in Velen would be in farming…”

She laughed lightly “Very true. So, I've two options. I can either start cultivating. some turnips or...leave. But that's not what I wished to discuss. Thank you once again, Geralt, for your help with the tower. You were fabulous.”

Geralt kept his eyes locked onto the sorceress’ his face stern as he regarded her the light blush in her cheeks, the strong wine clearly getting to her. Or perhaps it was his refusal to let his eyes wander down, where her dress, with its scandalously wide neckline, revealed her pale and unblemished neck. Attire that was entirely inappropriate for a petty village’s alchemist located so deep in war-ravaged Velen. But not maybe inappropriate for a former royal mage, and member of the Lodge of Sorceresses.

“Not the first curse I've lifted.” Geralt replied casually, having paused while he regarded her.

“But among the most difficult, correct? What happened on that island...Why, I shiver at the thought. And the laboratory... I sincerely hope you burned everything -- the cages, the corpses, the papers...” Keira trailed off, her voice and gaze almost sincere in its worry. Geralt was careful to not let his eyes narrow at the inquiry. Keira was slipping. She would normally have been more careful about disguising her interest.

Perhaps a little misdirection was warranted Geralt realized. “Didn't destroy the workshop, if that's what you're asking. Didn't see any reason to.” He replied, shrugging lightly, uninterested. “If Alexander's findings were to fall into the wrong hands... Although... Fyke Isle has a terrible reputation. None even dare go there. Perhaps there's nothing to worry about.” Her hands stroked her wine chalice as she spoke, her eyes breaking contact and looking off into the distance as she finished. Geralt was impressed at the performance. He might almost have thought she wasn’t planning to head there.

“Ugh, I'm sorry. Such a gloomy subject to broach... I simply shouldn't have -- not during our romantic dinner.” The Witcher’s eyebrow shot up again “Romantic? Thought we came here as friends.” “Friends...with benefits. So?” The mage replied coyly. Geralt gave her the lightest of grins, allowing his gaze to drop down to her chest, letting himself ogle her as he imagined the secrets her dress barely concealed.

“Your fairytale, your rules.” He growled, letting his arousal suffuse his voice. Her blush deepened, as she set the chalice down “Really? Then, close your eyes...and count to ten.”

“One... Two... Three... Four” Geralt slowly began counting, eyes closed but his enhanced Witcher senses listening carefully as he heard her rustle away. Once he was certain she was at a distance, he stopped bothering and got up, a wolfish smile to his face as he considered what Keira’s expectations were and how the night was going to play out.

The Witcher followed the witch’s trail of clothes down the short distance to the beach, where he regarded the fair-haired sorceress as she stood, clothed only in her lingerie, her body framed against the moonlight over the water and looking back at him. “Found me. Congratulations.”

“Do I get a prize?” Geralt asked, grinning more openly now, his gaze predatory as his eyes wandered over her body, the undressing only a mental exercise for now.

“I've nothing on me, but I'll think of something.” She spoke, her voice seductive and soft, as she slowly came into his arms, pulling his shirt up.  
Geralt plucked at her bra, undoing the straps that kept it tied before raising his arms. He let Keira pull his shirt off, then returned his hands to her back, slowly exploring it while she shrugged her bra off her shoulders and let it drop, exposing herself to him. She locked eyes with him again, one hand travelling down and pushing into his trousers as she stroked his erect cock.

“mmm I’m not sure who’s really getting the prize here” she whispered, before nuzzling into his neck, breathing in the waves of arousal coming from the Witcher’s toned and sculpted body. Geralt’s hands meanwhile ceased their travelling over Keira’s back and moved down, past her hips before they grasped her buttocks, pulling her body against his as he groped her ass. Keira gasped in pleasure as she felt her self moulded against him, her soft skin pressing into his harder body, the roughness of his scars pleasant to feel. Keira felt heat spread throughout her and she moaned  
“mmm Geralt, are you only going to touch your prize or will you actually take it properly?”

He growled in amusement, reaching down to her neck and biting it, making her squeal in surprise as she felt her wetness below increase dramatically. His teeth kept gripping her neck pressing into her skin while his hands slipped into her panties from behind, a finger tracing itself along the cleft of her cheeks, as it pushed towards her dripping pussy.

“Oh Gods Geralt” Keira moaned, pressing herself harder against him, before pulling away. She kept her arms locked around his neck and slid backwards, sliding towards the ground and pulling the Witcher down upon her. Her hands then moved down, pushing towards his pants, eager to free the raging erection and remove the last layers separating her body from its heat.

With his pants removed, Geralt pulled away, taking the chance to prop himself on his elbows and look down upon the sorceress, her face flushed with desire as she breathed heavily, staring back at him. Seeing her lips lightly parted, Geralt quickly reached down and kissed them, his tongue thrusting gently into her mouth, as he tasted the last of the wine from their delicious meal. He then broke contact, slowly sliding downwards as he kissed her chin and then her neck, moving ever southwards towards the swell of her breasts. Keira moaned gently, breathing faster as each kiss flamed her passions.

Geralt suddenly switched tactics, grabbing each tit with a hand. As she gasped in surprise, he clenched lightly, squeezing her boobs and then pushed her upwards, causing her to slide while he brought her navel level with his face. He grabbed her panties, now soaked in her juices and pulled them down, while burying his grizzled face against her cunt.

“Aaaah Geralt” Keira sighed, his beard bristling against her sensitive skin. There wasn’t much breath left for words after that as his tongue flicked over her pussy-lips, tasting her arousal. Geralt nuzzled her quim, reveling in her heat he licked and prodded with his tongue, while above him the witch gasped and moaned in wanton ecstasy.

Keira writhed in pleasure as Geralt’s tongue pushed into her pussy, her panting quickly giving way to a small scream of pleasure as his hands reached up and grabbed her boobs, kneading and pressing her flesh roughly, in sharp contrast to the gentle pressure from below as the Witcher ate her out.

“Stop it Witcher” she managed to finally get out, near to bursting with pleasure “Stop teasing me and get on with it.”

“As Cinderella demands” he said, pulling away and smiling down at her as he lined his dick against her folds and paused. Keira’s eyes flashed, but just as she was about to speak, Geralt pushed in, his massive length slowly but firmly penetrating her. The annoyed demands dying in her throat, Keira Metz’s eyes rolled upwards as she exploded in orgasm at being penetrated. Geralt felt her cum against him as he hilted into her, fully pressed into her body while she breathed rapidly as she started to descend from her body-shaking orgasm.

As she shook and trembled beneath him, he started to pull out, before thrusting back in, setting a steady pace as he fucked her. Giving her no time to recover, Geralt slowly pushed in and out, his dick diving into her tight and incredibly soaked pussy, even as he slowly reached around with one hand and squeezed her ass.

“ooh f-f-f-fuck Geralt. You feel so good” The Witcher picks up the pace of his thrusts, while his hand strokes her ass gently for a few seconds. “your slutty cunt feels amazing Keira” Geralt whispers against her ear, the rude language causing her to moan. He stops stroking her ass as she wraps her legs around him, trying to pull him deeper into her, and instead pushes a finger against her butthole, teasing her anus lightly and gently pressing the digit into her hole. The combination of thrusts and her ass being played with are too much and Keira cums again, her locked legs falling apart as she loses control of her body. Geralt slides in and out of her for a few more strokes, before finally cumming in turn, shooting a hot load deep into Keira’s womb as Geralt held tightly onto the woman, pressing the length of his body against her.

Breathing heavily and gasping, more to catch her breath than from arousal now, Keira pushes him off her, and lies there, spent momentarily. She stares blindly up at the sky for the moment, while Geralt slides up against her and rests there, silent while he waits for her to recover.  
A few minutes pass in silence and then Keira suddenly speaks “Know what they call that constellation in Zerrikania?” “Dragon something, I bet.” The Witcher replies, tensing just a little, careful not to give himself away to the sorceress.

“No, it has a different name... A bit indecent, actually. Lean closer and I'll whisper it in your ear.” She speaks softly, and then just as Geralt turns his head she whispers, her voice echoing slightly “Egvane navr.”

The witcher’s eyes quickly close, his body relaxing as he falls into a deep slumber. Keira looks at his face for a few moments, before she gets up, a pleasurable shudder running through her body as she feels Geralt’s cum sliding out and down her leg. “Enjoy that slumber Geralt. You were a very pleasurable diversion” she speaks to the prone Witcher as she magically gathers up her clothes.

She starts to walk away when suddenly she feels a hand grab her ankle. “What the-“ she manages to get out, before she feels her legs pulled out from under her and she falls onto her back, the wind knocked out of her. Geralt’s yellow eyes look down at her, the seemingly magically entranced Witcher wide awake and alert.

“Going somewhere Witch?” he growls, all traces of arousal gone from his voice, now only filled with menace as he props himself up. Before Keira can react, he sets himself on top of her, pinning her hands and legs under him.

“Let go of me Witcher” Keira struggles, fruitlessly, wriggling and writhing under him as he looks down at her. “Did you think I was an idiot Keira? I knew something was up the moment you asked me about the lab and whether it survived. And I’ve learned a thing or two from Yennefer and Triss about warding myself from spells”

She finally stops struggling and stares up at Geralt, recognizing that she’s been outmaneuvered for now.

“You don’t understand. I need to get to Fyke Island. It’s the only way!”

Geralt pulls himself off her a little, considering briefly. “All right Metz. Talk. I’ll let you up, but if you so much as breathe a syllable of Elder Speech, I’ll detonate this at your feet.” She stares in trepidation at the orb he’s rolling around in his hand. *Where on earth did he even get that from* she wonders, eyes widening as recognizes it as a dimeterium bomb. “It won’t harm you, but I know it will hurt like hell. And I’m not in the mood for any games” Geralt says evenly, no hint of the playfulness from earlier left.

“I need to get to Fyke Island Geralt. I absolutely need to” Keira repeats. “You said that already. But why? What do you want with Alexander’s lab?”

“Alexander was studying the Catriona plague. I'll use his notes to produce medication, perhaps a cure...or at least a vaccine.”  
The Witcher looks at her skeptically “Mhm. Strictly humanitarian motivations, is that it?”

“No. Strictly selfish ones. The mighty would pay willingly for such a remedy. Can you imagine how much? Take Radovid, for instance. Why, he might even consider forgetting my past associations with the Lodge.” Keira responds, her temper up as her shock and surprise fade.

Geralt sighs “You're either incredibly gullible...or you're trying to play me again Keira. Radovid has one objective -- to defeat Emhyr. Curing Catriona, stopping the plague, won't help him do that. So he'll either burn you at the stake with those notes among the kindling...or he'll make you use them -- to create a weapon. After which he’ll kill you anyway. Its suicide, Keira. You'll wind up tied to a stake, burned to bolster the morals of the masses while entertaining them. And that’s if you’re lucky”

“Lucky? What do you mean” Keira looks at the Witcher, completely thrown by his last statement. “Radovid’s completely insane, but he’s also obsessed with his martial superiority. Why do you think he fans the popular hatred against Mages. Just because he hates them personally?” Geralt begins explaining, as Keira listens patiently. “He does it because it makes him popular. It makes the people shout his name on the streets of Oxenfurt. He’s obsessed with winning this war and making himself undisputed king of the entire North. A pretty mage like you falling into his trap? He’ll just use you to bolster his popularity with his army while feeding their hatred for you”

“Get to your point Witcher. Why would me burned at the stake be the fortunate outcome” Keira snaps

“Because he’s more likely to shackle you in Dimeterium and toss you to his troops to use you as they please. For as long as you last” Geralt said, quietly and without any affect to his voice.

Keira stared at him, stunned into silence. Geralt watched her quietly, and then reached around, pulling at something from under his discarded trousers. “I figured you were after something the moment you sent me to that island Metz. As I’ve said, I’m no idiot.” He flashes a set of papers at her, and her eyes widen. “Alexander’s notes” she manages to whisper, before Geralt makes the sign for Igni with one hand, settling the collection alight.

“Yes, Alexander’s notes. I figured they’d be important.” Geralt mutters, looking closely at Keira, watching her slump her shoulders in defeat. She looks at Geralt, quiet fury in her voice as she raises her arms. “look at me. See this?” She points to a line of red bites on her otherwise unblemished pale skin. “Bedbugs, Geralt. Bloody bedbugs! I, Keira Metz, advisor to Foltest and member of the Lodge of Sorceresses, have bedbugs! Think what you will, but I'll not stay in this bloody swamp one day more. Not one day! I shall cross the Pontar, and that means Radovid's men will find me sooner or later. Don't you understand?! I don't have a choice. And now I’ve nothing left to bargain with either” Her voice breaks as she speaks, raging at her situation and the Witcher.

“Then don’t!” Geralt snaps her, grabbing her hands and pulling her to him. “I’ve got another option. Go to Kaer Morhen. I can’t promise you safety, but neither Emyhr nor Radovid will be able to reach you there. And there are no bedbugs.”

Keira looks at Geralt, silent as she considers what he says. “And the other Witchers. Think they’ll just let me enter and stay?” Geralt shrugs at her “They will if you tell them I sent you.”

It doesn’t take long for Keira to make up her mind. “Very well then. I’ll go Kaer Morhen” She starts to get up, figuring the conversation is at an end.

“Not so fast” Geralt growls at her, yanking her by the arm, as he sets himself down into a sitting position. “There’s a couple of issues to settle first” he tells the sorceress, as he pulls her naked body down across his lap. “Let go of me you brute” Keira squeals, finding herself shocked for the second time that day, which has certainly not gone the way she had planned it. Her compromised position however also lights a small spark of arousal in her stomach, and she shudders lightly.

“First, lets not forget you trying to magic me. Hoodwink me and take advantage of my good nature” the Witcher rumbles at her, one hand stroking her back while his voice seems to echo with menace. “There’s also the question of your payment”

“Payment?!” the sorceress gasps, outraged. “What payment?” “Witchers don’t work for free, and if you’re to enjoy my lodgings, I think we should settle the question of the rent owed you little slut” Geralt barks and swats the sorceresses ass.

“Eeeeeeeeeeep”

“Lets first deal with your punishment.”

THWACK Geralt spanked her again, leaving her left asscheek red as Keira’s legs kicked helplessly in the Witcher’s firm grip

“Noo stop it Geralt!”

SLAP. Geralt landed his second blow, harder this time.

SLAP! SLAP!! He landed two more blows in quick succession, and felt a shift in Keira’s body language, her wriggling and writhing changing under his grip as he felt her pussy grow wet again on his lap. Her arousal from being treated like this triggered his own

“You’re horny again, aren’t you” he asks, an amused bite to his voice as he spanks her again, this time across both cheeks.

“You’re”

SPANK

“just”

SPANK

“a”

SPANK

“filthy”

SPANK

“slut”

SPANK

“aren’t you?”

The sorceress’ ass is now bright red, her struggles having faded as a powerful orgasm overtakes her, wracking her body while Geralt spanks her. “Ooooh gods, yes” she moans, once her voice recovers “I’m…uh… just…”

SPANK “say it cunt”

“mmmmmmgeralt” she moans out “I’m just a slut” surrendering completely to the Witcher who’s dominating her so effortlessly.

“Bet the Lodge would love to see you now” Geralt grins to himself, then suddenly stands up, causing Keira to tumble to the ground, where she lies, too exhausted to push herself up.

“Since you’re enjoying your punishment so much, and there’s still the question of my payment. Lets step things up a notch” he mutters, as he gets behind our, roughly pulling the witch up by her hips, grinding his crotch against her.

“wh…wha…what do you mean” Keira manages to get out.

“You’ll see” the Witcher rumbles ominously, lining his monstrous rigid dick against the prone sorceress. He looks down for a quick second at her sweat covered, heaving body, flushed with arousal as her juices slide down her leg, still mingling with the cum from their last encounter.  
Without another word, he places his cockhead against her ass, and before Keira’s pleasure addled mind realizes what’s going on, he pushes in fast and brutal into her unprepared but.

Keira raises her head, screaming into the moon as Geralt savages her ass. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH”

“That’s it my little cumslut. Howl for your wolf” he whispers, pushing deep into her bowels. The witcher pauses for only a moment as he stuffs his entire cock up the screaming and panting Witch’s ass.

“Geralt… aaAAAH… Please… ugh, its too much”

Geralt doesn’t bother answering her, simply pulling out a little, before brutally thrusting back in, setting up a hard and rough pace. “No..ugh… stop…mmmmm…p…please” Keira moans, her tits jiggling as her ass is ploughed, her body bouncing forward and backwards from the force of the thrusts. She arches her neck backwards, pain and pleasure coursing through her as heat begins to build in her exhausted lower body, climbing to another orgasm.

Geralt reaches out around with one hand, roughly grabbing a tit, as he rolls her erect nipple around between his calloused thumb and forefinger none too gently. His other hand grabs her short hair, yanking at it hard as he pulls her back against him, while continuing to surge in and out of her ass, making her feel as she was being torn open.

“I..aahaa…can’t…take…any…mmmoooooooooooore” Keira howls, another orgasm ripping through her as the Witcher assrapes the witch into a dribbling, mewling mess. He squeezes her tit hard, leaving sharp red fingermarks that will linger for days, as he stiffens, shooting his load into her ass.

Geralt holds her in that position for a little while as his dick pumps the last of his cum into her bowels, before he lets her go. Keira falls forward, collapsing into a soaked, leaking mess. Keira simply lies there, wheezing into the dirt as Geralt stands up, gazing out over the ocean.  
He finally looks down at the spent sorceress, before speaking somewhat harshly to her. “That’ll get you into Kaer Morhen slut. Though its no guarantee that the others will let you stay. You’ll have to earn your keep while you’re there.” Geralt picks up her clothes and tosses them onto the Witch, but not before he uses her panties to clean his cock off their mingled juices.

“Now put these on, and get on your way. I have to get back to looking for Ciri, and we can’t stay here forever”

It takes Keira a few minutes before she can recover her strength, and the she finally stands, starting to dress, pulling her soiled clothes back on.  
“Earn my keep you say?” she manages to get out, looking lasciviously at Geralt, still standing naked before her. “Tell me Witcher. Are the others as good as you in the sack?”

Geralt looks at her evenly then shrugs “Probably not. But there are three of them, and even Vesemir can handle himself for now”

Keira stares at him saying nothing, but a smile slowly creeps over her face. “Kaer Morhen then. And I’d best make sure I do nothing to irritate my Witcher hosts while I’m there…”


	2. Ministering to Merigold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt learns the lengths to which Triss Merigold will go to for him, as they try and obtain information on Geralt's friend Dandelion, as well as on Ciri, from Menge, the head of the Witch Hunters in Novigrad

“Take these shackles... Put them on me.”

Geralt looked down at the dimeterium handcuffs the drop dead gorgeous red-head was handing over to him. Despite the seriousness of what she was proposing, a small grin pricked his lips. “Uh, Triss... Sure you want to do this? Out here? With everyone watching?”

In that moment, Triss Merigold; former royal mage, hero and survivor of Sodden, and arguably the most powerful enchantress north of the Pontar looked at the Witcher less as an object of desire and more as if he was a cheeky child. “This might come as a surprise to you, but shackles do have their uses outside the bedroom. Think... Bring the hunters the vile Triss Merigold, they won't just open the gate for you, they're likely to let you present her to Menge personally!”

Geralt stared at her, putting aside his humor and trying to fully appreciate exactly what she was proposing. “No way. Its too risky!”

“Dandelion's life is on the line...Ciri's too. No such thing as too risky.” She replied firmly. The White Wolf wasn’t one to give up. “Triss, think about it... Really want to walk into the lion's den of your own free will -- and in chains? I can’t allow it”

“Nice of you to worry... But I've made my decision, and I won't change it.”

Hearing those words from Triss, seeing the lengths she was willing to go for Ciri and Dandelion, and really Geralt himself on their account, was almost enough to bring even the taciturn Witcher to an emotional upheaval. Geralt didn’t argue with her, no longer certain he could do it without his voice cracking. He just nodded, went around her and put the dimeterium bonds her, cutting her off from her magic. From behind, he reached around and embraced her to him, not trusting that he could verbalize in that moment the feelings he had for her. For just a moment Triss melted into that embrace, eyes closed as she felt his warmth embrace her. She then channeled her inner Yennefer. “Stop. It doesn't befit a sorceress to blush.” Geralt grinned, appreciating the sally, while also noting the complete lack of bite in the statement.

-An hour later-

Menge lay dead on the floor, while Geralt looked carefully at the keys they had taken from his body and considering the information they had picked up. It had taken all of the Witcher’s willpower to keep talking with the leader of the Witchhunters as Triss was tortured next door. His only regret was that Triss had ended his life quicker than he deserved when he went to personally revel in her treatment. He held his patience while they focused on getting outside, but he was determined to speak now.

He grimaced as he stared the mess that the torturer had made off Triss’ hand. “I should tend to your wounds...” “No need. I'm fine. Well...mostly fine. Should heal in time for my wedding. This is where we split up Geralt. But first...let's burn this shack down.” She replied, hoping the sarcasm would cover her emotions as her voice cracked just a little at the obvious pain she was in.

Geralt didn’t say a word in reply. Instead, before she could react, he made the sign of Igni, letting his inner rage at Menge and the Witchhunters, but more himself for letting Triss go through this, power his wave of flame into something more powerful than he had anticipated. The burst of fire swept along the side of the building, setting the piled hay and wood alight in a moment, condemning the headquarters of the Witchhunters and its corpse filled interior to a quick and fiery demise. Triss turned to him surprised, having planned to ignite the different piles of kindling herself. 

“No argument on the shack Triss, but we are not splitting up. You’re not going to that hovel you stay in. You come with me to Dandelion’s tavern and I’m going to look at those wounds. I hate portals, but I’m not leaving you alone tonight, so why don’t you get us outside these walls and I’ll take you there.” As he spoke, he pulled Triss into a tight hug, before lifting her up into a bridal carry, letting her rest herself against him. For once, she didn’t argue, overwhelmed by the emotions of the night and simply opening a portal for them both, although straight to the Rosemary and Thyme instead of just outside the walls.

Geralt carried her gently up the stairs to the room on the top floor, which was by far the most serviceable, clearly having served as Dandelion’s own. Tired out by the teleport and no doubt all the events from before, Triss had fallen quickly into a light doze in the few minutes it had taken the Witcher to reach the top floor. He set her down as gently as he could on the bed, then sat next to her for a few minutes, stroking her forehead, displaying a gentleness that few alive apart from Ciri and Yennefer could ever claim to have witnessed. He let her rest awhile as he put together a salve for her, a mixture of healing herbs and witcher decoctions designed to enhance the healing process. As he began wiping down her blood-soaked hand, she gasped awake however, the pain breaking her uneasy slumber.

Geralt quickly leaned down, kissing her cheek while he continued working, deftly applying small tight bandages to her fingers as she lay there trembling in pain, but quiet now after her initial expression of pain. The Witcher looked down to make sure her hand had been dealt with then looked again to her face. He saw a tear forming at the edge her blue eyes and leaned forward again, kissing away the salty drop. The enchantress on the bed trembled again, this time at the display of raw intimacy from the Witcher than from the pain.

“Geralt… I” she whispered, not entirely sure what she wanted to communicate to the man leaning over her. It didn’t matter. Geralt quickly sealed her lips with a kiss, his tongue lightly parting her lips locked with his own as it lightly pushed into her mouth. He gathered her up in an embrace, pulling her to him. Silenced by the kiss, she simply let him hold her as she breathed in his scent deeply, enjoying it and his taste on her lips. She had missed this. She wasn’t about to repeat her mistakes from before however, and after a moment’s indulgence pulled away. “Wh…what about Yen Geralt?”

“Do you really think, after everything today, that I could love you less than her Triss?” Geralt answers, honestly and quickly, while continuing to hold her, one hand stroking her back gently as he locks eyes with hers. She finds herself returning the gaze, staring deeply into them and finding her pain and exhaustion give way to a growing sense of heat inside her as he keeps stroking her. “I love Yennefer. And I love you. Its that simple. And what the future holds I don’t know, but right now, I know what I want and what you want” he says simply, as his other hand reaches between them, and starts prying open her leather jacket, unbuckling its internal straps, and pulling it apart. As it falls open, he slides his hand along her navel under her shirt, teasing as he flits above the tight waistband of her pants, gently threatening to venture further south.

“oooh Geraaaalt” the witch moans, her own hands coming up to grip his toned body as she pulls herself into his grip, nuzzling his neck. Hearing him openly admit his love for her, the first time since he regained his memories, is enough to send her body into overdrive and she presses into his neck, eagerly kissing him. He lets her enjoy him like this for a few moments, then pushes his hand into her pants, under her panties and brings a finger to her clit. The touch of his rough calloused hand against her most sensitive parts causes triss to stiffen in arousal, her pussy near gushing with wetness.

“Tonight you’re mine Merigold” the Witcher growls at her, his own arousal palpable and radiating off him. He fingers her cunt a little longer, stroking her clit and pussy lips as he slowly pulls away from her, giving himself the space to maneuver his other hand to her front as well. Triss lies there prone, breathing heavily as wave after wave of arousal courses through her while his other hand gently pulls her jacket open further, and then her undershirt, exposing her bra to him. He paused then, looking down at her and simply staring.

Triss looked back at him, “Geralt. Pleeease. Don’t stoooop” she whines gently, writhing under his frozen hands and gaze. Her hands start pawing at his trousers, pulling them and his underwear down together and freeing his cock. “I want that giant monster slayer Geralt. I want it” she whispers. The words are all he needs, and he pulls away, moving quickly now as he gets up, shucks off his pants as he pulls his shirt off. He then quickly gets back on the bed, lying down fully alongside her as he presses against her. He uses both his hands to undo her bra, pulling it off her and tossing it aside, while her own hands clasp his cock, stroking the rigid pole as she savors the heat flowing off him. Her bra undone, geralt brings his face to her enormous breasts, giving a kiss to each nipple, already stiff against the night air. He starts to move south, lips brushing against her soft pale skin as he refuses to break contact. He drags his lips over her stomach, letting his tongue poke quickly into her navel, drawing a louder moan from her. Grabbing one of her tits, he squeezes gently, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he presses into her firm but pliable flesh.

His tongue meanwhile starts trailing down again, while his other hand pulls her pants and panties down, aided eagerly by her own. Soon his lips are locked over her clit, as he teases her nub with his tongue, flicking at it while his hand continues to grope her tit. The molestation drives the red headed witch into further heights of frenzy as she wriggles in ecstasy under his grip. “Aaaah… More please Geralt. Give me more!” she moans, her legs locking around his back pulling him tightly into her snatch. He keeps sliding his tongue over her carefully shaved cunt, tasting her delicious wetness as he alternates between teasing her clit and licking her pussy-lips. As Triss starts to tremble with her approaching climax under him, he suddenly presses his face into her crotch, pushing his tongue as deeply into her pussy as he can, rolling it around inside her, while he brings his other hand around and presses a finger into her ass.

“Aaaaahh fffuuuucckkkKKKKK!” she screams, her back arching as the overstimulation sends her body into a shuddering orgasm. Geralt doesn’t stop for one second as he keeps it up, fingering her ass, molesting her tits and carefully eating her out as her cum explodes into his lips. As her orgasm subsides, she falls back, exhausted.

“Ooh by Melitele, that was wonderful my love” she gasps, her legs still locked behind the Witcher. Instead of replying he simply pulls back, breaking her light leglock and then sinuously slides up against her, letting himself brush against her entire body, as he keeps his lower hand firmly pressed into her ass, lightly fingering her rosebud, while the other grips strokes her flaming hair. “I’m glad you liked it Triss. I think you’ll like this next part as well” he whispers into her ear, before pressing his dick against her slit, and pausing.

“Oh yeessss” she hisses “Take me Witcher. Fuck me please” she begs. Its all the encouragement he needs as he slides deeply into her, penetrating her body with a single smooth thrust. His cock fills her to the core as she lies under him, staring up into the ceiling. Her lips part, but no sound comes from her as she’s overwhelmed by the sense of him filling her so deeply. Geralt is done pausing however as he pulls back, almost pulling out of her and then pushes right back in. He reaches nuzzles her neck as he fucks her, then bites her gently, while picking up the pace of his thrusting.

Being fucked so firmly yet gently sends the enchantress’ body into overdrive as she her hands frantically explore the Witcher’s back. As another orgasm builds inside her, she finally manages to regain her voice, mewling in pure arousal at the man plundering her so completely. “Oooh gods YES. Fuck me my White Wolf. Take meeeee”

As Geralt pounds her cunt, he moves on from her neck. Sliding down, he takes one of her boobs between his lips. For a few moments he sucks on them hard, the pressure created sending arcs of electricity through Triss’ body to compete with the waves of heat flowing up from her cunt. After maintaining this for a few moments though, Geralt pulls back lightly, his dick almost sliding out of her. He holds there for the briefest second before he pushes back. As he does so, he takes just her nipple between his teeth and bites down lightly, tongue flicking across the tip of her nipple. With each thrust in, he bites down, while his tongue rapidly flicks around the tip of the skin. With less than half a dozen thrusts, he has Triss exploding into her second orgasm.

As Triss cums beneath him, he keeps up the pressure continuing to thrust in and out of her. “OOFFFFFFUCK” she manages to moan out, mind and body unable to decide if she wants him to stop or to keep up this fresh torture of pleasure he’s inflicting on her. All she does know is that she prefers this infinitely to the torture she suffered earlier. As he maintains his pace, Geralt returns his hand to her ass, this time not content with only light fingering. He exhibits the first signs of roughness as he pushes two fingers into her anus, making a slight V with them as hilts them inside her. Triss’ second orgasm seamlessly melds into her third and then her fourth, her moans evolving into loud screams of pure pleasure as the Witcher roughs up her ass while fucking her. He pushes her to the near brink of collapse, as his own pleasure builds. He realizes she’s close to he breaking point though, and abruptly stops, pulling out of her and gently letting her fall from the heights of her passion.

He simply cuddles her as she catches her breath, holding her to him, gently nuzzling her neck. They lit together in comfortable silence for a few moments, before Triss opens her eyes. “Geralt…” she asks, hesitating “You… didn’t cum. Please, don’t stop. I want you to…” she trails off as Geralt hushes her again with a kiss.

“Tonight isn’t about me my love” he says once he breaks the kiss. “After everything,” he stresses on the word, then repeats himself “everything you’ve done, there is simply nothing else I could ask off you tonight”

Its enough to make the red-haired sorceress melt into his embrace, and she realizes she really doesn’t need say anything more. She returns the cuddle, as they lay on their sides, his hand gently brushing her hair, now a sodden mess soaked in the sweat of her exertions. She returns the gesture, running her fingers through his platinum white locks, before she decides she has one last thing she wants to say.

“Next time Wolf, I’d like to discuss those shackles again” she whispers into his ear, her smile of pleasure taking on a decidedly more wicked glint. Geralt’s body rumbles with light laughter as he grips her tighter for a moment. “Oh don’t you worry. I’ll make sure my naughty slutty fox gets what she deserves.” Its all the promise she needs as she lets herself doze off in his warm, soft and comforting presence enveloping her, dreaming of the things he would do to her.


	3. Yennefer's Last Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer asks for Geralt's aid in locating a Djinn. Tired of her imperious and secretive ways however, Geralt has to decide if he still wishes to be with Yen. If he does... there will need to be some irrevocable changes to their relationship.

“Djinn might have cheated us after all...” Geralt sighed. Yennefer stared at him, eyes wide with concern as she waited for him to continue, hoping he would say what she wanted, but dreading that he wouldn’t. Geralt held onto the reply, savoring that for once it was Yennefer who needed a response from him and would simply have to wait. Even if he could hear her heart thumping in anxiety even without those enhanced Witcher senses.

The battle against the Djinn had been a fierce one. As usual Yennefer had asked the Witcher for aid, but refused to divulge the details until he had to threaten to stop helping. While he knew she was questing to locate a Djinn he did not know why, and the lack of information rankled. After everything they had been through; all the trouble together on Skellige, itself following weeks of Geralt tramping through the sodden mud of Velen and the gutters of Novigrad looking for Ciri without Yen giving him all the information. It was upsetting to feel he wasn’t trusted, and constantly having his feet raked over the coals for his affair with Triss while under amnesia… Geralt had to catch himself there, grinning wryly. He hadn’t exactly stopped the affair after recovering his memories. His mind wandered momentarily to the pleasant interludes with the redheaded enchantress, first after their little act of terrorism against the Witch Hunters of Novigrad, later at a certain lighthouse before Triss departed to settle the mages she had rescued at Kovir…

Breaking from those pleasant yet lewd thoughts, he returned to the matter at hand. Yen wanted to dissolve the magic that tied their fates together. She needed a Djinn to overwrite the act of the last one, leaving their fates untethered. Geralt did understand what Yen was after. She wanted to know if her feelings for him were natural, or the outcome of magic and if they would survive the magic binding them being dissolved. As she had admitted moments previously, it had. Though she hadn’t actually said the words, coyly refusing as was her wont, she admitted she was still in love with him, without Djinn’s magic. And now she waited with baited breath to learn if Geralt shared those feelings.

That was why he was upset. The fact that Yennefer, his Yen, hadn’t simply trusted that he would let her dissolve the wish, hurt. Did she really think that Geralt would want her bound to him through magic, against her natural inclinations? Even if Geralt admitted his love for her, surely she knew he would never force her to remain with him? Yet she felt the need to almost trick him, drag him to the depths of the ocean and then the heights of a mountain peak while refusing to trust that Geralt would have helped her regardless. He felt a spark of rage as he considered this, and for just a moment was tempted to tell Yen he was done. He wanted to teach her a lesson for casual disregard for his feelings, for his self, and her imperiousness. But then he returned her gaze, looking steadily at those violet eyes, the panic and fear visibly roiling under her wafer-thin charade of composure and poise, and the rage vanished. This was after all still his Yen, and he couldn’t bear to break her heart.

“I don't feel that anything's changed, either.” He replied, and saw her relax visibly, the tension flowing out of her. Her snark, her lack of trust, her icy demeanor; Geralt knew it was a cover for the enormous insecurities she harbored and he only wished she’d truly learn to appreciate that he wasn’t trying to crush her feelings. Yen maintained an elaborate fiction of being in-charge, petrified of what would happen if she didn’t try to control everything and everyone around her. And as Geralt looked at her, he wondered if that might be something he could help with. “I love you, Yen.” He continued, giving her a gentle smile. 

“And I love you” she replied, as he leaned forward to kiss her. Geralt felt a flush of satisfaction as he heard those words. It was rare for Yen to return the compliment, and each time she did, Geralt felt as if he had conquered the world. “Ow!” he grumbled, the feeling vanishing in an instant as he felt her bite his lip. “What was that?”

“It can't all be sweetness and light” she replied, her tone amused and superior as she looked at him. The Witcher held back the annoyed growl that came with the momentary flash of anger. There it was again, that icy superiority. She couldn’t just leave it at ‘I Love you.’ As he considered the beautiful raven-haired witch in front of him, he decided to put it from his mind for the moment. “What's next?” he asked, his voice neutral, containing just the bite of frustration he was stifling.

“That depends what you mean... We must find Ciri, and then defeat the Hunt...” Yennefer paused, and melted into the arm he had around her, cuddling him. “But...I doubt the world will end if we sit here a while. Ahh... My, it's lovely.” They both contemplated the vista in front of them silently, taking in the beauty of a sight no other man or woman had likely seen. “Think the spirits of Skellige favor us,” Geralt murmured, enjoying the warmth of the woman next to him against the biting cold of Skellige’s craggy ice-covered peaks.

After enjoying the hidden sights of Skellige a few moments longer, and simply enjoying each other’s presence, it was time to move on. Yen opened one of the portals Geralt hated with such passion, and brought them back to Yen’s rented accommodation at the Kaer Trolde harbor. “Next time we go on horseback,” he grumbled, suppressing the inevitable queasiness of post-portal travel. Yennefer scoffed at him “A horse would never make it down that mountain.”

“You don’t know Roach” the Witcher replied to that sally. “damn horse would survive anything, I think. Even a fall that would kill me!” Yen simply shrugged, uninterested in the bizarre romance between Wolf and Mare. “Well, I'm due to appear in Vizima” she simply said, focused on events ahead, now that they had returned to a more ordinary world.

“I'm going to see the baron then. Collect Uma from him, then we'll ride for Kaer Morhen” acknowledging the statement, but sneakily moving closer to the witch, letting the intoxicating scent of Lilac and Gooseberries wash over him. “I’ll be off then” Yen replied, looking around as she considered a spell to rapidly pack her possessions, expecting the Witcher to reply in the affirmative as well.

“Not so fast love” he growled, catching her by surprise, coming up from behind her and wrapping an arm across her waist. Her back to him, he pulled her closer, letting his arm brush against the underside of her breasts, as he put his lips to her neck and bit down. “What in blazes are you doing Geralt?!” Yennefer yelped out. “There’s a few things we need to clear up, before we go our separate ways my love” he replied, whispering into her ears as he kept her pinned against him. His other hand undid the ties of her raven-feather scarf, pulling it off her.

“For a start, there’s the matter of how you’ve been treating me.” He continued, his free hand groping her boobs through her shirt, making her blush with arousal. This was new for her, Geralt treating her so disdainfully, and she wriggled against him, torn between trying to escape and enjoying the sensations. For Geralt ofcourse it only served to have her body grind against his, heightening his arousal. “What on earth do you mean Witcher” she asked, almost miraculously managing to maintain her icy and sharp tone, suppressing the desire to speak in a breathy, aroused and pleading whimper which was almost overwhelming her.

“I am tired of the constant snark, and I am tired of your scheming. For a start, we are done keeping secrets. You will tell me what you know in the future when there’s work to be done. No more favours as I work in the dark while you conceal important information.” Geralt spoke and Yennefer listened, the conversation proceeding almost as if he didn’t have her trapped to him while he molested her as if she was some common wench in a seedy Novigrad brothel. “I won’t make you change how you talk to me in public, but when its just the two of us, I expect to hear a lot more respect in your voice Raven” he continued, his hand coming off her tit and roughly pressing into her crotch to reinforce his point. Yen felt a moan escape her at this callous treatment, the growling voice in her ear seeming to fill her being. The disrespect with which she was being handled was entirely new to her, and to her surprise, incredibly arousing. “Agreed Geralt” she managed to get out, her composure rapidly cracking, as she felt herself get wetter at the treatment. This wasn’t a negotiation. She was being told how to behave, being put in her place and Yennefer of Vengerberg; who would not let the Lodge of Sorceresses or the Emperor of Nilfgaard dictate to her, found herself loving every moment of it.

Realizing he didn’t need to keep her tied down, Geralt let his second hand wander up, letting himself grab her tits again, while his other hand remained below, fingering her pussy as he felt her pants start to grow damp. Yen reached behind her, tangling her hands in Geralt’s hair as she pushed back into Geralt, feeling his hard body press against her, grinding against him.

“The other thing we need to settle. We went looking for a Djinn. You got your wish, but I got fuckall out of it didn’t I?” He asked her, letting his voice roughen with a tinge of cruelty, enjoying the act of dominating her. “mmmm that’s… uuuhm true” Yen moaned. “Well then, I guess you’ll have to be the one who fulfills my wishes then” he growled at her, squeezing her tit hard to press the point. “Aaaahah… Yesssss my wolf. I’ll give you the three wishes you want” she hissed, surprised to discover that the pain she felt was also pure pleasure, sending electric arcs of arousal radiating through her body from her chest.

“You’re no Djinn, raven, and this isn’t a negotiation. Meaning I’ll get as many wishes as I want, whenever I want, now and forever” the Witcher responded. Yen tried to consider the implications of what he was saying, trying hard to get her addled mind to focus. What he was proposing was… total mastery over her. He was demanding that in private, she surrender to him…completely. A small, shrinking part of her wanted to rebel at the thought. To cast a sharp spell at the witcher, toss him aside and reject such a humiliating idea. And then Geralt pressed his thumb to her clit while he waited for her response, and that tiny part of her was quickly subdued by the rest of her, much like she anticipated she would soon find herself.

“Yes my wolf. Your raven will do whatever you demand of her” Yen responded in a small voice, abasing herself and thrilling in the sensation. Geralt grinned to himself, recognizing the shift in her voice. He considered his next move as he kept molesting her, while she stood prone letting him do as he willed. He looked around and considered the vast wardrobe she had brought, and decided he knew what he wanted to do next.

“Take of your belt my pet” he whispered into her ear, keen to see how quickly she responded to his commands. Yen’s handles trembled with excitement and lust as she pulled at the brown belt tied around her waist. As soon as it dropped to the floor, Geralt let her go, grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. He looked her up and down appreciatively, while Yen shivered at the predatory glint in his eyes. Though absent her belt and scarf, and though her hair was slightly disheveled, Yen was nonetheless still an image of imperious beauty.

Not for long though, as the Witcher reached across to her shirt, gripping it by the collar and pulled her into a rough kiss. Locking lips with her, he plundered her mouth, wrestling her tongue into submission with his. As he kissed her, he pulled her shirt apart in a sharp rapid tug. Silver buttons flew everywhere as Yen gasped into his mouth in surprise. Geralt had no intentions of stopping however. Leaving her shirt in ruins on her shoulders, her breasts now exposed to the air, nipples stiffening at the sudden exposure, he moved onto her pants. He supposed he could have just pulled them down, preserving the fabric, but he had no intentions of respecting any element of Yen today. Gripping the waistline, he pulled up and to the sides, making the witch mewl in arousal as her soaked trousers pressed hard into her cunny as the fabric resisted. “Ggeraaalt” she moaned, before the pants ripped at the sides, a ruined mess that fell to the floor.

Her panties received the same treatment, though the Nilfgaardian silk lasted mere seconds as the Witcher singlehandedly ripped them from her waist. Within moments, Yen was transformed; reduced from an aroused, yet outwardly collected sorceress to a simple woman, in naught but a ruined shirt and her stockings, panting in arousal as she was treated worse than even a prostitute at the Passiflora might expect. “Now get on your knees, and WAIT” Geralt growled at her, slowly undoing his shirt. Yennefer pliantly got on her knees, looking up at him with pure adoration and lust in her violet eyes.

Geralt decided it would do good for her ardor to cool a little and decided to take his time undressing. He undid his shirt extremely slowly, as he looked down at her in satisfaction. “That’s where you belong Yen. On your knees, like the submissive slut you really are.”

“ooh yess my wolf” she moaned, a hand sneaking to her front in impatience at the enforced wait, eager to touch herself. “No touching raven” Geralt barked at her, and Yen froze, whining in frustrating. Geralt smiled to himself, and picked up the pace a little. She had never even come close to sounding like that before, and it was extremely alluring. “You are mine, aren’t you? in any and every way I demand. My personal cumslut” he continued in his mocking, degrading tone. “yes… please Geralt” she whimpered, pleading with him. “Then say it, Yen. Declare what you are” He asked, as he brought down and his pants, his full ripped self exposed to her in all its glory, sending her into an overdrive of emotion. “Ooh gods Geralt, I’m yours. Your bitch, your slut. Your personal whore. Yours to use as you wish” she managed to moan out, arms clasped to her side. And as she said it, her arousal peaked, exploding into an orgasm which surprised them both. Yen’s mind blanked as she simply knelt there, while Geralt realized he had underestimated how much Yen had desired this sort of submission. That she would cum, without even needing to be touched, just at the thought of being dominated?

Geralt stepped forward, eager to continue now as his own lust rose to dizzying heights. “Suck” he said, simply, looking down at her. Yennefer hesitated for only a moment. It was something they had never done before. She had always considered it too degrading, though Geralt himself had gone down on her numerous times, especially during their “rides” on her unicorn. That Yennefer was a thing of the past. The new Yennefer leaned forward, kissing the tip of the enormous cock in front of her, eager to worship it. She opened her mouths, sliding her lips forward onto the tool while her tongue flicked at its tip. She ran her tongue from side to side, before pushing herself down further, swirling her tongue around the body of the shaft. The taste of Geralt’s precum filled her mouth, while his scent flooded her nose, overwhelming her. She pressed forward until she felt she could go no further, and then slid back, pulling almost all the way off. Geralt simply stood there, looking down at her, drawing on years of expertise and the outmost extent of his mutations to keep his face passive. The tactic worked, the lack of reaction sending Yen into an overdrive of worry. She picked up the pace of her suckling, running her tongue more eagerly against the throbbing rod in her mouth. As she bobbed her head up and down, learning on the go, she got even more experimental. She pressed her teeth gently to the skin, feeling Geralt stiffen lightly as he felt them. She then resumed her bobbing, let the enamel scrape against the skin with the lightest of touches.

The sensations proved overwhelming for the Witcher, and his composure broke. “Ohh ffuck Yen. Didn’t think you’d be such a talented cocksucker” he moaned, now grabbing her black hair and taking a firmer lead on the action. This was no longer Yen blowing him. Geralt picked up the pace, fucking Yen’s face with a raw abandon, making her gag and choke at the invasion. Tears started to run down her face, her mascara and makeup a mess as she was orally overpowered, her mouth plundered by the Wolf’s cock.

Geralt suddenly stiffened, his arousal at a peak, and he froze. He felt himself explode in her mouth, his cock pumping cum. Yen was up to the challenge though, and eagerly swallowed, relishing the taste and managing to consume it all without spilling a drop. She moaned in ecstasy, as Geralt stood there, feeding her his delicious cum. Geralt grunted in satisfaction as he felt the flow subside. “Good job slut,” the compliment came accompanied with a sharp slap to her face, just to reinforce his total domination of her. With his taste already overwhelming her, this act of casual abuse was enough to send Yen over the edge into her second orgasm. Her knees buckled under as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her.

Geralt was no callous thug though, and recognizing her fading strength, he quickly bent down and caught her, before Yen collapsed. He pulled her up, supporting her against himself, and drew her into a deep kiss as she came. The taste of himself upon her mouth wasn’t as unpleasant as he had suspected. He stood there, savouring her full lips, while his hands wandered over her body, sliding up her back, grabbing her ass… It only took a few seconds of luxuriating in the feel of the utterly gorgeous sorceress, reduced to a quivering heap in his arms, and he was back at full mast. With Yennefer still somewhat out of it, Geralt decided the best thing to do was to spin her around, and walk her to the bed. He awkwardly pushed her from behind, dick prodding her ass as his hands roughly fingered her pussy and tits. One hand squeezed tit roughly, pinching the nipple forcefully between his fingers, while the other alternated between flicking her pussy lips and rubbing her clit. The cavalier treatment sent Yen into another orgasm, though not as powerful as her previous ones. The third orgasm kept up though, as Geralt slowly walked her to the bed, taking his time molesting her and pushing her, treating her more as if she were a sex toy than a woman. Yen couldn’t tell if this was one long arousal or multiple ones in succession. Her mind fractured as she simply moaned, letting out a small yelp as Geralt unceremoniously tossed her onto the bed.

“Well raven, ready for a decent fucking” Geralt asked her. Yennefer wasn’t capable of a coherent reply anymore though, and simply lay on the bed, her eyes rolling up somewhat, writhing and moaning in complete arousal. Geralt was tempted to punish her, but then figured he couldn’t really blame her for something she couldn’t control. He crawled into bed on top of her, thinking back to how he had treated Keira in that Velen forest some time ago, and debated repeating that performance.

He decided against it however, not willing to push Yen to limits if she wasn’t ready. He wasn’t after all a cruel man. That didn’t mean he was going to give her the Merigold treatment though. He flipped Yen over onto her front, and pulled her hips up. Grabbing her long hair, he rolled it up in his fist, and tugged at it, drawing her head back, making her arch those beautiful large breasts. His other hand reached around, gripping the slick boob for leverage, and then he pushed into her, his cock flowing quickly into her sopping cunt. Tight though she was, she was also thoroughly lubricated, and Geralt sheathed himself in her without the least hint of resistance. Yen had barely started to regain herself, when the act of being taken like a bitch in heat sent her back over the edge. She saw stars as the Wolf took his mate, ravaging her from behind as he set up a furious pace, tugging at her hair with each thrust, and squeezing her abused titflesh.

Hands on the bed, Yen could simply brace herself and take it, alternating between loud moans and small screams, wave after wave of pleasure rocking her body. Having cum once before, Geralt was able to keep up the brutal pace for a fair while, and a small part of Yen began to panic, wondering if the pleasure might not be too much for her. Yen had never heard of anyone being fucked to insanity, but she didn’t want to be the first either.

But Geralt was her perfect partner, and was attuned to her limits. He recognized she was past her tolerance, and pulled his pace, slowing down and lightening the grip on her hair and boobs. As Yen shuddered over him, the pleasure finally got to him again. He decided to give himself one last treat however, and pulled out, rolling Yen onto her back. He then erupted, his cum shooting over her prone body, as streaks landed across her upper body, coating her breasts and face in his jizz. 

Yennefer slowly floated down from her high, as Geralt kneeled over her, a slightly concerned expression on his face as he looked to make sure she was ok. “Oh heavens, oh heavens” she gasped, finally regaining the power of speech, panting heavily as she recovered… not so much her breath as a sense of basic composure that seemed to have been fucked out of her entirely.

Once she recovered some more, she slid a finger against the cum that stained her body, lasciviously running a finger over her boob, the one that had gotten the most maltreatment now red from the pawing. She scooped up some of the cum, and slid her finger sensually between her lips, meeting Geralts gaze as she savored the taste.

“oh that was lovely my wolf.” She whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from overexertion.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that Raven. But it was only the start. In the future, you’d best come up with a safe word, because I promise you, I will be going much further. You are nowhere close to being my broken cumdump just yet” Geralt replied, a mock glare on his face, spoiled by the wide grin he had.

“Vatt’ghern” she replied, without hesitation. Geralt grunted “Not very original I suppose, but it will do.”

They spent the night cuddling, their plans to travel abandoned for the day as they simply lay next to each other, enjoying each other’s company. The following morning, Yennefer dressed, her dress having been repaired by her magic over-night.

“A useful skill that” Geralt stated, eyeing her as she dressed. “Useful Geralt?” Yen asked quizzically. “Yes. Lets me know I shouldn’t bother respecting it, since it won’t take you much effort to repair it.” Yen giggled in response, though she made a mental note to acquire even more clothes. Even her magic had limits and there was only so much raw damage fabric could take before it was beyond repair.

Geralt continued, his mind now returning to the tasks at hand. “I’ll collect Uma and ride for Kaer Morhen. We should link up there. I’m hoping that both Keira and Triss will have already found their way to the keep by then.” Yen’s eyebrows flared as she heard him speak, especially at the subtle softening of his voice when he mentioned Triss. “Triss and Keira will be there then? Seems you’ve been keeping information from me Geralt.”

“Yes they will Yen, and while we need to discuss our relationship, and my relationship with Triss, and possibly even Keira, I warn you, I don’t want to hear of any unpleasantness when I get there. Especially between you and Triss.” Yen accepted the warning, just as she accepted that their relationship had fundamentally changed. She had sensed it a while ago, and she was surprised that far from being upset, she was actually anticipating the information. Geralt had always been a thorn in her relationship with the younger mage, but now… She realized that as the power dynamics between her and the White Wolf had shifted, so too had her sense of the relationship. She implicitly trusted that Geralt would do nothing to break her heart, and letting go of that fear was if a mountain was lifted from her shoulder.

But then… “What do you mean warn me Geralt?” She asked, her tone blatantly mischievous. Geralt recognized the tone and decided to indulge her banter “If I find there was unpleasantness Yen, there will be consequences,” he rumbled at her. “So if I misbehave, I should expect punishment? Hmmm” Yen lapsed into mocking silence, and the Witcher cocked an eyebrow. He was looking forward to discovering what he would learn when he reached Kaer Morhen. But for now… for now he was Velen bound, hunting for Ciri’s trail.


	4. The Kaer Morhen Sex Club. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his interdiction to Vizima, Geralt returns to Kaer Morhen with Uma, as originally planned with Yen in Skellige. He comes across an irate Vesemir at the front gate of the castle, and learns how things have fared in his absence.

Geralt rode in to the castle, taking in the sight of the crumbling walls. It was good to be back here. Kaer Morhen was a fading glory, walls falling apart, battlements in disrepair, isolated from the world and a symbol of the long lost glory of the Witchers. Yet for all of that… it was also home. Or as close to a home as the Witcher had. He clasped hands Vesemir, both mentor and friend, with unalloyed pleasure, before letting him look over Uma. While Vesemir made his comments and checked out the deformed creature, Geralt once again looked around him, outwardly impassive but grinning wildly inside him. Finally! No tramping through sodden bogs in Velen, or trying to work with war ravaged communities. No dealing crime lords or wading through gutters in Novigrad. Even Skellige, where Geralt didn’t face the routine mistrust and prejudice of the mainland, he had been thrown into a whirlwind of high politics and magic. Clearing enchanted groves of Werewolves, and practically deciding who the new ruler of the islands would be! His thoughts paused there, admonishing himself. Things hadn’t been that bad in Skellige. Helping Cerys become the new queen meant she owed him a great deal, and one day, he’d make sure to collect on that. But Geralt was finally someplace where things wouldn’t be so complicated! He sighed in satisfaction, though he realized that he was perhaps jumping ahead as he remembered that he had dispatched three high minded sorceresses here, to co-exist with the three Witchers. Perhaps he shouldn’t assume things would be so simple.

“So…” he turned to Vesemir. “Who’s here” he asked. “Was wondering when you’d ask about the guests you’ve dispatched. Tell me Wolf, when did you decide to take up being an innkeeper?” Vesemir asked, voice gruff but an amused glint to his eye. Geralt shrugged in response “I needed them to meet me somewhere safe. Couldn’t think of any other rendezvous location.”

Vesemir accepted the explanation without complaint, moving on “Well Metz was the first to arrive, explaining why she had come, and what had happened. Also chirped in about how you told her she’d need to pay her way, but she had not an oren on her. That made the boys happy enough, though she seems to prefer Lambert.” Geralt looked at the old fox, genuinely puzzled “Just the two of them? You weren’t interested?” Vesemir shook his head in the negative “With the way that slut dresses? Who wouldn’t be? But I’ve gotten far too old for these shenanigans. Anyway, while Keira settled in, Merigold also portalled in, though only for a few days. Apparently things weren’t as settled at Kovir and she would be helping out there till you or Ciri made your way back”

Geralt nodded at that. It made sense. Keira had committed to helping the mages establish themselves in Tancred’s court, and re-establishing refugees in a new land would take some doing. “Speaking of Ciri” Vesemir continued, breaking Geralt’s reverie “Are you actually looking for the girl, or simply hunting down sorceresses to plough?” Geralt felt as if he was a child again, being admonished by teacher. He ginned cheekily back at Vesemir. “Well I won’t deny it’s had its highlights” 

“And Yen?” he asked. “I hope she’s here already” Vesemir rolled his eyes at that. “And how.” Geralt made note of the strong dissatisfaction in his voice. “Huh... You two argue?” Vesemir had clearly been holding it in and decided to let loose at the fellow Witcher “Geralt... I understand she's a -- well, how do I put this? An Emancipated, strong-willed woman... But do manners count for nothing? She teleports in, not even a "nice to see you." Jumps right into, uh -- "We've a curse to lift. There's this to do, and that - so Eskel and Lambert, get going." Then she went to the guest room, to rearrange things...threw the bed off the balcony!”

Geralt stared at him nonplussed “The bed? That was a damn good bed!” Vesemir nodded “Said the same myself. Solid oak frame, down mattress. Triss always said she… Aaah... Now I see” Geralt managed to barely restrain himself from smacking his forehead. “That’s not an excuse. Damnit I warned her!” It suddenly struck him that Yen had likely counted on this reaction. He really should have watched his words rather than playfully threaten such dire consequences.

“So where are the others then?” Geralt continued, while making plans on how to deal with Yennefer. “Yen’s in the guest room, trying to set up some magical trinket. You should go to her before she pushes Eskel or Lambert over the edge. Eskel’s out hunting forktails for her. Lambert’s with Keira in the keep, they’re planning some trip to charge the phylactery. And I’m staying outside, before I take one of those two women over my knees and paddle them!”

Geralt grinned again at that “They’d probably enjoy that” Vesemir grumbled in response “I’m aware. As would I, and then there’s no telling what might happen. So I’m staying out!” Geralt shrugged at that. If the old man wasn’t keen on the witches, who was he to worry? “I’ll go check in on Yen then” he muttered, starting to walk inside.

Geralt marches into the castle, letting himself get angrier at each step. He had told Yen to not be a giant pain when she got here, and she did the exact opposite! He was going to get some enjoyment out of this, and he was definitely going to make her regret baiting him so blatantly. As he passed by Lambert’s quarters, a loud feminine squeal reached his years, and sharp sounds that could only have been Lambert spanking her. At-least some people were having fun. He certainly didn’t seem to be taking it easy on her, and she seemed to be enjoying it.

As he climbed the steps to the guest tower, a loud bang echoed above him, and a flash of light flared out from the room. “Gods dammit! You piece of shit!” he heard her cry out. Time to confront his raven.

The Witcher stormed into the room, to see her standing over her smoking megascope. “What the hell is going on Yen? Frustrated with something?” he asked, a sharp edge to his voice. She looked up, her eyes lighting up with joy as she replied to his query “Geralt! Let me think -- that was the...third crystal to explode. It's been a week and Lambert's still not done what I've asked. He seems to think he can charge the phylactery by boning Keira constantly! Meanwhile Eskel seems to have gone mushroom picking, not forktail hunting. So yes, I am a little frustrated, but its so good to see you again” She ran to him, hugging him eagerly, as if he hadn’t just seen her a few days ago at Vizima. Although their meeting there had been extremely short.

Geralt didn’t return the hug, standing there instead letting his hands hang at his side, stiffening as she hugged him. Yennefer stepped back at that, looking at him worried now. Geralt looks at her properly this time, and realizes she’s changed her dress style. Gone is the imperious yet modest shirt and trouser ensemble she had sported, covering almost her entire body. These new clothes were… much racier. Her shoulders bare, her leather dress splitting at the waist, left her thighs exposed clad in extremely short pants. The clothes drew attention to her legs, which were bare at the upper thighs, and clothed in what could only be called extremely seductive stockings which went into her boots. The new look was considerably more… sexy. There was simply no other word for it.

The Witcher wasn’t there to admire her wardrobe however, and returned her gaze, letting his features harden. “Damnit Yen, I warned you about unpleasantness. And what do I find as soon I walk in? That you’ve destroyed the most serviceable piece of furniture in the entire castle! That you’ve been ordering the guys around like dogs, and generally making yourself completely unbearable! I told you what would happen!”

Yen gulped visibly, intimidated by his loud voice. Her own trembled, but whether it was anticipation or fear, even Geralt couldn’t tell. “Its true my wolf. Maybe I was wrong. But I did follow your wishes, exactly as you gave them!” she protested to him. That stopped him for a minute. He didn’t think she’d defend herself. The Yen he knew before he made her submit would have snapped at him, maybe portalled his ass high above the lake outside the castle if she was genuinely angered by the accusation. The newer submissive Yen he expected to apologize and beg for some punishment.

“Go on then” he growled, willing to let her talk. “You asked me not to be unpleasant. Especially to Triss, and in general in reference to your other romantic partners. I haven’t been! I have been nothing but pleasant to Keira, even though you seem to have woken her inner nymphomaniac and left her insatiably hungry for Witcher cock! You can ask her yourself. Triss wasn’t even here when I got here and I have no plans to be at all angry at her. I admit I was sharp with the guys, but we do need to urgently gather the materials to lift the curse. Ciri’s life could be in danger. Meanwhile the longer we wait, the longer Uma is under the curse, the stronger it is. But I haven’t been at all rude to the boys. I gave my orders, and if any of them had asked to explain, I would have! Vesemir just spends his days outside though, Lambert was keen to go back to banging Keira, and Eskel was too! He’s not as libidinous though, so he left to fetch the Forktail spinal fluid I need.”

Yen’s explanation stopped him short. He had planned to vent his rage at her, and they both knew she wanted exactly that. But she had actually followed his instructions to the tee! She wasn’t wrong about the urgency of the situation. Infact she honestly had a far better appreciation for it than he had, and it was infact he who ought to feel a little guilty about it. She was also right on the other counts. It was not like he had warned her against her usual imperiousness being directed towards others. Only himself. And it certainly didn’t sound like there was any unpleasantness below, given the sounds he had heard from Lambert’s room.

“What about the bed then?” he asked, keeping up the growl for now, but feeling his rage slip away. Yen was outplaying him, and while it wasn’t a happy feeling, he couldn’t exactly be angry at her. She wasn’t a dunce, and these mental contests between them were part of why he so loved her. “Its true I ruined the bed. I won’t deny that I still have strong feelings over what has passed Geralt. I admit they’re not entirely rational. But I thought it better to take my anger out on furniture than our friends!” her voice mellowed as she spoke, and she now looked down, her entire mien shifting as she became much more contrite, her hands clasped in front of her, her voice growing submissive “I do apologize however, and I will accept whatever punishment my wolf deems necessary. I did rescue Triss’ earrings from the bed, and I’ll let you return them to her when you see her next”

Geralt realized he had been had. Yen had counted on his stomping up here, and she had outmaneuvered him at every level. She had counted on him punishing her in a fit of rage, subjugating her body, and she was clearly looking forward to being put in her place. But she managed it by not being technically wrong! Geralt was free to dominate her certainly, but she had done exactly as he had asked. Seeing her standing there humbly was enough to give him a powerful erection, but the Witcher realized he also needed to up his game here.

“You know what Yen? You’re right. Clearly no punishment of any kind is warranted here. Infact, I apologize” he spoke to her, his voice completely earnest, watching her carefully. Aaah it was good to see her surprised. “R-r-really?” She asked, looking up. “Yes really. I’m sorry for being angry. I was in the wrong, and to make up for it, I’ll leave you. You’re clearly busy, and I’ll go help Eskel with catching that forktail and Lambert and Keira charge the Phylactery.” He turned his back to her, and started to leave.

“w-wait. Please!” he heard her call out, and he stopped in his tracks, grinning now. “Yes Yen?” he turned, and found she was on her knees, looking up at him. “You’ve got me Wolf. I didn’t think you’d actually walk away, with an apology on top! I’ve missed you, and your raven has missed being disciplined by her Alpha!”

Smiling now, he stalked forward, quickly sliding his trousers down, freeing his dick. He didn’t bother with any foreplay or gentleness. He simply grabbed her by her head, and thrust into her lips, pushing full mast into her throat, fucking her face furiously.

“Gagkh…Gagkh…Gagkh” she choked, moans rumbling in her throat as he took her, forcing her head back and forth over his dick. Her moans only heightened Geralt’s pleasure as the vibrations transmitted themselves to him as he speared into her, while her tongue manfully tried to swirl around his penis against the rapid speed of his thrusting and her head completely controlled by him. Geralt kept up the forceful pace, making yen slobber as she tried to keep up with him. Tears rolled down her face, making a mess of her carefully applied makeup. Meanwhile Geralt’s hands tugged painfully at her thick wavy hair, rumpling the carefully combed tresses as he pulled and pushed at her, the pain of the treatment heightening her pleasure. Being treated with such a lack of care drove the sorceress crazy with arousal, as did the act of Geralt treating her face so casually.

She tensed up and began to choke when Geralt suddenly stopped, hilted up to her as he deepthroated her, holding himself inside her completely. Yen’s eyes started to roll into her head as Geralt’s powerful musk his filled her nose, pressed right into his skin, while she struggled to breathe around the dick filling her throat. He pulled just as she was about to give him their safe-signal, letting her gasp as she sucked in precious air. As her senses recovered, she saw Geralt reach into his trousers and pull something from a pocket. Her eyes widened as she saw him pull a thin silver chain, attached to what looked like a ring. He came back to her, and roughly grabbed her by the neck, hauling her up. The Witcher pulled her into his embrace, reaching against her neck and giving her a sharp bite. Yen cried out in surprise, and felt herself orgasm at the animalistic treatment. As she stood there quivering, he pulled her into a rough kiss, roughly exploring her mouth with his tongue while his hands reached around her neck. The ring and chain were attached to the choker she always wore, with the ring going into one of the clasp-holes at the back. The act of her choker being transformed into a collar marking her submission was almost enough to send her hurtling over the edge.

Geralt suddenly pushed her back, and yanked at the chain. Yen could only moan in arousal she felt the tug on her neck. “Tell me, where does a pet belong before her Alpha?” Yen knew the answer to that and promptly got on her knees, staring up at him in pure submissive adoration. “Good slut” he replied, yanking the chain again. “Now come, lets go visit Lambert and Keira shall we?” Yen made a move to get up, when she suddenly felt a sharp swat on her ass. She yelped in pain and surprise “On all fours Yen, like the lovely pet you are” Geralt said, flicking the riding crop he had grabbed from his discarded equipment against her body. “mmm ofcourse my wolf” Yen replied submissively, and walked on.

Geralt had to admit, as alluring as it was making her crawl on her hands and knees, it made for an awkward walk down the spiral stairs. Fortunately, the slow pace gave him time to cool off a bit. It didn’t however stop him from swatting her ass every few steps, invariably eliciting loud moans from her. “Oh gods yes, Geralt. Please punish your shameless raven. Show me my place…” She got out as they reached the door to Lambert’s quarters.

The pair pushed into Lambert’s room, where they were met with the sight of the Witcher fucking Keira doggystyle with a rapid pace. They both looked up together, and Keira squealed in pleasure. “Geraaalt! Just when…aaaah…I was..mmm…starting to miss you!” She seemed genuinely happy to see him. Lambert greeted his brother with a short sharp “Wolf.” Geralt nodded at him warmly, “Don’t stop on my account Lambert. Just thought I’d bring Yen here to ask what’s up”

Lambert resumed his pounding, making Keira gasp in arousal. The smell of sex filled the room, and it was clear that the two of them had been going at this for a fair while. “Well Yennefer demanded that trinket of hers be filled with elemental energy” Lambert responded, swatting Keira’s ass.

Geralt nodded as he shucked off the rest of his clothes, before reaching down and yanking Yen’s shorts and panties off while she responded to Lambert. “I need it charged so that I can use it to pull the curse off Uma and… mmmooogods Geralt” her ass being exposed cut her off. “Keep talking pet” Geralt growled, as he got on his knees behind her and thrust into her pussy, making Yen squeal and explode into an orgasm. She had missed this. “Just…aaah…that really mmmmm” Yen responded “If I can…aaah trap the curse in the….oooofffuck geralt!” Geralt had spanked her ass, cutting her off. “Please my wolf…mmm let me finish.” Geralt stopped thrusting, hilting himself inside her and grinding against her backside, rolling his dick within her pussy. It took all of Yen’s willpower to not retreat into incomprehensible moans. “If I can trap the curse, Uma should be restored to his original shape”

Geralt nodded, then looked back at Lambert, and resumed his pounding, matching his pace to his fellow Witcher. Yen moaned in arousal, her eyes locked on Keira who was panting, tongue lolling as she was fucked in front of her sister witch. Lambert prodded her forward with his thrusts, making her crawl towards Yen. Geralt swatted Yennefer’s ass in response, “Don’t be rude Raven. Kiss dear Keira” Yen locked lips with her fellow sorceress, savoring the taste of her.

Lambert grunted appreciatively at the sight of the two gorgeous women at their feet as the Witchers fucked them. Geralt moaned a little, his passion much stronger than Lambert’s having not frequently been ploughing witch cunt for the past many days. “Well Metz here argued that lust-energy would be much better for the spell than elemental. Yennefer’s famously disdainful of it…” Yen moaned in protest at the criticism, earning a sharp spank for the interruption, as keira reached forward with one hand and groped her tits. “…but Keira insisted it would actually help better with the spell. So I took an endurance potion, and have been fucking this bitch almost non-stop for the past week or so. It’s a lot slower than an elemental recharge, but she insists its better and I trust her” Lambert concluded, giving Keira’s glowing red ass another sharp spank in conclusion.

“Well, I suppose its time that Yen learned to appreciate the knowledge other people bring to the table. And with us here, maybe we can help” Geralt responded, picking up the pace. He reached down, roughly yanking Yen’s dress off her shoulders, exposing the boobs Keira had been groping with such pleasure. “Go on Lambert. She’s got lovely tits” Geralt grinned, reaching forward to grab Keira’s in turn as he pinched the nipple hard, making the blonde Witch explode in orgasm. Lambert grinned at that, and reciprocated the movement, leaning down to appreciatively grope Yen’s swaying boobs, as Geralt started to pick up the pace. He let himself squeeze the lovely pliable flesh for a while and then gave Yennefer two sharp spanks on each tit, making her cry out in pleasure and cum around Geralt’s cock.

Geralt nodded at Lambert, signaling to him to follow his steps. He grabbed Yen by her hair, pulling her upright as he stayed hilted inside her. Lambert followed the motion, and the two women rested on their knees, both being fucked with steady powerful thrusts. Pulled back vertically, they were forced to embrace each other for balance, moaning equally as they pressed their gorgeous bodies to each other. Yen’s relatively still clothed body was a sharp contrast to Keira’s utterly nude and sweat soaked body. The contrasting images were extremely alluring, and yet, Geralt wasn’t done.

He leaned forward, reaching over Yen’s neck, and grabbed Keira’s head, pulling her face to one side as he kissed her. Across from him Lambert decided to mirror the movement, eager to taste Yennefer for himself. This wasn’t likely going to be a chance he would get to repeat. Lambert knew well enough that Geralt would likely be able to take Keira whenever he wanted, but Yen would never be available unless Geralt made her so. They were all dominant males, but even the Witcher Wolf Pack would only brook one Alpha. The two women meanwhile, their mouths plundered by the Witcher fucking each other’s opposite, let themselves be taken, moaning and squealing in raw pleasure. Yen and Keira both flowed from orgasm to orgasm, as they used their intertwined embraces to explore each other’s bodies, relishing this the bizarre sexual architecture Geralt had created between their four bodies.

The sensations soon proved overwhelming for Geralt, and he exploded into Yen, filling her core with his hot jizz. Yen moaned in appreciation at the sensation, her body having longed for that since their last encounter so many weeks prior in Skellige. Truth be told she had avoided the two younger Witchers and Keira because the sight of their sexual escapades drove her to distraction. She had spent the last week or so in a ferment of arousal, and she was finally receiving satisfaction. That it happened while she could play with Keira Metz’s pliable body and enjoy the sight and scent of her being overpowered by Lambert while she herself was fucked into oblivion was a huge bonus.

The magical sexual energy radiating from Kaer Morhen that day sent Succubi hundreds of miles away into sexual overdrive. In the small room where Geralt and Lambert had ploughed two of the most powerful and beautiful mages in the Northern realms into gibbering wrecks. This was finally enough to provide the final charges the Phylactery had needed. The box stood, glowing slightly with a slight pink aura, indicating it was full and ready for its purpose. Geralt himself was far from done however. While Lambert and Keira rested on chairs, drinking wine and recovering from their ordeal, Geralt kept up his domination of Yennefer, giving them both a wonderful show to enjoy as they rested.

Yen was flat on her back, as Geralt kneeled over her. She lay there squeezing her boobs together for Geralt as he pressed his cock between her velvety skin, fucking her tits. The witch meanwhile strained downwards, eagerly licking the Witcher’s cockhead every time he thrust up towards her face. The Witcher’s own hands were busy themselves. One reached behind him, busy with his raven’s cunt. The White Wolf tortured Yennefer, alternating between rolling her clit with his finger, fucking her with one or two fingers and then pulling out entirely and slapping her cunt. Each slap would invariably send Yennefer into a shuddering orgasm, the floor under her legs sporting a small messy puddle at this point. Geralt’s other hand was used to spank the squeezed tits, though Geralt switched it up with sharp pinches to Yen’s nipples as well. Having been at it for more than a little while, Geralt maintained this pace before he shot his second load of the day onto Yen’s face, coating her with jizz.

The Witcher looked to Lambert and Keira. “So, you two recovered? Wanna join in?” Lambert desisted, but Keira was thrilled at the chance, and came forward, swaying seductively as she bore down on the two. She knelt near Yen’s head, and then pressed down, licking Geralt’s cum off her face. Geralt pulled back, and waited for a few minutes as he regained his drive.

“ohhhmmm yesss” Yennefer moaned at the feel of Keira’s hot tongue upon her skin. “He tastes delicious Yenna” Keira whispered. “I’m sooo fucking jealous.” Aroused and fucked out of her mind though she was, Yen took more than a little satisfaction at that. At the end of the day, Keira was a side-piece. Yen was the main deal here as far as Geralt was concerned. Eager to taste more of him, Keira got back on her knees and crawled over to Yen’s other side, before getting between her legs. Yen obligingly spread her legs, reaching down to pull Metz by her blonde hair into her pussy. Geralt simply watched this with an amused grin, letting himself return to full arousal.

As soon as Keira pressed into Yen’s cunt, eagerly excavating Geralt’s cum from within her with her tongue, Geralt positioned himself behind her. Reminded of how he had treated her last time, he resolved to repeat the performance. Without a word of warning, and seeing how thoroughly lubricated they both were, he simply forced himself into Keira’s ass. The rough violation drew a small scream from the blonde witch, one which she let out with her lips pressed into Yen’s pussy. The sensation of Keira screaming into her sent Yen toppling back over the edge she just climbed out off, and her body shook as she came.

Geralt himself set himself a rapid pace, fucking the ass in front of him as he reached forward to grope all the flesh he could. “I think my pretty Raven’s having a little too much fun. I don’t think its fair you get all the pain Metz. Feel free to spank the eager slut as much as you want” Geralt growled at her.

Yennefer stiffened as she heard that, but Keira eagerly took advantage of the permission. For all her nymphomania, Keira had her personal angsts with Yennefer of Vengerberg. The chance to take some of it out on her was irresistible. Cumming with the pleasure of being assfucked, Keira got to work, reaching up and blindly slapping Yen’s flesh. Yennefer’s tits received the most abuse, but Keira was too far gone to go about it very systematically. Rapid sharp spanks landed all over Yen’s front and sides, the pain from each slap mingling with the raw pleasure of being eaten out. Yen wasn’t even sure if she could tell the difference between pain and pleasure during sex anymore. It all felt the same to her… and it all drove her to earthshattering orgasms.

All good things must come to an end however, and eventually Geralt was spent. He shot his third and final load of the day deep into Keira’s bowels, groaning with the pleasure as he was finally spent. Coming home to hedonism such as this after a week on the road was extremely pleasurable, but he had been on the road for a week, and he was tired. Keira reveled in the sensations of having been cummed in so much. Had she not been a sorceress, the amount of cum that leaked from her ass and pussy would have been enough to fertilize her a dozen times over.

Yennefer in turn simply lay there, chest heaving, her skin varying shades of red and pink at the abuse it had received. Much as she wished to articulate her pleasure, to thank her wolf, her alpha, for the pleasure he had brought her, she was incapable of doing so. Geralt pulled himself out of Keira, and then got up. “We’ll leave you two for now then. I’ll take her back to her room”

“Not a bad idea wolf.” Lambert replied “Meanwhile I’ll get up in a few minutes. Move that crate of dimeterium bombs I have in the main hall. I suspect they might be interfering with your sorceress’ megascope. Yen was sorely tempted to muster up the energy for atleast a curse directed towards the Witcher. Three crystals his prank had ruined!

Geralt however was not one to wait, and gathered up the prone Witch, this time holding her with gentle affection as he carried her back. While he walked, he kept giving her neck and breasts little kisses, the intimacy a sharp contrast to his more domineering attitude. But something Yen loved as much as the domination.

“We’re not done Raven, not by a long shot. But I’m spent for now, and you need to rest. Fix your megascope and talk to whoever you need to contact about the curse. I’ll go help Eskel with the Forktail in the meanwhile”

“Yes my wolf” Yennefer let out with a sigh of pleasure. There was some hard work ahead, true. But the knowledge that their pleasurable interludes at Kaer Morhen were far from over left her with a glowing sense of satisfaction.


	5. The Kaer Morhen Sex Club. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Yen's plans temporarily disrupted by Vesemir, the two Sorceresses and remaining three Witchers decide to take the night off, reminiscing over past events and generally planning to have a good time.

“I know your opinion. But I'm not asking anyone's permission. I'm saying what will happen. I'll be back at dawn. With Uma...or whoever hides inside him.” Vesemir’s tone was absolutely final, and Yennefer knew better than to try and argue with him. A different Yen would have kept her plans a secret, would have glared at and fought with Vesemir as he challenged her secretive ways. This Yen however had told the group her entire plan. With Keira’s help, she would perform a truncated version of the Trial of the Grasses on Uma, before using magic to reforge his body and perform the counter curse Ida had given her.

The Witchers were…well… shocked. They knew the dangers of the Trial, and didn’t take too kindly to the idea of two sorceresses performing it on a helpless creature like Uma. It fell to Yen to explain why she was doing it for two reasons. One; it was her plan. Keira after all had only offered suggestions and refinements. The other reason was that Keira was too busy blowing Eskel to be off much use in the conversation.

Yen put up her arguments and for the most part she did convince the others. But Vesemir was determined to try his way first, and even Yennefer couldn’t deny that it was fundamentally safer. Though she doubted it would work, she had come to respect the other Witchers once Geralt had talked her out of her insecurity and into lowering some of her metal walls. And so Vesemir left, with the sun still up, and the night not yet born, let alone young.

“So...got the evening off. What do we do with it?” Geralt asked, having participated the least in the conversation uptil that point. He wasn’t called upon to defend Yen, nor was he required to explain her actions to the Witchers. With everyone conversing more openly, he could just sit there, watching Metz’s head bob up and down as she feasted on Eskel’s dick. 

“ooh ffuck, yeah babe…Vesemir mentioned some…urrrgh… roof beams in the tower need replacing. Maybe…oh gods I’m cumming Metz…aaafffuck…Maybe we could see to that. Or...we could have a drink.” Eskel panted, having shot his load into Keira’s mouth midway through the statement.

“Not a bad idea. The drink I mean… not repairing the roof beams” Lambert responded, shrugging. Three Witchers, Two beautiful sorceresses? You could have worse companions. “While I would love nothing better than to get sloshed with such riveting company. I really do have other plans” Keira responded, finally joining the conversation. It was actually a bit of a surprise hearing whole sentences coming out of her instead of lewd profanities, moans and screams of pleasure. “You do?” Lambert asked, caught completely off guard. “Yes. I’m afraid I’m starving and I want some food. After that I plan to rest. I’ve prepared dinner for Lambert and I, and after that we’ll be retiring for the evening. We shall both entertain ourselves” She announced, grabbing the usually sullen Witcher and pulling him towards his quarters… Their quarters really, Geralt corrected himself. They had basically moved in together.

Yen gaped at the retreating pair. “By Melitele Geralt, what have you done to her? I knew she had always been a nymphomaniac, but these days she’d put a succubus to shame! She’s completely insatiable.” Geralt shrugged “Atleast Lambert’s up to it. And he doesn’t mind sharing her either. Anyway, Yen, Eskel… Drinks?” he looked at the other two.

Eskel nods “I’ll get the liquor. I know where Lambert stashed his special stuff” As he gets up, Yennefer turns to her Witcher, interlinking her arm with his, and settling into a cuddle against his shoulder. She looks up into his eyes as she hugs him “Geralt… I was wondering…” she trailed off, trying to make it clear what she was asking for. Geralt didn’t really need her to spell it out. “Be a bit rude to leave Eskel to drink alone raven. We’ll drink together and then I’ll take care of your needs ok?” He was genuinely asking for her permission while making the promise. She wasn’t sure any woman could love her man any more in that moment. “Ofcourse my wolf” she murmured, enjoying his warm comforting presence.

Eskel got back a few moments later, bearing bottles and mugs. He quickly pours out three large helpings of alcohol “Uh, Yen, we don't have glasses. You all right drinkin' from a mug?” Yen responds by grabbing her mug grinning at him, “I'd drink from an old boot tonight!” and drains her mug in a single chug, shuddering in the aftermath as the heat hits her. The three companions sit together for a while, swapping tales and comparing stories, steadily getting drunker. Lacking the immunities of Witchers, Yen gets noticeably tipsier than the other two, though all three are pretty drunk soon. After the swapped stories come some hilariously drunk gwent games. Yen demonstrates that her Scoia’tael deck is more than capable of smashing Geralt’s Northern Realms and Eskel’s Nilfgaardian sets. Her medic cards turn their parade of spies to her advantage, though it always costs her an initial round. With no stakes attached to the game though, it’s a pretty fun evening. The three swap a few unique cards to bolster their preferred decks. Geralt getting a decent Realms leader card, and in turn giving her a coveted Socia’tael card that was quite powerful, but unused due to the Witcher never playing the deck.

Geralt and Eskel both discover a new side to Yen, who turns playful and giggly to an extreme when drunk. Geralt had seen a little bit of this when they were a pair years ago, but Yen had always kept her reserve up. With it gone now, she was much more amiable, and Geralt found himself insanely attracted to her in that moment. Not that he was required to keep his hands off her. The couple behaved like drunk teenagers, and Geralt was more than happy to pull her into quick cuddles and drunk kisses.

At some point they both realize Eskel wandered off, having promised to get some food but instead vanishing. Sighing the drunk couple get up, going off to look for their companion. After a few minutes of looking hazily and calling out for him loudly, giggling at the abuse that emanated from Keira and Lambert’s room demanding they stop disturbing them, they locate the wandering Witcher outside, passed out next to his pet goat. Eskel groans when they wake him, visibly worse for the wear “Le' me be... Gonna puke...” Yen takes pity on all of them and pulls together a spell she hasn’t needed to cast since her days as a trainee at Aretuza. A quick enchantment later and their drunkenness abates, leaving them all strongly buzzed rather than at the point of collapse.

“You know Geralt. I suspect what Eskel really needs is a fourth person. Another woman!” Yen suggests smirking naughtily at them both. Geralt grins at her, deciding he can play at this game too “Not a bad idea. Why don’t we invite one of the Lodge? Ida maybe? Or Francesca? I could even put in a call to Triss. We could use your megascope. Cordially invite one of them… she teleports here… maybe even brings a friend” Eskel naturally loves the idea “Fuck yeah! Summon the bitches!”

Yennefer smiles coyly at them both. “Come up to our room then. I’ll get setup in the meanwhile” Leaving Geralt and Eskel to take the physical walk to her and Geralt’s quarters, Yen simply teleports there. “Damn, I didn’t think she’d be that open to the idea Wolf.” Eskel replied as they started walking. Geralt hummed at that “She’s pretty great once you get to know her you know” Geralt replied, and Eskel nodded at that, feeling bad about their initial hostility to Yen. “Ya know, I feel like we should apologize to her, atleast I should, for both me and Lambert” he said. “Well… she owes you an apology too I think. But I’m sure I can think of something…” Geralt lapsed into silence as they climbed the tower, a somewhat devious plan forming in his head.

As they walked into the tower, Geralt cracks a giant smile while Eskel stops dead in his tracks. Yen was clearly thinking along the same lines he was, and had stripped down to her underwear. She was lounging on the furs laid out on the floor near the central fire, and the orange light dancing on so much of her bare flesh rendered her a jaw-dropping vision of raw sexuality. As Eskel stood stunned into silence, Geralt kept moving, walking right up to Yen, before he knelt down and dragged her up, pulling her into a deep kiss. His hands came around her as he groped her ass appreciatively. Yen moaned in eager reply, then pulled away.

“Lets not forget we’re not alone my wolf” she murmured, as they both turned to look at Eskel. And laughed. In the few seconds that they had been kissing, Eskel was down to his underpants. The sight was almost comical. “Lets get it on!” he grinned at them “Who are we summoning?” Yen giggled at his eagerness, her hand starting to play with Geralt’s clothes as she responded.

“Well Eskel… who would you like me to call? Fringilla, Margarita, Philippa… nobody’s heard from them in ages. There’s no way to get in touch with them. Ida famously despises non-elves. And Francesca is famously hard to seduce. Comes with being the most beautiful woman on the continent I suppose” Geralt spanked her ass that last statement, drawing an eeep from her “Claim she’s more beautiful then you again raven, and I’ll make you regret it.” Yen blushed in gratitude, breathing faster in arousal, but continuing as if he hadn’t spoken. “I suppose I could call Triss… but honestly, she’s likely to jump my Wolf here if we did. Isn’t she Geralt?”

Eskel’s expression dropped. “We aren’t summoning the bitches then?” he asked, sounding almost like a child denied a gift. Geralt couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing as he looked at Eskel. “Well bud, I did say Yen owed you an apology. And you wanted to make things up to her right? So why not work with what we have?” As he spoke, he grabbed Yen’s bra, tugging at it hard as he pulled it off her, ripping the thin fabric to shreds and exposing her tits to the scarred Witcher. Yennefer moaned in delight, and feverishly pushed at Geralt’s pants, pulling them down and exposing his cock, which bounced to attention. Eskel grunted appreciatively at the two playing with each other and came forward, immediately grabbing her pussy roughly, and pressing a finger into her slit through her panties. Yen gasped at the rough treatment, and then leaned forward, kissing Eskel on the neck, as she brought her arms around him.

Geralt’s voice shifted, suffused with arousal and as he drew upon his domineering tone that he knew Yen loved. “The cunt’s pussy and mouth you’re free to take Eskel. Her ass is off limits though.” Yen moaned helplessly as Eskel eagerly fingered her clit as he broke the kiss “No problem Wolf. Mind me asking why?”

Instead of Geralt, Yen replied, voice quivering. “I’ve never… never taken it…aaah… there” she explained. Eskel nodded at once, reaching down and planting a line of gentle kisses along her neck, as he pulled his hand up and slid them under her panties. His rough fingers making contact with her sensitive skin made the witch moan louder. Geralt meanwhile had had enough off standing around, and decided to get in on the action as well.  
SPANK  
He landed a sharp slap on Yen’s panty-clad ass, making her squeal. If Eskel wanted to play the romantic, then someone needed to balance his mushiness out. Geralt got behind her and pressed into the other side of her neck, biting down as he reached around and spanked her tit. Yen stiffened with arousal at the contrast in treatment, Eskel still lovingly kissing her, while Geralt’s teeth pressed into her sensitive flesh, wolf fangs at its prey’s throat. Yen kept one hand at Eskel’s back, her back arching into him as he moved his lips down, taking her boob between them. Her other hand crept behind her, tangling itself up in Geralt’s long white locks. The enchantress stood prone between the two Witchers, devoured by their lusts as was overwhelmed by their masculine presence. Their toned hard bodies pressing into her from behind and the front was pure bliss.  
SPANK!  
She cried out as Geralt swatted her ass again, dragging his teeth to her shoulder as he kept biting. “Please my wolf. Punish me more” she begged, her voice breaking with arousal. Geralt responded by landing a series of hard spanks as she cried out in lust.  
SPANK  
“ooh yesss wolf”  
SPANK  
“Gooods, fffuck yes”  
SPANK  
SPANK  
SPANK  
Yen screamed and came, her cum flooding Eskel’s hand as he fingered her faster and faster while Geralt spanked her. Yennefer’s knees buckled at the orgasm, but the two witchers were there to support her. She simply collapsed into their embraces, as they kept feasting on her body. Eskel remained focused on suckling at her tits, while Geralt tortured her neck, leaving teeth marks and slight bruises all over. By tomorrow her neck would be coated in hickeys.

Geralt reached down, tugging hard at her panties, pulling them upwards. Yen moaned at the pressure, as the fabric pushed Eskel’s hands harder against her skin, his finger digging into her pussy before the soaked cloth gave way and tore. He tossed the ruined underwear aside, dug his finger in to join Eskel’s their hands crowding between her legs. As Eskel rolled his fingers within her lips, Geralt curled his inside her, scraping her inner walls. Yen had only started to come down from high was pushed back up again, cumming as she was molested ruthlessly, her cunt clenching tightly at the fingers shamelessly exploring her insides. “Thaaannk you Geeeralt…mmmm Eskel” Yen groaned, legs shaking.

Geralt possessively pulled her away from Eskel for a few moments, wrapping his arms around her simultaneously groping her tits and gushing pussy as he pressed himself into her back. He looked over her shoulder as she stood there, silently gasping with arousal, eyes closed in raw pleasure. “So Eskel, brother. What would you prefer? You want to this slut’s pussy or do you want to be sucked off?” Geralt’s crudeness was a sharp contrast to the more refined speech Yennefer ordinarily expected form her companions, and only added to her arousal.

Eskel didn’t hesitate. He came forward eagerly, ripping the woman from Geralt’s arms before he spun her around and bent her over at her waist. Yen thrilled at being treated with such callous disregard. Eskel grunted as he momentarily groped her sopping pussy. “Tell me how much you want it slut!” he barked, and Yen immediately responded. “oooh pleaaase Eskel. Fuck me. I beg you… fuck my naughty slutty body” she moaned, pressing eagerly into him. Eskel responded by thrusting into her, drawing a gasping exclamation of pleasure from the sorceress. “Ooo yesssss. Fuck me Eskel. Make me your bitch witcher!”

Geralt watched this whorish display with his hands crossed, a grin playing on his lips. He really loved his Yen, and seeing her get pleasured was enormously satisfying. Eskel looked up at him as the sound of slapping flesh filled the room. “Shut this bitch up Wolf. She’s terrible at sounding like a slut.” He grinned, making sure his brother understood he spoke in jest. Geralt obligingly stepped forward. “F-f-f-forgive mmmee for being such a bad s-s-slut Esk…eeep” He thrust his cock between her lips, cutting off Yen’s shuddering apology for her ‘poor’ begging. Yen groaned in satisfaction around the dick plugging into her. Geralt didn’t set any pace however, letting Yen be bounced on his dick with the powerful thrusts of Eskel ploughing her from behind. She in turn eagerly swirled her tongue around his cockhead, savoring the taste of his precum with the same eagerness as if it was the first time she was fed this treat. Yen carefully scraped her teeth along Geralt’s skin, while flicking the tip of his cock with her tongue. He moaned at the treatment, and she smiled to herself, knowing how much he enjoyed that dangerous sensation. Behind her Eskel was slamming into her with raw abandon. While he didn’t have his more experienced brother’s finesse, he made up for it with force and enthusiasm, making Yennefer squeal over Geralt’s cock. The younger Witcher leaned forward, reaching for her tits and cupping the swaying flesh as he squeezed, groaning in satisfaction at the sensation of having such a gorgeous beauty within his power to fuck as he pleased.

After groping her tits for a few moments, he pulled one had back, spanking her ass with it. Already red from Geralt’s earlier slaps, the fresh ones made Yen moan in pleasure. As she was ravaged and roughed up from behind, to her front Geralt decided the best option was to reward his raven. He gently held her head, giving her some semblance of balance, as he stroked her back and sides. The White Wolf would slide his hands down to her front, gently cupping and squeezing her tits, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger. The sensations had Yen in a state of near constant orgasm. Her pussy gripped Eskel’s cock pounding into her like a vice, and eventually it was too much for the Witcher. Stiffening behind her with a groan, he thrust in as deep as he could, and let loose, flooding her pussy with his cum. Yen pulled off Geralt’s cock as she arched her back in arousal, peaking with Eskel as he came. Her hand snaked down to her pussy, scooping up some of his cum as it spilled out of her, and brought it to her lips, eager to taste the difference between him and Geralt.

As Eskel finished, he slipped out of her, and Yen fell into Geralt’s embrace. He hugged her to him, stroking her hair as Eskel stood there. “Damn Wolf… you’re a lucky man. The slut’s a lot better than Keira, I’ll give you that” Eskel said, smiling. Geralt nodded, stroking Yen’s back and ass, letting her recover against him, her legs soaked with dribbles of her cum now mixed with Eskel’s leaking down as well. “Well that’s all I can take for tonight. I’m headed for bed you two” the younger Witcher told his friends, clumsily gathering up his clothes before he stumbled out, heading to his own quarters at the other end of the keep.

Geralt looked down at Yen in his arms, and she looked at him, cooing in soft pleasure “That was lovely my wolf. Thank you for that. Though between you and me… you both taste and fuck better than Eskel”

Geralt playfully growled at her “Is that so Raven? Well now that you’ve thanked me, shall we proceed with your punishment?” “mmm punishment?” she replied, hugging him tighter in anticipation. “Have I displeased my wolf?” she asked, mock worried. In reply Geralt grabbed her hand and brought it to his still erect dick “Sucked me off, but didn’t finish, did you? Slutty raven came again and again, but not once she did manage to make her wolf cum. I’d say that deserves punishment”

Yen nodded in agreement, stroking his cock. “It most certainly does. What does my wolf demand of me” she asked, nuzzling his neck and waiting for her penalty trembling with excitement. “You have just a little too much dignity left Raven. I think its time I took the last shreds of it” Geralt responded, his hand snaking to her ass and pressing a finger within her cleft, bringing it to her sphincter.

Yen stiffened in response, eager but also wary “Do you mean…” she trailed off, and Geralt finished, pulling her down as he spoke, both of them gently collapsing onto the furs on the ground. “Oh yes Raven. Its time someone took your final virginity. I intend to claim that ass tonight”

Yen had a million questions she wanted to ask in that moment, concerned about the pain, about his gentleness. A small cheeky part of her even wanted to question whether a loving assfucking would truly constitute a punishment. But she knew better and instead of questioning her wolf, she rolled off him, raising her hips and reaching back prising her asscheeks apart. “Take me, my wolf. Claim my ass as yours” she moaned.

Geralt kneeled behind her, massaging her still red ass for a few minutes. He rubbed his cock along her soaked pussy, thoroughly lubricating himself in her juices as he gently teased her asshole. He fingered her gently, pushing first one, and then two fingers into her ass, letting it acclimate to the opening. She gasped in pleasure, both at the cock grinding against her pussy and the pleasure shooting out from the fingers in her bowels. “Ooh fuck yes. I’m ready Wolf. Take meeee” she whispered.

Geralt pressed the tip of his dick against her butthole and she tensed. Holding her cheeks apart when her own hands fell to the ground to support herself, he started to push. He was gentle, but he wasn’t slow, and he firmly fed his dick into her, not being overly rough, but also not letting her body adjust entirely to the backdoor invasion. Pain and Pleasure shot through Yen, and she arched her back, screaming in arousal and exploding into another orgasm. Geralt brough one hand to her front, enjoying her arched figure as he grabbed her boob for leverage, then started fucking her ass.

“Your ass is mine Raven… aargh fuck You are mine!” he growled into her ear, pummeling her bowels with his cock while pressing her tits. Yen let out an anguished moan, crying with the pleasure of it all and letting her tears flow freely as she came from the anal violation. “I am yours Geralt. I love you so much…make me yours. Mark me. Fuck me. Ruin my ass. Aaahfuck yess fuck meeeee” she started to babble incoherently, as the Witcher kept his pace up, her body beginning to adjust to the foreign presence inside of her.

The Witcher pounded her ass for several minutes, and Yennefer discovered new heights of pleasure and pain. Soon the pain was gone entirely, but the pleasure merely multiplied, and she went from moans and squeals to screams of joy, shouting herself hoarse yelling Geralt’s praises to the room and beyond its balcony to the wilderness of Kaer Morhen. Geralt kept her pressed against him, alternating between fondling her breasts and touching her clit, occasionally slapping it and her pussy. His hands were soon a runny mess coated with her juices. Her body glowed in the firelight, the orange glow of the flames reflecting off her sweat soaked skin.

Geralt eventually came to his edge, and stiffened against her. Yen was long past being able to articulate her pleasure at this point, and were it not for Geralt holding her up, she would have collapsed in her state of exhaustion. Growling with pleasure, the Witcher bit his raven along her neck, and let loose in her ass, filling her innards with his hot cum. The sensation of the warmth flowing through her guts managed to elicit a quiet moan from her and then she was at her end, collapsing onto her side, and simply lying there, trying to catch her breath and recover.

Geralt lay down with her, his softening cock still nestled within her, hugging her to him as he kissed the nape of her neck. It was more than a little while before Yen recovered enough to speak. “Thank you Geralt. That was lovely” she whispered. “I Love you Yen” the Witcher whispered back simply, holding her to him. As they lay there, he came to a decision. It was absolutely time. “After this is all done Yen… once Ciri is safe and sound… I want you to marry me. Be my wife.” Yen pushed back into his embrace, her hands stroking his as they lay on her heaving breast, his words sending shivers down her back.

“You want me to be your wife? I wasn’t sure such rituals and labels meant anything to you Witcher” she replied. “The rituals? They don’t. But you matter to me. And your happiness matters to me. And something tells me the ritual of marriage and the public symbolism of it matters to you. And if it matters to you, I would wish you to have it.” Yen fears her heart might explode with love as he speaks. “A million times yes Geralt!” she replies, excitement flooding her. “To be your wife, I would genuinely love nothing more!” She would go on, but she feels a finger on her lips, silencing her. “Can’t say yes yet Raven. Before you do, there’s something you ought to know, and I can’t guarantee you’ll want to say yes afterwards”

Yen turns over at that, looking Geralt in the eyes, as she hugs him to her, a small bloom of fear in her chest, but trusting to the realization she had made back in Kaer Morhen that he wouldn’t intentionally crush her. Geralt pauses for a moment, waiting to see if she’ll respond, and then continues “I love you. But I also love Triss. You’ve known this and she knows this. I would never want to break your heart Yen, but the truth remains, I love you both. And I worry that you will make me choose, and I don’t know what my decision would then be”

Yennefer takes a careful moment to decide how she will reply. Geralt has never been so open with his fears, and she wants to find a way to communicate the depth of her feelings to him, not just reassure him. “Geralt… The reason I was angry about you and Triss… My anger came from the fear that you would choose. And that you would choose her… over…” she gulps, trying to get it all out, articulate that fear that so blackened her heart. He hugged her to him, encouraging her to speak “choose her over me. I’ve always been friends with Triss… and sorceresses… well they’ve not always been bound by the conventional moralities of Kings and Peasants. Promise that you’ll keep loving me, and I’ll welcome Triss with open arms…” she pauses there and finally giggles, having let go of her fears and suddenly feeling as free as a… well a raven “open legs too… something I suspect she’d enjoy.”

Geralt breaks into a large smile, and then leans forward and kisses her deeply, while she luxuriates being in the arms of her true love. “I have to ask though. How do you know Triss will agree to this?” Yen asks. “Triss has never objected to sharing me Yen. You were the jealous and possessive one. Triss? She’s in awe of you, and in all honesty, likely as much in love with you as me. But if you say yes, then once she’s here, we can let her know. It’ll be the three of us, and Ciri, forever”

“Just the three of us?” Yen asks, teasing him now. “Oh there will be plenty of other wenches along the way. And I’d never stop you from acting on your desires if you wanted other men or women Yen. But you and Triss… you will be the only women I Love.” Yen accepted that with a quick kiss. Though she knew that she would never desire another person unless it was with Geralt at her side and on his command. But her wolf was a pack leader, and it was not his fault any woman with a functional uterus and a preference for men was attracted to him. But only she and Triss would be his wives, and Yen wanted nothing more than that.

Something told her this would be the last night of peace they would have for a while. As the two lovers fell asleep in each other’s arms, neither could know events that lay ahead. Yen would lift the curse from Uma revealing him to be Avallac’h, the elven sage Ciri had been travelling with. They would the depth of the Wild Hunt’s obsession for her, and where the elf had her hidden. Geralt would be forced to leave for the Isle of Mists, and to gather allies from Novigrad and Skellige for the fight ahead. Yen would be forced to have her conversation with Triss about the three of them without her Witcher at her side, and under the strain of preparing for the full assault of the Wild Hunt when Geralt returned with their daughter; ‘lil sis’ to Triss…

Both tragedy and victory, heartbreak and joy lay ahead of them. But in that moment, Yen could ask for nothing more and so looked forward to the days ahead concerned, but full of optimism and hope.


	6. Final Days in Novigrad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt comes to terms with all that has happened in the time between the climatic battle at Kaer Morhen and the present, as he sits with Triss in Novigrad going over the past few days. Ciri must deal with the Lodge of Sorceresses and also plans her own quick set of trips in Novigrad, to pay back those who helped or hindered her during her last sojourn in the city. And Triss realizes she's harboring a little angst over the status of her relationship with Geralt.

Geralt sat with Triss, both of them in her room at the Chameleon, formerly the Rosemary and Thyme, Dandelion’s… Cabaret he called it. It really was just an inn, but Dandelion always liked his fancy terms. Geralt was explaining the events of the past day or so, and for the hundredth time in the past month he felt as if his head would explode. The Witcher had seen a lot of weirdness in his life, but nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared him for what he was put through in the days after he found Ciri.

The emotional turmoil of all of it alone would have driven most people to the point of insanity. Maybe even beyond. After learning everything from Avallac’h, Geralt had set out to gather allies for the inevitable fight with the Wild Hunt at Kaer Morhen. From Vizima, to Novigrad and then onto Skellige. From Skellige, he had taken a boat to the isle of Mists. Uptil that point… well uptil that point things had been routine. It was after that the whole world seemed to take a sharp turn to the right into utter insanity.

First, he had found Ciri. Cold. Lifeless. In that moment Geralt was driven to the edge of despair, ready nearly to kill himself or burn the world at the thought of his daughter dead. Yet it wasn’t so, for when he took her in his arms, she came alive. If Geralt thought he knew no greater darkness before that, he now thought he would never be less happy. But their reunion lasted mere minutes. With barely time for a short conversation, they found the Wild Hunt at their trail, and were forced to portal to Kaer Morhen.

There at-least, they gained a day. The calm before the storm hit; a single shining day when everything was perfect. All of Geralt’s friends. Roche and Ves; the latter still trying desperately to tempt Geralt into her bed her open shirt showing ever more cleavage when she was near him. Zoltan, bearing vast sums of explosive Mahakaman mix and deadly skill with the axe. Hjalmar, one of Ciri’s oldest friends and indeed one who had long harbored a crush on her, with the two warriors Geralt had rescued with him at Undvik. Ermion, Vesemir, Eskel and Lambert. Keira ofcourse, for once not busily screwing Lambert and Eskel but warding the castle as best as she could. And finally, Triss and Yen. Not squabbling like wildcats over Geralt but instead basking in the friendship slowly transforming into romance as they came to terms with their joint love for the Witcher. Both indescribably delighted that Ciri was home, safe and sound. Triss, for whom Ciri was as a sister, and Yennefer, as much mother to the young Witcheress as Geralt was her father.

Then everything changed when the Wild Hunt attacked. They came down on Kaer Morhen like an avalanche, and truly nothing Geralt or his companions could do seemed able to stop them. They slew warriors of the hunt by the score, slaughtered the Hounds of the Wild Hunt as if they were cattle. And yet Imlerith, Caranthir and Eredin almost captured Ciri. She managed to drive them off though, the power of her elder blood unleashed when Imlerith made the fatal miscalculation of killing Vesemir. Battered, reduced and shaken, the Wild Hunt retreated. Geralt and his friends had won themselves breathing space. A lot of it… but at a terrible cost. The gruff, taciturn mentor to the Wolf School lay dead. Ciri, Geralt, Triss, Yen, Eskel, Lambert, even Keira who barely knew him… shattered.  
Ciri’s grief soon transformed into rage. And her flame caught at Geralt. Together they ventured to Bald Mountain in Velen, where Imlerith made the fatal mistake of separating himself from his cohort. They paused en-route at Vizima, where Ciri had it out with Emyhr, in a conversation Geralt wasn’t party to, and could only guess at given the towering rage she was in when they left. In Velen the Hunter became the Hunted, and now it was the turn of the Witchers to descend bearing all the wrath they could muster. Ciri personally attacked the Three Crones of Crookback, with Eskel, Lambert and Keira by her side, though the youngest escaped. Geralt ventured to the summit of the peak and took on Imlerith alone. The Aen Elle warrior underestimated the skill and rage powering the Witcher and a short intense fight later he lay head, his face first burned to a crisp and then his head caved in with his own mace.

At the base of the bog, the company parted. Eskel, Lambert and Keira headed North. Ciri was determined to try and hunt down the rest of hunt, any way possible, but if things went wrong, the sorceress and Witchers would work to establish ways for them to retreat if needed. Keira meanwhile wanted time to work on her cure for the Catriona Plague, and neither of the two Witchers were keen on letting her go alone and losing such a devoted sexual partner. Geralt and Ciri were Novigrad-bound, planning to link up with Triss and Yen who were trying to reconvene the Lodge of Sorceresses. Avallac’h having joined them while the Witchers had cleaned things up at Velen.

Events hadn’t gotten anywhere close to being sane just yet. Atleast not completely. First there had been the matter of rescuing members of the Lodge. Philippa had turned out to have been trapped as an owl, found herself acquired by Dijkstra; Former Redanian spymaster turned Novigrad crime lord. Within a day of rescuing her, Geralt found himself caught in a whirlwind of plots. First came the assassination of Radovid, an act Geralt found not problematic in the least. The man threatened every mage in the North. It was his Witch Hunters, and his funding of the cult of the eternal flame, that lay at the root of the torture Triss had suffered so many months previously. Radovid’s reign threatened everyone Geralt loved, and the Witcher had no problems putting him down. Far more monstrous creatures had deserved sympathy and yet fallen to Geralt’s blade. Yet not an hour later, Geralt was still not done! Dijkstra had decided to betray his Temerian allies that night, hoping to use the vacuum of Radovid’s rule to take control of the unified Redanian and Kaedweni territories in his place. But that plan required murdering Roche, Ves and Thaler. Dijkstra had counted on Geralt’s notorious distaste for politics and preference for neutrality to keep him out of the tussle.

He had grossly miscalculated. Had it just been Thaler Dijkstra was trying to kill, Geralt perhaps would have stayed out. While he was friends with Thaler, he had no devoted loyalty to the man. But Roche and Ves… they had traveled to Kaer Morhen for Ciri and Geralt. They were owed more than just the Witcher’s acquaintance. They were friends. And Geralt would no more harm befall them than he’d let befall on Dandelion or Zoltan. And so, Dijkstra died, Geralt once again playing a pivotal role in the Game of Thrones that played out in the Northern Realms.

Next came the rescue of Margarita. The rectoress of Aretuza had found herself a Redanian prisoner when Radovid invaded her school, visiting unspeakable horrors on the young girls and boys learning magic. Another reason Geralt felt not the least sympathy for his death, even if he had in the process ensured Nilfgaard’s eventual victory over the Continent. Rita, as she was known to her friends, was saved at the nick of time, her body and soul battered beyond belief. Shocked beyond words at her situation, Yen took her into her care.

The most bizarre had been saved for the last. Avallac’h wanted Geralt to accompany him to the World of the Aen Elle, so that they might convince the viceroy of the Elven inhabitants of that world to defy Eredin, weakening him so that they might deal him a fatal blow. They travelled through multiple dimensions... A dead desert, a poisoned world, a land taken by the White Frost… 

Geralt thought it would drive him insane, and so he sat with Triss, trying to explain his latest adventure, trying to wrap his head around it all and failing miserably. “Let it go Geralt” she whispered, pulling him to her, cuddling up to him. “Don’t overthink all of this. Atleast we know what to do now. We’ll go to Skellige, lure Eredin there, and find a way to defeat him.”

They were both waiting on Ciri. She was going to meet the Lodge… well she was going to meet Triss, Rita and Philippa. Geralt was worried about it, and about everything he had seen the past few days. With Yen busy caring for Rita, he had turned to Triss to confide in. Yen and Triss had developed a wonderful relationship in the days they had been together, and Geralt didn’t need to worry about choosing one or the other at any point. Triss would make sure to relay what he said to her to Yen, and vice-versa. There was no hint of jealously, no tinge of suspicion between the three. It was an unconventional relationship, but it worked. And the fact that Geralt had not one, but two gorgeous women who loved him and lusted after him with equal measure just proved to him that there was atleast some divine justice for all the shit his life had put him through.

“It’s time Witcher” Triss murmured, and they proceed up. Ciri was pacing outside, trying to get ready for her meeting with Philippa and Rita. They hadn’t “invited” her in just yet, as they had “matters they wished to discuss.” Ciri knew it was a power move, but she was glad for the reprieve. Triss didn’t say anything to her, just nodding in encouragement and went in, instinctively knowing this was a conversation meant for father and daughter.

“What is it Ciri” Geralt asked her gently. “Nothing yet, but something's afoot. Philippa and Margarita have been in there for a while about what they want to speak me. I don’t quite know what it is, but I have my suspicions.” “Then talk to them. Not like they're out to bite you” The witcher replied evenly. “If they do, I'll bite back.” Ciri snapped back, channeling that old impatience and fire from her younger days. Geralt thought his heart would melt into a puddle right there. Instead he had to restrain himself from pulling Ciri into a bearhug, and limited himself to chuckling. This was an important moment Geralt sensed, and he didn’t want to diminish Ciri’s self-confidence in any way. His instincts told him that treating her like a child wouldn’t help her in the long run. “You’ve got nothing to be afraid of. Just go, listen to what they have to say.”

Ciri looked back at him, still worried, still doubting herself. “And if they try to force me into something?” Geralt smiled warmly at her, trying to reassure her. “Can't believe you'd ever let them. Triss loves you. You’re her “lil sis!” She’d never do anything to hurt you. And if she steps out of line, let me know, I’ll make sure to punish her right” Ciri laughed at that, while Geralt grinned mischievously at her as he continued, “Margarita's only ever cared about your education. Doubt she'll try to drag you into politics. Philippa's tougher. Plays a mean game, but ultimately respects those who hold their own views. If she makes you an offer, and you firmly turn it down, she'll respect that. Recognize that she likes exerting her power and don’t let her.”

Ciri pulled him into a quick hug “Thanks, dad” Geralt returned it with considerable affection then pushed her back. “Well, go. Don't give 'em any more time to strategize.” Ciri nodded with determination and marched in, while Geralt leaned on the cabinet outside, wondering how long this would take.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long before Yen came up. Atleast he had someone to talk to as they waited.  
“Not going with her?” Yen asked. “Can't hold her hand if they're gonna take her seriously.” Geralt replied honestly, “Besides, Triss is there. Its not like Rita or Philippa can do anything to her.” Yen nodded her approval, but kept pacing nervously. Geralt tried to reassure her “Relax. She’ll be fine.” Yen snapped back, her concern for Ciri overwhelming her usual submissiveness to Geralt “From Triss and Rita maybe, but Philippa… she can be ruthless” Geralt might have decided to hold it against her had it been any other reason, but since it was over Ciri, he was willing to take all the snark she could muster. If it helped her feel better, he’d willingly be her punching bag. “I’ll just have a peek” Yen declared, unable to stand it anymore and knelt down. Geralt stayed put, admiring her figure from above as she pressed her eyes to the keyhole. “Knew you couldn't resist...” he chuckled, earning a sharp retort from her “Pots and kettles, Geralt. You were dying to do the same, I saw you.”

“You’re the one with your face planted to the door my raven.” “Mmm, which is why I can see what's happening.” She replied salaciously. After a few moments of silence, curiosity overwhelmed Geralt. Grinning wryly, he asked “So, what do you see?” Yen started to narrate, “Philippa pontificating. Ciri pacing wall to wall. She's stopped. She's saying something. Philippa's turned pale!” Geralt chuckled again, feeling an inordinate sense of pride. “That's my Ciri. Probably gave her an earful.” He wasn’t sure Yen heard him however as she gasped in surprise. Geralt was stunned as he saw her snake a hand under dress, starting to finger herself. What the devil was going on in there? “Yen?...” he asked, and she managed to respond “Ciri’s got Philippa bent over the table. She’s spanking her. Triss and Rita are just watching. Triss looks like’s really enjoying it. Probably wishing it was her on the table I suspect. Rita’s blushing redder than Triss’ hair!”  
Geralt was surprised, and more than a little impressed. Seems the apple hadn’t infact fallen far from the tree. He made a note to himself to stay clear of Philippa though. If Ciri intended to take her, he was going to respect her boundaries. “Come on Yen, leave her be. Sounds like this meeting is going to be a while.” Yen didn’t respond, staying where she was frozen, her hands visibly moving under her clothes, and her skin starting to flush with arousal. Geralt could only guess at what was going on in there, but if Yen kept this up, she’d end up giving the game away and possibly spoiling things for Ciri. “Come on Yen, leave them be. Come with me, and I promise to make out with you like a randy teenager till Ciri gets outta there”

Yen doesn’t need any further incentive. She hops to her feet, and grabs the Witcher, pulling him downstairs to Triss’ currently unoccupied room. Geralt passively follows letting himself be led, planning to tease her mercilessly while the two of them wait for Ciri.

**************

More than a little time passes before Ciri allows the meeting to conclude. She and Triss follow an extremely chastened Philippa down to the lower level, while Margarita remains in the upper room. With Avallac’h having vacated it, Yen found the suite a far better site to minister to Margarita’s injuries and help her heal. Philippa decides she needs some time away from… well everyone, and transforms into an owl to get some distance.

Ciri and Triss head to the latter’s room, Ciri silently contemplating what had occurred while Triss worked to try and wipe the self-satisfied smirk off her face and tamp down on the raw arousal pumping through her. It had felt good to watch the arrogant Eilhart put in her place! Her thoughts still on the unexpected path the Lodge meeting had taken, she fails to note Ciri’s frozen stance in front of her as they enter her room. She bumps into Ciri, and startled finally takes in the sight which had Ciri rooted to the spot.

Witcheress and Sorceress take in the sight of Yennefer pulled down on Geralt’s lap as he sits on Triss’ bed. The Witcher doesn’t let the sudden arrival of guests stop him as he continues spanking a gagged Yen, giggling and squealing into the fabric stuffing her mouth, her legs kicking helplessly in sheer pleasure. Her dress hiked up to her waist, Geralt’s flat palm swats away at her panty clad ass glowing red at this point, and the cloth visibly soaked through.

Ciri stands there for a few moments, before she lets out a loud and exasperated sigh, trying to get her horny stepparents to pay attention. “Honestly you two. Can’t you go five minutes without pawing at each other?” She asks. Geralt looks up that and replies smugly “It was either this or have your mother eavesdrop on you while you went postal on Philippa, fingering herself to oblivion.” Yen squealed and mumbled into her gag in protest trying no doubt to absolve herself of the damning position Geralt was painting her in, but had to stop as Geralt landed another sharp spank on her ass. Triss looked around, lightheaded with arousal and desperate for some distraction from the scene in front of her. She seemed to go from one sexual situation to the next today without getting any satisfaction personally and it drove her insane.  
“Well would you like to discuss…” Ciri was cutoff as Triss suddenly yelped in outrage. “Are those my panties?!” She gasped, pointing to the red fabric stuffed into Yen’s face. Geralt looked at her confused. “You object?” he asked, genuinely puzzled. It wasn’t like Triss to be so concerned with accoutrements. “I should be the one getting gagged with my own panties, not her” Triss grumped in reply, pouting as she stood arms crossed. She didn’t realize it, but Geralt and Yen both found her mini-tantrum and juvenile frustration extremely alluring in that moment.

Geralt let Yen sit up, pulling the fabric from her lips. Yen sat there, with slightly idiotic smile on her face as she tried to recover from the haze of pleasure dulling her. “Sorry Triss” Geralt replied earnestly, tossing the fabric to the little pile of laundry in the corner. Everyone’s attention returned to Ciri in the next moment as she spoke. “Now that we’re all sufficiently focused. Dad, I have some work to do in Novigrad before we leave this city. I was hoping you’d come with.”

“Just me?” Geralt asked, looking around for his equipment sets. Whatever Ciri had planned, Geralt never stepped out into public without armor on and weapons equipped. “I have some people I wish to pay back, from my last time in Novigrad. I’d like you to come along. Yen and Triss too if they’re willing.”

Yennefer shook her head in the negative. “I should go back to Rita. The meeting was already too much to her, and it did run longer than anyone *ahem* planned.” Ciri and Triss nodded, recognizing the validity of the statement. “I’ll come” Triss offered up, grinning. “I’d like some time with wolfy here. Time which preferably doesn’t involve him running into Novigrad’s sewers chasing another woman” 

“Wolfy…?” Geralt asked in response, his voice taking on a slightly dangerous edge as he raised his eyebrows. Triss just shrugged and kept grinning at him, inviting him to take it further. Ciri in contrast just rolled her eyes in exasperation. “All right, cool it you lot. Come on Dad, Triss” and with that the ashen haired Witcheress turned heel and strode out, leaving Geralt and Triss to hurry after her.

Ciri’s payback involved traversing half the city it seemed, Witcher and Sorceress rushing to keep pace with her. Their first step was a travelling circus outside the City Walls. They were lucky in their timing, as the Circus was just about to leave. Geralt left Ciri and Triss there momentarily, enjoying some drinks with the elf Valdo. Geralt himself went with Aegar to negotiate about some horses from a merchant giving trouble by refusing to sell to “filthy half-breeds and non-humans” as Aegar described it. The Witcher figured a spell of time under Axii would prove conducive to resolving the business, with the added advantage of getting the troupe a hefty discount on the animals.

Next up was far less pleasant. Ciri informed the pair that she intended to look in on Cyprian Wiley, the crimelord better known as Whoreson Junior. Geralt was more than a little surprised to hear a man who had taken a Witcher’s blade to the gut was apparently still alive and running his businesses. The matter was put to rest however when they realized “Whoreson Junior” was their doppler friend Dudu, having taken over Whoreson’s organization and put it to more legitimate ventures. Geralt was just relieved his daughter wouldn’t have a chance to tell Eskel and Lambert that he had managed to screw up killing an unarmed human. While Ciri sat with Dudu/Whoreson for a little while, Geralt and Triss decided to wait outside and let them chat in some privacy.

Geralt glanced side-eyed at Triss. He was a little surprised she hadn’t accompanied him earlier when he went to negotiate the horse-sale. And since then she had been pretty quiet. “Everything ok Triss?” He asked, his arm coming around her shoulder. Triss shrugged off the friendly arm, and refused to answer, clearly sulking. So she was upset… Well it wasn’t fair to leave her hanging. Geralt persisted, this time pulling up a chair sitting opposite her rather than beside her. “Talk to me Triss, what’s upsetting you?”

“You’re upsetting me!” she snapped at him, pouting lightly. “I’m mad at you!” “Why?” the Witcher asked, genuinely curious. She had seemed perfectly happy before the meeting with Philippa and Margarita. Had Triss wanted him to go the meeting with Ciri?

“Geralt… do you remember what you told me after that night with… Menge?” Triss asked. “That I love you?” Geralt asked puzzled, only to have Triss to respond with an “Aaaargh” of frustration. “No!” “Then what?!” He asked, still completely clueless. “Geralt, I’m mad because all you’ve done since that night is been all lovey-dovey. I’m the one who handed you a pair of shackles and asked to be cuffed. And what do you do? Dominate Keira until she can’t survive without a pair of Witcher cocks, and reduce Yennefer… Yennefer! The Ice Queen herself, into a mewling wreck. But me? I still get the soft treatment!”

Geralt stares at the red-haired witch bewildered beyond belief. “Wait… you’re mad at me because I’ve not…treated you like Yen and Keira?” Triss responds in a low hiss “Yes! You promised you’d use those shackles on me didn’t you?! Is it too much to ask I get in on some the fun Yen has? And then I come in and discover you spanking the raven silly, while she’s gagged with MY PANTIES.” 

“I’m sorry?” he asks, still confused, but a light smile now playing on his face. Not something he can help, as he realizes what Triss is mad about. “My Panties! Gagging her! When they should be gagging me!” She whines at him. Geralt can’t tell if he wants to kiss her in that moment, or put her over her knees and give her the spanking of a lifetime. He decides the former might be more appropriate for now, but just to reassure the witch, gropes her crotch roughly as he does so, making her moan. “Soon fox. I promise you. If nothing else, you deserve to be punished for daring to be upset at your wolf and questioning how he treats you” Triss moans into the kiss and then whines with eagerness as he speaks. “You Promise?” she asks, and he nods, just as Ciri emerges from ‘Whoreson’s’ office.

“Just one more stop you two, and then we can head back. We need to go to the Golden Sturgeon” Ciri explains, as they head down into the street. “A friend of Dandelion’s works there. She’s a waitress there and helped me contact Dandelion. Valdo got me in touch with her. I need to thank her. She risked a lot for me”

““How's that?” Triss asked, worried and saddened by her inability to help Ciri when she had faced such dangers in the city. “The Temple Guard were breathing down my neck. If she'd been seen with me, she might've been flogged, or worse.” Ciri replied. “When I came here before, I wanted to contact Triss. Life was hard. I quickly spent nearly everything the baron had given me. Triss and I never met, because the Temple Guard showed up. I was a wanted woman afterwards.”

As hard as it was to hear Ciri describe the traumas she went through, Geralt realized there wasn’t much to say really. It was a hard world, and Ciri had largely handled herself really well. The trio entered the Sturgeon from a back door, and came upon the sight of a ragged group of thugs, threatening a young woman who could only be Bea. The heated conversation made it clear that they were scum, threatening to loot and burn the inn simply because it wouldn’t succumb to the bigotry the rest of the city had fallen to, and bar non-humans. The sight of Bea standing firm against the wretches towering over her made it obvious to Geralt and Triss why Ciri had taken a shine to her.

Geralt didn’t bother responding. At the sight of him entering, the men grew wary. They hadn’t counted on encountering a heavily armed warrior with the look of death about him. “Mind your manners, you're talking to a lady.” Geralt growled at them, his eyes flashing with rage. “S-s-stay out of this – t-this is not your concern.” One of the bullies stammered, hoping the bluster would intimidate. “Draw your weapons. Let's get this over with.” The Witcher responded, advancing on them, steel sword in his right hand as his left hand flickered with flames dancing from the igni sign he made. The bullies backed away, visibly terrified “Whoa...what?”

Geralt spoke simply and quietly “That woman there is my daughter’s friend. You're out to hurt her and I won't let you, so we'll argue and swagger and have who knows how long a pissing contest. I don't have time for that. Draw your swords.” The men ran, not planning on risking their necks against a seeming avatar of vengeance. The Witcher grunted in satisfaction, sheathing his sword and the trio turned to make sure Bea was ok.  
After determining that she was, Ciri pulled the woman into a hug. “So good to see you again, Bea.” The barmaid responded, returning the hug with eagerness “And you, Ciri. Who's your charming companion?” Geralt decided some light humor was warranted “A defender of the downtrodden” He replied, smiling slightly. Bea stepped forward, smiling flirtatiously “Mmm... Just so happens I was just trodden upon head to toe. Perhaps you'd be kind enough to help me recover?”

“Bea, you strumpet, control yourself! This is Geralt!” Ciri grumbled, while Triss giggled behind them. It was obvious Ciri was attracted to the woman. But to see her being…well cockblocked, by her own father was more than a little hilarious. Triss decided it was time to step in and help both Geralt and Ciri. As Bea stepped back, exclaiming “Ah. Aha! Why didn't you say so to start with?” Triss stepped forward, pulling Geralt into a sensuous embrace and kiss. The sight was calculated to make any man or woman with a functional sex drive feel arousal, and was helped along by Geralt possessively grabbing Triss and giving her a spank. “Yes Miss Bea… this is Geralt” Triss finally spoke, after thoroughly pressing herself into her wolf. Both Bea and Ciri were blushing wildly, breathing just a little faster with arousal.

“Darling Ciri here wanted to come and thank you, personally for all the help you gave her when she was last here” Triss explained, while practically yelling at Ciri telepathically “Kiss her you silly fool!” Bea turned to Ciri “Thank me? How were you planning on doinnmmmmmmmph” Ciri cut her off, grabbing her in a hug and kissing her, her hand sliding down to Bea’s ass and giving her a spank. Nobody witness to the sight could have ever doubted that Ciri was truly Geralt’s daughter. 

Bea, was surprised, but she certainly wasn’t struggling. Instead she relaxed visibly, letting Ciri possessively paw at her. Within a few seconds she was actively pressing into the kiss, moaning in pleasure as Ciri dominated her mouth, her hands exploring the barmaid’s body with growing eagerness. Geralt and Triss just watched, unaccountably proud of Ciri in that moment. For Triss however it soon started to become a little too much. “Third time today” she muttered, outraged at constantly being exposed to arousing situations but not being able to participate. Geralt heard her and instantly wrapped his arm around her side, pressing his hand to her crotch and roughly groping her, making the sorceress gasp in pleasure and satisfaction.

Ciri meanwhile moved on, feverishly pulling down Bea’s shift, while Bea in turn pulled up Ciri’s shirt. The two women were forced to break their kiss as their tops came off, and their pants soon followed. “Is this what you meant by thanking me Ciri?” Bea asked fluttering her eyelids at the ashen haired lass. Ciri stepped away, letting Bea savor the jaw-dropping sight of Ciri in her underwear. Bea could simply moan, tugging in eagerness at her own. “Oh yess Bea” Ciri gasped, voice heavy with arousal “I’m going to thank you by letting you have all of this. However you want.”

Geralt decided the time was ripe for an intervention. “I think we can do better than that for a woman who risked so much for you Ciri.” The Witcher propelled Triss forward with a sharp spank to her bottom, and then aggressively stripped her. The shirt and trousers came off without any damage, but Geralt got much rougher as he got to Triss’ underwear, ripping at her panties and tearing her bra off her. Triss yelped as her clothes tore, then again as the Witcher spanked her on the ass again, offering her up like a piece of meat. “My gift to you as Ciri’s father. You get to enjoy this one too” He spoke, a light growl in his voice making Triss shiver. “I won’t interfere, though I plan to punish the naughty fox here a little while you two enjoy her. Ofcourse you’re free to punish the slut as well. She’s more than deserved whatever you do to her”

Triss had to close her eyes and bite her lips at that, as the thought of being a sex toy for Ciri and Geralt simultaneously, and also punished by a lowly barmaid was extremely alluring. Ciri continued “This is your party Bea. Today you get us both, however you want.” While she spoke, Geralt went around locking all the doors to the room. The Sturgeon was closed for business this evening. For good measure, he sealed them with Quen, making sure no body would barge in, even by accident.

Realizing that Ciri and Triss were still waiting, Geralt turned back. Bea stood there, panting in arousal but seeming almost struck dumb at the thought. The Witcher had a sense of what the issue was. “You’re the submissive type aren’t you Bea?” he asked her evenly… “You know if you’d like my Ciri here to… shall we say take you… she won’t say no” Bea’s eyes widened at Geralt’s words. She manages to indicate her acceptance with the slightest nod as she bit her lower lip.

Ciri needed no further encouragement and stepped forward, grabbing the waitress roughly and pushing her to her knees. “Take off my panties you little bitch” she growled. Bea moaned in arousal “Yes mistress” and eagerly reached for them, sliding them down. Ciri turned to look back at Triss and barked at her, “stop standing there big sis, and join her. Tonight you’re both gonna be my personal sluts!”

Geralt simply stood back and watched for now. He wasn’t sure if he’d actually see any action tonight, but he didn’t mind. This was for Ciri after all. He looked around hoping to find some tools he might use, and his eyes landed on a riding crop among lying next to a set of saddlebags near the door. He grinned, realizing it would do perfectly for later.

With Ciri’s quim exposed, the Witcheress pulled Bea by her hair towards her. “Lick” she commanded, and then moaned as Bea got to work, nuzzling her new mistresses’ pussy before sliding her tongue out and sliding it over her pussy-lips. “Why do you insult my Bea by daring to be naked while leaving her still in her underwear Triss?” she asked, “take them off her. NOW”

Triss eagerly reached forward, gently uncoupling Bea’s bra, before going down to her panties. She paused, stuck as Bea’s kneeling figure made it impossible to take her panties off. Ciri sighed in mock contempt “Geralt… punish this stupid slut for her incompetence would you?”

The Witcher stepped forward, an eyebrow cocked. Ciri giving him orders? Someone was taking to domination a little too eagerly. Still he obligingly swatted Triss’ breasts with the crop, making her squeak in response. “C-Ciri… how do…eeep… get them…eeep off” Triss asked between swats. Ciri’s head had rolled back in pleasure as she grasped Bea’s hair and pulled her in tighter. As Triss asked her question, she snapped forward and looked down, practically yelling at at Triss “HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?” Recognizing Triss had earned some more penalization, Geralt swatted her tits harder, then landed a few swats on her back. Triss squealed in pain and pleasure as she was disciplined, before she managed to magically dissolve Bea’s panties.

“About time cunt” Ciri moaned, while Bea moved on from licking her pussy to flicking her clit with her tongue. “Spread your legs Bea” Ciri spoke gently, patting her on the cheek. As Bea obliged, Ciri reached to Triss at her side, and roughly grabbed her by her red hair, pushing her to the ground. “Pleasure her sis. Get on the floor like you belong, and pleasure my pretty slave here”

Triss was forced to crawl under Bea, front up, as she pulled herself between her legs. Once there, she got to work, plunging her tongue into the barmaid’s sopping pussy, making her squeal into Ciri’s in turn. “mmmm thank you mistress” Bea mumbled, and matched Triss, plunging her tongue deep into Ciri’s cunt, making the lass moan again in arousal. “Aaafffuck Bea, you’re good. Be a good slave and spank Triss’ tits for me.” Bea promptly reached down and slapped at the breasts of the sorceress pinned beneath her legs, making her squeal in pleasure into Bea’s own cunt.

Ciri held this position for a little while, and then pulled Bea away. She got to her knees herself, and kissed her, tasting herself on her friend and slave’s lips. “I know you like cock as well as cunt slut, so tell me, do you have a dildo or strapon among your things?” she asked. “Yess mistress.” Bea moaned “A strap-on”

“Fetch it then slut” Ciri commanded. Bea obediently ran off, eager to return. Ciri meanwhile stretched out onto the floor on top of Triss. She pressed her fingers roughly into her pussy, and bit down on her neck, her other hand grasping her tit. Triss writhed in pleasure as Ciri manhandled her, a finger thrust deep inside her and scraping her insides, as she clenched hard at her boob, leaving traces from her fingers on the pale skin.

Bea bounded back, holding up a large didlo attached to a set of straps that would allow it to be pulled on. “Here mistress” Bea whimpered in anticipation, handing it over. Triss opened her eyes then, looking at it, grinning mischievously. “Geralt’s bigger” she moaned. “Is he now? Well you’re getting fucked by neither it nor him tonight, Triss, so I wouldn’t be too pleased. Now pull this on!” She tossed the strapon at Triss, while rolling off her, pulling Bea down into her embrace. Ciri gave Bea the same treatment she had given the witch. One hand pressed into her crotch, rolling her clit around while the other went to her chest, rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger.

Triss pulled on the fucktoy while Bea whined in pleasure as she was toyed with by Ciri. “Ready Ciri” Triss mumbled submissively. Ciri responded by pushing Bea down by her head, directing her towards her cunt, while making her rump rise. “Go on then fox. Give my slave the fucking she deserves!” Bea squealed in anticipation, diving into Ciri’s muff, eagerly licking and sucking on her pussy lips to show her thanks. Triss got behind Bea, lining up the toy to her pussy, tantalizing her a little by rubbing it against her. She then gave Bea a quick spank, before sliding the cock in, making the waitress hiss with pleasure into Ciri’s cunny. Ciri moaned in pleasure, feeling herself close to exploding.

“I’m about to cum my pretty slut. Make sure yoummmmggh… make sure you enjoy it all” she moaned, locking her legs around the back of Bea’s head and pulling her in deeper. Meanwhile Triss pushed into her and started fucking the waitress doggystyle, each thrust driving Bea into Ciri’s pussy.

Geralt had watched this all impassively, but decided to step in now. Triss might not be getting fucked, but it wasn’t fair for her to get nothing out of this. He flicked his crop at her ass, and then expertly swung it around to swat her swaying tits. Triss loudly squeed in pleasure, feeling her arousal rise while Ciri panted even louder. “Oooofffuck I’m cummmming” Ciri moaned, Grabbing Bea and practically ramming her face against her body. The smell of sex was overpowering, and with Geralt swatting away at Triss’ exposed body, leaving little red marks all over her pale skin, she followed almost immediately after, the sights, sensations and smell overwhelming her. Triss screamed in pleasure as she came, glorying in her abasement and mistreatment while she in turn thrust into the prone barmaid with abandon.

As Ciri came down from her high, she signaled to Gearlt, indicating her request to him to use his crop on Bea’s body as well. The first swat on her ass was enough to send her into a powerful body shaking orgasm as she screamed with pleasure into her new mistress’ pussy. Triss paused, letting Bea enjoy the sensations coursing through her body, looking to Ciri. The Witcheress simply lay there, panting lightly from her exertions. After a while, she gently pulled Bea up, while Triss pulled out. As the Witch got up, Geralt pulled her into a kiss, demonstrating his appreciation to her for going along so pleasantly, and also for the show they had put on. Ciri meanwhile cuddled Bea for a little while, and then got up, pulling her up with her.

Bea looked at her desperately, wondering if she was going to go now, leaving her behind. “Will you be going then Ci…Mistress” she asked, gulping. Ciri looked at her sadly “For now love. Where we’re going… it’ll be too dangerous for you. But I promise, if everything turns out ok, I’m going to come back for you, you understand?”

Ciri and Bea both looked at each other, tears in their eyes. They embraced, neither knowing if it was for the last time. Ciri whispered as they hugged “I swear, I’ll return if I can. And then you won’t have to live in this dump of a city Bea. I’ll take you with me” Bea simply hugged her, knowing that Ciri wasn’t speaking flippantly. Yet she also instinctively knew that Ciri was going into terrible danger. People like her and Geralt… they were the sort bards sang about and epics were composed about. But that only happened because they lived through great danger.

Ciri, Geralt and Triss left then, their parting with the brave barmaid bittersweet. Geralt pulled his daughter into a hug, appreciating that Ciri hadn’t made a light promise, guaranteeing her return. It had hurt her, but it saved Bea a more permanent heartbreak if she turned out to be wrong. “I’ll do my best to help you keep your word Swallow, I hope you know that.” Ciri nodded silently, as the three trudged back to Dandelion’s inn. Tomorrow they would depart for Skellige, and who knew what would happen there once they summoned the Wild Hunt.


	7. Geralt’s Guide to Geo-Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt returns from Lofoten with Ciri to discover that Philippa has engineered a minor disaster. Fringilla Vigo and Cerys An Craite are at each other's throats, and only Geralt possesses the necessary skills to make them overcome their enmity and allow peace to prevail.

Things had gone… well so far. Even Geralt had to admit that as Ciri opened a portal back to the harbor at Kaer Trolde. Perhaps not entirely so for Ciri personally, but there had been no fuckups at-least. They had sailed into Skellige, only to discover half the Nilfgaardian fleet and army blockading its major cities. Emyhr himself personally overseeing the campaign. Not that Skellige was an easy nut to crack. As they had sailed in the evidence of fierce fighting and raids was everywhere.

In Skellige however things had gone remarkably smoothly. Geralt’s first stop had been to sneak aboard the Imperial flagship, tasked by Yennefer with extracting the sorceress Fringilla Vigo from Imperial custody. As far as the lodge went, Yen and Triss decided there was not much else left to do for their upcoming showdown with the Hunt. Ida and Francesca had refused to help, and Keira was busy establishing retreat portals in the North for Ciri to use if they were unable to defeat the Hunt. The fallback plan wasn’t particularly inviting in fairness. Geralt, Yen and Triss knew that if the plan failed, there would be no retreat for them. Ciri alone would survive. Eskel, Lambert and Keira would help her stay on the run for as long as possible. Or not. But it would be out of their hands.

The main plan was relying on Avallac’h’s scheme of using the Sunstone into luring the hunt and hitting them with the combined strength of Skellige and Nilfgaard while Geralt went for the heads of the snake: Caranthir and Eredin. Towards that end, planning had gone rather smoothly. The Sun Stone had been retrieved easily enough, with Philippa coming along to assist. Geralt also learned about her grand ambitions to personally mentor Ciri, which was to say become the sole influence on her, after she succeeded Emyhr to the throne. Geralt had simply smiled to himself at that. Clearly Philippa hadn’t learned her lesson after Novigrad. Or she was just asking for another round of punishment. Either way, it wasn’t his business.

After the quest for the Sunstone, Geralt went with Yen and Ciri to investigate Avallac’h’s hidden lab at the edge of the Skellige isles. While the trip had involved no risks, Ciri had emerged from the hidden cavern shaken by what she had learned about the elven mage’s obsessions and feelings about her. The sense of betrayal she felt was acute, and Geralt wished there was something he could do to console her. Things were made worse when, hurting for the loss of one friend, she expressed her desire to visit another: Skjall in Lofoten. It fell to Yen and Geralt to relay news of his sad demise, and to Ciri and Geralt to discover his people hadn’t even bothered to grant him a proper burial, unaware of his sacrifices. Giving her the chance to grieve properly over the death Skjall however seemed to have helped her gain some peace. Ciri wasn’t happy, but Geralt noted she wasn’t heartbroken. He was glad they had taken the time to visit Lofoten.

The Witcher’s peace lasted for all of a few minutes however. No sooner had Ciri teleported them to the ship where they waited, ready to sail to Undvik and their final confrontation with the Hunt, that Yennefer confronted them. “We have trouble” she spoke grimly, looking at Geralt and Ciri. Geralt sighed while it fell to Ciri to ask “What happened?” “Philippa” Yen explained “decided that it would be a good idea to send Fringilla to Queen Cerys, and relay Emyhr’s orders for Skellige in the upcoming battle. Cerys has taken none to kindly to being ordered about by a Nilfgaardian, one who was till very recently deemed a criminal.”

“Fine” Geralt sighed, not relishing the task ahead of him. Dealing with two enraged high-minded women was no fun if they didn’t lust after him. “Ciri, get Philippa in line or I swear, I’ll do something drastic” he warned, and Ciri simply nodded, her ire up. The Witcheress was already hurting from the disappointments of the past few days. Leaving Bea, Avallac’h’s machinations, Skjall’s death. Taking her rage out on Philippa Eilhart’s arrogant ass would definitely help her feel better. Triss, Yen and Geralt meanwhile set off to scale the heights to Kaer Trolde, hoping to resolve matters before everything went to shit.

“Ye have the nerve to order me around like we’re your vassals already you Nilfgaardian whore?!” There was no mistaking Cerys’ unmistakable accent echoing through the hall as they approached the Great Hall, where An Craite Jarls held both feasts and audiences. The last time Geralt had been here, Birna Bran had orchestrated a massacre and Geralt had helped get Cerys elected queen by resolving it. “Your over-inflated sense of self doesn’t interest me in the slightest oh mighty queen of sea rats! You shall do as Nilfgaard commands.” And that was Fringilla, sarcastic and sharp as ever.

Geralt pushed into the hall, not stopped by the Guards who well knew the respected position the Witcher had with the An Craite ruling family. Yen and Triss were in lockstep behind him. Cerys looked up from the Jarl’s seat, while Fringilla, who had been addressing her, turned around. “Ah Witcher. Welcome.” Cerys exclaimed, genuinely happy to see the man. “Yes Witcher. Welcome. I presume you have come to remind this little girl of her place in the scheme of things that lie before us” Fringilla butted in, her tone icy and superior. Geralt was about to reply before Cerys responded to the sally, enraged “Mind who your speaking to Witch! Ye speak to the Queen of Skellige and an An Craite.” “Neither title worth the least important to someone like me I’m afraid” Fringilla replied, returning her attention to the sparrowhawk.

The Witcher had heard enough. “Shut up. Both of you!” he commanded in a low but thunderous voice, one which brooked no challenge. Both women in front of him looked to him surprised, while behind him Triss and Yen exchanged looks, smiling slightly. Geralt, stressed by the events of the past few days and worried about the coming battle was in no mood to handle this with tact and patience. He strode forward, dominating the space between Cerys and Fringilla. He decided to address Cerys first. “Listen your majesty. We are facing a threat more powerful than anything any of us has faced before. Surely Hjalmar and Ermion told you about the battle at Kaer Morhen? Well we’re going to have to face the same enemy. Which means you have to work with the Nilfgaardians”

“Go on Witcher. Tell her” Fringilla replied smugly. Geralt turned on her in fury “I told you to shut it Vigo! If it weren’t for me, you’d still be a prisoner in Emyhr’s dungeon, destined for a traitor’s death.” He returned his gaze towards Cerys “And you, Cerys, wouldn’t be queen were it not for my aid. You’ve said yourself you owe me. And not just for putting your pretty ass on the throne. I’m the reason Birna Bran is harpy food and not Queen Mother to Svanrige. I’m the reason your brother yet lives. That clan Brokvar and Jarl Udalryk are your staunchest allies. Which means you will swallow your pride and work with the Nilfgaardians.”

Cerys paled under Geralt’s fierce gaze, unaccustomed to seeing this side of the Witcher. Nor could she deny the validity of his arguments. She rose from her seat, not willing to stay seated in front of him, in a position of superiority. “You are right Witcher, and I apologize. I have no right to deny you the aid you ask for.” Behind her, Fringilla sighs “gods damnit, I won’t let this little bird be the better woman. I apologize too Geralt. I cannot deny that were it not for you and Yennefer, I would be Emyhr’s captive rather than his representative.”

Geralt sat down on the chair Cerys had vacated, and Yen and Triss quickly made their way behind him, sensing what was going to happen next and looking forward to it. The Witcher growled at the two women standing before them “I think its time Skellige and Nilfgaard understood their place. Both of you. KNEEL.” His voice brooked no disobedience and they both got to their knees, looking up at the Witcher lording over them. “Nilfgaard and Skellige are going to have to work together. Fringilla. You’ll need to cooperate with the other sorceresses. Cerys, you will need to lead your troops alongside the men who till yesterday were your enemies. Its time you both learned how to cooperate” As Geralt spoke, he undid his trousers, letting his erect cock spring free. “If you two don’t start working together, right now, I’m going to make you both deeply regret it.”

The commanding tone and the sight of Geralt’s majestic dick has both women flushed with arousal. They knelt there frozen, while Geralt looked down at them. “Well what are you two waiting for? A royal invitation?” Fringilla was the first to understand, having actual sexual experience with male desires, and more importantly a history with Geralt. She sprang forward, kissing the tip of Geralt’s dick looking up at him, a somewhat superior look to her gaze. Cerys followed after her, and found her head grabbed by Fringilla. “I shall worship our master’s cock. Content yourself with his balls” she hissed, licking the base of the shaft, as Cerys founder herself pressed lower, breathing in the Witcher’s musk and unable to protest Vigo’s rough handling as a consequence.

Geralt decided to let Fringilla think she was in-charge of the situation for a few moments, while she slobbered pleasurably over his cock, licking and suckling while continuing to harass Cerys. The sparrowhawk’s lack of familiarity with the situation was obvious and while eager to please Geralt, she was far more hesitant. “Mmm see who’s better at worshipping your masterful cock Geralt” Fringilla moaned, stroking his dick as she took a quick break from the blowjob, then returned to the task masterfully taking the large dick into her mouth, flicking at the tip with her tongue. She let herself moan around the cock, and then painfully twisted Cerys’ hair making her whine a little as she kept licking and suckling at Geralt’s balls.

The black-haired sorceresses’ sense of triumph was short lived however when she suddenly felt Geralt forcefully grab her short hair, forcing her down deeply onto his cock and making her gag. The humiliation got worse as Geralt spoke “Cerys sweetie, stop letting this arrogant cunt dictate to you and get up here. Gimme a kiss” he invited her, making the normally fierce Skelliger smile shyly as she rose. Geralt kept Fringilla at it, deepthroating her as she gagged and choke, tears streaming down her face now from the lack of control. He let her up for a quick breath, the sorceress gasping deeply, trying to recover her poise. Before she could speak, Geralt had slammed her back down, cutting her off again. Meanwhile he returned the hesitant kiss Cerys gave him with passion, his tongue exploring her mouth, letting the taste of him flood her. One hand came off Fringilla, while the other kept her forced down, and reached towards Cerys’ crotch, raising her battle-skirt as it slid under and pressed into her pussy, making her gasp in surprised arousal.

Geralt finally let Fringilla up, callously pushing her off as she fell back, gasping and coughing. His hands free, he quickly clasped Cerys’ face, deepening the kiss he gave her before breaking off. Cerys looked at him afire with arousal and panting a little at the sensations flowing through her. “I’m well aware you’ve never been with a man Cerys, only women. Don’t let this little slut throw you off balance though” reassuring her with his warm voice. He then turned back to Fringilla, letting his voice harden. “The fuck are you still wearing clothes for bitch? Get them off!” Meanwhile, his own hands plucked at Cerys’ attire, pulling it apart gently as he exposed her nakedness. Her nipples stiffened in the cold sea air of Kaer Trolde, goosebumps forming over her breasts while Fringilla was forced to strip, red with humiliation and arousal and expose herself to the Witcher and the women around him. Her hair a mess, makeup ruined, she presented a far worse image than the more composed brunette, calmed by Geralt’s charm and reassurance.

Geralt got up, pushing Cerys down onto the seat that was rightfully hers. “Spread your legs sparrow” he commanded gently, stroking her tits with a finger and making her shiver. She obligingly did so, her pussy dripping with arousal at this point, staining the family seat of the An Craites with her arousal. Geralt now looked back at the kneeling and nude sorceress, glaring up at them in resentment. “Get up here and pleasure here Vigo” Geralt barked at her. Fringilla decided to defy the Witcher in that moment however, refusing to eat out a woman she regarded as so inferior to her. “I’d much rather suck your cock than eat this little wench out Master” she moaned, planning on her seduction overriding the command she disliked. She had miscalculated however, and the little spark of defiance was all Geralt needed. He strode forward, grabbing her by her hair, making her whine in pain. Fringilla anticipated Geralt would push her towards Cerys’ but she had badly misunderstood his intentions. The Witcher hauled her onto her hands and knees, but then walloped her on her ass.

The first thundering smack made Fringilla howl in pain, though the act of being so thoroughly dominated sent her body into an explosion of arousal, her pussy instantly growing wetter.  
SMACK!  
Geralt spanked her again, making her cry out. “S-stop please. Geralt, I…Aaaaaah”  
SMACK!  
“Its Geralt now is it? What happened to Master?”  
SMACK! SMACK!  
“I’M SORRY” Vigo screamed, her ass red at the abuse. “MASTER PLEASE I AAAAAAAGH”  
SMACK!  
“Apologize”  
SMACK  
“To”  
SMACK  
“Cerys”  
SMACK

Fringilla found herself exploding into an orgasm, breaking from the humiliation of being punished in such a casual way. “I’m aaaagghffuck s-s-sorry C-Cerys” she managed to blub, just about overcoming her body’s shuddering betrayal, her cum leaking down her leg. Geralt stepped back, and Vigo obligingly crawled towards the Queen of Skellige. She leaned forward, licking Cerys’ pussy, drawing a moan from the woman as her tongue pressed into the sensitive skin. “I t-thank ye…mmm Geralt” the brunette panted in appreciation. The Witcher in response returned to her, reaching down to grope at her tits, rolling her large breasts around with both hands. He then gave one tit a light spank, making Cerys jump at the sensation, squealing a little. “Ooooh more… please” she whispered, and the Witcher obliged, getting rougher with her tits. His hands squeezed harder, pinching one nipple while the other spanked her flesh again. “Oooh Freya, yesss. Thank ye Witcher” she gasped, pleasure racing through her body, warming her. Below her Fringilla was making her peak as well, her oral ministrations alternating between tonguing her cunt and flicking at her clit.

Just as Cerys was about to cum however, Geralt pulled Fringilla back, and then hauled the younger woman up, making her whine in protest. “G-geralt… please… I must… aaah” she lost the thread of her thoughts as Geralt fingered her, teasing her and keeping her at the heights of pleasure but not letting her peak. “Get on that seat Vigo” he commanded the still kneeling sorceress, who gratefully clambered onto it, perching herself gingerly on it with her rump still raw. Geralt now pressed Cerys’ down into the sorceress’ cunt. “T-thank you master” Fringilla responded eagerly as she felt the young brunette’s lips obligingly lick her. Cerys’ by now had long forgotten her conflict with the Witch, her mind focused solely on the task of being pleasured. As soon as the sorceress’ cunt was presented to her, she got to work.

The sparrowhawk might never have had men, but she had more than her fair share of experience, having pleasured many of her shieldmaidens and in turn having been pleasured by them. Her hands pressed into Fringilla pussy, eager fingers stroking at the skin as her tongue danced upon her lips. Fringilla moaned at the masterful touch, her legs kicking slightly with the pleasure as Cerys’ rolled her tongue around the Witch’s clit, while her fingers traced intricate patterns on her cunt, sliding in and out of her.

Geralt meanwhile got behind Cerys, lining his cock up against her pussy. He slid his dick along her skin, while one hand played with her asshole, fingering it gently as he teased the hole. Cerys’ eagerly thrust back against him, instinctively encouraging him, while she stayed focused on the cunt in front of her. “F-f-fuck her master” Fringilla moaned, her hands grasping the queen’s head as she found her arousal peaking. Geralt wasn’t about to let Fringilla dictate however and kept teasing the young Skelliger, sliding his dick along her soaked cunny, letting his cock get slathered in her juices. Fringilla found herself at the edge of explosion, and realized she couldn’t hold it in any long. “P-please master… may I cum” she begged, thinking to please Geralt with this show of submissiveness.

Once again she had miscalculated however and Geralt, instead of giving her permission as she had thought he would, responded with a word that was pure torture. “No” he said simply, staying focused on teasing Cerys. The enchantress froze on the seat, desperately holding back her orgasm while Cerys kept up her assault on her nether-regions, smiling now as she realized her actions had transformed from pleasure to torture for the woman above her. Geralt grinned at the Witch whose eyes rolled up into her head as she desperately held herself back. “You’ll come when Cerys does” he told her simply, and then got to work.

Cerys was forced to stop as she felt her pussy invaded by the giant cock, and her ability to work blanked as raw pleasure overtook her. Though her hymen had long ago been broken by her youthful exertions, Cerys’ body was unused to having anything larger than the thin didlos her shieldmaidens liked experimenting with. The sensations of Geralt’s massive cock splitting her open sent her mind spiraling into pleasure. “Oooohhfffuck” she moaned wantonly, “By Freya… yessss. Fffuck me G-geralt!” she moaned, nearly creaming herself. But Geralt knew what he was upto and edged her mercilessly, freezing inside her as soon as she neared her peak. As soon as her body retreated from the ultimate pleasure, he resumed feeding her his dick, repeating the process. Fringilla in turn found only a momentary respite. Cerys, finding her own arousal denied desperately tried to distract herself by diving back to the cunt in front of her, pushing Fringilla to the edge of panic. Her body was screamed at her to let it cum, but Geralt had not yet given her permission, and by now she knew better than to defy the Witcher.

Once Geralt had filled Cerys to the hilt, he paused, not thrusting, but grinding against her. The sensation of having the massive cock filling her up and rolling inside her finally proved too much for the Queen. She exploded into orgasm, practically screaming into Fringilla’s pussy, making her shudder and her legs kick helplessly. The Witch grabbed the sides of the chair in desperation, looking up at Geralt and pleading silently, the pleasure too much for her to speak and give voice to her request. “Go on then Vigo. Cum for me” he finally said, and Fringilla collapsed. She saw white as she finally let herself go, her mind near shattering with pleasure as her cum flooded Cerys. The Witch’s juices flooding into her, while Geralt started thrusting behind her sent Cerys’ body, just starting to descend, back into orgasm. Geralt kept thrusting into her for a while, while the two women creamed themselves, bodies shuddering with pleasure.

“T-thank you Master” Fringilla gasped, finally recovering her voice. Geralt nodded to her as Cerys’ finally pulled back, her voice slightly hoarse with pleasure “Yes. Thank you Witcher. That was truly wonderful.”

“You two sound like we’re done here” Geralt responded to the effusiveness from the two. They stared at him, both sharing the concern. What more would he do to them? Could they handle it? “Get up Vigo” Geralt commanded her. Fringilla rose, unsteady on her legs. Geralt quickly sat back down on the chair and then looked to the black-haired witch. “All right slut. Time to prove what a cock hungry bitch you really are.” Fringilla simply moaned as he degraded her, eager to prove herself to him. “Get yourself on my cock. Spread those arsecheeks of yours and shove this up your backside” Geralt spoke crudely.

Perhaps in the beginning Fringilla Vigo, Imperial mage and representative of Emperor Emyhr, might have objected. By now however she was too pleasure addled to do anything save squeal like an excited child. “Yess master. I’m such a cumhungry slut. Please let me ravage my ass on your cock” she said giggling as Geralt spun her around, pulling her down backwards onto his lap. The sorceress prised her asscheeks apart, and pushed herself down, hissing in pain and pleasure as the giant cock penetrated into her bowels. At-least it was well lubricated with Cerys’ pussy-juices.

As Fringilla assraped herself on Geralt, he pulled Cerys towards his side, one hand crawling up her body, making her giggle in pleasure. He pulled her down by her tit, making her squeal lightly in pleasure as he pulled her into a kiss. Cerys’ own hands meanwhile reached around to Fringilla’s front, playing with the sorceress’ somewhat larger breasts as she bounced herself on Geralt’s lap.

“Ooh Gods yes. Fuck my ass. Ruin it master. Make me your cumslut” Fringilla moaned somewhat dementedly as she was toyed with, bouncing herself faster and faster on the dick fucking her anally. Cerys meanwhile pulled one of Vigo’s hands, leading her fingers with her hand and making the sorceress finger her. Both women sighed with pleasure as they each felt another arousal approach. Fringilla began to worry about the question of permission, but Geralt decided she had been chastised enough. “You can both cum whenever you want” he said, continuing to paw at Cerys’ tits as he got back to kissing her. Satisfied with her mouth, he moved onto her neck, biting down wolfishly on her exposed skin, drawing a moan of pleasure from the queen of the islands. In response he pinched her nipple, and that was enough to send Cerys over the edge. Her legs buckled as she came, and slid to the floor, shuddering and jerking with arousal.

His focus now fully on the sorceress bouncing herself on his lap, the vice-like sensations of Fringilla’s impossibly tight ass finally got to Geralt. He felt himself clench, the constant fucking finally taking their toll on his body and he spurted into Vigo’s ass. “Oh FUCK yesss” she hissed in pleasure, the warmth of the jizz flooding into her ass sending her into her own orgasm. She came all over the Witcher’s lap, her cum mixing with his as it leaked out from around his cock. Fringilla fell back into Geralt’s lap, and he finally decided she had earned a little gentleness. He held her lightly, stroking her smooth skin as she recovered from her sexual high. Geralt slowly pulled her up, and then laid her down next to Cerys. The two women cuddled into each other, their dislike for each other having literally been fucked out of them. Knowing they could hear him, Geralt decided it was time to return to the concerns of the world and the threat that awaited them. “Once you two clean yourselves up, its time to get to work. Vigo, meet us on the ship. We need to set sail. Cerys, my lovely Sparrowhawk. Remember we rendezvous at Undvik. The Nilfgaardian fleet has already started moving, make sure the Skellige raiders are not far behind.”

He then finally got up stretched his arms a little, and turned around...

Geralt had to step back, a sensation creeping up on him he had not felt in years. Possibly ever. He looked into the eyes of Yennefer and Triss and felt… fear. His two wives were staring daggers at him.

Triss: “You”  
Yennefer: “Completely”  
Triss: “Ignored”  
Yennefer: “Us!”

Geralt had to take another step back. It was true he had forgotten the two were present entirely. “We had to pleasure each other!” Yen practically raged at him. “And it still wasn’t enough! Two women you took right in front of us, with not a thought for us!” Triss continued. The tag-team verbal lashing and outrage flowing off the two sorceresses had Geralt caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to skitter away in terror. He decided to compromise and offered up an apology instead. “I’m sorry. I did forget, but I promise, I’ll make it up to you both.”

“You’d better Witcher” Yen hissed. “Yup. We expect something extra special from you next time. You owe us” Triss chirped. “I will my loves. I swear it” Geralt reiterated as he pulled on his discarded clothes. It was now time to go, but not before he pulled them both into a tight embrace. The trio left together; arms linked as they left behind the two well-fucked women in a puddle of sweat and cum. It was time to face… and defeat… the Wild Hunt.


	8. Something Ends, Something Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wild Hunt has been defeated, but Ciri is not yet out of Danger. Learning of her plans to face the White Frost, Geralt must watch to see if she will survive this last challenge. One way or another, the arc of their lives entangled with the Wild Hunt finishes, and new chapters begin.

“Good Luck Ciri” Geralt whispered, barely audible over the raging sounds of the endless storm coming from beyond the Portal. “Maybe I should have told you. I see now you might have understood.” His daughter replied, looking back at him with naught but warmth and love in her gaze. "Know you better than you think. Don't keep me waiting.” He managed to get out, his voice cracking with emotions Witchers supposedly didn’t feel.

He watched frozen as she stepped through the portal, and vanished. Geralt kept his eyes locked to the Portal, fighting every urge in his body to dash in after her. Aware that there was no chance he’d survive even a few moments, that only Ciri could, he still didn’t care. Visions swam before him of what would happen if Ciri didn’t return. He saw himself stalking the final Crone in Crookback Bog, a hopeless suicide run that he knew he’d never survive. He imagined himself kneeling, Monsters of every sort making their way…

With a sharp bang, the portal closed, a wave of some force echoing out, shattering Avallac’h’s giant magic dome around the tower. “It is done” The elven mage spoke quietly from behind the Witcher. Geralt felt himself falling to his knees, still staring at the space where the portal had been. “Zireael has succeeded in her mission. The White Frost no longer threatens your world. Or mine.” There was a smug note of triumph in his voice. Geralt might have responded to that. Might have gotten up, confronted him in rage, questioned if he had planned this all, known the outcomes, manipulated Ciri… He simply didn’t care however as the Aen Elle kept yapping. “I shall leave you now. I thank you for slaying Eredin. With him gone, I may return now to my people and world. You need never see us again Geralt”

Geralt could hear the elf turn and leave. The footsteps receded, and utter silence descended upon the tower. Beyond it the skies returned to normal. The Conjunction of Spheres had been averted, the monsters arriving from other realms returned to their own. No doubt at this very moment Triss and Yen were making their way to them… no not them. Not Ciri and Geralt… just him. Geralt couldn’t care less. The world might have ended beyond the tower, or transformed into a perfect Utopia. Ciri hadn’t returned yet, and he wouldn’t move till she did. But Geralt didn’t know if she would…

“Didn’t keep you waiting too long I hope”

Geralt wasn’t sure if was willing to believe it just yet… Was she?... Any doubts he had were erased as he felt himself tackled to the ground. Ciri had charged at him from behind, the pair collapsing onto the snow-covered floor as she pulled him into a bearhug from behind, arms wrapped around his front while she kissed his cheek. Geralt returned the hug, still not sure if he was capable of speaking.

Ciri broke away, coming around and taking his grizzled chin between her hands and looking at him, her deep green eyes locking with his yellow feline ones. “I’m back dad. Please… won’t you say something?” Geralt managed to take a deep shuddering breath, steadying himself before he could respond. “Your hands are freezing Swallow. What the devil have you been upto?”

The laugh that erupted from his beautiful daughter was sheer unadulterated joy. “Oh, just combating the very embodiment of Winter and Death, making sure it’s locked away in its dimension and won’t turn the planet into a snowball while our Sun still shines. But I am sorry it has made my hands cold.” Geralt couldn’t keep up the banter, and just silently pulled her into another embrace…

It was perhaps half an hour later that Yennefer and Triss charged in, having been forced to teleport in much further away as the remnants of the powerful magic still lingered, blocking anything closer. They found the pair still on the ground, embracing each other in that fierce grip. Neither spoke, simply kneeling on either side of them and joining in. Four heads pressed against each other, arms intertwined as the little family held each other, their own personal quiet celebration. They had done it. The Wild hunt was defeated, the world’s end averted. Ciri, and indeed the whole world, were finally free of the depredations of the Aen Elle as well as the threat of endless Winter.

“You did it my little ugly one” Yennefer finally managed to speak, cradling Ciri’s face gently as she looked at her with concern, trying to discern if there was any injury there. Meanwhile Triss was busily checking on Geralt, making sure of the same following his battles with Caranthir and Eredin. The panic and fear both of them had gone through when they learned Avallac’h had absconded with Ciri had been no less than the Witcher’s, and they had been immeasurably relieved to find them both safe.

“We did it mother” Ciri replied, letting herself relax against the warm hands holding her. She wasn’t sure if she had ever really felt this safe and protected from the world before. “A-are you ready to tell us what happened?” Triss asked. She knew the least of-course. It was Yennefer who had pulled Geralt from the Naglfar after Eredin’s death, the pair having ridden towards Tor Gvalch’ca as the world had gone to hell. Triss had remained behind on the peaks with the other sorceresses of the lodge, blasting magic at the emerging monsters and remnants of the Wild Hunt while the Skelligers and Nilfgaardian armies recovered from Caranthir’s magic and got to work mopping up. She had only managed to link up with Yen when the monsters had suddenly vanished, a giant explosion booming across Undvik and originating at the mysterious abandoned tower. With the excursion of dragons and giants from other worlds reversed, the two armies had made short work of the pitiful remnants of the Wild Hunt. Yen hadn’t told her much, simply explaining that Ciri and Geralt might be in grave danger and they had to go the tower at once.

Geralt looked at Ciri as well, and she explained. She told them about Avallac’h’s final plan to use the portals opened by the Wild Hunt to activate the portal at Tor Gvalch’ca to the dimension from which the White Frost invaded worlds. She had realized by then of course that Avallac’h was simply using her, a means by which he would save his world. For all his promises and care, he was still ultimately the same as Eredin. Whether Ciri lived or died, his world would be saved and that was all he cared about. Ciri explained how she didn’t care however, knowing that the Frost would ultimately threaten their world as well. And countless others. And so she had ventured into its dimension, neutralizing it, not knowing if she would live or die, but determined to finish her task nonetheless. The White Frost couldn’t be destroyed of-course, but it could be sealed away. Worlds would still live and die, Universes would still collapse into Heat Death as entropy advanced. But it would be through the natural advance of time, not an endless advance of winter from rips in the fabric of space-time.

As Ciri spoke, Yennefer and Triss nodded, hanging on every word. Geralt supposed it was good someone understood because whenever Ciri spoke of other worlds, dimensions and the like, he was just lost. Give him a Vampire and a Silver Sword any day. The rest was beyond him. All he knew was she had nearly sacrificed herself, and lived. He needed to know nothing more. She was alive and well. “Before we return… I must tell you all something” Ciri continued, her story wrapped up, but with clearly more left to say. All three continued looking at her, calm and silent, waiting for her to continue.

“About Emhyr… and Nilfgaard.” She went on, then stopped, unsure how to continue. “You’ve agreed to succeed him, haven’t you?” Yen replied quietly, drawing a slight gasp from Triss. Ciri nodded at Yen. “Nothing ever escapes you does it? Yes…Emhyr had asked I succeed him on the throne, whilst he would abdicate. There was… too much politics over the third war. The history with the false Ciri. Once his court found out he had been gulled… he lost clout. He was forced to invade the North to keep those who conspired against him at bay. And now he’s been cornered. I must succeed him, whether Nilfgaard wins or loses. That was the condition of Redania’s peace and Temeria’s permanent capitulation. Before the battle… I told him I would, as long as it was on my terms. But I must know… if you’ll support me in this. I cannot know if I’m up to this…” Ciri trailed off. She desperately wanted all three of them at her side. Mentally she berated herself, telling herself that she had no right to make these demands of Geralt and Yen and Triss.

“If this is what you want Ciri, then of-course we’ll support you” Yen replied. Triss nodded in affirmation “Don’t ever think we’d abandon you little sis. All three of us will be at your side, for as long as you want us.” The three women turned to Geralt who had not spoken till then. “All hail her Majesty, the Empress of Nilfgaard” he shrugged in response. “I shan’t force you to attend on courtly matters Geralt” Ciri rushed to reassure him. “You’d be free to come and go… But… I don’t know if I can do this without there to support me.”

“Ofcourse I’ll support you Ciri” Geralt replied warmly. “Whenever you need me, I’ll be there. Besides, did you really think I had any choice in the matter. Yen and Triss already agreed to this. My ability to refuse you is about as much as Zoltan’s ability to beat Priscilla in a beauty contest. Come on, lets head back to where everyone will be waiting.”

********************* 

The aftermath of the battle left many people a lot to deal with. Cerys and Hjalmar grieved for their father, fallen at the hands of Eredin himself. In gratitude for her acceptance, Emhyr promised Ciri he’d back off Skellige. Cerys returned to her duties, but promised Ciri she would visit once things were settled in the islands. 

Meanwhile Fringilla, Philippa, Margarita were already making plans as knowledge spread that Ciri would be accepting Emhyr’s offer and succeeding him on the Throne to Nilfgaard. Things were far from settled however. While initial negotiations had been opened, Redania and Kaedwen were in turmoil following the death of Radovid. Emhyr warned Ciri that it might take some months to take control of the different factions that were vying for power in Redania. Radovid’s wife, the Queen Adda and her infant son held the most authority, and were negotiating but elements of the Kaedweni and Redanian forces centered around Oxenfurt and Novigrad were determined to continue the fight, outraged over the murder of Radovid by what they assumed had been Nilfgaardian agents. Ciri needed to travel to Vizima, where she would assist Emhyr oversee the transition of power as well as the conclusion of hostilities. Ciri’s coronation would take place in Cintra… her original homeland, where Ciri planned to make several announcements.

Yennefer and Triss meanwhile worked hard to ensure that Ciri’s membership in the Lodge would not be overshadowed by Philippa’s machinations. While Ciri had dominated the woman several times, nobody was certain if she was fully housebroken yet. Moreover, Ciri needed to ensure she had her own powerbase in the Lodge, regardless of where Philippa stood, given Ida and Francesca’s ambiguous position. Yen and Triss wanted to make sure that it was the Lodge which would serve Ciri and not the other way around. As the company travelled to Vizima, plans were made among the small company. The Witcher and Sorceresses were joined by Eskel, Lambert and Keira when they landed on the shores of the continent. The wolf school travelled, a small cohesive unit while all around them the regiments of Nilfgaard marched, escorting their Emperor and his successor.

It was Yen who suggested that Ciri solidify her position in the Lodge, though Yennefer herself would not hold a position. Philippa and Fringilla would never allow it. Triss and Keira were already on Ciri’s side. All they needed was to sway Margarita. Yennefer calmly suggested that Triss work on seducing her, much even as she focused on strengthening her hold on Philippa. The latter would stick to Ciri, free to be worked on as she desperately sought to advance her ambitions. For Margarita, Yen suggested simply that Ciri promise to rebuilt Aretuza, and let Rita train her in magic. It was instruction Ciri would value, and with the rebuilding of the mage school, Rita would forever be in Ciri’s debt, making Ciri’s seduction and control over the woman that much easier. Ciri meanwhile insisted that at her coronation she would announce the rebuilding of Cintra. Nobody objected to that.

At the royal palace in Vizima, the Witcher and his companions were granted luxurious accommodations. Once the negotiations and coronation were over, the palace would be returned to the Temrians, but till then Nilfgaard remained in control. For the first few days, Geralt, Yen and Triss were hard at work, making plans with Ciri but also celebrating. Imperial agents had travelled to Novigrad, fetching Dandelion, Priscilla, Zoltan… Even Roche and Ves were present, overseeing the final steps in the handing over of power. Ciri teleported to personally fetch Bea. The former barmaid at the Golden Sturgeon was to be the first of the Empress’ handmaidens. And Ciri was damned if she would let some Nilfgaardian messenger relay news of that to her.

The other two Witchers and Keira would set off again, having coordinated with the group for a few days, but eager to return to their work in the North. They promised they would keep coming back, but the Wolf School would maintain a base at Kaer Morhen, and between the three of them, they’d watch over it. Meanwhile it could serve as a hidden retreat for Triss, Yen, Ciri or Geralt if they so wished. Before they left however, Geralt acted on a promise he had made to Yennefer many moons ago in Kaer Morhen. In a small private ceremony, attended by all their friends, presided over by Dandelion acting in his capacity as the Viscount de Lettenhove, Geralt made his promises of eternal faithfulness to Yen and Triss. They exchanged vows and rings, and though the ceremony had to be adapted for the unconventional nature of their triad, it was done. Yen and Triss were married to Geralt.

The party lasted well into the night, but Geralt and his brides retreated to their private chambers, eager for a different kind of celebration. Geralt sat on a sofa, both women on either side as they cuddled. Ciri had accompanied them, and would leave them in a few moments, but there was one last matter to resolve. “There’s a lot of work to be done Geralt, and it will involve a lot of ceremony, a lot of magic… everything you hate.” Yen explained. “While I prepare for the coronation, there’s going to be absolutely nothing for you to do here. And I’m afraid Yen and I might be a little too busy to spend much time with you” Triss continued. “So, we were wondering dad… if you had any plans?” Ciri concluded.

Geralt shrugged “If there’s nothing to do here, I can head back with Dandelion and Zoltan. With the war winding down, there’s sure to be work around Novigrad and Oxenfurt. I’ll settle in at the Chameleon, make myself useful around the region and you lot can come join me when you’re free. Or we can go to Nilfgaard once Ciri’s coronation is over.” “That’s settled then” Yen nodded in satisfaction. “I’ll leave you three then” Ciri said, getting up. She smiled lovingly at all of them. “Enjoy tonight. You’ve all earned it.”

Once she had left, Geralt turned and first kissed Yen and then Triss. “Back in Skellige, I had promised you two something special.” His wives snuggled closer to him, eager to hear his plans for the night ahead. “It struck me that the two of you might just have some unresolved issues with each other… some bad blood.” Triss was quick to respond to that, “Oh really Geralt, we have no prob…” Geralt cut her off, putting a finger to her lips. “Hush fox. I was talking.”

“As I was saying. I think there are some issues to work through. So, here’s my idea. A contest. Between the two of you. The loser will be the submissive bottom tonight. To the Winner… I’ll give a special prize” Geralt explained. Triss and Yen cooed gently at that, excited by the idea. “What sort of contest Witcher?” Yen asked, a hand gently starting to stroke his chest. “Magic perhaps?” Triss queried, her hand sliding towards her husband’s crotch. “I was thinking something more fun. Why don’t the two of you have a wrestling match…?”

They pulled away from him a little at that. Yennefer looked at him, a small smile on her face as she considered the idea, but still curious. “You want us to fight each other?” The Witcher shrugged “Yes. Not to hurt each other obviously, but to settle who should be the dominant pair tonight. Winner above the loser.” Triss decided to but in “Entertaining as that would be for you husband dearest, what would we get out of it. What’s the prize for the winner?” Geralt thought about it for a moment and then replied, a grin on his face. “How about some personal physical time? Winner gets to wrestle me. If she wins, both losers will do whatever she wants. If I win, she gets the personal privilege of being fucked raw first. Meanwhile among the both of you, win or lose, I’m sure the sight of the other rolling around with me will be plenty of fun”

Triss giggled, nodding in agreement. Yen smiled in agreement too, the thought of the two fights, close personal contact as she struggled to dominate Triss or Geralt… she had to admit, it was exciting. The two women got up, and decided their husband deserved a little show. Each decided to undress the other, fingers gently tugging at strings and pulling at cloth. Triss giggled again as Yen suddenly tickled the redhead. She responded by giving the black-haired witch a sharp spank when Yen pulled at her leggings. “You’re gonna regret that fox” Yen breathed; her body already flushed with arousal. “Make me raven” Triss replied challengingly.

Clad only in their underwear, the two decided it was time to square off. “First one to cum loses. Remember girls, no magic” Geralt calls out, settling into his chair. He was going to enjoy this. 

Yen was the first one to make a move. She pulled in close, one hand going for Triss’ neck, the other aimed at her side, trying to wrongfoot her. Triss responded by twisting away from her, pulling at the outreached hand and tugging it forward. Yen stumbled forward and Triss immediately spun around her, one hand wrapping around her opponent’s front, pinning her and her other hand on Yen’s crotch, fingers pressing into her pussy through the thin black fabric. Yennefer grit her teeth holding back her gasp of arousal. With one hand she pulled at the arm pinning her, while the other reached around. She slipped her fingers under the fabric of Triss’ green panties and went straight for her ass, roughly fingering the sensitive hole. “eeep” Triss squealed lightly, caught by surprise at Yen’s maneuver. Her grip loosened, and Yen quickly spun around.

Now face to face with the redhead Yennefer pulled her into a kiss, her lower hand still teasing her sensitive ass, while she gripped her hair with the other, holding her in place. “MMMMmmpph” The sound of Triss’ muffled protest was music to her ears, as was the feeling sensation of her hands flailing behind her desperately trying to regain control. Triss tried repeating the tactic being played on her and went for Yen’s ass, but found herself flustered, unable to properly tease her with trembling fingers as her arousal mounted.

Panicking, Triss went for broke, and tugged hard at Yen’s panties. Pulling at them as roughly as she could, the fabric wedged against Yen’s crotch. Gasping in pain while a sharp shock of arousal shot through her, the raven broke her kiss. “I knew you’d like that you arrogant cunt.” Triss whispered smiling now as Yen moaned at the degradation. Trying to regain her poise, she simply held Triss, the hand at her ass freezing, while her grip on her red hair slackened. “N-nnnoorrgh” Yen protested, feeling herself get wetter as the cloth dug sharply into her skin. Trying to respond, and also hold back her arousal, she pressed into her opposite’s neck, one more moan escaping her before she bit down in pleasure. She hadn’t really counted on the bit eliciting a reaction, but it did. Yen had her in a position that Geralt loved, and the recollections of being handled roughly by him made Triss’ head spin. To make matters worse for her, Yennefer’s black silk panties finally gave way, tearing.

The pressure instantly abating, Yen was again in a position to respond. Keeping her teeth locked on Triss’ pale skin, she went for broke, pushing down while her leg went around Triss’ heel. “oooooof” The redhead gasped as she tumbled to her back, Yen falling on top of her, knocking the breath out of her. “My turn” Yen smiled dangerously, sending a shiver down Triss’ back as she looked up at her. Yen straddled Triss, keeping her pinned under her. Two sharp spanks landed on the heaving fox’s chest, making her squirm and moan. “Ooooowwwch, stop that Yen” she yelped, earning another spank while Yennefer tugged furiously at her bra. The thin fabric tore quickly, and allowing Yen to take her nipple between thumb and forefinger, pinching mercilessly. “Show our husband what a painslut you are fox” she hissed, while Triss writhed under her. “Nnnoooo… stop Yen…mmgmggh” Triss’ moans made Yen grin evilly, her other hand reaching behind her and going for her crotch. Yen roughly pushed two fingers inside her, pressing against Triss’ inner walls.

Yen’s cruel fingers pressing into her were the final straw and Triss squealed, tapping at the floor in the universal sign of surrender. “Aaaaiiii… I give…mmmaaahg… Yen… s-s-stoop.” The red haired woman cried out, feeling her arousal peaking. Just as she was ready to come however, Yen stopped, getting up and staring down at her. “You don’t get to give sweetie. Match isn’t over till somebody cums.” Yen spoke softly, staring down dangerously at her. Triss gulped, looking back up, desperately trying to muster the strength to get up before Yen made her next move.

Yennefer had no intentions of giving her that time however, and grabbed Triss by her red ponytail. Triss moaned in protest at the rough treatment, trying to resist as she was pulled along helplessly towards the nearest chair. Yennefer sat on it quickly, then pulled Triss onto her lap, her bottom facing up. Realizing what was going to happen, Triss panicked, thrashing under the arm she was pinned with. “N-n-no Yen… not that… pleeeeeeaeaaaaaagh” she yelped, as Yen tugged her panties down and landed a hard swat on her ass. “You…don’t…get… to…call…me…Yen…anymore” the raven hissed, punctuating each word with a sharp spank to her ass. Triss squealed loudly, legs kicking at each slap. Within moments her bare bottom was glowing red as Yennefer kept up the merciless assault. It was all too much for the red haired witch and she felt herself explode, soaking Yen’s lap as she came hard, the cruel spanking and callous treatment having awoken the submissive side of her and sent it mewling into orgasm. Yen stopped as soon as Triss’ body started shuddering when she came. “Now its over Triss” she leaned forward, whispering into the ear of the witch prone on her lap. “From now on, you call me mistress. Understood?” she continued, landing one last slap on the fair beautiful skin of her backside. “Yes…m-mistress” Triss moaned, defeated and pliant.

Yen pulled Triss off her lap gently, letting the defeated witch sink to her knees panting with arousal. She got up, eyes on her, and realizing that Triss didn’t have the energy to pull herself up, reached down and helped Triss get onto the chair she had just disciplined her sparring partner on. Yen leaned forward, kissing her wife’s neck and quickly groping her breasts, making Triss sigh in arousal again. “oooh stop it Yen. You won already” she moaned, making Yen grin suddenly, her victory striking home. Her grin got wider as she suddenly felt herself grabbed from behind, a very naked Geralt pressing into and grabbing her large tits appreciatively. “Well done wife” he whispered into Yen’s ear. “Ready for your next match?” he asked, a hand snaking down her stomach and stroking the skin just above her clit. Yen’s knees nearly buckled in arousal and she wondered if she even wanted a match. Beat Geralt? Her White Wolf? The thought was absurd… Her arousal filled mind conjured up images of him grappling her into submission however and she was suddenly ready. She might not win… but she was going to enjoy this.

“I’m going to enjoy making you heel my wolf” she taunted Geralt as she pulled out from his grip, turning to face him. Geralt had been tempted to take it easy on her, letting her control the fight while he teased her. He changed his mind with that taunt however. He was going to go at her full tilt… no mercy. He didn’t bother responding to her jibe, simply stood there waiting for her, a threatening gleam in his eye which made Yennefer want to drop to her knees and service him rather than fight. But she had committed to this…

As before, Yen came at him, and as before, her opponent was ready for her. Yen closed the gap between them quickly thinking to try and knock him down, gain some height or leverage on the significantly stronger Witcher. Geralt simply grabbed her arms, stopping her dead and forced them behind her, pinning her in place. “Urgh let go you brute” she struggled helplessly, her tits jiggling with her exertions. Great reached down towards her chest, took her bra between his teeth and tore at them. Yennefer moaned in mock distress, her thighs slick with wetness. She tugged and pulled, trying to get her arms free as Geralt tore her bra from her chest, then took one heaving boob in his mouth and biting down, not enough to hurt her, but more than enough to sting. “Oohhh gods Witcher… s-stop” she moaned.

Behind the pair, Triss simply spread herself on the chair, watching the Witcher manhandle his other wife, her hands busily stroking herself, lips biting down as the scene made her want to cream herself. A small part of her was tempted to jump in and take advantage. But a much bigger part of her was looking forward to having that gorgeous woman writhing in her husband’s grasp dominate her. The thought of being put in her place by the pair of Geralt and Yen made Triss’ head swim with arousal.

Geralt decided to let his grip slacken a bit, allowing Yen to wrench one hand free. Unable to think of any other stratagem, she slapped the Witcher. “Is that how you want to play it Raven?” he growled at her a bite of anger mixed with amusement in his voice. Before she could react, he had his free hand rearing up. He brought it down with thundering force on her ass, making her let out a small scream of arousal she felt herself nearly cum right there. Geralt didn’t stop with the one slap however. He quickly landed two more, her lone free hand pounding fruitlessly and with diminishing force at his chest. “Ready to surrender raven?” he asked. Not trusting herself to speak steadily, Yen instead shook her head in the negative.

The Witcher nodded at this act of defiance and slid his fingers into Yen’s ass. She stiffened as he brutally pushed two fingers into her and then a third and fourth. “OHhhfffuck Geralt… m-my ass…” she whispered groaning with mingled pain and pleasure. Deciding to up the challenge, Geralt let her other hand go free. One hand on his shoulder to try and maintain her balance, she pulled helplessly at the digits fingering her ass. His other hand was however now free to use against her, and Geralt did so, spanking her vulnerable pussy.

Yen froze, eyes rolling up in pleasure at the sensation. Hands fingering her at both ends, she would have collapsed, were it not for the Witcher propping her up through her crotch. “I-I-I w-won’t…mmmmm…Y-you won’t m-make me s-s-surrender Witcher” she spoke jerkily, still defiant.

“No?” Geralt asked simply, before pulling away entirely. He grabbed Yen by her waist, and forced her down onto the floor. The Witch pushed back at him, simulating resistance, still putting up the tiniest fight. Geralt grabbed her hands, pushing them above her head and pinning her beneath him. He pressed his face to her neck for a few seconds, biting down, forcing a moan from her. “Time to learn your place raven” the Witched growled, pulling back for the tiniest second, and then in a single rough motion plunged his shaft into her pussy. He wasn’t gentle and he wasn’t patient. He hilted himself in Yen with a single forceful push, drawing a loud aroused wail from the defeated Witch. Her body betrayed at her being so suddenly filled and she arched her back, pressing further into the Witcher, letting herself get fucked deeper, as she came. Heat coursed through her body as it was rocked with orgasmic bliss.

“You lose my love” he spoke in a low voice, pulling back just a little and plunging into her again. “Oh fuck me Geralt… fuck me my wolf. Ravish your raven, your cumslut” Yen moaned, her body still pinned under his overpowering grip, his hips rocking into her body. The moment she started to recover from her orgasm, Geralt let go of her hands, grabbing her tits and squeezing the flesh with raw passion. Yen grabbed his arms as she came again, The Witcher forcefully holding her down with powerful hands pressing down on her tits while his cock split her open. Geralt was fucking her with a fury she hadn’t witnessed and her body eagerly welcomed its ravishment, opening itself up to its master as he claimed her. “Ooh Geralt… yes…yes…YESS… I lose… I’m just your fuckpuppet… claim me my master, my husband…ffffuck meeeee” Yen screamed, pussy desperately trying to milk the cock sliding in and out of her.

Geralt pounded away at her for a few minutes, by the end of which Yen was left near comatose. Geralt’s pleasurable torture of her body made her cum again and again, and she was at the edge of collapse now. Geralt sensed that she couldn’t take much more and finally decided to let go. He pushed himself all the way in and stiffened. Grinding against his crotch against hers he felt his pleasure reaching a peak and finally let go, shooting his jizz into Yen who let out a low satisfied whine as she felt his hot cum filling her up. Overcome with the pleasure, yen fell into a light faint, her eyes rolled up as she simply lay there breathing deeply while her mind temporarily shut itself down. Geralt stood, looking down at her sweat soaked body, cum leaking from her pussy, and felt a rush of affection for her.

He looked up, and felt another rush, as he saw Triss, grinning almost ferally at him, furiously masturbating at the sight of Yen being fucked raw before her eyes. “Your mistress is going to make you regret that you’ve been doing that without her permission Triss” he rumbled playfully at her. Triss grinned cheekily back at him “Maybe you can begin the punishment on her behalf my master.”

Geralt had to suppress a groan of pleasure at hearing those words spill from her mouth. Hearing himself being called master by two deeply gorgeous women was extremely alluring. Finding himself erect again, he decided Triss was right. He strode forward and grabbed her hair, thrusting his cock into her face. “Gakgh… gakgh…gakgh” she choked somewhat sloppily as he roughly facefucked her, painfully gripping her by the hair and guiding her face, giving her no semblance of control. His dick pushed in deep into her throat before pulling out and Triss found involuntary tears starting to stream down her face.

“That’s it my fox. Enjoy the taste of me and Yen” the Witcher growled. His submissive wife was doing exactly that, eagerly enjoying the mingled cum on her husband’s dick as he fucked her face, casually and carelessly as if she didn’t deserve the slightest respect. Geralt thrust for a few moments longer and then thrust deep into her throat. Triss gagged and choked, her arousal peaking as she internalized that she existed solely for the pleasure of the man who was taking her seemingly without even caring if she drew breath. All that mattered was his pleasure.

Geralt pulled out well before Triss hit her limits, hauling her up off the chair and kissing her. He reached down to her crotch, fingering her gently as she moaned lightly, and then pressed his finger coated in her cum to her lips. He gently brushed her lips, staining them with her juices before he kissed her again. Her cum was shared between them as he held her. “Now go pick up your mistress. Its time we had some more fun” he said once they broke the kiss. Triss obligingly hauled the prone Yen up, and the trio retreated to the inner bedroom, the outeroom a mess of scattered clothes, some in ruins, and smelling powerfully of sex. 

Once inside, Triss gently set Yen down, while Geralt gave her a quick playful swat on her ass, making her jump lightly. “Yen is going to take out a lot on you lil fox. We’d best come up with a safeword for you as well, in-case we start pushing you beyond what you’d like” Geralt mused as he stroked her back and ass.

“As well? Does that mean mistress already has hers?” Triss asked submissively. Geralt nodded, appreciating that she was still sticking to the role, wondering if she perhaps enjoyed it even more than Yen. “Vatt'ghern” he said and Triss giggled. “Not very original is it?” she asked, looking down at Yen, conscious now and recovering her strength by the second, ready to go another round. She sighed at the remark “That’s what he said as well” while Geralt nodded smiling. “Well if Witcher is taken, let my safeword be the role I’ll play tonight.” Triss said, near purring with anticipation. “varh'he” she enunciated, and Yen had to giggle. “Bitch it is then our fox.” 

“Come then fox… pleasure your mistress” Yen commanded imperiously. Triss obliged, crawling into the bed with her and sliding between her thighs. “I live to serve you mistress” she trilled, burying her head in the raven-haired witch’s crotch. Yen sighed in pleasure, stroking the red hair as Triss eagerly licked at her cunt. “ummmm Mistress… you taste so wonderful. You and Master both” she hummed, eagerly lapping away at Geralt’s cum still staining her skin and filling her pussy. Yennefer simply moaned as she was eaten out, pressing her face harder against. She was enjoying domination almost as much as she enjoyed submission. Wasn’t surprising Geralt mused, given their characters. Yen had a sharp streak to her, whereas Triss was a much sweeter soul. The former was clearly willing to be the dominatrix if the situation was right whereas Triss thrilled at complete submission. The two complemented each other well.

His thoughts still dwelling on the perfection of his wives and his luck, Geralt got onto the bed, kneeling behind Triss as she ate Yennefer out. “Go on Witcher… take our cumhungry bitch. Feed your dick to this shameless slut” Yen purred. Geralt hoisted Triss’ hips, pulling her up and lining himself against her. “She did lose her match… and must accept the consequences” he growled, slapping her ass and making her let out light squeals against Yen’s pussy. “Oooh more of that Witcher… make her scream” Yen gasped, enjoying the sensations. Geralt rubbed his cock along her pussy, while he leaned over her, pulling Yen in for an appreciative kiss. Geralt simply held that position for a few moments, plundering Yen’s mouth while he drove Triss to the edge of insanity by teasing her cunt with his cock sliding against it but not penetrating her.

Geralt decided it was time to give Triss her “reward.” He pressed the tip of his cock into her pussy, penetrating her just a little, enjoying the feeling of her shuddering in delight. He then pulled back, before abruptly changing tack. Triss was expecting to feel the dick plunge into her cunt. She was less prepared for it suddenly pressing against her puckered ass as Geralt’s fingers pried her cheeks apart. Before she had time to react, Geralt was pushing his cock in, not excessively rough but not slow or overly gentle. He firmly pushed into her, inch by inch of him disappearing into her bowels. Triss immediately came at the sensation of being stretched so much, fulfilling Yen’s request from Geralt by screaming into her Mistress’ pussy. Yen threw her head back at that, hands rising to grope her own tits as her own arousal peaked as well.

Once Geralt was fully inside Triss he held his position, letting her body adjust to his presence inside her. Her screams of ecstasy subsided into moans of pleasure. As she came down from her high, she decided to up her game in the oral department. Triss started licking Yen’s clit while her fingers speared into her pussy. Though nowhere near as thick as Geralt’s cock, her fingers were capable of making shapes against her inner walls that no rigid dick could. Meanwhile her other hand creeped to Yen’s ass, where she two more fingers penetrated her. “YESSSS” Yen hissed in arousal. “Such a good slut you are fox” and found herself on the edge of orgasm. As she spoke Geralt started to fuck Triss’ ass, slowly pushing out and then thrusting back in, quickly picking up the pace. His hips bucking into Triss made her whole body rock, transmitting her motions into Yen while her fingers trembled from pleasure within her Mistress’ body. The stimulation proved too much and Yen tumbled into an orgasm. She came slowly and steadily rather than explosively and Triss eagerly lapped at the waves of her cum that flowed from out of her.

Already extremely aroused from the brutal facefucking he had given Triss earlier, Geralt was also soon at the edge of orgasm, Triss’ unbelievably tight ass gripping his dick as if it were a vice. “Gods I love you both so much” he groaned, thrusting into Triss. Just as he was about to cum he changed his mind about finishing inside her. He pulled out, and pointed his cock at Yen, letting his jizz shoot at her body, streaks of cum landing on her face, her tits and her stomach. His next move was to reach down, grabbing Triss by her hair and pulling her up. Her back arched as he pulled her up against him, groping her tits once more while he kissed her neck. He then guided her back down onto Yen’s body. “Go on then slut, clean your mistress” he commanded. Triss obligingly started licking, eagerly scooping up each streak of his cum and savoring every bit of it. “Don’t be greedy little fox. Remember to share some with my raven” Geralt rumbled at her, clenching at her hair possessively. Yen waited, shivering in pleasure and the warm afterglow of her orgasm as Triss licked at the cum on her breast, her neck and finally the two streaks on her face. The feel of Triss’ tongue over her nose and her cheek was indescribably hot.

Triss then pressed her lips to Yen, humbly offering the Witcher’s cum she had scooped from her mistress’ body. As the two women kissed, both luxuriating in the taste of each other’s lips and their husband’s jiss between that, Geralt crawled into bed alongside Yen. When they finally broke their kiss, he pulled Triss off her, pulling her giggling to his other side. The two women; exhausted from their exertions, warm from their pleasure and arousal, and deeply in love with each other and the Witcher between them, snuggled into Geralt. Yen reached an arm across his body to Triss, pulling her in tighter. The three fell asleep like that, deeply satisfied and drawing pleasure and comfort from the warmth of the other’s bodies in such proximity.

Geralt would leave for Novigrad with Zoltan and Dandelion and Priscilla in a few days. Yen and Triss staying behind to help Ciri while Geralt got out of their way for a few weeks as Ciri prepared to take command of Emhyr’s empire. Geralt knew that the time apart would only make their reunion more pleasurable. And in the meantime, while he was still here for the next few days, he fully intended to enjoy everything the two women had to offer him. And he’d do so again… and again…and again…

+++++++++++++++++

Author’s Note: We’ve come to the end of the main story arc with this. The point of having Geralt go to Novigrad is so he can enjoy some adventures helping out the mysterious Gaunter O’Dimm and Olgeird von Everec. Along the way our Geralt will run into an old friend… and then? Onwards to Toussaint where a Vampire threatens the pretty women of Beauclair. The men too… but it will be the women who thank our Witcher. Fear not though, for he shall not travel to Toussaint alone. Two sorceresses will travel with him, to partake in his adventures and maybe help avoid some otherwise unavoidable tragedies were he to travel alone.  
Meanwhile another story beckons as well. Ciri has been reunited with Bea, and must work to tame Philippa, seduce Rita and enjoy her own seductions. Her path will frequently intersect with her father, allowing the two to enjoy each other’s company… and companions!


	9. Hearts of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt has challenged Gaunter O'Dimm and must find his way out of the Nightmare he is trapped in. Even if he succeeds, a friend is still in danger and will need rescuing.

Geralt was tired of this nightmare world he had been plonked in and was starting to regret having taken that contract from the Seven Cats Inn all those weeks ago. And to think he had found jumping between worlds with Avallac’h maddening. He ran up to another mirror and it again shattered. The Witcher was starting to wonder if challenging O’Dimm for von Everec’s soul really had been the best move. What had he thought would happen when he made the challenge? That O’Dimm would simply nod silently and whip out a deck of Gwent cards? Instead he was stuck in this dark world filled with shadows and nightmares. He had already seen Shani drop to an abyss begging for his help… Ciri fall screaming to the Wild Hunt… Yen and Triss sobbing over his corpse… They hadn’t seemed liked visions, more as if they were actually happening. But he knew it was all attempts to distract him from winning.

Geralt suddenly remembered the advice from the mysterious dog who had watched over Iris. He needed to find a reflection in something which would not break… Water. All it took to have the flow into the fountain restored was a quick blast of Aard into the cracked wall. But Geralt wasn’t done toying with the Witcher. Instead of seeing O’Dimm reflected, Geralt saw the past few weeks flash before him in the pool. Gaunter’s first meeting with him… meeting Shani in the sewers of Oxenfurt. His battle with Olgierd, Vlodomir possessing him. That wonderful evening with the redhaired physician after the wedding… THERE! He suddenly saw the shadowy silhouette in the water. The Mirror merchant was trying to distract him, hoping he’d let time run out. But Geralt grabbed for the figure in the water… and he knew he had won.

“Gotcha,” he grunted with satisfaction, gripping O’Dimm by the scruff of his shirt. The figure he grasped suddenly pulled away from seeming to walk backwards into the endless darkness of the pool’s reflection applauding Geralt’s victory. “Ouw se on coq é coq lá sé rwa an lé pil firmié ay. Shen ggonia momige, ara sts'debi. Man amaran nai. Asauznan fala fashtama azdahznan” he whispered, his voice echoing supernaturally. It didn’t feel like a curse… more like… taunting. Geralt may have won… but he hadn’t exactly defeated the demonic presence. And it wanted Geralt to know that. “Begone. You’ve lost” The Witcher replied, not caring what the mocking figure was saying.

And suddenly he was back! The sun was rising over the Pontar, and to the North the spires of the bridge to Oxenfurt were just visible on the horizon. Geralt found himself sitting, stunned and disoriented for a few moments. Olgierd was sitting next to him, sipping some wine as he contemplated the sunrise. “Its good at last… to taste something…real” he spoke heavily, taking a swig from his wineskin. He turned to Geralt, “So, have at it. Tell me what the blazes just happened?” he asked gruffly. “Your brand’s gone.” he continued as Geralt contemplated his response, gesturing to the Geralt’s face where Gaunter had placed an unseemly magic scar. “Guessing that’s a good sign?”

“O’Dimm decided to have some fun at my expense. Devised a game I was supposed to lose” Geralt explained. “Seems he forgot the training you put me through – in doing the undoable.” Olgierd’s face twisted at that, “Sought only to protect myself. In doing so, I put you in harm’s way… Forgive me” his voice was heavy with regret. “Well, don’t have to worry about that anymore. You’re safe. And Free” Geralt replied.

Olgierd rose at that. Tone bitter he explained that he was thankful, but as he contemplated his ruin of a life, he wondered out loud what he would do next. Geralt decided for once to set aside his taciturn ways, and gave Olgierd some heartfelt advice. “You have a following. You’ve amassed power and a fortune in these lands. With Radovid dead, Redania will be in turmoil. Help maintain order here. You’ve found a new lease on life… time to do the same for your home. Help Queen Adda stabilize the realm here.” Von Everec acknowledged the wisdom of Geralt’s words, his shoulders firming as he considered the days ahead of him. Once again… he was in the Witcher’s debt. “I’ll never forget what you did for me, Witcher” the gruff warlord replied, pulling his blade from its scabbard. Olgierd Von Everec offered his family blade to the Witcher, and though he tried to refuse, Geralt found himself pressed to take it.

Bound by a stronger sense of camaraderie than either had thought possible, they readied themselves, about to part ways, but as friends. Olgierd had one last piece of information for him however before he left. “Stay clear of the Redanian troops around Oxenfurt for a few days Geralt. They’re mustering to head to the front at Kaedwen. The remnants of the breakaway Redanian forces are gathering there, determined to continue Radovid’s campaign. They need to get out of Oxenfurt fast, now that Adda’s reached a peace with the new Empress. Her forces will be coming to take control of the city any day. Nilfgaard will slaughter the rebels at Kaedwen, but it might a long insurgency so stay clear of that land for a while”

Geralt started at the advice, thanking him but quickly explained that he had to rush off. Olgierd didn’t realize how important his advice had been. Whistling for Roach as soon as he cleared the temple, Geralt continued to race towards Oxenfurt. He had to get to Shani, before she left. Friend of Geralt or not, no Nilfgaardian or Redanian would know who she was if she was caught amongst a renegade military force.

********************* 

“SHANI” Geralt roared as he barged into her clinic, heart jumping in his throat, unsure if she was still here. As he raced to the upper floor, he nearly barreled into two armored men. Good… if soldiers were here, it had to mean Shani was too. “Easy there stranger. This clinic is closed” the trooper replied. “I’m not here for medicine. I’m a friend of Shani’s. Get out of my way, I have to see her.” Before the soldier could respond, Shani called out from inner room. “Geralt? Is everything ok?”

The soldier stepped aside, letting Geralt pass. “Please do not tarry miss. Our orders are clear, you must leave soon. And we must guard you.” Geralt needed these troops gone. Shani came out, and Geralt realized she was just about to leave. Her luggage was already gone, the only thing remaining was her medical baggage. “Don’t worry lads” He spoke to them calmly, disguising the urgency he held within. “I’ll keep her safe, and escort her to your camp before you lot have to leave. In Radovid’s name I promise you!” he concluded, wondering if adding some false Redanian patriotism might not help. The younger soldier seemed unconvinced but his sergeant nodded. “For Radovid! We shall see you at the camp miss. If we have already started moving when you get there, your place is among the third column.” Instructions given, the two left.

Shani turned to the Witcher bewildered. “What was that about Geralt? I’m thrilled you’re here to say goodbye, but why on earth did you dismiss my escort like that? And where the blazes did that “In Radovid’s name” come from?” Geralt held the pretty redhead by her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes as he spoke, voice heavy with seriousness and concern. “Listen to me Shani, you cannot go with them!”

Shani looked away “Geralt… we’ve already discussed this. You know I must go.” Geralt growled in frustration. “Shani I’m not some lovelorn halfwit begging out of a misguided sense of romance. If you go with those men, you’ll be in more danger than you realize!” Geralt quickly explained, detailing the changed political landscape, the renegade status of the Oxenfurt garrison and why they were in a rush to go east. “You won’t be going to a battlefront in Kaedwen. It’ll be an insurgency and one that’ll be put down ruthlessly by the Kaedweni, Redanian and Nilfgaardians jointly. You’ll be stuck nursing a bunch of bandits until a patrol catches you and hangs you for crimes against the kingdoms!”

Shani stared at him, starting to realize what a fate she had avoided. “But Geralt… my things they’re already with the troops. All I have here are my medical tools. What if those soldiers come looking for me?” she asked. “You’re not staying in Oxenfurt Shani, that much we can both agree on. I’m getting you out of here. You come with me to Novigrad. We’ll lie low for a few days as the last of the Redanians are forced to leave. After that… after that you’ll be free to go wherever you want.”

Shani looked at him, somewhat stricken. She was ultimately a Redanian… her whole life had just been turned upside down. More to the point, she also realized she was left with no possessions. She could hardly march up to the renegade army she was fleeing from and demand her luggage back. “W-what on earth will I do now?” Geralt pulled her into a hug, trying to console her. “Want my advice? Stay with me. I know that all you really want to do is help save lives. Maybe I can help with that”

Shani buried her face against the Witcher’s shoulder, taking comfort in his warm presence. “Plan to become a medic Witcher?” she mumbled voice muffled by his armor. “No, plan to take you to Yennefer and Triss. You could help them. You know a lot more about medicine than they do. Help Yennefer and Triss with healing magic, develop cures, devise treatments. A friend of ours is working on a cure for the Catriona. You could help her too. You’d have the safety and support of the Nilfgaardian empire. Ciri’ll make sure of that. You’d save a lot more lives than performing surgery in a single clinic Shani. And you’d have me as well.”

Geralt made a convincing argument, and Shani didn’t need too much time to think about it. She looked up at him and nodded silently, eyes wide as the young woman contemplated the future. Geralt gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “You’re going to love Yen and Triss. Trust me.” He reassured her, gathering up her final bag and gently escorting her down and to the exit of the clinic.

Though it had only been early morning when they snuck out of Oxenfurt, dodging the streams of Radovid Partisans all headed east doubled the time it took to get to Novigrad. It was early nighttime by the time Geralt and Shani rode into the Chameleon. The two of them decided to skip dinner down in the main hall. Geralt told the innkeeper to send food and drinks for two up to his suite, and escorted the young doctor up the stairs to his rooms.

“So tell me, Geralt. Why had you asked me to look up information on Olgierd von Everec? I realize he’s more than a non-entity in these lands, but what was that business between him and Professor Shakeslock about?” Shani asked over a cup of wine while the pair waited for dinner to be brought up, reclining on a sofa in Dandelion’s premier suite. It took Geralt more than a little while to tell her how it was that he came in contact with Shani while hunting for the Frog-Prince under Oxenfurt and all that had happened afterwards. The conversation continued over dinner, as Shani learned about the nefarious doings of Gaunter O’Dimm, the tragedies of House von Everec, of the heartbreaking tale of Iris and Olgierd, and then the final terrifying encounter with O’Dimm. The food had long been cleared away by the time Geralt was finished, and the sounds of merriment had faded from below as the night wore on.

“That truly was a tale fit for the bards Geralt” Shani exclaimed, trying to process it all. “Exactly, which is why I want you to make sure Dandelion doesn’t hear a word of it” Geralt replied humorously, making the beautiful doctor giggle in response. “To think that I had thought the overly possessive ghost grabbing me at every turn at a friend’s wedding was the weirdest encounter I’d ever know” she continued. Geralt smiled at the memory… not of the wedding itself. Being possessed by Vlodomir was not a highlight for him. But the short pleasant encounter with Shani in the night, on a boat in the middle of Miller’s Lake… that had been a genuinely pleasant evening.

“Not the strangest perhaps, but certainly the nicest part of the adventure I think” he replied, making the young physician blush at the memory. “I trust that won’t cause you any trouble Geralt? I learned you were yourself recently married.” Shani replied, seeking to cover up her reaction. She wasn’t quite sure where this night was headed. She had her hopes, but she had asked the question deliberately, concerned that she had misjudged what existed between her and the Witcher. “How on earth do you know that?” Geralt asked, genuinely surprised. “Was it meant to be a secret?” Shani asked in turn, momentarily dodging the question. “No, but its not like we issued proclamations…” he responded. “Aah but you invited Dandelion did you not? And was it not the culmination of your latest adventure? Dandelion and Priscilla have been busily singing off your adventures Geralt. I’d say all of Novigrad knows of the epic story of how Geralt defeated the Wild Hunt and rescued the future Empress, with the beautiful Yennefer of Vengerberg and Triss Merigold at his side. Audiences regularly toss coins when he sings of the Witcher” Shani explained giggling. Geralt sighed “I should have known Dandelion would weave a ridiculous story about it. Didn’t think it would be so quick though.” “Returning to my original question Geralt… will your *ahem* wives not mind what you and I got up to that evening? Or are you going to defend yourself by claiming you were possessed? It would be the first time in history that the excuse would actually have a degree of truth to it.”

Geralt got up off his cushioned chair and repositioned himself on the sofa on which Shani sat, his arm going around her shoulders as he gave her a hug, though not one she could immediately discern as being anything other than companionable. The Witcher’s presence so close to her nonetheless had heat building within her. “I don’t need an excuse Shani. Nor would what we did count as a betrayal. The relationship we have… well let’s say it’s not conventional.” He leaned in closer, as he spoke, his voice dropping to a whisper. “In-fact if you decided you wished to join in, not only would neither object, you’d find yourself subjected to a very pleasurable welcome.” The deeply seductive tone that Geralt’s voice had taken made the redhead shudder while she pressed her legs tightly together, squirming as she wettened.

“mmm G-geralt… I was thinking” she replied, her voice dropping lower as she tried to get a handle on the arousal coursing through her. “I haven’t really thanked you yet. From what you tell me… You saved my life by rescuing me from those Redanian renegades. I owe you a great debt it seems” she purred, a hand dropping to his thigh. “mhm. You sure do Shani. And I think we both know it’s time to pay up” he growled, his hand stroking the back of her neck, toying gently with her short red hair.

Shani slid off the sofa, getting to her knees in front of Geralt. Her hands feverishly pulled at his trousers, sliding them off as she looked up at him smiling. Geralt keeps one hand at her face, stroking her cheek as he relaxed into the sofa, lightly raising himself momentarily so she could slide his pants down. The young doctor licked her lips in anticipation when his monstrous erection sprang lose. Remembering the multiple orgasms Geralt had brought her to at their last encounter by eating her out, she decided it was time to return the favor.

Shani brings her lips to the magnificent dick in front of her, sliding her tongue up and down the length of the shaft. She eagerly gets Geralt’s cock nice and wet before she starts kissing its tip. Geralt lets his head fall back, groaning in pleasure as the redhead in front of him worships his dick. She takes the tip of his cock between her lips, swirling her tongue against the head, enjoying the shudders of pleasure running through Geralt’s body. As she feeds on his dick, her fingers gently stroke at Geralt’s ballsack, playing with his package. Her next move is to pull away momentarily. She looks mischievously at Geralt and then blows a puff of air at the skin. The sudden feeling of coldness down there makes Geralt groan again. “Gods Shani, I didn’t know you were such a talented cocksucker…” “One of the many skills you pick up at University dear Geralt” she giggled, before she returned to the task of feasting on his cock.

Shani kept teasing the Witcher, again slurping at the head of his dick, slobbering lightly and bobbing her head gently. Geralt had to fight the urge to grab her the hair and force her to pick up the pace. The Witcher knew however that while Triss or Yennefer might adore such treatment, Shani wouldn’t. And he had no intentions of pushing her in directions that she’d find distasteful. Geralt had to grit his teeth and enjoy the pleasurable teasing as Shani kept up, switching now to licking the shaft again. She slid downwards, alternating between licking and blowing at the skin, an act Geralt found surprisingly erotic. The beautiful redhead took suckled on his nutsack, tongue scraping against the rough skin. “Fuck Shani, keep going” Geralt moaned.

Shani decided she had tortured the Witcher enough and returned to sucking his shaft. She started letting it deeper into her throat now, sucking harder and making the Witcher clench with arousal at the sense of suction from and in her mouth. Her tongue moved sloppily across the skin as she took him into her throat, moans erupting from the physician the vibrations transmitting themselves to the Witcher. His grip on her hair clenched, as he felt himself draw closer to an eruption. As he stiffened and came close to release however, Shani froze, holding in place. Geralt groaned again, bucking somewhat involuntarily into her face. She drew off at that, smiling at the Witcher.

“Damn it Shani, you’re being a real tease tonight. Is this how you repay me?” he growled at her. In response, she started unbuttoning her jacket and shirt, sliding them off. Her small pert tits came into view and she pressed forward. “Like what you see Witcher?” she asked seductively, bunching her tits with her hands as she slid Geralt’s cock between them. Geralt simply nodded in appreciation, his hand returning to stroking her cheek as his wet dick slid between the soft pale skin of her titflesh. Her breasts were not nearly as large as Yennefer’s let alone Triss’ but Geralt found Shani’s toned lithe body stunningly sexy in its own way.

The physician bobbed his dick between her breasts, her spit coating the skin as she bent her neck awkwardly to kiss the tip each time it came in range of her lips. As he enjoyed the tittyfuck, Geralt let his hands wander over Shani’s upper body. He paid special attention to her nipples, stroking and gently pinching them frequently, challenging Shani’s ability to keep her boobs bunched together from the sides as her body shook with arousal. The scent of Geralt’s musk was starting to overwhelm her and Shani wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up before she collapsed in a heap of addled arousal.

“Ooooh Geralt… s-stop that!” her voice playfully responded as the Witcher pinched her teats again, torturing her flesh. Geralt felt himself nearing his peak again, and this time decided to take a more active role in the proceedings. Before he could explode all over Shani, he gripped her by the shoulders, making her stop. He hauled her up, pulling her into a kiss as her body slid against his on the sofa. Geralt plonked her down on his lap, and buried his face in her tits, making her squeal lightly in pleasure. The squeal quickly turned into sighs of pure wantonness as she felt the Witcher’s lips close around her breast, teeth gently scraping against the skin. Shani arched her back as she felt the pleasure build, pressing more of her flesh against Geralt, throwing her head back as she moaned delightedly. As he sucked on her tit, she found herself grinding against him, her thighs slick and wet and her pants starting to dampen with the volume. Geralt’s dick twitched as she bucked gently against him, her hands around the back of his head. “Gods yessss Geralt… I love that” she cried out as Geralt bit very gently down on her nipple. The hard teeth pressing without pain into her soft and pliable flesh drove her crazy, and she ground harder against.

“Oooh enough G-geralt. I can’t take this anymore… I need you inside me” she moaned, pulling at his shirt. He responded by tugging at her pants, pushing her away as he pulled them down, exposing her nubile body in all its glory. He untwined his hands from Shani’s body and let his shirt fall off as he shrugged. Then he suddenly stood up, gripping Shani so she didn’t fall, dick prodding her belly and making her giggle wantonly. He carried her like that, pinned to his waist, as she ground her thighs against him, legs locked behind him while his hands pressed into her backside. Once they got to the bed, Geralt abruptly tossed her onto it, making bounce on the bed as she laughed in delight.

The Witcher quickly crawled in after her, and her laughter transformed into gentle sighs as his toned length slid against her, his cock brushing against her sensitive cunt. Geralt reached around her back, spanking her tight ass gently as he teased her with his dick. He nuzzled her neck, alternating between biting and kissing the skin, moving up and down the side of her neck all the way to her face. Shani panted with arousal, her little gasps and moans only interrupted when Geralt kissed her lips, plunging in tongue in for a few seconds before moving on again. Every kiss was followed by him gently chewing on her lip, before he moved back to her neck with his gentle kisses and bites. 

“Aaaffuck yeeesss Geralt… this is amazing” she moaned, cuddling him tighter as he pleasured her. Sensing she was eager for even more, Geralt slowly started sliding his cock insider her. Shani’s eyes rolled up into her head, as she felt the massive presence start to invade her slowly. Geralt brought a hand to her crotch, fingering her clit as he continued to slowly press his dick into her core. The overload of feelings sent Shani into her first orgasm, her pussy clenching at the cock opening her up. “Oh Gods…Oh Gods…Oh Gods… Oh Gods” she panted desperately as her body shook with pleasure. She ground against Geralt, bucking against him as she squirmed in arousal.

Recognizing her desire to set the pace, Geralt rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Shani hissed as gravity did its work and she was found herself fully impaled on the Witcher below her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, but started to ride Geralt, alternating between grinding her hips and bouncing. Meanwhile Geralt kept fingering her clit, while his other hand crept up her body and grabbed her jiggling tits. He admired the sight of her bouncing on his dick, and then started squeezing her boobflesh, upping the roughness of his handling a little. “You’re one hell of a lay Shani… mmmrgh not sure I can hold back much longer” he groaned. “Oh ffuck yes… aaah yess… you’re… ugh…a great…ride Geralt” she replied, continuing to bounce on him, her body rising to another orgasm.

Geralt let go of her clit and gave her a light spank on her bouncing ass while he scraped his nails along the skin of her tit. “Aaaahh… I’m cummmming again” she moaned, her pussy flooding against the Witcher’s body. Geralt grit his teeth, feeling his desire to explode and pushing himself to hold back for just a few moments more. As Shani’s pace slackened, he gripped her hips, making up for her inability to keep up the bouncing as she enjoyed her orgasm. As soon as she started to descend from her heights, Geralt let loose, straining upwards as he came inside her, flooding her womb with his hot cum. Feeling his boiling seed shoot into her, Shani collapsed onto Geralt, clutching him as she went right back to orgasming over him. They both furiously kiss each other, shuddering at their mutual passion. Spent and exhausted, the long long day’s exertions finally catch up to Geralt. The previous night had been spent battling Gaunter O’Dimm’s nightmare dimension, the day travelling large distances at speed as he rushed to Shani and then the rest of the day maneuvering towards Novigrad. Geralt was worn out by it all, and cuddling the nubile young redhead, he drifted off. Tired by her own long day, Shani fell asleep as well, Geralt’s cock still inside her as she lay on top of the Witcher, his arms possessively around her. Unlike last time, she had neither the need nor desire to get up quickly and leave him behind.

*********************

It was late in the morning when the rushing sound of a portal opening in Geralt’s bedroom shocked the pair awake. Geralt tensed, ready to spring into action, but relaxed immediately when he that it was Yen and Triss stepping out from it. “A little more warning next time raven” he growled as the two women took in the sight of the previous evening’s revelries. “My my Witcher” Yen tutted pleasantly, as Shani stared wide-eyed at the sight of the two impossibly gorgeous women standing over them “seems you’ve been enjoying yourself. And here we were thinking you might be missing us.”

“I did miss you” Geralt replied to the banter playfully. “So much that I nearly fell into despair. Luckily this lovely damsel rescued me from the dark depths.” “Did she now?” Triss giggled at that, “Well then, we must make sure to thank the young lady when we get a chance Yenna.” Geralt decided it was time for some proper introductions. “Triss, Yennefer, meet Shani. One of the most talented healers in the realm. Shani… this is Triss Merigold and Yennefer of Vengerberg, my lovely wives”

“A p-pleasure” Shani squeaked, not sure what to say. She was the woman caught by a man’s wives in bed with them. She’d expected to be cussed out… or worse. In truth she had not taken Geralt’s claims about his wives all that seriously, she had just been too attracted to him to worry about it. Now however… she realized the Witcher had been serious.

“Shani here was about to follow the Redanian rogue armies to Kaedwen. I had to rescue her. Without her help, I’d have never defeated Gaunter O’Dimm.” Geralt explained. “Gaunter who?” Triss asked curiously. “Never mind” Geralt continued “I’ll explain more fully later. The more critical point here is… Shani had to flee. Sadly, all she has left now is her medical equipment. Which means…”

“Which means we are taking you under our wing Shani” Yennefer continued for Geralt, picking up on his train of thoughts. “Triss and I would love to get to know you better, and we would both appreciate a medical expert to advise us. If Geralt speaks highly of you, you must truly be among the best in the realm” Triss nodded along to Yennefer’s words, eager to reassure the woman. “You come shopping with Priscilla and me today ok?” she piped up “We’ll help you get started on replacing those possessions you lost.” Shani looked hesitantly from one woman to the next “I…I don’t…” she tapered off, ashamed slightly. Geralt quickly hugged her reassuringly, “She means Triss, she doesn’t have any cash.” Yennefer replied to that “Oh sweet Shani, you are under the protection of the Imperial Court of Nilfgaard now. The Empress, our daughter Cirilla will be delighted to make your acquaintance, but in the meantime… you shall not want for any resources ever again.” Shani turned to Geralt, eyes wide in shock at Yennefer’s grand declarations. He shrugged lightly “What? Did you think I was lying, just to get in your pants? I was serious about everything. Including these two welcoming you with open arms.” “Open legs too” Triss quipped, giggling. Shani finally smiled at that. “I’d love to come with you Triss. And I’m looking forward to getting to know both you and Yennefer much better.”

“That’s settled then. Infact Triss, I think I’ll come with you and Priscilla” Yen smiled. “I think its only fair that Geralt’s women get to know each other without the White Wolf breathing down our necks. Geralt… you can entertain Dandelion while we’re out. When we return, be sure to fill us in on your adventures. After that we can discuss business.” Geralt nodded. A day with Zoltan and Dandelion was hardly the worst thing in the world. He laid back in bed, figuring he’d enjoy the sight of Shani bathing and dressing before he’d stir. He had nowhere urgent to get too after all.

“See you all later this evening then”


	10. Whatsoever a Man Soweth…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt enjoys a pleasant interlude with his friends as his wives have returned to him and discovered a new addition to their party. While the womenfolk go out and bond, replacing Shani's lost possessions, Geralt muses over the events of the past few weeks. When the party returns, he realizes he will need to tell everyone the story of his happenings, though he might reserve the details of his encounter with Iris for a more private setting. And then... why then there is fun to be had with the three beautiful women he loves so much.

Geralt had an enjoyable afternoon while Shani, Triss and Yennefer were out and about in Novigrad. Geralt wondered if it was a testament to the deep changes of the past few months that was the cause of this. Ciri’s coronation announcements at Cintra had spread throughout the Continent. The new empress brought with her a flurry of changes, and every part of the realm would be affected. Her first announcement had led to the most rejoicing in the North as Nilfgaard officially declared peace with the remaining kingdoms of the North. Nilfgaard could conceivably have swept north, but Ciri declared that it would instead remain South of the Pontar.

Kaedwen, which had been invaded by Redania was freed. The lack of surviving heirs for the ruling dynasty meant it would devolve into a series of conflicting baronies unless the lords of the realm got together and elected a new King. One way or another, Nilfgaard would remain uninvolved, though a powerful state to its north was permanently weakened. Redania meanwhile, under the regency of Adda the White, daughter of the assassinated king of Temeria, was free. Adda committed to recognizing Nilfgaard as an ally, and in return was left free to manage her own affairs. Temeria of-course was declared an autonomous realm. Like Toussaint, it would have its own semi-independent leader. Her armies were Nilfgaard’s to command but its ruler would not be at the Empire’s beck and call. A young girl, widely recognized as Foltest’s bastard daughter was placed on the throne, Roche declared her regent and effectively in control of both her upbringing and the erstwhile kingdom till she was of age. Ciri committed to the rebuilding of war-ravaged Velen while also announcing the reconstruction of Cintra. Her home city would rise from the ashes, a proud and thriving centre of commerce in the decades to come.

And then there was Novigrad. Though formally an independent city, as the final days of the war loomed, and Redania’s wrath threatened for the murder of Radovid within its walls, Novigrad capitulated to Nilfgaard. It would retain its autonomy, but would answer to Nilfgaardian authority. As a consequence, the city leaders were forced to re-allow the equal entry of both mages and non-humans, and commit to their non-harassment. People across the empire rejoiced as Empress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon promised a future much brighter and fairer than anything Emhyr had offered. Was it any surprise that the famous sorceresses, Yennefer of Vengerberg and Triss Merigold were allowed to go as they would free of harassment, as so many changes, political and social, swept the land?

That was at-least how Dandelion explained it. Once he had finished his long-winded explanation, Geralt was impressed. It sounded pretty plausible. That was until Zoltan called him a romantic fool, finished his mug of ale in a single swig and pointed out that regardless of what Novigrad believed, nobody would dare to openly threaten or accost the new Empress’ declared adoptive mother and sister. Geralt almost snorted in his drink as Dandelion’s fancy rhetoric was smashed to bits in a few terse words by the dwarf. Geralt had to admit, the counter-argument made as much sense as anything.

He simply smiled in satisfaction, leaning back and dozing gently as Dandelion and Zoltan decided to settle their argument the only way they knew how. Over a game of Gwent. They were deep into their third round when the women returned, everybody laughing and smiling at what had clearly been an enjoyable day replenishing Shani’s stock of basic possessions. Clothes mostly the Witcher figured, not that he particularly cared one way or another. Geralt got up, pulling Yennefer and Triss into a bear hug, kissing them both. Then just to show Shani that he was well aware of her and had no intentions of slighting her, he embraced and kissed her as well, with far greater passion than she had anticipated. When the Witcher broke away, the redhead stood there flushed with arousal and blushing so deeply she was the same shade as her hair. Nobody really knew whether she intended to permanently settle with the Witcher, but for now she was publicly with him, and lesser men were left to burn with jealousy at the small harem of beauties who hung the Witcher’s arm.

“All right Witcher. Time you gave us all an update on what you’ve been up to.” Yennefer declared imperiously. “Little Shani here has told us a little, but she felt the full story would best come from you.” Geralt nodded at that “I suppose that’s fair. But not down here in the public. We’ll do it up in my rooms, where we can have some privacy.” As he got up, Dandelion squawked in outrage, “Do you mean to exclude me from the recounting of your adventures?!” Triss who had been whispering to Priscilla and Shani and making them giggle piped up at that “Its your tavern Dandelion. Do you really think we could stop you from coming? And of-course dear Zoltan will also be welcome!” Zoltan gave Triss a friendly smile through his beard, though he wasn’t as invested in this as Dandelion. Still, it would no doubt be a fun gathering.

“I wonder if I have any say in any of this?” Geralt mock-grumbled at Triss. “Not a chance” she replied, grinning cheekily and sticking her tongue out at him. Sighing in defeat, the Witcher led the company up the stairs. Once there, they broke out the drinks. The party spread itself throughout the suite. Geralt took pride of place on the sofa at one end, pulling Yen down on his lap. Shani and Triss sat together, looking almost like sisters as they whispered and giggled. Priscilla was next to Dandelion, eager to listen to the story, notepad in hand as she contemplated with relish, the parts she might be able to use in her next play. Dandelion sat sulking somewhat, for he had tried to emulate Geralt and get handsy with his fiancé, only to find his hands abruptly slapped away. Priscilla wanted to focus! Zoltan, chuckling over that and contributing to Dandelion’s simmering dismay, took his place next to them.

And so, as snacks and drinks were distributed among the friends and companions, Geralt regaled the company with his epic tale. He explained how the contract at the Seven Cats Inn led him to Olgierd. His tale led down into the sewers of Oxenfurt, where he encountered Shani, who took over briefly to explain her own presence deep in the filth. Geralt then moved onto his encounter with the Toad Prince and his kidnap by the Ofieri. He explained Gaunter O’Dimm’s intervention, and then went back a little to explain how he had first run into the merchant of mirrors at White Orchard so many months before. From there it was back to Olgierd, whose immortality Geralt detailed to his rapt audience. After this were Olgierd’s first two out of three tasks that Geralt had to fulfill. He led his audience into the Von Everec family crypt, the possession by Vlodomir and described Shani’s invitation. Here he asked Shani to take over, reasoning that she would be far better placed to describe the wedding than he was.

The red-haired physician, giggling through much of it, told her tale, drawing laughter from the party as she described many of the antics Geralt had been forced to get up to and the outrageous liberties he took with her and other women. Geralt only interjected on occasion as he detailed his internal battles with the ghost. Reading the room and realizing she was among very close friends, Shani decided to recount her and Geralt’s sexual liaison on the boat in Miller’s lake. Geralt found himself squirming slightly in embarrassment as Shani painted a remarkably detailed and lurid picture that spoke rather flatteringly of the Witcher’s prowess. Zoltan chuckled through most of it, while Dandelion simply sat there mouth agape. Yennefer and Triss blushed with arousal as the images Shani painted so eloquently swam before their eyes. Geralt noted with some surprise that even Priscilla was flushed, her breathing subtly heavier and faster. The Witcher smiled to himself at that. Dandelion was in for a pleasant night once they were done here he’d wager.

Geralt took over the story once again as he and Shani parted, recounting his encounter with, and heist of, the Borsodi family, leaving both brothers dead in the family vault as he moved onto the third task. As he told the sad tale of Iris Von Everec, Priscilla, Triss and Shani all had tears in their eyes, while Yen snuggled up to the Witcher, burying her face against his shoulder as she dealt with her own emotive outburst. Dandelion and Zoltan sat stunned, drinking heavily from their mugs. Geralt continued detailing Iris’ sad story, but just as he neared the end, he hesitated. Yen noted the hesitation, though the others did not, deeply lost in thought as they considered Iris’ fate. Geralt simply stated that he took Iris’ rose, freeing her at last, and turned finally to the story of his final encounter with Gaunter O’Dimm, punctuated by his excursion with Shani to the Oxenfurt Academy, and then the hellish challenge for Olgierd’s soul that he nearly failed to survive.

It was there that Geralt wrapped up his tale, his companions already familiar with the events of the immediate aftermath, which had after all been just the previous day. “I must say Geralt… you really do have the most thrilling adventures” Dandelion complimented him, the first to speak in the silence that followed Geralt’s conclusion of the story. Zoltan and Priscilla had numerous questions about Gaunter O’Dimm, though Geralt had answers to but a few. Yen and Triss were silent, Yen cuddling Geralt silently, and Triss surprisingly cuddling up to Shani. Geralt raised his eyebrows at that… his fox moved quickly! The party finally broke up as Priscilla sensed the growing ardor among Geralt’s wives and decided to usher Dandelion out. Zoltan of-course followed after them, having no desire to outstay his welcome.

“That really was a gripping story my wolf” Yen mumbled, still nuzzled Geralt’s neck. “It certainly was. I’d heard it all last night of-course but I still cannot say I’ve processed it all” Shani confessed. Triss did not speak, her eyes still teary as she considered Iris’ fate. “Poor Iris” she finally whispered. “I do wonder at that Triss,” Yen suddenly spoke, making Triss and Shani look up at her in surprise. “What do you mean?” Shani asked. “Geralt held back a little of his tale… and something tells me it wasn’t all doom and gloom either” Yen spoke, looking straight at Geralt. “Reading my mind again Yen?” he spoke in a low voice. “No, but when you paused you were giving off strong emotions… and you didn’t seem as sad as your tale implied you were” Yen spoke. Geralt was impressed at Yen’s perceptiveness.

“Well its definitely true there’s more to the story… but I can’t tell you.” Yen and Triss both opened their mouths to protest, but Geralt forestalled them. “It’d be impossible to describe. Better if one of you reads my mind and projects it to the others.” Yen nodded, preparing to cast the spell. Geralt pulled her up before she could, signaling to the two redheads to follow. “Not here… in bed. You’ll understand why soon enough.”

And just like that… the evening suddenly took on a very different character…

*********************

The last of the Olgierd Nightmares was dispelled. The room went pitch dark as Geralt tensed… until suddenly the candles were lit again, and Geralt was in Olgierd’s library. Geralt turned as the door opened, but seeing Iris walk in, he sheathed his sword.

“You’re not him…” her voice echoed eerily, as the woman stood, sadly shaking her head. Geralt asked to speak to her, and the memory of Iris led him to the bedroom, where she stood, contemplating the flame in the hearth. “I’m sorry… I mistook you for another” she told him as he entered. “For Olgierd?” The Witcher asked, and the spirit spoke in the affirmative. “What are you? A ghost? An Illusion?” was his next question. “I am sadness” the spirit declared, and Geralt wasn’t quite sure if that answered his question. Geralt decided not to press the matter and explained he had come for Olgierd’s violet rose. Iris explained how, in the real world, the rose had long withered away. But in reawakening her, the rose too was recreated. Iris asked after her husband, and Geralt replied honestly, feeling a strong sense of compassion and pity for the woman in front of him. After all this… she still clearly loved the man. Geralt explained Olgierd’s lack of feeling, his troubles with O’Dimm and the deep unhappiness that ate at Iris’ husband. Geralt communicated how he had requested that the rose be retrieved, and Iris in turn explained its significance to Geralt… the fact that it was the last gift from Olgierd to her.

Geralt followed her to the balcony of her bedroom where Iris contemplated the painted world she existed in. The Witcher reasoned out loud, detailing his thoughts that the rose bound her to world. In taking it… perhaps he could set Iris free. Iris spoke softly, expressing her desire to be free but also her deep fear of the unknown which would follow. Geralt truly did not know what came after death, but she did not deserve to be caught as naught but a crippled memory. He decided to ask for the Rose, and Iris was about to agree when the pair was interrupted.

It was the black cat who spoke, and for the first time it seemed, Iris could understand the animal. “Taking the Rose will not free her.” The cat explained “She is sadness incarnate, and unless she can feel an emotion other than sadness and the love for our Master which traps her, she cannot be freed. Taking the rose will not free her human, though you will be able to leave. I fear freeing the mistress’ spirit may be beyond you.”

“I have to try however” Geralt spoke firmly as Iris stared sadly at the flower in her hand. He looked at Iris, and then took her hand gently, leading her back into the warmth of the bedroom, away from the coldness of the exterior. “I might have a way” he suggested, and Iris looked at him, eyes still dim and dark. “I cannot offer you anything close to happiness, but perhaps the sadness can still be countered. You feel love for Olgierd, but its hollow now, unreciprocated by a man with a heart of stone. Let me help you feel loved in turn. I am not your husband, but perhaps I can help you remember what it feels to be loved… and the joy and passion of affections returned”

“What do you suggest” Iris asked, and Gearlt tentatively leaned forward, planting the gentlest of kisses on her cheek. “Permit me to continue… allow me to let you feel a facsimile of what you must have felt with Olgierd… and perhaps you may remember once more and be free” Geralt explained…

There it was… Geralt saw but a flash of it, but it was there. The faintest trace of lust and desire sparked across Iris’ eyes and she nodded at the Witcher, not speaking. Geralt pulled her into a gentle embrace, lifting her dark veil and discarding it. Cupping her chin, he kissed her again, this time on her lips. Geralt felt her body respond lightly, and his hands brushed across Iris’ body, stroking at her arms, holding her shoulders, tracing patterns across her chest and stomach through her clothing… All as his tongue probed and explored her mouth, encouraging her to reciprocate.

Iris’ hands came up, the spirit breathing heavier. Geralt looked at her and the almost snow-white paleness of her skin seemed to fill with color, almost as if life was slowly filling the spirit as she was slowly aroused. The Witcher brought a palm to her breast, and Iris gasped, her body flooded with arousal, and her mien visibly growing more lifelike. She returned the kiss now, her tongue pressing into the Witcher’s mouth, while her hands began exploring his body with growing eagerness. Her fingers plucked at his armor. Geralt broke his kiss, but kept his hands exploring her body, giving her hands easy access to him.

Iris’ eagerness was visibly increasing, and Geralt helped her undress him, unlacing the armor and sliding out of it. Iris froze once he was down to his underpants, hesitating as the spirit contemplated this final step. Geralt did not push her, and instead slowly started undressing her, undoing the thick mourning clothes that covered her like a shroud. He pressed against her neck, kissing the skin and moving to her shoulder as he slipped her top off. Iris moaned as his warm lips descended upon her cold skin, which was rapidly heating under his ministrations. As Geralt tugged at the top, exposing her breasts, his lips followed, kissing more of the exposed skin until finally he came to her bra covered tit. He pulled away then, looking calmly at the woman as he waited for her to take the next step.

“Please stranger… do not stop” Iris moaned, pressing against him. The Witcher was quick to oblige, and Iris let out a sigh of pleasure as she felt her breast taken in his hot mouth, the heat of arousal arcing through her as he sucked on the breast. Geralt kept undressing her, her clothes soon puddled at her feet, as the dark-haired spirit stood before him, flushed with life and arousal and clad only in her underthings.

Iris moaned with desire as Geralt finally brought a hand to her crotch, her panties rapidly growing wetter. He rubbed at her clit with one hand, the other unclasping her bra. The Witcher pulled away momentarily, allowing Iris’ bra to fall off, before his lips returned to her flesh. Now taking her exposed nipples, already stiff with arousal, between his lips, he pressed his teeth to her skin as she sucked. Iris simply stood there, her hands feverishly exploring his toned, muscular body, but still hesitating at the idea of reaching down south.

The Witcher decided to up his game, and he slid his hands past the waistline of Iris’ panties, the woman stiffening with pleasure as his fingers came into contact with her bare pussy. Geralt stroked her cunt, now obviously soaked, before he brought his wet finger to her lips. “Taste Iris” he spoke softly, “Remember arousal… and the pleasures of the flesh. Remember love.” Iris’ tongue flicked out, and she tasted her own desires. Her hands finally overcame their inhibitions and she pulled at Geralt’s underwear, tugging it down and freeing his erection.

Geralt responded by pulling Iris to the bed, falling backwards as he did, letting the woman fall onto him. He kept kissing her and her moans grew louder and louder, her body shuddering against his as her passions flared. Geralt rolled on top of her, and leaned back contemplating her writhing figure as she looked up at him, pleading silently. She looked less like a ghost and more like a woman now, alive and afire with arousal. Geralt slid down her body, his lips brushing against her tits, then her stomach and then moving further down…

Iris shook with anticipation as Geralt brought his mouth to her panties. Gripping them with his teeth, he finally displayed the barest hints of roughness, nipping at the fabric till it gave way. He kept tearing at it until all she wore was an elastic waistband, her sopping cunt exposed to the world… Or what passed for a world in this spirit dimension. The Witcher lapped at her flower, and Iris moaned again. “By the gods stranger… don’t stop!” Geralt ofcourse had no intentions of doing so. His tongue flicked at her clit, rolling her sensitive nub before he moved onto sucking at her cuntlips. His tongue penetrated deep into her, licking at her inner walls as he savored her taste. While he ate her out, he brought one hand to her tit, while the other probed lightly at her ass. Geralt knew that this was not the time to explore any kinks, and he was nothing but gentle and cautious with her. Yet as his finger pressed into her ass, penetrating with the lightest of touches, Iris finally felt her pleasure peak, and shuddering and crying out, she came.

Geralt enjoyed the taste of her flooding into his mouth for a few moments, before he pulled away. Sliding back up against her body, he pressed the length of himself against her, her arms wrapping around his back as she gripped him to her. Geralt kissed her again, his mouth filled with her cum which he fed to her, while his dick prodded at her entry. He slid against her thighs, but waited, knowing that it was important that she request this final step. Iris stared up at him, pleading silently, but Geralt waited, hand upon her tit, squeezing gently, and dick sliding against her cunt but not penetrating.

“Please stranger… I beg you…f-f…fu…take me” she managed to get out, blushing. Geralt felt a slight tinge of amusement at her inability to enunciate the word fuck. Clearly someone had been brought up very well. He nodded however, smiling lovingly at her as his cock started to enter her. Iris clutched him tighter as she felt that penetration, now panting in arousal as she found her body filled. Feelings she had long forgotten coursed through her and her body experienced sensations she had never thought she would ever feel again. Geralt penetrated to her very core, and as he hilted himself inside her, Iris felt another orgasm building.

The Witcher started to thrust, his mouth again at Iris’ neck, gently biting and kissing the skin, as he moved up and down her upper body. Tits, neck, lips, chin, cheeks… all were fair game and Geralt’s lips brushed against them all. He sucked on her tits, bit gently at her nipples, suckled at her neck, chewed lightly on her lips and kissed cheeks. Iris shuddered and writhed under his attentions, while his pace picked up. Soon he was pistoning into her, pounding her wildly while her moans had long since transformed into wanton screams of raw pleasure. Iris was cumming around the cock spearing into her, splitting her apart and filling her up. Nor did she stop cumming, as one orgasm melded into another, her cunt clenching at Geralt’s cock as he fed her.

“I’m about to cum” Geralt groaned as he felt his arousal peak. He didn’t think Iris would object, but her panicked voice gave him pause. “No please stranger… do not do so inside me. I beg you, let my body remain only Olgierd’s in this one small way!” Given his dick plunged deep within her, it didn’t make much sense to Geralt, but he wasn’t one to ever ignore the wishes of a woman, or force his own upon them. He pulled out of her, and came, his jizz streaking Iris’ heaving body. His cum landed all over her upper body, staining her face and tits copiously. He pulled back then, watching Iris as she lay there, body glowing with the pleasure coursing through her.

“I did not think it possible… but you have done it stranger” he heard the voice of the cat speak behind him. Suddenly the violet rose was in his hand, and the world looked like it was dissolving around him, as if it was paint being washed away in the rain. “Our service thus ends. Thank you, stranger, for freeing us,” The cat continued. The black dog padded forward “Before we go – beware the one called the Man of Glass. Stand in his way, and you’ll meet a fate worse than death. Seek salvation in glass that cannot be broken” it spoke. Geralt didn’t really have a clue what that meant, but he sensed it was important.

And just like that the world around Geralt imploded in a flash of white, and he was back in the real world, at the ruined Von Everec estate with the easel in front of him. The canvas, which had earlier featured a ghostly painting of Iris and the estate was fading. But for just a moment however, the image shifted… it showed a bed, and on it lay a woman lit by the glow of firelight; nude, streaks of cum upon her body and a smile of well fucked satisfaction upon her face. And then the image was gone… the canvas white and dead with age.

*********************

The three women pulled out from Geralt’s memories. Geralt looked at them, as they stared back at him, the same peculiar expression on all their faces. It was Yen who finally managed to speak. “I knew you were good Witcher… but even I didn’t think you had the skill to literally fuck a spirit to life and bring her to orgasms that cured her off the sadness which killed her…”

Triss was biting her lips, looking at Geralt with a smoldering intensity. “Tell me Geralt, how is it that you can subject me to visions of you fucking another woman, and all I feel is the desire to jump your bones?” Shani giggled at that sally; unfamiliar with the sensations of memory projection and feeling overwhelmed by what she had witnessed. Her face and body were afire as she suddenly decided she wanted to act on a thought that had been with her through the day. She turned and grasped her fellow redhead, pulling her into a deep kiss. Triss’ eyes opened wide in brief surprise before she returned the gesture, hands grabbing the younger woman and pressing into her. Geralt found the sight intoxicating and his hands crept into crept towards Yen, eager to pull her into his embrace as he contemplated the pair of sexy gingers making out with each other.

Geralt tugged at Yen’s pants, pulling them down as he hugged his raven, breathing deep that scent of lilac and gooseberries that he found so intensely attractive. Yennefer’s hands reciprocated, drifting over his body as she feverishly picked at his shirt, pulling it off him. For a few moments everyone lay scattered on the bed, chaotically making out and trying to unsystematically undress their partner. Geralt finally pulled away from Yen, her pants and his shirt having come off, but eager for a faster resolution.

He rolled off the bed, and grabbed Triss, yanking her from Shani’s embrace. As she squealed in surprise, Geralt tore roughly at her shirt, breaking buttons and causing rips in the fabric has he callously ruined her clothes, stripping her forcefully. “Raven, help dear Shani out of her clothes” he asked Yen, who obliged. She crept up on the doctor whose eyes were locked on the sight of Geralt manhandling Triss as she moaned and squirmed with pleasure in his grip. Yennefer grasped Shani from behind, gently unbuttoning her top and sliding it off her, then caressing her exposed tits. Shani shivered and relaxed backwards into the pleasant soft touch of Yennefer as he pants were pulled away as well. Geralt matched Yennefer, both redheads being stripped together, though in varying fashions. The Witcher snapped the clasps holding Triss trousers and roughly pushed them down, aggressively jamming two fingers into her pussy through her panties, pushing the fabric into her folds. “Oooh master…your fox loves being mistreated so much” Triss moaned, relishing the treatment. Triss was left completely stripped as her Bra and Panties fell to the floor in tattered ruins, the Witcher’s hands cruelly groping her tits and pinching her clit. Already deeply aroused by Geralt’s memories, Triss found the abuse she was subjected to overwhelming and suddenly found herself cumming, legs shaking as Geralt molested her in a casual uncaring manner.

As she shuddered in his grip, Geralt suddenly pushed Triss forward, making her stumble forward back onto the bed, collapsing against Shani, who held her. The Witcher’s attention returned to Yen, as he grabbed her bare leg and yanked at her. She squealed in surprise as she pulled, falling flat on her back on the bed. Geralt fell upon her, grabbing her shirt and forcefully ripping it open as she lay on her back, pressing against her tits and biting down then quickly moving onto her neck. Her bra was handled with as much force, releasing her jiggling breasts as Geralt ripped it to shreds. The last off were her panties, yanked down as the raven enchantress was exposed to the world. “Oooh wolf… yes. Dominate your raven…” she moaned, enjoying the manhandling as much as Triss had.

Shani, distracted by all of this, found herself in Triss’ grip, her neck and breasts fondled and licked and kissed and caressed as the red witch eagerly got to work on her lithe pretty body. The young doctor grew flushed, as she was seduced, while in front of her, Geralt subjected Yennefer to what she considered almost thuggish behavior. While deeply arousing to watch, Shani was a little concerned, wondering if she too was in store for the same rough treatment. The Witcher so casually molesting and maltreating two powerful women Shani found somewhat intimidating was more than slightly scary. “G-geralt…” she moaned, trying to speak over the arousal flooding her, trying to express her concerns. Geralt turned to her, eyes afire with pleasure as he pulled at her.

For the barest second Shani panicked, but then she subsided as Geralt gently teased her pants down, kissing her the back of her neck, while Triss whined at the beautiful healer being taken from her grip. As Geralt reduced the last of his women to nudity, he shucked his own pants down, letting his erection prod against Shani. “Let me explain the basics Shani” he spoke, lips pressed against her ear, hands cupping her heaving tits, appreciatively groping the smaller mounds that completely filled his hands. “Triss is our collective bottom. Feel free to mistreat the fox as you’d like. The horny slut likes nothing better than to be put in her place.” Triss moaned, though whether in agreement or because Yen was spanking her pussy, it was hard to say.

“Yen’s more complicated” Geralt continued, his hand moving over Shani’s silky skin, creeping downwards as she found herself tangling her own hands in Geralt’s hair, leaning into him with pleasure. “My raven is my submissive cumslut, but you’ll have to figure out for yourself if she’ll let you be on top. But she won’t try to get on top herself, unless I tell her. And I know you don’t like that” His words reassuring the gentle medic, as he caressed and groped the small slight woman enveloped by his frame. Having watched first Geralt’s aggression over the two women, and now looking at Yen’s punish the wanton redheaded witch, Shani wasn’t as certain about her unwillingness to explore domination or submission. But the thought still intimidated her, and she knew it would not be tonight that she explored it. She simply enjoyed the feeling of Geralt possessively handling her, her soft skin pressing against his rigid and toned hardness.

“I think I’m in the mood for another contest” Geralt suddenly announced, making Triss and Yen look up eagerly. Geralt gave Shani a little push, prodding her towards the bed. “our lovely ginger here’s already had the pleasure of my cock just last night. But I think its time she got to know my lovely wives better while I reacquaint them with a good fucking.” Geralt knelt on the bed as Shani crawled into it, immediately grabbed by the two women, four hands wandering over her skin making her writhe in pleasure. “This is what we’ll do. You two will pleasure Shani at the same time.” The target of the competition gasped in sudden pleasure as she felt Triss’ fingers explore her pussy. “The good doctor here will decide the winner, and I’ll subject the loser roughest, cruelest and most brutal assrape I can muster. How’s that sound my lovely witches?” Geralt asked, making Yennefer and Triss nearly cream themselves at the thought of being the “loser” in this contest. Geralt quickly realized the need to uphold the spirit of the contest. “Slack off… deliberately try to lose… and I won’t fuck you for the next six months” he threatened, making both women pale at the thought. They women were raring to get to work, hands already playing with the mewling redhead as she lay there letting out tiny gasps of arousal.

“Now… how do we pick the winner?” Geralt mused, spanking Yen and Triss once each out of a random desire. “First one to make her cum we could…” he trailed off as Shani exploded, moaning lewdly as Yen prodding a finger in her ass sent her over the edge, quivering and thrashing with pleasure. “Scratch that” Geralt sighed “You two get to work. After a while I’ll just let Shani decide who was better. Do you understand Minx?” he asked her, bestowing her boudoir nickname upon her. Shani nodded, communicating she understood, but unable to vocalize as her orgasm and the anticipation of what lay ahead enticed her. She let her legs spread apart as widely as she could, inviting the two powerful intimidating women to have their way with her.

“I’m almost jealous of you little one” Yen moaned in arousal, pressing her fingers deeper into her ass, drawing a gasp from her target. “I doubt there’s a woman alive who can claim to have been bedded by two sorceresses at the same time.” “Mmm… you taste lovely Shani” Triss replied, having eagerly gotten to work lapping at her cunt while Yen boasted. Shani gripped Triss’ hair as her head fell back and her back arched in pleasure. Yen crawled forward, pressing her significantly larger tits against Shani’s, cupping her breasts while letting the younger woman feel their soft yet firm tenderness. She locked Shani’s lips in a kiss, silencing the moans erupting from the woman.

Geralt watched his wives take possession of the physician, their presence filling her world and crowding all her senses. For a few minutes he simply enjoyed the show, stroking his dick as the women whispered sweet nothings to each other. He noted with amusement that both Triss and Yen had at-least one hand on the other, trying to distract the other from her task. Then he got involved again. Without any warning, he suddenly grabbed Triss by her hips, and slid into her pussy, starting to fuck her. To compensate, his hand came to Yen’s behind, finger and thumbs simultaneously fingering her ass and pussy. The two women gasped, Triss all the louder as she felt herself get fucked and lost control of the competition for a moment as she came, relishing the sensation of Geralt’s dick inside her after their weeks apart.

Yen turned her head, whining a little at seeing Triss get the preference in dicking, but then realizing she had the space to capitalize. She dove down on Shani, licking and kissing with abandon while Triss lay prone, only capable of lightly fingering Shani as she was fucked. Yen moved slowly down Shani’s body, and then pushed Triss aside, thrusting herself between the physician’s legs, and tasting the woman for herself. As Shani shuddered, Triss moaned, recovering now though she had lost access to Shani’s pussy and had to content herself with kissing and gently biting her thighs and upper legs, making them kick involuntarily at the pleasure.

After a few more strokes, Geralt decided it was time to balance the contest a little, and switched to Yen, plunging his cock into her slick cunt. To her credit, she didn’t freeze as Triss had, instead screaming into Shani’s cunt, sending her tumbling into another orgasm. Triss, having gotten a new lease on life now that she wasn’t being fucked into a mewling mess, picked up her pace. Her fingers immediately went to Shani’s ass, prodding and stroking her sensitive skin. Meanwhile she started crawling up her body, having noticed that Shani enjoyed the little nips she had gotten on her thighs, and repeated those across her belly as she moved towards her tits.

Shani lost the ability to vocalize her pleasure as she stayed in a continuous state of orgasmic bliss, her cunt practically flowing at this point. Her shuddered and shivered helplessly, spasming as arc after arc of arousal coursed through her body. The tongue exploring her insides, fingers pressing into her clit and ass, the teeth biting into her sensitive boobs, the warmth of the two women all over her… it was all to much for the physician and she collapsed, falling into a light faint as the sensations overtook her completely.

Geralt pulled out of Yennefer at that, pulling the two women off Shani and deciding she had earned some special treatment. As she lay there shuddering, he gently pressed his cock into her, sliding deep into her pussy and grinding against her. The sight and sensations of the past few minutes had already got the Witcher to his peak, and after a few strokes, he stiffened, jizz shooting into Shani’s womb as she simply lay there, still moaning and insensate from the pleasure of it all. Geralt lay on top of her gently, filling her as his cock receded to semi-hardness, while he waited for her to recover. Everyone lay still for a few moments, taking a pause. Then Triss and Yen got impatient and started kissing and feeling up their husband, his dick stiffening again as he lay within Shani. Feeling that, the physician stirred, coming back to life.

“By the gods Geralt… that was amazing.” She moaned appreciatively, thanking the Witcher. “Thank you Triss… Yen. That was truly something” she continued, still breathing heavily with arousal and deciding that she wanted even more.

“So Shani… which of the two did you prefer” Geralt asked her. He was surprised as he saw a mischievous, almost evil grin, come to Shani’s face. It wasn’t a look he was used to seeing on her, but it was intensely attractive nonetheless. “Do I decide who was better… or can I pick the winner?” she asked. Geralt cocked an eyebrow at the distinction while his wives froze, wondering what she meant. “Up to you minx” he replied, keen to see where this was going. Shani decided she was in the mood for some Redanian capriciousness. “Yennefer was better if I’m being honest… but I’d like some time alone with Triss… so she wins” she spoke, her evil grin growing wider.

Geralt laughed at the statement, while Yennefer and Triss froze. “Seems I’ve brought a little Radovid into out bedroom” he exclaimed, oddly delighted at this show of tyrannical, even irrational, dominance from Shani. “Well we must all listen to the Good Doctor…” He pulled out of Shani, pulling away from his women. He briefly contemplated Triss, before grabbing her by the neck and hauling her up. “Seems you win this contest fox… lucky you.” He whispers, before he abruptly pushes her towards Shani, who grabs her, rolls on top of her and pins her.

Geralt whistles appreciatively at this show of dominance from the younger woman as Triss moans helplessly below her, writhing in pleasure. Geralt turns to Yen, ready to pound her into submission, but checking first to make sure she was ready for this. “I can come with something else if you’d like raven. Simply say your safeword, and I’ll change the loser’s punishment.”

Yen looked back at him, eyes flaring a little at having the victory snatched from her… but voice heavy with raw lust. “Rape my ass my wolf… break me, I beg you. Destroy my body and pound me into submission” she moans, raising her hips submissively towards him. Geralt nods, before he grabs her hair and wipes his cock dry of his and Shani’s cum using it. The act of using her luscious hair as a rag… it sends Yen falling into a quick short orgasm. She moans, grinding against the Witcher while carefully removes all the lubrication from his dick. He had promised her a brutal pounding and she was going to get it.

Though she was looking forward to it, had begged for it, Yen was unprepared for what came next. Geralt grabbed her hips, prising her asscheeks apart as he roughly forced his dry dick into her sphincter. There wasn’t the least gentleness in his actions. His massive cock tore Yen apart as he rushed into her unprepared and tight ass, pushing hard and fast into her. “AAAAAARGHHHFFFUUCCCK!!!!” Yen simply threw her head back and screamed loudly, pain overcoming pleasure for a few moments. Geralt gave her no chance to acclimatize, pulling out of almost all the way and then roughly thrusting back in, setting up a furious pace. “Howl for me raven, let the world hear you be raped by your wolf” he snarled into her ear, his voice menacing as his hands came to her tits, cruelly squeezing them. “OOOOFFFFFUUCKKK GEEEEEEEEERAAAAALT!” she howled obligingly, discovering new heights of pain and pleasure as her body was ravaged by her wolf. Tears streamed down Yen’s face as she screamed, cumming furiously from the savagery of what Geralt was subjecting her to. Geralt kept up the pressure, tugging painfully at her hair, making her back arch while he kept squeezing her tit painfully. His dick slammed into Yen, making her body buck as he reduced her body to a wreck. “AAFFUCK Geralt… you’re destroying my ass” she cried, feeling as she was being split apart… impaled on a pike plunging into her bowels and leaving her afire. “You are my slut. And I will break your ass whenever I feel like it my little bitch” Geralt growled as his dick crashed into her dry shaking ass while her cunt practically sprayed the bed with her cum.

The brutality off the assfucking she was enduring had Yen careening from orgasm to orgasm, as the smell of sex permeated the air around them. Next to the rutting pair, Shani dominated Triss, a sensual contrast to the animalistic brutality of Geralt. She ground her clit against Triss’ pressing down as she rode her, gripping her large tits while Triss clenched at Shani’s. Both women came against each other as the younger redhead rode Triss to sapphic bliss while she was pinned beneath her.

The sensations of being caught within Yen’s unprepared ass as she howled and moaned and blubbered in arousal quickly got to Geralt. He let go of her hair and gripped both her tits with his hands, squeezing down brutally, leaving the flesh bruised and red as he stiffened. Pushing himself as deep as he could, Geralt groaned and let loose, filling Yen’s bowels with his hot semen. His dick pumped into her while Yen simply froze, her voice gone from her loud howls and screams of pleasure and pain. When he finally let her go, she collapsed, falling off his dick and onto the bed. Next to them, Shani and Triss had subsided as well, collapsed into an exhausted and entangled mess as they fell asleep.

Leaving them be, Geralt pulled Yen into a gentle embrace. He had punished her as he had promised, and now he comforted her as she recovered from the ordeal. Yen snuggled up to him, face pressed into his shoulder as she cried gently. Geralt stroked her hair and back, wondering if despite all of it he had crossed a line here. “Thank you, my wolf… so much” Yen’s voice echoed in his head. She was speaking telepathically to him, having lost the ability to effectively vocalize for now. “That was one of the greatest experiences of my life Geralt” she continued sincerely, and he relaxed, as she continued to shudder against him, her tears hot on his flesh. “Promise me… you’ll let us explore this even more another day” she beamed into his head. “What do you mean raven” he replied lovingly. Yen beamed impressions and thoughts into his head rather than words. Geralt stiffened as he realized what she wanted to explore… a total loss of control. Yen wanted to roleplay being raped by the Witcher… and from her conversations with Triss… so did she. Geralt subsided… debating the thought, and thinking maybe this was a fantasy he’d like to explore as well. “Soon raven” he promised, gently stroking her.

Before they fell asleep, Yennefer remembered she had one last thing to communicate. “Before we came to Novigrad. There was a contract… for you in Velen. It seems Palmerin de Launfal and Milton de Peyrac-Peyran have been dispatched to recruit you. They wish to meet you in Holloway” she transmitted and then promptly fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

Geralt mused as he stroked her hair, starting to doze himself. So… Anna Henrietta needed the Witcher did she? There was nothing much left to do here in Novigrad… seems his company was going to be bound for Toussaint tomorrow. Geralt realized he was looking forward to another adventure.

+++++++++++++++++

Credit to Dracariys, who suggested a scene with Iris, which inspired me to write the memory which Geralt relays to his partners. Hope people enjoy my interpretation of how Iris von Everec was released. Hearts of Stone remains one of the finest stories I’ve experienced, and my fiddling with it should not be read as criticism of its plot.


	11. Fantasies in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midway through his hunt for the Beast of Beauclair, Geralt contemplates his time in Toussaint. Meanwhile Triss and Yen press him to enact a fantasy of theirs

Author’s note and Content Warning: This chapter involving a role-play of a non-con scene. The characters act out a fantasy of simulated non-consent, though in a tongue in cheek manner. If this is upsetting or uncomfortable for you, consider bypassing the smut portions or the chapter in its entirety if so choose.

+++++++++++++++++

Geralt hadn’t considered this was ever going to be possible, until suddenly it was. As he looked around the bustling estate of Corvo Bianco, he was seriously considering settling down, once and for all. Kaer Morhen would always be a home for him, but he was giving serious thought to calling this patch of land in sunny Toussaint the same.

In honesty, almost the entire period that Geralt had been on this contract had been an experience he was not generally used to. Anna Henrietta, Duchess of Toussaint, had summoned him to deal with a creature inflicting horrific deaths on the Aristocracy and senior knights of her realm. And she was determined to have it hunted down. In the midst of a major tourney that she organized, Geralt found himself on the hunt for the beast. It quickly became obvious that Vampires were going to be closely involved once Geralt confronted a Bruxa in Corvo Bianco on his first day of the investigation, where the body of the latest victim had been stored. The creature having already claimed three victims by the time Geralt had arrived, he and the Duchess had been confronted by a fourth victim; Milton de Peyrac-Peyran, one of the very men who had escorted Geralt to the duchy, and an old acquaintance of the Witcher. 

Geralt had chased after the creature, cornering and battling. Geralt might truly have come to a sticky end there had it not been for the timely intervention a very old friend, someone as dear to Geralt as Dandelion or Zoltan himself; the Elder Vampire known as Regis. Geralt had thought him dead, killed by Vilgefortz at that fateful confrontation at Stygga Castle. Yet as Geralt learned, Elder Vampires did not truly die, and Regis eventually found himself revived, aided by the very creature Geralt now hunted; Detlaff, also an Elder Vampire. Regis asked Geralt to stay his blade and hunt, seeking to convince him that graver matters were afoot. Geralt had listened, trusting Regis and because he also didn’t quite know how he could possibly kill a creature that was unkillable.

And thus, Geralt set up his base at Corvo Bianco, a gift from Annarietta; the name Anna Henrietta went by to her closest associates, and Geralt per her insistence. The estate and house and fallen into disrepair and ruin when Geralt gained possession of it, and had it been left to him, he truly wouldn’t have cared if it stayed like that. But a few days after meeting Regis, some dear companions arrived in town, who made him change his mind.

Yennefer, Triss, and Shani had travelled much of the way with Geralt, Milton and Palmerin as they travelled to Toussaint. The journey had been a delightful interlude, Geralt surrounded by a bevy of beautiful women who hungered for his amorous attentions each night. Keeping them in a daily state of orgasmic bliss as they travelled was a task Geralt enjoyed far more than hunting werewolves or fiends. Alas a week short of their arrival at Toussaint the three had left the Witcher, promising to join him later. Ciri needed some help in Nilfgaard and Triss and Yennefer had responded, teleporting to go meet her. Shani went with them, Yennefer reasoning that introducing her to Ciri and her court would prove helpful to Shani in the long run. Shani herself was keen on meeting the daughter of the man she was currently besotted with.

They returned to Geralt awhile later, finding him busily involved in the Duchy’s affairs, weeding out criminal gangs for the Ducal Camerlengo, taking on contracts, solving mysteries and hunting for treasure. When they came to Corvo Bianco however, they demanded that the Witcher heed the advice of his majordomo and fix the house up. As Yen put it “Geralt if you think that this sad ruin is adequate accommodation for the sister, mother and FATHER of the Empress of Nilfgaard you are sadly mistaken.” When Yen and Triss put up a united front like that, even the White Wolf retreated. Shani and Triss took over the renovations project while Geralt went questing with Regis. Within a couple of weeks, aided by magic from a sorceress, the estate had been restored to a state of utter magnificence. Triss had ordered several rooms added to the main building, while the master bedroom was expanded into a suite. She made sure that a particularly large bed, which would accommodate several people, was the center piece of the attraction there. Meanwhile Shani oversaw the restoration of the Estate Grounds, reinvigorating the herb gardens. The discovery of an alchemical laboratory in the cellar delighted the women, as they got to work. Shani was soon planning a clinic where she could treat people as well as conduct medical research on the Estate Grounds. Triss had gotten the cellars expanded, rooms retrofitted for chambers to allow the practice of magic, as well as a small training room for the Witcher.

Yen had spent the time following up leads on a certain Professor Moreau, and upon concluding her investigations, hauled Geralt off to his hidden lab, where she subjected him to the research the late Professor had perfected. Geralt emerged from that adventure almost a new man, feeling far stronger than he ever had. The added grace to his step and the subtle power that emanated from the Witcher made the sorceress go weak at her knees. Yennefer had returned to the estate and added a personal modification of her own. A permanent portal, fitted into the master bedroom at Corvo Bianco, linking the Imperial Palace of Nilfgaard to their home. No longer was Ciri a multi-week journey away. She was now practically in the next room!

Ofcourse it wasn’t fair to say that Geralt had no contributions to the estate restorations. His adventures had led to a very profitable arrangement with the new owners of the Coronata, Vermentino and Belgaard vineyards, who owed their fortune to his diligent investigations. As a thanks, they offered the Witcher a share of the profits from their latest offering, a particularly delicious wine that Geralt had dubbed “The Butcher of Blaviken” and which was already being hailed everywhere as a gastronomical masterpiece. That it was soon being demanded at the Imperial Palace itself no doubt contributed to its rapid popularity. As co-owner of the product, Geralt’s estate was assured a lifetime supply of every vintage, and the first batch had led to a particularly steamy encounter between Triss and Shani while Geralt and Yennefer had watched. Meanwhile the walls of the hall were adorned with trophies, armor sets and weapons from Geralt’s previous adventures… a testament to the skills of the Witcher. Meanwhile his adventures with Regis had led to Geralt to cross paths with a woman who had been cursed to exist as a spotted wight, decades, perhaps even a century ago. Geralt had snapped the curse binding Marlene de Trastamara, who was revealed as a victim of Gaunter O’Dimm… Geralt brought her to the estate, and under the care of Shani and Yennefer, she thrived. But with no family to return to, she decided to remain under Geralt’s wing, a circumstance he and the women had come to greatly appreciate for Marlene was a master chef, and had promptly taken over management of the Corvo Bianco Kitchen.

As Geralt regarded these new changes, and watched his wives and Shani settle and enjoy the pleasures of a luxurious estate, he had to admit he found his attitude shifting. And thus, he stood here today, contemplating this very pretty house and the happy women within, and decided he really liked it here. Of-course he and Regis were still on the trail of Detlaff… but Geralt had to admit that this adventure was very different from his usual experiences. The fact that he returned every day to comfort, and loving arms and kisses, that he had sage advice from close friends and people who he could relate his day’s adventures too… These were not small things.

Geralt had enjoyed his time with Yennefer and Triss and Shani on his excursions. Bearing Yennefer and Triss’ favor, he had won the tourney that Annarietta hosted, along the way helping Yennefer cure a young lady cursed to be a bird, as well as setting her up with the knight who so loved her, and was the reason Sir Geralt of Rivia was involved in the tourney. With Triss’ help, he had helped solve the problems plaguing the construction of a giant statue of some Prophet called Lebioda. Shani had helped him get in touch with a master-armourer in Beauclair who helped the Witcher craft gear of exceptional quality. She introduced him to a local count organizing a tournament involving a new deck, one which Geralt won handily. She also went along with Geralt when he was accosted by an eccentric artist who had painted a fantastic nude image of the Witcher astride a white horse… much to the delight of the three women who insisted on hanging the picture in the main hall of the house.

While Regis took some time to recover from the blood-lust he had induced upon himself at Tesham Mutna, Geralt lived in the lap of luxury. Under Triss and Shani’s care the Vampire was blooming, and it had brought Geralt no small joy to introduce Regis to Yennefer. The two had never met, though they had come very close at Stygga Castle, which Regis had assaulted alongside Geralt to rescue Ciri. Triss and Yen were delighted to meet the monster they had heard so much about, and Geralt looked forward to the day he might reintroduce the vampire to Ciri.

“You’ve been very quiet my love” Yennefer suddenly spoke, and Geralt started. It seems Yennefer had come upon him while he stood looking at the house, and finally spoke up after she realized he was lost in his thoughts. “Just considering how lucky I am to have you all here” Geralt replied, pulling her into a gentle hug. Together the two walked up to the house. Regis had decided to return to his cemetery for a little while, and in a few days, Geralt and he would go to confront the little bootblack they had witnessed in Detlaff’s visions. For tonight though, it was therefore just the three women and Geralt at dinner.

Shani had organized a small treat for the company. The Sorceresses and the Witcher discovered that they would be dining under the stars, with Shani having put together a little picnic for everyone just across the little stream that flowed past the house. It was a beautiful night, and all four consumed a fair degree of wine and food. The conversation had covered many topics, but then, Geralt was not quite sure how, the foursome found themselves on the subject of sexual fantasies. Shani was busily describing hers, explaining how one day she would like to truss Triss up like a chicken, and serve food upon her naked body, to enjoy in a feast with the others. Geralt had to admit, she had a strangely dominative attitude though she visibly despised the other side of the relationship. In contrast to Yen who loved submission and domination equally, and Triss who was a born submissive, Shani enjoyed dominating. She had a particular fondness for visiting her passions upon Triss, though Geralt and Yen had to admit, the red-haired witch enjoyed it.

“My fantasy?” Yen was speaking now, mulling her thoughts over. “Well there’s certainly one Triss and I have discussed, and one I’ve mentioned to Geralt. But I don’t quite know if he’s up to it.” Shani perked up at that “Really? Something Geralt doesn’t want to do? I’m burning with curiosity.” It was Triss who replied, looking at Geralt. “Oh, it’s simple really. Both of us have always had fantasies about losing control. Not just submission… but something… more. What we really both want, is for Geralt to have his way with us while we resist.” Yennefer explained further as Shani frowned “What Triss means is, we’d like to play act at being forced against our will.”

Geralt stirred a little as they spoke, refusing to make eye contact with the two women and instead looking deeply into the little bonfire they were all sitting around. “However, Geralt hasn’t brought it up since I mentioned it to him” Yen continued. “Upset, are you?” Shani asked. “Not at all” Triss rushed to explain “If Geralt doesn’t want to do it, we’d never want him to! But since we are discussing fantasies”

Geralt decided it was time to speak up. “I remember that conversation Yen. I simply haven’t done anything about it since we never discussed it further. Am I uncertain about this particular desire of yours? Yes.” He looked from one witch to the other “But I want to make sure this is something you both really want. Much as I love dominating you both, I’d never actually want to do anything that was against your will. However, if both you hussies want to do this, I will do my best to oblige. I just ask that you realize I might not be able to fulfill your desires as best as you want. I can play act… but I wouldn’t truly be forcing you.”

Yennefer snuggled up to the Witcher, reassuring him. “Geralt I love that you’re so concerned about disappointing us. But trust me, nothing you do would ever do that. We’d love every moment of it, no matter how far you go… or don’t go.” Triss nodded vigorously, affirming everything her co-wife was saying. “All right then… what did you two have in mind my loves?” Geralt asked. He was thankful Shani was staying out of this conversation, the young doctor having realized she wouldn’t help matters by butting in. After all, this wasn’t her fantasy, and she wasn’t even sure if they’d want her around when they decided to enact this little scene. “Ofcourse we’d want you here Shani” Triss spoke, reading her mind. “You don’t need to participate, but if you’d like to watch, we’d never chase you away minx.”

Yen replied to Geralt’s question. “We didn’t really have specifics in mind my wolf… how do you feel about a Witcher who has a contract against two Witches?” Geralt snorted “Not very realistic, I think. I could maybe take on one of you, but two? You’d smite me to ashes in moments I think.” Triss smiled at the sincerity of his flattery. That Geralt, accomplished warrior that he was, genuinely saw them as true equals in combat was gratifying. “Let’s say the Witcher receives a contract against two powerful witches who have all of Toussaint living in terror of their tyranny! He is dispatched by his Empress to take them down. Ofcourse, he comes into their home, Empress’ mages cast a spell nullifying their ability to teleport and escape. Our Witcher is special however, and I doubt our magic would work on you?”

Geralt had to admit, hearing the scenario described in Triss’ soft seductive tones had him erect in moments. “Hmm. I suppose Shani could have a small role in this. The Imperial Agent accompanying the Witcher. She can help me deal with one of you… but be honest with me fox. How far do you want me to go here?” Yennefer snuggled into his arm, nuzzling his neck as she responded “What do you mean husband?” “I assume I’m going to subdue you both. How much will you resist? I’d prefer if no blades were involved, even fake ones. Should I use signs? In real life, against two enemies, I’d be looking to incapacitate. But I need to know how far you want me to go loves, lest one of us hurts the other by accident.” Yennefer and Triss had to admit that they were touched by how much care Geralt was putting into this. That he was willing to go these lengths despite his lingering discomfort… And the level of worry he had over injuring them both moved them. “Our magic will not affect you Witcher… and you shall find us but women faced by a predator.” Yen spoke softly, stroking his arm. “Don’t you worry about being able to overpower us… And of-course neither would make it so realistic that you’d be forced to hurt anyone. Subduing us won’t be the difficult part Witcher… breaking us will” she breathed, voice dropping to a near whisper as she pressed against his ear.

Geralt nodded… “all right then. Remember you two, safewords if you want me to stop at any time. And we don’t do this tonight. Tomorrow I’ll tell BB and Marlene to take the night off. Meanwhile the two of you had best put up some powerful silencing spells over the house. Don’t need the rest of the staff barging in thinking the master’s wives are being ravaged.” It was Triss who laughed at the final comment, while Yen smiled smugly. “Its truly hilarious that you think there no silencing charms already Geralt. Nearly every night you’ve had one or more of us screaming in arousal… did you think the staff wouldn’t have heard were it not for magic?” Geralt finally smiled. He wasn’t yet sure whether he’d enjoy this “scene” he was acting for his wives, but he was looking forward to fulfilling their desires. If they were happy, he would be too, and there was naught else he needed in the world, save the happiness of Ciri.

*********************

Geralt kicked in the door to his own house, though tonight, it was the “lair of the Witches.” The door swung open with a bang and the Witched barged in. He immediately caught sight of Yennefer, who had been standing at the end of the hall, contemplating that damned picture of his nude astride a horse. It took a fair degree of self-control for him to not burst into laughter there and then. *Focus* her grimly told himself. Behind him, Shani charged in, thoroughly enjoying herself, really playing it up as she shouted “At last! We have them cornered Witcher! Surrender Wretched Witches!”

Yen turned slowly, an aura sheer power and menace. Geralt took a moment to admire her costume. It wasn’t something he had seen before, and she had clearly been saving it for a special occasion. It was far more feminine than her usual attire. A long black gown draped her body, split up the sides baring her legs clad in those alluring black stockings she favored. “Aaah…seems the little bird in Nilfgaard has sent some poor fool to take care of us… and to their unfortunate demise” she spoke in a voice radiating malice. Triss charged in from a side corridor, and Geralt had to pause and gulp, staring at her. If Yen looked like she might set a house afire with her ensemble, Triss could have set ablaze a city. Her aquamarine dress left little to the imagine as it left her entire midriff exposed, barely covering her tits. Clasped with a loose belt, her long exposed legs lay hidden by a skirt that dropped only to her mid-thigh. *Focus Witcher* he heard her giggling in his head, pleased that she had him stunned. She laughed somewhat comically, though she no doubt intended to sound villainous, “The Empress sends but two? She truly is a weak little swallow? Entire armies could not best us… but the pretty little bird sends two fools”

Geralt shook his head for a second, clearing his thoughts and then focused. “You two have terrorized the innocent folk here long enough. Surrender to us, and we shall not hurt you Witches. Come quietly to face the justice you so richly deserve… or suffer the consequences” He growled at them, stepping closer. “A witcher!” Yen crooned, delightedly “A rare treat indeed. You must be the empress’ famous Witcher father… I shall take great pleasure in taking your head to her, when we visit her…” “To chastise her for her insolence.” Triss finished for Yen, standing next to her. The two women raised their arms, and Geralt braced himself. He knew nothing would hurt him, but that didn’t mean he intended to let an unexpected light blow cause him to tumble like a fool. A ball of light formed in front of the two gorgeous women, and suddenly whooshed towards Geralt… imploding harmlessly against his chest, without so much as a flutter of air to make him think he had been “hit.” 

“Impossible!” Yen gasped, staring at him. “But how can this be?” Triss muttered simultaneously. Geralt decided it was only fair to participate fully in the show. “Foolish wenches. I am the Empress’ father! The Imperial Witcher of Nilfgaard. I am immune to your petty magics!” He advanced another step towards them, channeling the focus and rage he brought to bear against monsters on the path. As he radiated menace, Yen and Triss took an involuntary step back. “He has been warded in some way. No ordinary Witcher could be immune to our spells! Come sister, let us leave these fools here and regroup, dispel the magics protecting them!” Triss spoke, a slight shiver to her voice as Geralt’s presence forced her to suppress her instinct to simply fall to her knees and beg to blow him. Again, the two women raised their arms, displaying their luscious bodies to him. Pretending to enact some ritual, they turned in a slow circle, swaying their hips as they let Geralt gain a full gaze at their bodies. Geralt simply stood, smiling at them and hoping the grin was predatory and fearsome rather than foolish. “H-how is this p-possible?” Yen muttered. Shani yelled, eager to play a further role in the proceedings “Your lair has been garbed in magics that prevent you from fleeing.” She made an elaborate show of closing the door and locking it, muttering some ridiculous hocus pocus as if she knew magic too. “There is nowhere for you to flee… this is your last chance. Surrender or face the awful wrath of Geralt of Rivia!”

Geralt took another step towards the pair, and they retreated again, finding themselves with their back to the wall, but with still a considerable gap between the Witcher and them. “D-d-don’t step c-closer Witcher… we warn you. Else we shall be forced to destroy you!” “Try it” Geralt growled, stepping forward, starting to close the gap between him and the women. Another ball of light flew at him, and again it dissipated harmlessly against him. Geralt grabbed Yen’s outstretched arm, pulling her into his grip, as he spun her around.

“Unhand me brute!” she gasped in outrage, making Geralt chuckle in response. “Oh its much too late for that. You had your chance Witch… I’m going to enjoy what comes next!” he whispered into her ear, voice deep and angry. He groped her tits through her dress, making Yen squirm in protest. “Nooo… you beast. Release me I say!” “Not a chance Witch. You’re mine now!” he replied maliciously, pinching her tit and making her yelp. Triss who had watched this frozen, decided it was time to interject. “Release her monster, or I shall be forced to destroy you!” She cried dramatically. “Shani… hold this slut and make her watch what I’m about to do to her sister Witch” Geralt commanded. Shani obliged, darting forward and grabbing Triss’ hands, forcing them behind her. Triss made a show of struggling, as if she was trying to break the grip. “Don’t struggle too much Witch, we wouldn’t want those luscious tits spilling from that dress!” Geralt growled.

He returned his attentions to Yen with a sharp spank to her breast, making her squeal. “The way you two sluts are dressed; I wonder if you weren’t hoping for this very outcome. You two just wanted to be defeated, didn’t you?” Geralt whispered into Yen’s ear, drawing her protest. “How dare you suggest such a thing you brute. I am the great Yennefer of Vengeraaaaaiiii” she ended in a wail as he spanked her tit again. “Silent bitch! You are nothing more than the great cumslut who belongs to Geralt now!” he hissed, grabbing at her dress. He tugged at the fabric, causing it to rip, and he pulled the gown apart, exposing Yen’s underwear as he ruined her expensive clothes.

“Nnnoooooo stop this you monster” she whined, grinding against him. Next to her Triss cried out too “How dare you! Release us you savage beast!” “Oh I’m savage all right” Geralt grinned wolfishly at her. As he spoke, he roughly jammed his thumb into Yen’s pussy, making her squirm in arousal. “Ah ha! This slut is wet already. I knew you were just a cockhungry bitch!” he declared triumphantly, pressing the digit deeper into her quim, making Yen let out a moan of pleasure. Geralt’s other hand groped roughly at her heaving tits, squeezing the flesh cruelly as he first pinched and then painfully pulled at her nipples. “Aaaaahhhhnnoooo. Stop this! Please” Yen whined, starting to plead. “Not a chance Witch… time for you to learn a woman’s true place!” He replied, his palm suddenly swatting at her panty-covered pussy, driving Yennefer into a mini-orgasm. “Melitele noooooo” Yennefer moaned, legs pressing against each other as her panties grew steadily more soaked. 

Triss meanwhile tried turning her attention to Shani. “Your companion is a violator of women! How dare you consort with his kind. Unhand me low creature, and I shall perhaps let you live as our slave!” she declared grandly. Geralt was getting a little tired of Triss’ somewhat grandiose claims. He abruptly pulled at Yen’s panties, ripping them off her as she squealed in pain when the fabric was stretched against her sensitive cunt till it gave. Geralt tossed the soaked fabric to at Triss, the cloth landing on her shoulder. “I tire of hearing the redhead bark. I’ll get to her soon enough, till then, gag her Shani. Let her savor her sister’s obvious pleasure!” Shani nodded, and immediately gagged Triss with Yen’s panties, as she obligingly opened her mouth to “protest” “Mmmmmpppph!” she mumbled into the gag. Geralt was tempted to laugh as he saw her visibly sucking at the fabric.

Geralt returned again to Yen, deciding it was time to move on from the fondling. He spun her around, pulling arms behind her and locking them with his own hands, making her arch her breasts into him. “My you are a beautiful one. I shall enjoy despoiling you!” he grinned. “How dare you suggest such ammmmmpgh” Yen was cut off as Geralt promptly kissed her, plunging his tongue into her as she helplessly struggled in his grasp. He plundered her mouth, wrestling her tongue into submission with his own, while behind her he guided her hands down to her ass. Gripping her fingers with his own, he forced her to prod at her ass with her own index finger, making her gasp at the sensation.

*I need to get these clothes off. If OOOONLY there were a spell to remove it* He thought as loudly as he could, knowing Yen would have a light probe against his thoughts for just such a situation. He let his grasp slacken, and Yen suddenly “broke” free. She started to dart towards the door, pretending to escape. “Go on then slut. Abandon your sister to her fate” Geralt called mockingly after her. Yen stopped and turned then, fury writ upon her face. “Enough beast. I have had it with you!” Geralt started walking slowly towards her, and Yen raised her hand once more. “This spell shall surely reduce you to ashes! _Rwygo_ ” she called out. Geralt paused for just a minute, recognizing an actual spell. He felt his clothes ripped to shreds around him, rendering him naked in a single instant.

“You really are eager to be fucked aren’t you?” Geralt growled, walking forward as Yennefer stutterd. “I-i-impossible... h-how?” “Quiet Bitch” he snapped, grapping her again, this time tugging painfully at her bra, as he pulled it off. “As I said before, time you learnt where you belong!” Geralt spun her around, and pushed Yen up against the door. “Hold onto that slut. The only thing between you and freedom a thin layer of wood... but you’ll never escape” he snarled into her ear, prodding at her with his dick. “No... please... I beg thee Witcher” Yen replied in a panicked tone. “Do not do this...!” Geralt shut her up by landing a mighty spank on her ass, making her wail in arousal. “Nnnnoooooo!” “The only thing you can do now Bitch... is decide whether this cock will fuck your ass, or if it shall breed your slutty body!”

“Not my ass Witcher!” Yennefer moaned in panic, as she ground against him, sopping with arousal. “Well tough!” Geralt replied sadistically, starting to push his cock into her unprepared sphincter. One hand came to her neck as he squeezed gently, choking Yen as he steadily fed her bowels his dick. Yen let out a long lingering shout of pleasure, trying hard to resist his entry, clenching against him, which only enhanced their pleasure as he tore her apart. “This is what your holes are for Bitch!”

“No...aaaarghh... sstoooop... its too much” She whined, as he started to fuck her ass. “Damn right its too much. Bitch! This is your punishment for being such a bad little cunt!” He growled, ploughing her ass with force as he pressed her body into the door, the slightly rough grain of the wood scraping against her tender titflesh. Geralt kept up the pressure, slamming into her wildly, making her cum as he savaged her behind. He reached around with one hand, roughly fingering her clit as she lapsed into loud incoherent wails, but also pushing back against her wolf as her arousal overcame her acting. Tiring of her tits, he reached for her hair, tugging at it as he made her arch against the solid door. Yen panted in pure pleasure, luxuriating in the sensations of being so utterly dominated. Geralt kept up the pressure a little while longer and then pulled out.

Yen simply moaned for a few minutes, and then, recovering, turned her head to the side, trying to look at Geralt. “Y-You stopped?” she asked. “Aye Witch. I have no intentions of wasting my seed in your worthless ass. That hole is for pleasure alone. But I intend to breed you with little Witcher babies!” he said with malice in his voice. “Nooo, you cannot! Do not despoil me, I beg you Witcher. I shall surrender to you... p-please do not....aaaaaaah” she cried out, as Geralt spun her around, pushed her to the ground and mounted her, plunging his dick into her cunt. “No... s-stop... its tooooo biiiiiig” she cried out, as he slammed into her rough and hard. “Quiet Bitch” he growled, and then proceeded to bite at her tit, making Yen cream herself again as she wailed in pleasure. “Y-y-you a-animal... s-stoooop” she whined pathetically, while his cock thrust into her depths, easily spreading her apart, her body long acclimatized to his presence. “Gods you’re a tight little whore. I’m going to enjoy filling you up with my totally not sterile cum” he spoke contrarily, making Yen almost break character and collapse into a fit of giggles. Geralt stiffened as he felt himself near his peak. He thrust deeply into her and with a groan released inside her, his hot jizz shooting into her body. “Aaaah y-you m-monster... w-what have y-you done!” Yen whined. “Made you my pregnant little broodmare! Don’t worry, I’m sure the Empress will see the justice of turning you over to my permanent care. Now... about your friend!” Geralt got off Yen as she simply lay there, well and truly fucked, her finger eagerly scooping up the cum leaking from her abused pussy and sucking at it.

Geralt turned to Triss only to discover that Shani hadn’t really stuck to her role as a non-participant. Her hands buried within Triss’ skirt and pressing into her tits, it was obvious she had groped and fingered the witch into at-least a few orgasms. Triss simply stood there, eyes rolled up in her head as she moaned lewdly, still gagged.

Geralt suppressed the urge to slap his forehead and instead yanked the Witch from Shani’s grip, a genuine glare on his face as he looked at the physician. “So... Witch? Triss is it? I think I’ll call you Cunt instead. Ready to be fucked?” he asked cruelly. “N-No?” Triss asked weakly. Behind her Shani was forced to break character as she was overcome by a fit of giggles.

Geralt pushed Triss back callously, letting her fall to the floor. “Well I won’t give you much of a choice in the matter” the Witcher growled, still trying to stay in character. He grabbed at her slutty dress, pulling it off her and groping at her breasts, his other hand ripping away at her skirt roughly. The submissive witch simply lay there moaning, hands reaching up weakly for Geralt seeking to draw him closer. Shaking his head, Geralt plunged into her, making Triss sigh in pleasure as she was finally filled. “Ooooh gods yeeesss... I m-mean... nooo.” Geralt pounded into her, making her legs kick in arousal before she managed to lock them against his back, pulling him in deeper. As the Wolf fucked her, he spanked her tits, making her cum against the cock ravaging her. “Oooofffuck Yes my wolf... fuck me!” she cried out, all pretense of character play dissolving. “Seems my assistant has broken you already cunt” he growled, roughly pushing three fingers into her ass, curling them cruelly inside her sphincter. Triss’ moans grew louder the rougher Geralt got, his dick flying in and out of her well lubricated pussy. The sight of Triss reduced to a quivering mewling wreck was always arousing though, and Geralt felt his pleasure peaking as he pressed against her neck, bitting it, moving with forceful nips to her breasts. Triss came again, her cunt clenching ferociously at the cock invading her and managing to push Geralt into his own orgasm. Triss’ body milked his dick for all it was worth, drawing his warm cum into her as she sighed in pleasure. Geralt got to his feet as he was drained, while Triss remained on the floor, gasping with pleasure. The Witcher callously shook his softening cock, letting the last vestiges of his cum and her juices drip across Triss’ body. 

Shani got off the shelf she had perched herself on, and pulled at Triss, hauling her to her feet and then supporting her to the bedroom. Geralt returned to Yen, who was still lying on the floor, unable to rise. He gently pulled her up, bridal style, and followed Shani. Geralt crawled into bed, Triss on one side cuddling into Shani. He pulled Yen to his other side, throwing an arm and leg around her possessively as he cuddled her. “Enjoyable raven?” he asked, wondering if he had actually lived up to her fantasies or if the whole thing had been too farcical. “That was a lot of fun Geralt” Triss squirmed against him, sighing in pleasure. “Might be worth repeating” Geralt mused, somewhat self-critically as he pondered how he hadn’t really helped Triss. “But next time, I think we should be one on one… and no Shani.” He grumbled. Across from Triss Shani giggled in agreement, still fondling the fox as she kissed her. “I did kinda ruin it for this one, didn’t I?” She asked, all sweetness and innocence. “Well, just gives us incentive to repeat the performance” Geralt grumbled, drifting off to sleep as he cuddled Yennefer to himself.


	12. Pomp and Strange Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt must find a way to deal with Dettlaff as Beauclair is savaged by a Vampiric assault. If he can save Syanna... and make Dettlaff desist, something must be done about the two sisters at the heart of all the problems troubling Toussaint.

“Portal’s in a fountain? Not terribly practical” The Witcher spluttered, reminded for the millionth time why he so deeply hated magic portals. Sylvia Anna… Syanna, explained how she used to hide there with her governess. It was lucky then that Regis had read her diary thoroughly, and knew where to find them. He greeted Geralt with friendliness, before turning to Syanna, his affable nature vanishing as he berated the unrepentant woman who lay at the heart of the vampiric invasion savaging Beauclair at this very moment. Geralt pulled the two apart, warning them that they had more important things to do. “We need to head to Tesham Mutna… NOW” he growled, angry at the long time it would take to get there. Who knew how many would die at the small army of Bruxae, Alps, Fleders, Katakans and other vampires besieging the city?

“I can help with that Witcher. A portal would save us all a lot of time.” He whirled around, staring at Yennefer. “Your wife found me almost as soon as you fell into the illusion,” Regis explained. Geralt had left her with Shani and Triss, under orders to try and save as many lives as they could while he had tracked down Orianna. Geralt shook his head as he remembered her. He’d have to deal with the Bruxa so close to the Ducal Court later. “Where is Triss? Shani?” He asked, worried. “Shani is with Damian’s unit, trying to save as many lives as she can. I asked Triss to keep an eye on her, but something told us you needed help. But it seemed safer to have Shani stay in the city than bring her along, but we weren’t going to leave her undefended.” Yen explained. “She’d be safer at Corvo Bianco” the Witcher growled. “And she’d sooner die than let such suffering go by without intervening Geralt, you know this. If you wished to be involved with weak minded women, none of us would be here!” she snapped back at him. “She’s as safe as anyone in this godsforsaken city can be with a survivor of Sodden watching over her! Now come!” the raven-haired sorceress continued, opening a portal as she spoke. Regis was the first to step through it, gripping Syanna by the arm. Geralt went next, and Yennefer followed close behind him.

Geralt regarded the ruins of the old vampire stronghold dourly. A lot had happened when he had last been here with Regis’ trying to find a way to pick up Dettlaff’s trail. After Regis had recovered from the bloodlust he had inflicted upon himself there, they had tracked the bootblack from Dettlaff’s memories, leading them to the house he had stashed himself in, where they found conclusive evidence of his being blackmailed to perform the killings. The trail led down a rabbit-hole of strange plots, involving stolen ducal wine, a band of Reavers and bandits led by a mysterious Cintrian and a party organized by a local artistic society known as the Mandragora. Geralt considered the awkwardness of that evening, Annarietta practically throwing herself, not bothering to disguise her unbridled attraction for the Witcher, though she was foiled when their hunt for the Cintrian led them to the discovery of a pair of deaths at the party. It was there that Geralt had been introduced to Orianna, and then to his shock, reintroduced to Dettlaff himself. Having been brought there by Regis, Geralt engaged in a short conversation with the vampire. Soon after the trail of the blackmailer led the Witcher to Dun Tynne castle, and while the Ducal Guard assaulted it, Geralt snuck in, Regis and Dettlaff joining the Witcher. It was there that they came upon the truth which had caused the troubles plaguing Beauclair.

The long-lost sister of Annarietta – Syanna, lay behind the Cintrian, and the theft of the ducal wine and the attempted theft of the jewel from Orianna’s estate which had led to the deaths of the mercenary and an innocent woman. Syanna was also the very woman Dettlaff had fallen in love with. His lover’s kidnapping a ruse, designed to push Dettlaff into fulfilling Syanna’s bloodthirsty desires. The Vampire had fled in a towering rage rather than risk trying to deal with the shock of these revelations. He demanded Syanna meet him three days hence, but Annarietta intervened, locking her away. Once the three days passed… Dettlaff attacked… and a veritable wave of vampires descended on Beauclair, savaging its people.

Between the two of them, Annarietta and Syanna had wreaked considerable havoc. The sisterly feud and the overweening arrogance they both possessed in equal measure had led them to this pass… and Geralt still had no plan here! Dettlaff was an immortal, and Geralt did not know how he could be stopped. He only hoped the Elder Vampire would listen to reason. “Geralt…” Yen interrupted his train of thoughts as they awaited Dettlaff. “I should warn you… that ribbon your Syanna has. It is powerful protective magic. I suspect if something threatens the girl, it’ll pull her back to that fairytale land of hers.”

“Fuck” Geralt grunted. “Thanks Yen, I’d best take it off. If she vanishes on us when Dettlaff comes, there’ll be no stopping the creature.” Armed with the information, Geralt quickly confronted the pacing Syanna, wordlessly pulling the ribbon off her wrist as she stared at him in confusion. And not a moment too soon… for as Geralt turned to hand the ribbon to Yen, whispers rang out, echoing against the ruined walls.

“Syanna…Syanna…I have a question I must ask you.” A red fog swirled around the black-haired lass’ feet, as she turned and twisted looking for the source of the voice, visibly afraid. Dettlaff suddenly emerged from the shadows behind her, stepping menacingly towards the young woman. “Did you truly feign it all? That which bound us was a…ruse?” Syanna put a trembling hand to his shoulder, causing him to jerk away in rage. “Dettlaff… It’s not that simple. I…” she tried to explain, her shaking figure trying to muster her seductive tenderness, gloved hand stroking his face as the Vampire stood rigid. “Oh noo. Its very simple” he spoke sibilantly “You either deceived me… or not.” The vampire suddenly grabbed at her wrist, forcing it off him as his fingers morphed to claws. “In forgiving you, I grieve, for now we must part” he spoke threateningly.

Geralt and Regis realized the danger, charged towards the pair. They’d never have reached them in time, and Dettlaff would surely have shredded Syanna to ribbons. But Yennefer was there, and distance was not as great a consideration when magic was involved, especially when wielded by a powerful sorceress such as her. As Geralt and Regis charged towards them, she cast a spell; a jacked-up version of Yrden that Geralt used to slow his enemies. Her version froze everyone within its range, Geralt and Regis caught mid-step, Dettlaff with his claws pulled back, ready to strike.

“Dettlaff… do not do this!” she shouted. “Please… listen to reason” she cried, as the vampire howled in rage, struggling to break the spell. “You dare bind me?!” He cried, managing to infinitesimally turn his head… Yen’s spell was already weakening and she didn’t have the strength to bind the powerful vampire for very long. She groaned at the pressure, silent now as she put all her focus into maintaining the magic. Geralt realized he had to take over.

“Dettlaff LISTEN to me!” He called; voice urgent. “You know I have no desire to spill your blood. You know that both Regis and I sympathize with what Syanna has put you through. But you need to put aside your anger!” “I will do what I must Witcher” the vampire hissed in his rage. Geralt grew angry at his intransigence. “Dettlaff I know Syanna’s wronged you. Put blood on your hands that you didn’t deserve. But Gods Damnit, you’ve crossed some lines too! As we speak, your vampires assault a city filled with innocents, my wife one of them. People I love are in that city under supernatural siege! Even now she could have fallen to one of your creatures. Someone I love no less than the love you had for Rhenawedd. But I’m here talking to you damnit!” “Heed him Dettlaff… you owe that much to the Witcher at-least!” Regis added. Dettlaff pondered the words for a moment… and consented. “Speak then Witcher” he said, managing to nod. The spell was broken, and Yen collapsed, groaning.

Seeing her fall, Geralt turned his back to the Vampire, rushing to her side. For just a moment Dettlaff felt a flash of rage at being ignored. But seeing the Witcher kneel tenderly at Yen’s side, gently hauling her up, he held his tongue. He would not blame the Witcher his concern over the wellbeing of a lover. He knew that fear far too well.

“I’m fine… Geralt” Yen whispered. Hugging her to him, supporting her, Geralt turned back to Dettlaff, as Yen fell into a faint in his arms, head collapsing on his shoulder. “Look at how your actions hurt people Dettlaff! I know you’ve felt rage and anger at being forced to take innocent lives. And I KNOW Syanna there is to blame for all of it. And maybe she deserves death. But you must understand… Syanna has had her share of traumas as well.”

Dettlaff growled, tugging at the wrist of the whimpering woman beside him, as she lay stunned, for once knowing she was best served by staying completely quiet. “You dare excuse her behavior Witcher?” Geralt shook his head. “No. But I understand it… just as I understood your killing of people because you were forced to it. Call off your vampires… spare Syanna. And I promise you… she will be punished. But enough blood has been spilled tonight, and these past few weeks. Let it go…”

Regis intervened as well “Please my friend, consider Geralt’s words. And if not that, consider mine. Trust me when I say Geralt speaks as a friend, not a foe to you. Let go of your rage, I beg of you.”

Dettlaff let out a frustrated growl… but then his eyes fell upon Yennefer, still in a faint, Geralt holding her up his fear for her health writ plain upon his face. Though her and Syanna were very different women, in that moment, the raven-haired Witch seemed to appear as a twin for Syanna… not as the woman who had betrayed him, but as the Rhena he had loved. Dettlaff saw how the pair were willing to die for the other, and his rage died. “I envy you Witcher” he spoke, voice heavy with bitterness and regret. “I envy the love you have for your woman… and her love for you. For the sake of that love… take her.” He finally let go of Syanna, tossing her aside contemptuously. “You may tell your precious Duchess that you have bested the Beast of Beauclair… killed it even. For truly, this land is dead to me. I shall call off my minions. You are right… enough blood has been spilled already. You should know however the full extent of Syanna’s misdeeds. Four I had killed, but she had planned the deaths of Five. The Duchess of Toussaint was to be the fifth. This is the creature you have asked me to spare”

And with that final parting shot, Dettlaff retreated, evaporating into a cloud of red smoke. “Take Syanna with you Geralt, Yennefer… I must leave you for a while, and look to my friend.” Geralt nodded, as Regis evaporated as well, following the retreating vampire. Geralt ignored Syanna, turning to Yen as he desperately held her face. “Yen…” he whispered, gently setting her down and kneeling over her. Syanna walked up to him. “I-I… I wish to thank you Witcher. I f-fear I would be dead were it not for you.” Geralt kept his eyes locked on Yen as he tore a piece of his shirt, wettened it with water from his canteen and gently wiped her face. “I have no interest in your gratitude Syanna. Or your apologies. I am tired of your petty rivalry with Annarietta and your complete lack of care for the consequences of that squabble.”

Yen stirred lightly, while Syanna tried to respond to the anger in the Witcher’s voice. “You have no idea about the betrayal she inflicted upon me Witcher” she spoke with bitterness. “My precious Annarietta… who stayed silent as I was cast out to die!” Geralt snapped at her, his concern for Yen powering his rage. “You were both children Syanna! What do you think Annarietta could have done?! Your parents were no doubt witless and superstitious idiots, and the Ducal council doubtless imagined Annarietta would be easier to control. But to blame your YOUNGER sister? The girl who loved you, and who you loved too!” “If she loved me… why did she abandon me?” Syanna asked, and Geralt briefly sympathized with Dettlaff’s desire to be violent. “She didn’t!” he exclaimed, his angry voice a sharp contrast to the softness with which he was tending to Yen. “She spent years looking for you. And when she found you, she tried protecting you, even as an army of Vampires descended upon her city in vengeance for your actions. Meanwhile, with all your bitterness… have you considered how many people you’ve hurt you spoiled brat? Forgive your sister… let go of your anger, and go home! Everything you’ve dreamed of having returned to you since you were exiled are within your grasp, if you only forgive Anna! A loving sister, a home, luxury. There will be consequences for the harm you’ve done, but Anna still loves her Syanna so much that she’ll protect you, won’t she? Even if you try to kill her, she’d seek to spare you with her dying breath. And you claim she doesn’t love you?”

Syanna paled at the lashing the Witcher inflicted upon her. She fell silent, as he continued cradling his wife, growing more worried at her lack of response. She was in no condition to be moved… and Geralt didn’t know what he was going to do. Just as he was about to panic however, a portal opened. Aid had finally come in the shape of an exhausted Triss and Shani, now that the Vampires had been called off. The pair rushed towards Yen, while Geralt telepathically explained what had happened, transmitting words and memories to Triss far faster than spoken words would allow. The Witcher’s notorious disdain for the form of communication was irrelevant to him against Yen’s pressing need for care. Triss understood what had happened, and immediately teleported the raven-haired sorceress to Corvo Bianco. Just before she left however, she passed a reassuring thought to the Witcher. Yen was not now in danger. She and Shani would have her recovered in no time.

Geralt let out a shuddering sigh of relief as the trio left, before turning to the remaining woman, his voice much gentler now. “I shouldn’t have spoken in such anger Syanna. I do understand the troubles you have lived with, and I sympathize. But enough is enough… spilling Anna’s blood will give you nothing save the knowledge that you’ve killed the last person who loves you. You have two choices now. The first: Go. Leave Toussaint. Return to life on the road, hell return to banditry if you so desire. Find whatever sticky end or joy you think you can find alone in the world. Your other choice is this: Forgive Annarietta. Come home. Heal. And let the last remaining member of your family, the one person who has always loved you, look after you. Accept the penalties you must suffer for your actions, but come home.”

Syanna considered Geralt’s words, and slowly the façade of rage and cynicism that had carried her for so many years cracked. Tears welling in her eyes, she nodded at the Witcher, once again a young girl, pining for her sister alone and friendless in the world. Geralt came up to her, pulling her into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. He knew then that she was ready to go home, and that things would be all right between her and Annarietta. They both needed to work through some things, and the Witcher groaned internally as he realized it would fall to him to guide them both. He let Syanna work through the emotions she was caught up in, and then as she recovered, looked her in the eyes. “Come on now. Time to head home.” “You know my sister will lavish you with praise do you not? I hope you like grand ceremonies Witcher… for you have singlehandedly saved the Duchess’ sister and defeated the beast of Beauclair, saving the city. She’s sure to reward you with the highest honors she possesses”

“I’ll survive Syanna… but for now, time to get you home” Geralt whistled for Roach, and as ever, his Horse appeared, always on hand for when his human needed him. Mounting up, the two began the long road back to Beauclair.

*********************

“Your Grace, Geralt of Rivia has arrived”  
Damian de la Tour, Captain of Toussaint’s ducal troops, announced the Witcher to the Ducal court. Annarietta was in her most regal and pompous mood. “My dear subjects! We come now to our next business. Off all the duties which fall upon my shoulders as the ruler of this dominion, this duty is dearest to my heart!” she announced grandly. Arms spread, she continued. “For now, we shall award the Order of Vitis Vinifera, Toussaint’s highest honor” Geralt rolled his eyes at this excess of ceremony, resisting the urge to pluck at the formal clothes he had been stuffed into. He much preferred his more ordinary attire, or even the armor in which he performed his duties to court attire. He had to admit though, there was some small pleasure in having Triss and Yennefer coo in delight when he looked his regal best.

Geralt tolerated the overblown statements and grand rituals of the award, letting Annarietta take enjoyment in it. He supposed it was important to these people, though he find it ridiculous in the extreme. Despite his discomfort, he did find himself sincerely appreciating Annarietta’s more personal gift of a dozen barrels of Sangreal. Yen and Triss would find that particularly enjoyable, though he made a note to save some of it for his Witcher friends and Keira when they visited, Keira in particular… Dandelion and Zoltan too as he came to think of it. 

His train of thoughts broke off as Annarietta stepped closer, her voice dropping, the hesitation and uncertainty growing noticeable. “In a moment I shall speak to Syanna. Will you assist me?” she asked, her seemingly confident demeanor betraying the pleading look to her eyes. He realized little Anna was begging for his help in dealing with her sister. Since bringing Syanna back, clearly the two had not yet had a chance to reconcile. “I shall do that Your Grace… but it might be better to do this in some privacy” he advised her. Nodding, Annarietta decided to head into the palace, dismissing the court. The two proceeded alone to the room Syanna was held in, as Geralt wondered how this would play out.

In a sunny room overlooked the Palace Gardens, Annarietta confronted her sister. She knew that Syanna intended for her to be the final victim. Yet she refused to accept it, informing Geralt haughtily that unless her elder sister confirmed this herself, she would not believe it. Syanna did confirm it however. As Anna listened in shocked silence, Syanna unloaded the grief and bitterness she carried for years, explaining to her what the likes of Crespi and Milton had subjected her to, the life she had been forced to live, the rage she had carried at her little sister for failing to protect her. As she relayed her story of the prank on the Nilfgaardian envoy, Geralt learnt how Anna had been the one to push events past their limits, and Syanna had taken the fall for it.

“I’m sorry dear sister” Annarietta spoke, voice near breaking, “Can you forgive me?” she begged. Syanna came forward, pulling her into a tight hug. “Ofcourse I will little Annarietta. The only reason I’m telling you all this… is because I have.” The two sisters clung to each other, the Witcher almost forgotten as each rediscovered family for themselves when they thought they were alone in the world. Geralt decided it was time to interrupt.

“Touching as this is… it cannot be the end of it” he spoke. Syanna and Anna both broke away, looking at the Witcher. “Syanna still committed great wrong Anna… there must be reparations” he continued. “I have promised Dettlaff that she will be punished, and I intend to follow through on that.” “You will do no such thing Witcher!” Anna spoke in ire, eyes flashing. “I will do such a thing Anna, and not only to Syanna. She is not the only one to blame in these events.” Syanna stared at the man, confused herself now “What do you mean Witcher?” Eyes flashing, Geralt took a step forward, “I mean, that if Anna had let me retrieve you, and take you to Dettlaff, many lives could have been spared. I mean, that if the Duchess had not forgotten her duties, her city might not have been attacked. I mean, that if she had not prattled on about having her beagles hunt an elder vampire, perhaps this touching reconciliation could have taken place days ago, without the shadow of funerals across Beauclair!”

“You forget your place Geralt,” Anna replied, flushed with anger. Not usually one to pull names, Geralt however decided it was time to remind this uppity aristocrat just who he was. “No Duchess, it is you who forgets. Have you forgotten who your liege is? Do you know her name? Let me remind you… The Empress Cirilla. Now tell me… do you know who her father is?” Geralt asked, verbally lashing the ruler of Toussaint, whose eyes widened in shock as realization hit home. “You have two choices here. Either you accept the penalty I impose on you both, or I shall leave. And it shall be left to the Nilfgaardian ambassador to summon you both for a much more public judgment before the Empress. You may choose…”

The Duchess of Toussaint realized there was only correct response to this… if she wanted to retain her position as ruler of the land ofcourse. Annarietta dropped to her knees, eyes staring down at Geralt’s feet. “I will accept whatever judgment you impose Geralt” she spoke, her voice a study in humility in contrast to the anger from moments before. Seeing her sister humble herself, and remembering full well that it was solely due to Geralt that she lived, Syanna knelt as well. “We will both accept whatever punishment we’ve earned Witcher.” 

The Witcher in question stared at the two kneeling women for a moment, and then snapped at them to follow to the ducal throne-room, where Annarietta held audience. The trio proceeded to the heart of the ducal court, and there, with the courtiers dismissed, and guards posted at the doors at the far end of the long-hall to ensure their privacy, Geralt took his place on Anna Henrietta’s throne, while the two women returned to their knees. “Strip… both of you” Geralt commanded in a harsh voice, as he regarded them both. The two women hastened to obey, starting to remove their clothes. Syanna, dressed in her simplistic black attire, was down to her underwear quickly enough. Anna however struggled with her more elaborate costume. Growling in frustration, Geralt bounded to his feet, grabbing her by the hair as he tugged with force at her costume, ripping it to shreds as he tore it off her.

Anna flushed with humiliation as she was handled with such disrespect, though she felt a spike of arousal shooting through. Once she was down to her underwear, her fancy gown lying in tatters around her, Geralt returned to the seat. “Listen then to your punishment princesses” the Witcher growled at them, making the women shiver. “Syanna, your first punishment shall be to choke on my dick, while your sister disciplines you per my commands, so that you may learn the consequences of taking freedom from others, and learn to submit to the rightful authorities of the realm. Your second punishment, shall be to take my dick in that ass of yours, so that you may feel a modicum of the pain you have inflicted upon others!” Syanna gulped as Geralt spoke in a voice of thunder, nodding silently. Geralt continued, “Duchess Anna Henrietta… for your disrespect to the Empress’ father, for your arrogance, and for your insolence, you shall place yourself on my lap, disciplined on your throne, so that you may learn to remember your place. And for failing in your ducal duties, for forgetting your duties to your people, you shall take your place upon this throne and be defiled upon it, so that every time you hold court, you remember your obligations to your subjects!”

“d-defiled… how?” Annarietta squeaked, all her usual pride gone. “That you shall learn soon enough. For now… get up here you little bitch!” the Witcher spoke in a thunderous voice. Anna got up, walking up to the throne, and laying herself down on Geralt’s lap, feeling his erection prodding at her stomach. She squirmed in humiliation and at the growing wetness between her thighs, unused to the sensation of being entirely powerless and discovering she found it oddly alluring. Her thoughts on her humiliation faded the moment she felt the first hard spank on her ass. All that remained was the burning sensation on her bottom, the feelings coursing through her body, and the shriek of surprise erupting from her throat.

SPANK! Geralt walloped her again, making Annarietta cry out in agony.

SPANK! “No... it huuurts” she whined.

“It’s” SPANK! “Supposed” SPANK! “to hurt” SPANK! “you silly cow. Did you think your punishment” SPANK! “would be a gentle kiss?” SPANK!

Anna’s shrieks gave way to loud moans, first of low despair, but then slowly of arousal as the pain in her behind started to transform into a growing sense of arousal. Sensing the change in her body language as she writhed across his lap, Geralt jammed two fingers into her pussy, making her legs kick as she squealed… in pure arousal now. “Gods… seems someone is starting to enjoy being disciplined” he grunted as his hand returned to walloping her, punctuating every second and third slap with a solid fingering of her pussy. By the time Geralt hit a dozen more spanks, Anna was moaning like a whore from the Belles of Beauclair. Syanna watched this all silently, her eyes wide as she contemplating her own punishment, as well as the undeniable dampness between her own thighs.

Geralt meanwhile decided the Duchess had taken enough punishment for now, as his final spank made her cream herself, her juices staining his trousers. He hauled her up, and she stood in front of him, legs shaking as she felt ready to collapse as her cum oozed down her thighs. Geralt stood, shucking his pants down momentarily, before getting back on the throne, his erection standing proud now. He had pulled a riding crop from his equipment bag that he had set down at the side of the throne. “Pick that up” he commanded Anna, who obligingly bent down and retrieved it.

His eyes now locked onto Syanna, staring open mouthed and panting slightly at the sight of his erection. “Well slut?” he growled “Are you waiting for me to invite you?” The black-haired woman crawled on her hands and knees to the Throne, before she knelt before Geralt. She hesitatingly took his dick between her lips, tongue flicking across the tip. Geralt stayed still, and she tentatively started bobbing on the cock, sliding down a little before pulling up. The Witcher let the woman think she was free to set the pace, waiting to see how far she’d take his cock. He sighed with disappointment at the light bobbing she limited herself too. “Pathetic” he snarled, suddenly grabbing her short hair, and forcing her down upon his cock. Syanna’s hands thrashed in panic at the sudden invasion of her through, spasming frantically before they gripped the arms of the throne for purchase. “Duchess Anna! Use that crop to swat your sister’s backside” Geralt commanded. Annarietta dutifully began swatting Syanna’s ass, making the woman squeal over the cock plunging into her throat. Geralt held her in place as she slobbered over his dick, and beginning to choke. He pulled her off after a few moments, letting her breathe, while her sister continued swatting at her ass.

Syanna was forced to let out whining gasps as she was assaulted, while trying to regain her breath. No sooner had she recovered, Geralt forced himself back down her throat, brutally driving her head back and forth as he fucked her throat. She gagged and choked as she was savaged from behind while her mouth was plundered. Geralt kept at it for several minutes as he felt his arousal building while Syanna slobbered and choked on his dick, body shaking and writhing in futile resistance while Anna’s expert swats brought her to orgasm. Geralt didn’t particularly care when Syanna came, but as his own arousal neared, he suddenly pushed Syanna off and away, leaving her to fall back in surprise. He got to his feet, and before Anna could react, had grabbed her hair, ripped her panties away and roughly jammed his dick up her soaked pussy.

“EEEEEEE” the brunette squealed in shock at the sudden invasion. Geralt simply stood there, rutting into her, and this close to arousal, he came within her after a few quick strokes. Anna had barely had time to process what was happening before she felt his hot sperm shoot within her cunt, making her moan in pleasure.

Geralt pulled himself from her as soon as he was done, and pushed her back onto her throne. Annarietta collapsed onto it with a slight oof, legs splayed as her cum and Geralt’s sperm leaked from her pussy, staining the seat. Geralt now reached down, grabbing Syanna by her hair again, and forcing her face into her sister’s cunt. “Eat her out you little slut. Clean that ducal cunt while I give you your second punishment.”

Anna moaned in pleasure as her sister was forced between her legs, her tongue flicking at her pussy lips eagerly scooping up the cum flowing out of her body. As Syanna switched to tonguing her clit, Anna came again, flooding her sister’s mouth with her cum, while pushing out the last of Geralt’s jizz within her soaked pussy.

Behind Anna, Geralt lined himself against her ass, his dick having recovered rapidly at the sight of one sister eating out the other. On his knees, he prodded Syanna’s ass with his dick, making her moan and grind against him, her body begging for more. He started to push into her, his dick pushing past the initial resistance of her anal ring, before he suddenly popped into her. With his dickhead inside her, he picked up the pace, not giving Syanna time to adjust to him as he rammed himself inside her ass, making her cry out in pain and pleasure into her sister’s pussy. Geralt set a hammering pace into her body, making Syanna’s face bounce against her sister’s quim. Annarietta moaned as she clutched at her elder sibling’s hair, pulling her deeper into her while she was pounded from behind. 

Savaged by Geralt, both sisters found themselves cumming at the same time, loud squeals flowing from their throats as Anna bucked on her throne, more and more of her juices staining the seat, while Syanna felt pleasure rocking through her as her sister’s taste filled her mouth while she was violated from behind. Geralt spanked her ass a few times as he kept up his thunderous pace, before he leaned forward and groped Annarietta’s tits, pinching the nipples through her bra. Anna’s tongue dropped from her mouth at that, and she began panting in wanton desire, looking not very different from what Geralt imagined her beagles looked like. Grunting in satisfaction, he hilted himself inside Syanna, shooting his second load into her bowels, before he pulled out, getting up while Annarietta sprawled on her chair, worn out by orgasms. Geralt pressed his dick into her hair, wiping it clean from their mixed fluids, leaving her careful and elaborate curls a mess as he treated it like a rag.

“There… now. I must return to my estate. You two are far from done however. I shall summon you, singly or together, whenever I decide you must receive another round of discipline. Meanwhile, I’ll make sure Ciri learns of these events, and is informed of your penalties. She may summon you as well for further justice, and you shall both do as commanded… is that clear?” Both sisters nodded in exhaustion, contemplating their future as fuckpuppets of the Imperial family.

The Witcher decided it was time to return home. With Yen fully recovered and Regis having returned, his wives were throwing a small party tonight. He planned to sit with his old friend, learn how Dettlaff was coping and relay news of the ducal disciplining he had administered today. But most of all, he looked forward to the loving arms of the three women who awaited him at his home.


	13. Intersecting Tales II: Lullaby of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Ciri ride out to introduce Ciri to an old friend and to fulfill a promise the Witcher made to Orianna.

Author’s Note: This story picks up after Intersecting Tales in Serving the Empress.

+++++++++++++++++

“Father… why are we in a cemetery?” Ciri asked, as the pair picked through toppled gravestones. Witcher and Empress had departed early in the morning, after Geralt had pulled Ciri from Bea’s embrace, telling her to get dressed. “Like I told you when you first came, we have work to do Witcheress” he had said, leaving Bea to snuggle up to Triss and Yennefer. Ciri had gotten up, shivering and grumbling once she realized the sun hadn’t even peaked over the horizon. Ciri had dressed then, forgoing her more elaborate clothes and instead slipping into a much more comfortable set of shirt and trousers, over which came her custom-made armor.

As she slipped it on, her mood perked up. She had been dying to try out her armor, and it finally seemed that today she would have a chance. She and Geralt had worked on it months ago, before her coronation and after the defeat of the Wild Hunt, on the road to Vizima. Over the course of his adventures the Witcher had gathered together manuscripts and armor designs from nearly every Witcher school. These were documents that dated to the heyday of the Witchers, and detailed armor and weapon designs for the Grandmasters of each school. Father and Daughter had taken the best elements from each set, combined them and come up with their own hybrids, each set fit for them as individuals. Geralt’s had been designed keeping his greater power in mind, whereas Ciri’s was customized for her own unique fighting style, as well as her ability to wield more powerful magic. Ciri had ordered the armor crafted by a grandmaster armorer who resided in Toussaint, but though the set suited her perfectly, she had not had any opportunity to wear it for any length of time, let alone test it out in the field. It had held up well enough in training sessions with Margarita and her Impera Guards… but perhaps today it would be tested against a true monster.

Geralt and Ciri had ridden south, along the coast of the Sansretour River, past the Beauclair Docks. When they stopped at a cemetery, Ciri had grown puzzled, wondering what Geralt was up to. “Geralt!” she exclaimed, when he didn’t respond. “Why am I mucking through an abandoned graveyard?” The Witcher knocked at the entrance to a crypt… knocked… Why on earth was Geralt knocking at the door of a crypt as if he was visiting a friend’s home? “Geralt?” She asked one final time, utterly bewildered. “We’re here, because I want you to meet someone… and sadly he hasn’t got the least sense of originality.”

Ciri stared at her father trying to decide if she was the one going mad or he was. But then the door opened, and Ciri’s confusion was dispelled. All that was left for her to do was shriek “REGIS!!” in amazed delight and charge in for a hug. Chuckling gently, the elder Vampire returned her hug. There was after all a shared history here… Regis had saved Ciri’s life at Stygga Castle, all those years ago when she had fallen into Vilgefortz’s clutches. For the longest time Ciri, like Geralt, had thought he had died along with the rest of Geralt’s friends, minus dandelion, that fateful night… died trying to save her and Yennefer. She had learned otherwise only when she had come to Toussaint a few days previously, and learnt of Geralt’s adventures. And now she was reunited with him. In truth, apart from a momentary meeting at Stygga, all Ciri knew of him were stories from Geralt and Dandelion. Yet though they had not known each other for longer than an hour, Ciri knew that he was among those select few she could regard as close as family. The twin virtues of being her Father’s friend and one who had saved her life ensured that.

“Oh it touches the heart to meet you properly Ciri… if I may call you that?” he said in a warm and grandfatherly tone. Ciri smiled at him nodding, a feeling of immense safety and comfort washing over her. Regis’ gentle tone and caring gaze… Ciri was reminded of how she felt in Vesemir’s company. A feeling of safety different from what she enjoyed with her father or Yennefer or Triss. “But of-course its your Majesty now… or so Geralt tells me” he finished. “Not to you Regis” Geralt said gruffly, pulling a bottle of Sangreal from Roach’s saddle. “I trust this is a celebration then? That Yennefer recovered well? Triss and Shani were unharmed?” Regis asked. Geralt reassured him that everyone was fine as the three walked to the River’s edge. There they sat, enjoying the sight of the early morning sun glancing off Beauclair’s towers. “Never thanked you properly Regis… for your help with Syanna and Dettlaff” The Witcher replied. Ciri sat quietly as Geralt updated the vampire on the events of the days past since he had flown away with Dettlaff. After he was done, it was Regis’ turn to explain.

“We flew south… far to the south. Dettlaff needed the distance. We finally decided to stop plunging further once we were in the wilds of Ofier. There I suspect he shall remain a while, secluded from humanity as he comes to terms with his grief. I shall check in on him every now and then… but he needs to be alone for some time.” The vampire had been gazing into the distance as he explained, but now looked at Geralt in the eyes. “He asked me to apologize Geralt… and to carry his apologies for hurting Yennefer to her. He also wishes you to know that he regards you as a friend, and promises should you ever need it, he shall fly to your aid.” Geralt nodded, accepting the words. The reality was, Yennefer’s illness had frightened him enormously… but her presence had likely saved them all. Had she not frozen Dettlaff in that fateful moment, Geralt knew he would not have been able to stop the vampire from slaughtering Syanna.

Once the wine was finished however Geralt turned serious. “Not here on just a social visit Regis, though I hope you’ll come by to Corvo Bianco more frequently” Regis nodded, “For some of your selection of wine? And the exquisite company you keep? How could I not my friend? But you were saying…” “Orianna… I know she’s a vampire. Brxua I gather, a familiar of that Unseen Elder we almost confronted?” “I trust you are not planning on confronting him Geralt…” Regis asked, concerned. Geralt shook his head “No… I have no interest in going after a monster who doesn’t hurt anyone. Orianna however is a different story. An orphanage Regis… she runs an orphanage like a cattle ranch.”

Regis nodded… “Plan to kill her then?” he asked quietly. “She did help you when you asked. And to the best of my knowledge, she avoids killing people if she can, though I do not condone her victimization of children…” Geralt sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t want to… and I’m hoping I can avoid it. But only if you answer something for me.” Ciri and Regis both looked on curiously as the Witcher gathered his thoughts for a moment. “I’ve been discussing this with Triss, tell me Regis, is it absolutely necessary for vampires such as Orianna to feed on human blood?” Regis thought about it for a moment. “In truth, it isn’t about blood Geralt… its about vitality… energy. Vampires won’t feed on dead creatures you’ll note. But Vampires can leech the vitality off other creatures, disgusting though it is.” Geralt nodded… “And are they limited to vitality taken through blood?” he asked. Regis started, “A curious question…hmm… I cannot say with certainty Geralt… But I don’t see why they would be. As long it is a form of energy that draws on human emotion… on life force and possesses power, it should suffice. Do you plan on pairing Orianna with a witch to keep her sated?” “Not exactly… but I might have a plan” Geralt mused, “Thanks for the advice Regis. We should get going…” he said, getting up. “I should warn you Geralt, I plan to be away for awhile soon. I must return to Ofier… I observed things there that troubled me, and I fear they might impact you all soon, so I must gather more information.” “Good Luck, Regis” the Witcher replied simply. Ciri hugged him again “Look after yourself Regis, and when you return, make sure you come visit me. We must spend some time together.”

Parting company with the affable Vampire, Ciri and Geralt headed north, towards Beauclair and Orianna’s estate. “Why were you asking about the energy vampires consume?” Ciri asked as they rode. “A theory I have…” Geralt mumbled. Ciri sensed he was still thinking it through and desisted. Geralt however reached into his saddlebags, pulling some equipment. “Vampire Oil… Moondust Bombs. Take it Ciri, and oil your blade. You’ve never faced a Bruxa before… they’re nasty creatures. Be careful” Ciri nodded, accepting the tools and pulling her sword, slathering it with oil. Geralt glanced side-eyed at her sword, named for herself. The original gnomish blade she used to own had shattered against Caranthir when Ciri broke his staff and magic. Yennefer had magically recovered the pieces however, and working with Lambert during their time in Nilfgaard had gotten it recast by Master Ort, renowned maker of Witcher blades. Only this time it was magically alloyed with Silver. No blade like it existed, Silver and Steel at the same time. It had taken the combined magic of Triss, Yen and Margarita to have the blade remade in that way, exhausting them all. Yennefer and Triss had presented the blade to Ciri the day the two of them had married Geralt. Geralt wondered if even his Aerondight could match Zireael in deadliness.

Geralt, widely recognized by now in Beauclair found it no trouble to gain access to Orianna’s estate. Seemingly unconcerned, she met them in her central courtyard, the site of the Mandragora soiree the Witcher had attended with Annarietta on the trail of the Cintrian. “Greetings Witcher” she said, a mocking smile on her face. “I’m surprised you’re still here Orianna… did you not think I was serious when I said I would come for you?” he asked, voice low and intimidating. Ciri stayed quiet, ready to draw as she waited to see how this would play out.

“Did you expect me to cower Witcher? Flee in terror? Give up everything I have accumulated here… the power, the wealth… all because a wolf snarled at me?” she taunted him. “Don’t really care… but I’m going to give you one chance Orianna. For the help you gave me, and in deference to your friendship with Regis and Dettlaff…” he said gruffly, drawing his blade, Ciri mirroring his actions. “My…my threatened by a Witcher and an Empress… but tell me Witcher… what does this chance involve? Shall I turn loose those orphans, leave them destitute to starve or be enslaved? Shall I simply give up consuming blood, letting myself waste away till the hunger overtakes me, leaving me a ravening beast?” She continued in her mocking tone, eyes narrowing as she looked at him in growing anger.

“No Orianna… I expect you to increase the size of your orphanage… take in more children.” The Bruxa’s eyes widened, wondering if she was being mocked. “But I want you to stop feeding on them. And on all humans really… atleast in the way you currently continue. But I don’t think you’d need to starve” the Witcher continued in an even tone.

For once Orianna found herself off-balance. “What do you mean Geralt?” she asked, failing to maintain the mocking tone as her curiosity grew. “Simple. I expect you to surrender to us, and I will try and show you a way feeding on human vitality without hurting people.” The Vampire stared at him for a moment, before she sneered, fingers slowly elongating into claws. “So simple is it Witcher? I just surrender? How little you know of us… A Vampire does not simply surrender. You must demonstrate your power. Make her join your pack and I belong to no pack… I answer to the Elder and him alone… know why that is Witcher?” Geralt shrugged, willing to let her explain. “I belong to no pack, for no vampire has conquered me. Regis or Dettlaff might have… which is why they have my respect, but unless they do, which they haven’t, I am free, and do not answer to anyone” she hissed, face starting to morph. “If you demand my subservience… you must prove yourself my superior. And I warn you… no human ever has subdued a higher vampire… killed? Yes… weaker ones, belonging to the packs of others, conquered creatures… as you have done numerous times now with my sisters. But there are some of us unsubdued, and we are so because we are BETTER than those weaklings you slew. Those who have tried to dominate us… have died” her voice had dropped to an angry whisper, her features steadily growing more vampiric.

“Are you done boasting?” Geralt asked her simply, drawing another outraged hiss from her. “Good… but it won’t be me you face…” Ciri recognized the words were for her, and stepped forward, “but once you lose… you shall belong to my pack, understand?” Geralt continued. Orianna simply laughed, an eerie echoing sound that taunted the ambitious pair. “Sooo the Wolf condemns its cub to death? Such a pity… for Nilfgaard’s ruler to meet such an early demise…” and with that she suddenly vanished, leaping into the air; her body invisible, her clothes and jewels falling in a crumpled heap to the ground. Geralt simply stepped back, sword at the ready, but letting Ciri take position. “I trust you Swallow… now put her in her place” 

Ciri was prepared for the first attack, her training and magically enhanced senses alerting her to the strike from her side. She swung her blade sharply to block, the clang of claws striking metal ringing out. Orianna simply laughed, and pulled away, coming with speed from another angle. Ciri parried her blow again…and again…and again. Frustrated by her speed, the Bruxa jumped back. Keeping her distance, she started shrieking at Ciri, powerful high-pitched waves of sound emanating from her pushing her back, building up to a crescendo guaranteed to knock an enemy to the ground.

The young Empress was no ordinary foe though, and possessed skills even Witchers didn’t have. Ciri simply blinked out of existence in a flash of green light, appearing behind Orianna, at whose feet she dropped a moon-dust bomb, primed to explode as soon as it hit the floor, before popping away again. Orianna, stunned by her teleportation, found her reactions a hair too slow, and was caught in the blast radius, her body peppered with silver dust that clung to her. She shrieked in rage at her invisibility being neutralized.

It was now Ciri’s turn to take the offensive. She swung her blade in complex spinning patterns. Geralt noted with surprise that her style had adapted… it wasn’t pure Wolf School. She had been improvising. It suddenly struck Geralt that he hadn’t actually seen Ciri in direct combat for very long. Only at Kaer Morhen… but he hadn’t had time to observe her properly. She had clearly picked up a variety of styles jumping between worlds. Orianna retreated, using her superior speed to constantly try and outmaneuver Ciri. They were evenly matched however, and the Vampire’s rage grew as she found her blows warded and was forced to desperately protect herself from the blade, moving so fast that it seemed to flicker in and out of existence, coming in at impossible angles to try and break past her defenses. The vampire’s frustrations grew when she realized her superior speed didn’t help much. Though she could bound away, and though her reactions were faster… maintaining distance to reassess was impossible. Ciri would blink close to her, the ashen haired woman a tornado of spinning metal, constantly flashing at Orianna from every side.

The two combatants kept at it, and neither seemed able to break through the other. Witcher and Vampire both reasoned that it was now a contest of endurance… the first one to slip up, let their concentration wander for even an instant would find themselves the first injured. And it wouldn’t take too many injuries to lose. Orianna was the first to crack slightly under the pressure, Ciri’s blade snaking in under her guard, inflicting a slight stinging cut against her thigh. She cried out in shock and doubled her efforts. Her sense of confidence increased as she finally started to feel blows of her own getting through, claws clanging not against the metal of her sword, but the fabric and steel of her armor. Soon… soon she was certain she would break through. Geralt had noticed as well, and grew slightly concerned… and yet… his instincts warned him something else was up. He noticed that none of Orianna’s blows were doing anything other than damaging only the outermost layer of fabric on Ciri’s armor… the aesthetic padding really. Was Ciri letting the blows get through?

The two kept at it, moving faster than any normal human eye could follow, Geralt only keeping up due to his mutated senses. Orianna lunged and shrieked, hissed and gnashed with her teeth and claws. Ciri spun and pirouetted, switching unpredictably between styles, never settling into a pattern the vampire could track. Orianna however grew more pleased as she felt her blows getting through. Ciri was after all but a human… she was slower, and would doubtless have lower endurance. But then something happened that managed to not only shake the Vampire… but Geralt as well. Ciri laughed… a peal of unbridled joy and enjoyment ringing out. Orianna fell back, stunned… Was the insolent child enjoying this? Why wasn’t she growing frustrated? Why did she even have the wind to summon laughter? Geralt was surprised as well… Was Ciri toying with the Vampire? His suspicions were confirmed when Ciri called out “Ready to step it up a notch you bloodsucking bitch?” Before the vampire could respond, a faint green glow enveloped Ciri and her responses… there was no other word for it… Ciri simply sped up. She was moving faster than even Geralt could follow and not only had she matched the Bruxa… she had turned the tables. Orianna was the one who appeared sluggish now, as Ciri whirled all around her. The vampire desperately tried warding off the blows, but began to fail miserably, Ciri’s sword flickering in past her guard, inflicting light cuts all over her flesh. Orianna was now afraid… deathly afraid. It shouldn’t have been possible… but she, a mere human, possessed some arcane magic that made her faster. Orianna could not know she faced the Lady of Time and Space herself, and with that title came the innate ability to manipulate timespace. Not only could Ciri teleport at will… seeming to move instantly through space, but she could also bend time. In short, Ciri had powers that Geralt had only seen once before… with Gaunter O’Dimm. He recognized with a shock her ability to manipulate time, which in this instance she used to enhance her speed to unnatural levels. Geralt realized that he might still possess raw strength over Ciri… but she had surpassed him as a fighter. He couldn’t possibly match the totality of her skills.

That sense was reinforced when Ciri decided to make a final demonstration of her powers. Before Orianna could react, Ciri whirled away from her, casting a powerful spell. It was the same spell that Yennefer had used to bind Dettlaff for a short time. But Orianna was not an elder vampire, and she didn’t have the massive innate pool of inner strength to shake the spell. Ciri pulled in close, her blade at Orianna’s throat as she stood frozen in place. In a single battle Ciri had demonstrated mastery over magic and swordsmanship and made a powerful display of her elder blood powers. It took an enormous amount to shake Geralt… but this display indubitably had.

“Yield?” Ciri asked sweetly, her breathing steady and unhurried. Orianna regressed to her human form, exhausted and flushed with humiliation, standing nude with small cuts all over her body. Ciri released the spell, and the Bruxa fell to her knees, glaring at the Empress. “I yield… you have… subdued me” she muttered reluctantly. At once she felt the vampiric magic take hold, and she knew in that instant she was bound to the pair. Part of their pack. They were her Alphas, and she was no longer in a position to defy them. Orianna simply knelt there, defeated and humiliated, her body still stinging with a thousand little cuts.

Ciri nodded, sheathing her sword, while Geralt stepped forward, whistling gently. “I’m impressed Ciri” he said, and she looked at him, reduced in an instant to a little girl basking in the approval of her father. She smiled in pure happiness at him, and Geralt felt the urge to pull her into a hug and kiss her on the cheeks. Shrugging, Geralt gave into the urge, drawing her in as he held her. “You have no idea how proud I am right now. Aaah I wish Yen and Triss had been here to see this. Such a pity they’ll have to satisfy themselves with my memories.” Ciri simply stood there, hugging her father, the vampire at their feet momentarily forgotten.

Geralt broke away, looking her in the eyes before he turned to the Bruxa. “Now… about you…” he broke off as Ciri held up her hand. “Just a second father. Whatever your plans, I’m sure they’ll proceed better if she’s rested and healed up.” Geralt looked at her “I suppose so… what did you have in mind?” he asked. “just this” she replied, putting a hand on the kneeling Bruxa’s head. A green glow enveloped her for a few moments, and before Geralt’s eyes, her tiny cuts all sealed up, while Orianna’s exhaustion seemingly ebbed away. “Impressive… what was that?” he asked Ciri shrugged, “I just sped up time around her. Her body basically just experienced two whole days. More than enough time for her healing to take effect.” “Be sure to show your mother that trick. She’s going to be stunned” Geralt said appreciatively.

“Now then Orianna…” he said looking at her. She stared back at him eyes filled with impotent rage. “I yield to you Witcher… I acknowledge you as my Alpha. I shall stop feeding on humans as you command… and I shall starve…” she said, voice bubbling with resentment. “I did tell you I had an alternative in mind… though you don’t have to sound like it’s the end of the world” Geralt said, “Regis already told me you can feed on animals.” Orianna spat on the ground, “pah… starvation is better. Tell me Geralt… would you wish to subsist on rotten flesh to sate your hunger? You who feasts every day on the finest delicacies from what I hear?” “If I had no choice?” Geralt asked, tailing off with a shrug. He didn’t care what Orianna believed.

“Time to test out my theory. Tell me Orianna… how hungry are you?” She glared at him, and replied reluctantly “Very… the battle… was too much. Even now I can near taste the blood pounding through you… your scent driving me…aaargh” she groaned. “Good” Geralt nodded, “Then we can get on with it. We’ll start by you servicing your Alpha as he deserves!” his voice snapped out. Orianna felt the urge to resist momentarily, before it was extinguished. She nodded submissively. “Father… w-what exactly are you planning?” Ciri asked, confused again. “You’ll see Ciri, and I suspect you’ll enjoy it too. We need to complete Orianna’s submission to the pack, and that involves marking her… making her ours. Doesn’t it Orianna?” The vampire locked eyes with the Witcher “Yes… my master” she whispered, the lightest tendrils of arousal starting to course through her. 

Ciri licked her lips in anticipation, hands pulling at her armor as she started to pull it off. Geralt meanwhile stroked the Bruxa’s loose hair, the braids having come undone during the battle, his touch making her shiver. The Witcher suddenly tightened his grip, tugging painfully at the hair as he dragged the woman to her feet. “These clothes won’t come off themselves, will they?” he said dangerously. Orianna started plucking at his upper clothing. Meanwhile Geralt’s free hand started to stroke her naked body, running up and down her flank as he openly looked her up and down, an appreciative smirk on his face. Used to being the predator, and entirely unaccustomed to being prey, the vampire discovered to her shock that she found the reversal of roles alluring. As Geralt possessively explored her curves, hand running over her ass before sliding up to cup her tit, arousal shot through her. She had to close her eyes, forcing herself to drive back the moan threatening to break loose. 

As Geralt’s shirt came undone, he pushed her down, making her kneel again as her hands slipped towards her trousers. Level with his crotch she found herself pulling at his leggings with an enthusiasm that surprised her. Her eyes widened as his dick came into view… even semi-erect it was larger than anything she had seen. The Vampire looked up then, fear, anger, surprise, anticipation and lust all warring within her eyes. Geralt pressed her face to his crotch, his cock rubbing against her cheek and his musk filling her senses. “You know what to do next Orianna” he growled menacingly.

As the vampire took him in her mouth, she told herself she was doing this reluctantly… that it was the ancient magic of vampires that bound her… As she pushed herself to take his cock, the taste of his precum flooding her mouth, a moan erupting from her throat that in her preoccupation she didn’t even notice. The Bruxa kept telling herself she was only submitting because she had to… not because she truly willed it. “Keep telling yourself that, you horny little slut” Ciri said softly, kneeling behind her as she grabbed the back of Orianna’s head, demonstrating she had grown adept at telepathy as well. The young empress slid her started to control her movements, not giving her time to breathe as the vampire found her head forced deeper onto the throat than she had planned, gagging and slobbering as she felt her face get fucked.

The Bruxa was forced to grab Geralt’s legs for support as Ciri picked up the pace. “Gods Ciri… go on my little lioness” Geralt groaned, as he felt his dick plunge into the warm tightness of the vampire’s throat. The Empress kept up the movement, one hand freed as Geralt clutched at Orianna’s flowing hair, helping Ciri keep up the facefucking. Ciri cruelly pinched the vampire’s tit, making her moan again in protest as she felt tears start to flow with the force of her facefucking. And yet, even as the Beauclairoise courtier found her dignity being shredded as she was subjected to this cruel humiliation, she felt her arousal inexplicably building. Her body started to betray her and Ciri cooed in delight hand at her cunt as it rapidly got wetter. “Good little bloodsucker, finally learning to enjoy her place in the pack”

“Ciri… lets urgh move on” Geralt groaned out as the lewd words from Ciri dominating the monster at their mercy threatened to send him over the top. Ciri looked up, and obligingly retreated, smiling lewdly at him. “What next father?” “Go take a seat in there…” Geralt grunted indicating one of the alcoves along the side of the courtyard. Ciri obligingly walked away, hips sashaying. Geralt followed, hands firmly on Orianna’s hair, pulling her forcefully, making her crawl on all fours after him. “P-please… let… me up” she whined, flushed with humiliation and lust. Geralt didn’t bother responding, merely pulling harder at her hair, sending an arc of electric arousal coursing through her.

They entered the alcove to find Ciri lounging on a cushioned seat, lightly twirling her bra on a finger. “I haven’t said this before Ciri… but Yen’s right. You’ve grown into a truly beautiful young woman” Geralt said softly, smiling as his precious daughter blushed at the praise. Geralt pushed Orianna forward, pressing her between Ciri’s legs. “Time to show your empress how sorry you are for daring to challenge her” Orianna told herself she wanted to protest… to deny him with a snarl… yet she found herself mewling out a submissive apology. “Forgive this slut my mistress… please have your way with me.” “I hardly think so… Prove yourself worthy of forgiveness you little cunt” Ciri snarled, pulling her head in towards her. “Tell us Orianna… what are you” Geralt asked, as he knelt behind her prodding his dick against her tight virgin ass. “I…I’m your bitch” Orianna moaned, her body singing with pleasure as she declared her submission again. “Louder” Ciri said, holding her face to her panties. “Your fuckslut, your defeated vampire cunt” she cried out, voice muffled as she was forced to scream into Ciri’s crotch, making the empress groan in pleasure. “Time for the bloodsucker to learn her place…Put those sharp teeth some actual use, and use them to rip my panties off dear” Ciri moaned, grinding against her as Geralt simply waited, teasing Orianna by sliding his cock against her soaked pussy.

Orianna eagerly obliged, grasping the soaked cloth between her fangs and tugging, the fabric giving way easily as wet as it was. As the vampire savored the taste of her mistress, Ciri threw her head back, moaning loudly as she felt herself ready to cum. The vampire’s tongue pressed up against her now bare cunt, sliding in sensuously. “MMmm… such a good slut… but…” The vampire froze as Ciri’s voice turned cold… “Papa… look she’s ruined my panties… punish her will you?” The empress said, as Orianna looked up at her eyes wide at the malicious smile on her face. “As you wish daughter” he growled, and before Orianna had any warning, he started forcing his cock into her ass. Orianna shrieked her surprise and shock into Ciri’s pussy, making her eyes roll into her head as she came at the sensation of. Her head clutched against her ashen-haired mistress’ pussy, Orianna’s cries were drowned out by Ciri’s cum flooding her throat.

“Gods you’ve got a tight little ass” Geralt groaned as the vampire’s sphincter helplessly tried resisting at this invasion, even as her body reveled in the abasement. Orianna quickly found the pain in her body was even more pleasurable than the teasing and the humiliation. She moaned and whimpered submissively as Geralt ravaged her ass, pounding in and out of her making her body fly into Ciri, who lay there moaning as the Vampire feebly tried to obey her orders and keep tonguing her mistress.

The Bruxa’s eyes flew open, staring blindly at Ciri’s trembling body as Geralt’s next thrust deep into her bowels sent her careening into a mind shattering orgasm. Her body shook as heat exploded through her body; her legs soaked with her juices running down her thighs. Her vampiric shriek of pleasure trilled Ciri’s sensitive flesh, sending the empress into another powerful orgasm as her father fucked their joint pet into a quivering heap. As Orianna started to descend from her high, she ground herself against Geralt, trying to encourage him into cumming, her mind fully committed to her submission and lust.

Geralt felt himself peaking and suddenly pulled out from her ass, pausing for only a moment before he thrust into her soaked pussy. In contrast to her sphincter, her well lubricated cunt didn’t offer the slightest resistance and Geralt practically flew into her. The Bruxa found herself quickly pushed back into a body-shaking orgasm as she felt herself penetrated deep into her core; the last remaining shred of her dignity snatched from her as she felt the Witcher’s monstrous cock force itself into the one hole it had not yet penetrated. Geralt gave her no chance to recover, thrusting in and out of her for a few moments before cumming within her with a low groan. As his hot jizz filled her womb, Orianna keened in pleasure, knowing then that she had surrendered completely to the pair who had conquered her. Her quim squeezed and milked Geralt’s twitching dick, greedily sucking every last drop of cum from him. Geralt held himself within her for a few moments, and then pulled out. He got to his feet, callously grabbing Orianna’s sweat soaked hair and using it to clean himself of her fluids. This final act of degradation left the mindbroken vampire moaning in pleasure, collapsing to the floor as Ciri let go, rising herself. The two looked down at the well fucked Bruxa, sperm leaking from between her legs, thighs glistening with her cum and lips and face smeared with Ciri’s juices. “You were right father… this was a lot of fun. Never thought being a Witcher held such delights” she whispered wickedly. Geralt pulled his nude daughter into a quick side hug, grinning at her sally.

The pair gave Orianna the time she needed to recover. Eventually she got back to her knees, groaning slightly. “T-thank you Master… Mistress” she whispered, “Thank you my Alphas for conquering me.” “Tell me Orianna… still hungry for blood?” Geralt asked. Ciri looked at him eyes wide as she suddenly realized the import of what they had done and of his question. The Bruxa meanwhile stared up at Geralt, stunned herself. “N-no… B-but how is this possible” she asked. She felt as satisfied as if she had just feasted on a dozen bodies. “I figured if Succubi could do it, no reason to imagine Vampires couldn’t draw on lust energy either” Geralt said simply. “Now tell me Orianna… will you ever visit the orphanage again?” Orianna knelt down, kissing Geralt’s feet as she abased herself before him “Only to ensure its upkeep master. Never to feed! I swear it…” she moaned, promising to fulfil the command she had been given earlier and have it accommodate as many orphans as was possible.

“Good. Because from now on, this is how you’ll keep your hunger sated. Fucking Humans instead of feeding them” Geralt rumbled. Orianna looked up at him, pleading for information. “H-humans Master? N-Not you or Mistress?” Geralt shook his head at that “At times? Certainly… but at other times… you shall service whoever is available. Those Mandragora parties routinely end as orgies anyway… now you shall be the central attraction of the events… and the orgies Annarietta and Syanna will no doubt throw at the Palace” The Witcher explained, filling Orianna’s head with lewd visions. “There’s already been a Beast of Beauclair… time for the Bitch of Beauclair to rise” Ciri concluded, giggling. “As my Alphas command… I shall be this city’s cumslut” Orianna found herself moaning. “Good pet… and don’t worry, we’ll summon you whenever either of us desires something more exotic” Geralt said, patting her head. “While ever those of my family are in Toussaint, you shall watch over them” he added, Orianna nodding furiously in acceptance. “You belong now to our Wolf Pack Bruxa… prove yourself worthy of the honor” Ciri concluded imperiously.

The two left her there, for her servants to clean her up, as they began the short journey North to Corvo Bianco. When they reached home, a pleasant surprise greeted them in the form of Shani and Keira, the latter with her ever-present Witcher companions at her side. “We’ve done it Geralt” Shani squealed in excitement as soon as he entered the central hall. “Keira tested the cure at a village struck by the Catriona… we’ve cured it” she said breathlessly, hugging him tightly. Geralt returned the embrace, proud of his little physician. “Truly Witcher… First you saved me, dissuading me from going to Radovid by sending me to Kaer Morhen… and then Shani before she was swept up in a doomed insurgency.” Keira said, voice earnest. “Thanks to you… I have found Eskel and Lambert… I promise you, the world will know it owes the cure for the plague to you.”

Still hugging Shani, Geralt shook his head. “No Keira… the world will know no such a thing. You and Shani discovered the cure, and it shall be you alone who share in the credit.” As he spoke, he looked at Yen and Triss, both with the exact same loving and approving smiles on their faces. “All I want is to hear of your adventures” he said, smiling as he turned his gaze back towards Keira. “Oh we’ve had some adventures Wolf” Eskel replied, even as he hugged Ciri who had gone to embrace him. “Good then” Yennefer interjected. “We can all swap tales around dinner tonight. I’ll ask dear Barnabas-Basil to set up a nice dinner outside for everyone.” “With your permission then, I’ll go to the cellars… pick out something nice for tonight” Bea added.

“Before that… I need to make a few small announcements, and discuss some things with you all” Ciri said, drawing everyone’s attention, everyone settling down as they listened. “I plan to return to Nilfgaard tomorrow. But we must arrange a few matters. I spoke to Anna Henrietta yesterday, and she has agreed that Keira Metz may join the Ducal court as her Mage advisor. Further, she and Syanna have jointly requested that Lambert and Eskel serve as Toussaint’s Witchers and may accordingly avail themselves of the associated privileges.”

Lambert whistled in surprise, while Keira smiled in sheer joy, knowing she could finally put her exile in the swamps of Velen behind her. She would be known as Keira Metz… curer of the Catriona… and none would remember her time as a village witch. Ciri meanwhile continued. “Upon my return to Nilfgaard, I also plan on assigning resources to the repair of Kaer Morhen.” Eskel butted in “I gotta ask Ciri… why? I am thankful, don’t get me wrong but…” “Because I hope to have it used Eskel. Margarita made the suggestion, and it sounded like a good one. I intend to have a select group of young mages trained in both Magic as well Combat. Rita and Keira can oversee their magical education. I hope you and Lambert can oversee their combat training.” Triss let out a low gasp. “Witcher Mages Ciri?” “No… not Witchers… there will be no trial of the grasses. But monsters still need fighting in our lands, and with the Witcher schools defunct… someone must take up the slack. Some of these trainees I hope shall take to the Path, others could join my personal guard. Everyone will have a choice.” “We’ll do it little cub” Lambert said, relishing the chance to honor Vesemir’s memory through this revival of the Wolf School. Yen nodded as well “Its an inspired plan Ciri…” 

“I have also decided that I am no longer interested in letting my father witter on about his desire to stay on the Path.” Ciri continued after a few moments. “From now on, Geralt shall serve as my Court Witcher, accompany me and advise me, splitting his time between Nilfgaard and Corvo Bianco.” “Tell me Ciri, am I supposed to have any say in this?” Geralt asked teasingly. “Well Yennefer and Triss have already agreed” Ciri said shrugging. “Ah… so none then” Geralt nodded sagely, walking over to Yen and Triss and settling between them, cuddling them both. Shani skipped after him, promptly settling into his lap, where Triss threw an arm across her. Ciri smiled at this little scene of domestic bliss. “Finally… I intend to embark in a few months on a tour of Velen. Take stock of the Temerian reconstruction projects. Soon after that… to Cintra, where a delegation from Cerys and Hjalmar shall arrive. I hope that you will all accompany me” “Oooh no… I have no desire to revisit that bedbug infested swamp ever again” Keira replied quickly, shuddering. Geralt, Yennefer, Triss and Shani agreed however. Meanwhile Bea emerged from the kitchen, bearing a tray of glasses filled with a selection of Butcher of Blaviken and Sangreal. Everyone took a glass, and turned to Ciri, waiting.

“Finally” The Empress concluded, raising her glass “I wish to raise a toast… for I intend to declare Shani my Court Physician, in recognition of her services in developing a cure for the Catriona… and also to incentivize my father to park himself at Nilfgaard” she added mischievously, making everyone laugh as they raised their glasses. “To SHANI” everyone roared, as Shani sat there on Geralt’s lap, blushing a shade of scarlet that put to shame Triss’ locks. “Now then… we’ve got the evening ahead of us” Triss called out, “and lots of time to swap stories, including about our Witcher and Empress’ mysterious trip today.” Surrounded by her friends and family, arm in arm with Bea, the Ciri led the way as everyone headed out towards the garden next door to the house, to spread themselves and spend an evening of fun and gossip together, the sounds of laughter destined to ring out late into that night.


	14. Dangers from Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat rises, threatening Geralt and those he loves as never before.

Author’s Note: This story picks up after Chapter Six of “Serving the Empress.” Credit to Gaemnomut who had some excellent ideas for this chapter, allowing me to rework it from a much more inferior first draft.

+++++++++++++++++

“Gods that was a tough fight” Geralt panted, wiping down his blade. “Agreed Witcher…” Yen nodded, coming up to hug him, visibly tired out by the spellcasting. She pulled away, letting him get back to work of wiping down his blade. She knew weapon care was an integral part of the Witcher’s training, and her husband would never put it off.

“Nice job on breaking them up at the start. Made it easier to take down the Garkains when they were spli…” All Geralt heard was a faint thrumming sound, before he felt the sharp impact to his chest. He looked down, confused at the sight of three arrows sprouting from his armor. He felt himself drop to his knees… his vision was going dark. Guess it was his time then… “GEEERAAAALT!!” he heard Yen scream… why did she sound so far away? He felt silly knowing he was dying but not knowing why someone had just shot at him. As darkness started to descend, Geralt looked sadly at Yen, wishing he had taken the chance to tell her how much he loved her… Just before the darkness took him… he thought he saw smoke…

*********************

“Careful Yen… we’re getting closer” Geralt telepathically transmitted to his wife, who walked behind him, ready to cast deadly arcs of lightning at any creature which attacked them. The Witcher was on the trail of a pair of Garkains. Unlike higher vampires such as Bruxae or Alps, lesser vampires, of which the Gakrains were a species, not sentient. Which wasn’t to say they weren’t dangerous, or incapable of finding ways to become stronger. Geralt’s current contract was a particularly nasty pair, having managed to establish some sort of relationship with a Fiend. The vampires brought it food in the form of fresh corpses, and the larger creature in turn guaranteed protection from even large groups of soldiers. It was for this reason that Ciri had asked her father to track down the monster, rather than risk of lives of a multitude of men.

Geralt and Yen had been on its tracks for the past week, following the trail of death the monsters left in the woods to the east of the Cintrian capital. Tracking the patterns of deaths in the surrounding villages, Yen and Geralt had managed to pinpoint the general location. Following the trail of the creatures had been a complicated exercise however, as the vampires seemed to have actively tried to avoid leaving tracks. Witcher and Sorceress were close now, the Witcher’s blade already slathered in Relict Oil. Geralt paused, uncorking a vial of Black Blood and downing it, shuddering as he felt its effects course through him. If one of the Vamps got lucky and managed to bite him, they’d be in for a nasty surprise. Yen looked at him with a hint of concern, wishing her husband wouldn’t subject himself to such toxic decoctions. She knew better than to argue with him on the Witcher’s craft, and simply readied herself, throwing powerful wards around both of them. Yen’s shielding spells were far more powerful than the Witcher’s Quen, and would leave him free to cast more aggressive signs if necessary.

Despite all their skills, the battle against the three creatures took considerable effort and drained much of their energy. They came upon the pair feasting on their victims. Unfortunately, the Witcher and Sorceress had arrived far to late to save any. The vampires had just finished killing the last of their victims, and were crouched next to the fiend as it feasted on the bodies. The Witcher wasn’t foolish enough to charge into the trio when they were so close to each other. Yennefer solved that problem however. “Azar! Anatha! Vellos!” she cried, arms raised, voice echoing through the woods. As she chanted all three monsters were raised into the air, and then cast with great force in different directions, one of the vampires landing closer to Geralt. As the three creatures lay stunned, the White Wolf moved in for the kill. He quickly decapitated the stunned vampire closest to him, and moved towards the fiend. The monsters shrieked and roared in rage, Witcher and Sorceress dividing up the task. Geralt focused on the fiend, while Yennefer cast bolts of powerful electricity at the remaining Garkain. Yennefer was the first to end her monster, managing to finally set it aflame. After that, she turned her attention to the fiend. Geralt had weakened it considerably, but its giant horns were giving the Witcher some trouble, making it difficult for him to land a killing blow. Yen was able to slow its speed however, giving her husband just the space he needed to roll under the monster and cut deeply into its neck. The fiend fell to the ground shuddering and screeching as it bled out, while Geralt stood there panting.

The Witcher looked at his blood-soaked blade, and pulled a rag from his pocket. “Gods that was a tough fight” Geralt panted, wiping down his blade…

*********************

Geralt found himself looking at Yoana… out in front of the Baron’s compound at Crow’s Perch… Why was she here… Yoana had moved to Nilfgaard… 

“It’s a gift, in thanks for what you did.”

“You owe me more than just a single gift” The Witcher growled at Yoana. “I got you the tools from bloody Skellige… received no compensation for that did I? And then there was a Griffin to kill. The armor’s compensation for the tools… what do I get for getting you the acid?”

“I…I…” Yoana stuttered, looking at him eyes wide. Geralt undid his trousers, letting his semi-erect dick hang free, drawing the master armorer’s gaze. “For the man who just helped you fulfill your dreams… I’d say you owe him something special” he said. The blonde woman looked back at the Witcher, and promptly got on her knees.

He grabbed her hair as she came up, holding her in place as he slapped her cheeks with his dick, “Start by sucking my balls you little bitch.” Yoana nodded submissively, pressing her face into his crotch as she breathed in his musk. Geralt clutched her hair tighter, causing her to let out a light squeal of pain as she started to lick the Witcher’s balls. “Good little cunt” Geralt growled at her, his dick pressing against her cheek as she slobbered away beneath it. He brought his hand to her jaw, making her open her mouth and swallow his sack whole, groaning slightly in pleasure as her tongue flicked away at the skin.

Geralt let Yoana submissively slather away at his ballsack for a few more moments before he pulled her away again. Looking down at her with contemptuously, he forced her face onto his dick. Her tongue thrashed around the shaft as he pressed her head against him. Feeling his cock dive into her throat, the blonde Skelliger choked and gagged, spit running down her chin as she felt tears well in her eyes. Geralt held himself within her for a few seconds before he pulled out.

“GAKGH GAKGH GAKGH” Yoana spluttered as the Witcher facefucked the woman on her knees, using her face carelessly and remorselessly. He pulled her by her hair, as tears streamed down her cheeks while she struggled to take the dick plundering her mouth. The scent of the Witcher filled her nose as the taste of him flooded her mouth. Yoana could simply moan as his massive dick was forced deep down her throat, her tongue sliding against the underside of his rod. “Such… a… good…cocksucker” Geralt panted, thrusting into her, as her hands clutched at his legs for balance and composure. The Witcher could feel her throat tighten against his cockhead as she struggled to breathe through her nose and choked over his massive girth. With a groan, he felt himself clench, and then release, throwing his head back as he came, his jizz pouring down the Master Armorer’s throat, making her drink his cum. “Make sure you don’t spill a drop” he ordered her. She savored the taste of his cum, as she submissively suckled away at his cock, strand after strand of his hot jizz shooting into her mouth and down into her belly.

Geralt was talking to the runewright… hidden deep in the hinterlands of Novigrad and Oxenfurt. The Ofieri craftsman was describing his lands, the absence of elves in his country…

Geralt was suddenly inside a travelling house-carriage, favored by travelling circuses and troupes.… 

“Thought you could just leave us high and dry and there’d be no consequences?” The Witcher growled at Eveline Gallo, the elven acrobat on the floor staring up at him in fear. “P-please… I’ll do anything…” she begged, drawing a contemptuous snarl from the Witcher. “Damn right you will… get up you elven cunt.” Not bothering to wait for her response, he grabbed her tits, squeezing them painfully as he hauled her to feet using them. “Mmmm s-stop” she squealed, squirming and panting in his grip, blushing with arousal. “Fat chance of that bitch” Geralt replied, grabbing her pants and tugging hard. The fabric ripped under his animalistic handling, as the elf writhed submissively against him. “Ooooh… you want my body?” she asked seductively. In response, the Witcher pushed her against the wall, and landed a thundering spank on her ass.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” she squealed loudly, tits pressed up painfully against the hard wood as Geralt kept her pinned against it, hand on her neck. The black-haired elf found herself subjected to a series of slaps and spanks; her pussy soaked at the rough handling. The Witcher alternated between punishing her body and ripping away at her skintight trousers. Her cries of protest quickly transformed into loud throaty moans of pleasure as her body was tormented. Her panties followed in short order, torn to shreds as her bare ass glowed red.

“Had enough?” Geralt growled as she came with his last slap. Shuddering and shaking she simply stood there, her leggings in ruins while her cum soaked her thighs, trailing down her legs. “N-nooo… give me mooore” she cried out wantonly, “defile my pure elvish body for abandoning you.” “As you wish” the Witched replied, spinning her around to face him and forcefully pressing his fingers into her cunt, making her clench against them in arousal. He manhandled her tight cunny, sawing his fingers in and out her of, thumb pressing down her clit. His other hand on her throat, he choked her lightly, while he spread her juices to her ass. She groaned in pleasure as he roughly pressed her cum into her sphincter, fingers spreading her ass apart.

After a few moments, he had decided she had enough lubing in her ass for what was to come next. “On that table bitch, and spread your legs as wide as you can” he ordered the elf. Eveline hopped onto the desk, facing him. The acrobat demonstrated her skill, pressing her legs back towards her ears, locking her ankles behind her head. She stared up at the Witcher in lust as he prodded her exposed ass. “A-are you going to r-rape my ass in punishment?” The elf asked him, voice heavy with arousal and eyes wide yet welcoming. “What do you think?” he asked, before he thrust into her, forcing himself into her as she let out a low scream of arousal. “Gods you’ve got a tight ass…” Geralt groaned, feeding his dick into her bowels. “T-Tighter than any h-human” she panted, tongue lolling and eyes started to roll up into her head. The Witcher felt his dick squeezed by her vice like body as he pressed deep into her.

He wasn’t about to give her time to acclimatize to his presence. As soon as he had hilted himself within her, he started pounding into elf, holding her legs in place as he thrust. “Oooh f-f-fuuuck mee” she moaned lewdly and lustily, while he plunged into her backside. The Witcher’s cock savaged the elven acrobat who liked moonlighting as a burglar, exacting his revenge for her faithlessness. “That’s…for…leaving…us…high and dry” he grunted, punctuating each word with a powerful thrust. Eveline came again at the brutal assault on her body, her juices squirting onto the Witcher. In response he used his free hand to spank her asscheeks and pussy as he fucked her butt. Each spank heightened her orgasm, making her body twitch and clench at the dick invading it. Geralt growled, and came, hot jizz shooting up her bowels.  
Geralt parried a blow from the warrior of the white hunt. They were in a cave… but it wasn’t Keira beside him… He turned to talk to the witch… 

Geralt was in a room, eyes locked on Matilda de Vermentino…

“You owe for saving your vineyard and then helping you get Belgaard don’t you?” The Witcher asked Matilda. “I do Witcher” she replied humbly. In response Geralt suddenly grabbed her dress with both hands, and pulled it apart, ripping it to shreds in seconds as she stood there shocked. “Witcher!” she gasped, blushing as he reduced her to nudity in seconds. “No bra… no panties… a slut, as I thought” he growled in satisfaction, hands coming to her tits. “Witcher… we can’t…my husband… he might find us.” She moaned, unresisting as he felt her up, feeling up her ample boobs possessively. “And? Liam owes me too remember?” The Witcher said dismissively, pushing her down onto the bed. He crawled naked on top of her, nuzzling her neck as she lay there writhing under him.

“W-what are you going to do Witcher?” she asked, as his hands felt her up, running appreciatively up and down her bare body. Geralt didn’t bother responding, instead taking one nipple between his fingers and squeezing, making her gasp in pleasure. His other hand came down to her already wet pussy. Matilda tensed as he fingered her clit, her body starting to shake with pleasure. “W-Witcher” she moaned, as he palmed and fondled her boob, kneading the pleasant handful of flesh.

The owner of the Vermentino vineyards quivered in his grasp as Geralt had his way with her, enjoying the sensations of her submissive body under his wandering hands. He pressed two fingers into her quim, making her pant with arousal, as he pressed against her, licking her neck. “Seems you’re enjoying this… I think its time to show you what a monster slayer feels like” he whispered in a predatory tone; lips close to her ear. Matilda shivered in anticipation as he pressed his cock against her slit, sliding just the tip within her. “P-please… L-liam… might see” she moaned, her arousal growing as her body felt the light penetration while his hands moved to fingering her sensitive ass. “Very well… I’ll go no further then,” Geralt said cruelly, holding himself just within her, while his fingers pressed into her sphincter and his other hand groped her tit.

“Oh Lebioooooda” she whined lustily. “No prophets coming to save you Matilda” The witched growled into her ear, fingers curling within her ass as she felt her pleasure peak. “P-please f-fuck meeee” she wailed, giving in. In response the Witcher thrust into her, hilting his massive dick within her in a single thrust. Matilda let out a lingering scream of arousal as she came, her cunt clenching the Witcher’s cock.

Geralt started to fuck her then, sliding in and out as her soaked cunt clutched at the cock filling it up. “Sooo big” she moaned, hugging the Witcher to her as he bucked into her. “Bigger certainly than that sap you call a husband and partner” the Witcher taunted her. “YEEES… FUUUUCK MEEE” she cried out her agreement, as Geralt picked up his pace, slamming into her body while she locked her legs around him. “Not the tightest cunt I’ve had though” he continued taunting her, hands squeezing her boobs more roughly, while he groped her ass from behind. Matilda’s hands tangled themselves in his long white hair, clutching desperately at him as her passion overwhelmed her. “Cuuuuumming” she wailed, as her body collapsed into orgasm again, desperately squeezing the dick plunging into her depths her body eagerly welcoming its conqueror as he ravaged her.

The Witcher kept up his exertions, his arousal building as he pounded her into a mewling moaning mess. Matilda could simply lock her legs behind Geralt, trying desperately to pull him deeper into her as she pressed herself to him. His thrusting soon had her tumbling into another orgasm, and then another, his stamina seeming to be unending. She was nearly incoherent with pleasure when he finally paused, his dick twitching within her. 

“Gonna cum slut” he whispered maliciously, and her eyes flared in panic. “Nuuu you can’t… I’ll get pregnant!” He responded by thrusting into her again, unleashing his sperm into her fertile body. “Good thing then that my bastard will inherit the most profitable vineyards in the land…” he growled, filling her body with his hot jizz…

*********************

Why does everything hurt?... Well atleast I’m not dead…

Why aren’t I dead?

I almost died… If Yen and Triss don’t kill me for that, Ciri will…

Geralt suddenly blinked awake, feeling the sun streaming into his face. Groaning at the pain coursing through his body, he tried to prop himself up, only to be pushed back down. Geralt found himself looking at Regis, who was holding him back down. “You must rest my friend” he said, voice calm and soothing. “Regis?... What’s going on? What happened? Why aren’t I looking at someone far prettier than you?” the Witched grumbled, wincing as he felt more pain lancing through him.

“Rest Geralt… I’ll explain.” Regis started, before Geralt suddenly started to struggle, remembering… “Yen… The woods, I have to…” “You must do nothing my friend. Things are well. Rest… let me explain.” Geralt looked around… He was in the palace at Cintra, that was obvious. “Try getting up Witcher and you’ll force me to restrain you.” A gruff voice growled at him. Geralt looked towards the source… “Dettlaff… what the blazes are you doing here?” “Enough Geralt… lie down and let me explain” Regis said, an impatient bite to his voice.

The Witcher fell back into bed, nodding at Regis. “You were attacked… by assassins. I’ll explain the background in a moment, but first let’s deal with the more urgent elements. Dettlaff and I knew off them and were coming to warn you. We arrived almost too late, but soon enough to prevent them from killing your wife. Half a dozen marksmen had ambushed you in that wood, and Yennefer was about to be next, forcing us to kill the men who threatened you. It took all of Yen’s power to keep your vitality up and to teleport you to the Palace here, Dettlaff and I following on her heels. Unfortunately, while we can fly as fast as the wind when non-corporeal, we cannot carry people. Your wife collapsed once she got you here. It has taken all the skill of Shani, and the combined power of Triss and Margarita to save you,” Regis explained. “The men who attacked you struck you with powerful toxins alien to this land, meaning devising antidotes was nigh impossible, forcing Shani to rely on magic as she treated you. Your mutations stood you in good stead. Once you were relatively well, Shani left you in my care to look to Triss and Yennefer and Margarita, who rest in the room next door, under her care and that of Bea and her twin assistants. The four have constantly been checking on you as well. It is simply bad luck that none were here when you awoke. Your daughter would allow no-one she doesn’t trust to tend to her family. Ciri is herself busy dealing with the crisis that has come with the attempt on your life. Now before I explain, and before you try to get up again… your wives, Shani, and your friend Margarita are all ok, and well on the path to recovery. It has been three days since you were struck, and much has happened in that time.”

Geralt closed his eyes for a moment, before looking back at his friend. “All right Regis, why was I attacked, how did you know I would be and how come Dettlaff is here?”

“You were attacked by Ofieri assassins my friend. They were under strict orders to strike you down in revenge for your actions. And it is why I and Dettlaff are here.” Geralt lay there, as Regis continued talking, his dry academic tenor oddly comforting. “When I left Dettlaff in Ofier, we saw some troubling things. It is why I told you last year I must return, and it is where I have been all this time. The entire country is preparing for war. War on a massive scale… aimed at an invasion of your home. It starts apparently with someone you are familiar with I believe… Olgierd Von Everec.” Geralt started, not having expected that name to spill from Regis’ lips. “He lay behind the transformation of Ofier’s Crown Prince into a giant toad. The same giant toad whom you slew a few years ago. The news of these outrages against Ofier eventually reached the kingdom. Its ruler, the father of the Toad Prince, has long looked to the continent with greedy eyes. This is what Dettlaff and I learned… though mostly Dettlaff who integrated well into the society. The Maliq of Ofier is similar in standing and power to your Daughter, Empress of Nilfgaard. He controls vast armies, a rich empire and has access to great resources. His nobles have long salivated over the constant warfare in these lands, waiting for the opportunity to strike convinced of its weakness.”

“And they’ve chosen now?” Geralt asked. “Yes. Their spies tell them that the continent lies battered by the end of its long and ruinous conflict. Moreover, many of the major powers remaining in the land are helmed by women, most new to the throne, especially Ciri and the specific target of Ofieri ire; Redania. Ofier’s nobles have thus pressured Nibras, saying that the time is ripe to avenge the harms and slights your northern kingdoms have inflicted upon the great Empire of Ofier. Ever since news of the Crown Prince’s death reached them, they have been preparing for a great crusade against your realm. They have mustered many hundreds of ships, and their first target is to be Redania. They count on your Empire being gulled by diplomacy, convinced that Redania is your traditional enemy, and that you will accept their assurances that their invasion is directed at vengeance towards the upstart kingdom. They seek to eventually mount a campaign on the entire land between the Great Sea and the Mountains to the East, in particular hoping to catch Nilfgaard with a pincer assault from North and South. You were targeted because it has become known that the Witcher known as the White Wolf, and widely proclaimed as the father of the Empress killed the Crown Prince. This has, to them, justified war against Nilfgaard, though they plan to keep it quiet for now, focusing on Redania. You however had to die.”

“And that is how we saved you Witcher” Dettlaff growled from his corner. “As soon as I learned the assassins had been long dispatched, Regis and I flew. I made you a promise and I have no intentions of failing one of the few people I am willing to regard as my friends in this world. We arrived in Cintra only to discover you gone, and thus reached you in the nick of time.” “We’ve already relayed this information to Ciri” Regis said picking up the thread again. “The urgency of the situation is the only reason Ciri has not sat at your side, day and night. She has already been in urgent communication with Redania. Word has also been sent out to Skellige, as Ciri prepares her Empire for another war.”

“There’s naught else for you to do Witcher. Your body needs sleep if it is to fully recover from the toxins that infected you. Now that you know all is well for the moment, sleep.” Dettlaff said from the corner. Geralt recognized the wisdom of his advice. The Witcher let his eyes close as he drifted off.

When Geralt next awoke, it was to a comfortable sense of warmth. His next realization was the two arms over his midriff, and after that, his senses expanded to the reality of the warm loving bodies cuddling up to him on either side. “You’re awake” Triss said happily, noticing him stirring. “Nice to see you fox… much nicer than waking up to Regis” the Witcher grumbled playfully at her, kissing her on the nose. He turned his head to see Yennefer looking at him, tears in her eyes. He slid his arm from under Triss, and turned on his side, pulling Yen into a deep embrace, as Triss pressed into him from behind, throwing her arm around them both. “I’m here Raven… it’s all better now.”

“Never frighten me like that again Geralt” Yennefer said, voice steady as she gave him a watery smile. “I’m sorry Yen… I hadn’t planned on taking a few arrows to the chest” he said, wincing a little at the pain. “That’s exactly what I mean Witcher… we haven’t given you permission to die yet… don’t you dare try it again” she replied. Geralt held her trembling body, looking into those deep purple eyes, the fear still palpable. He kissed her gently on the forehead, and then pulled her to him, as she finally let go, sobbing gently and silently into his shoulder for a few moments. She recovered after that, pulling away slightly. Before the Witcher could react, he felt himself pushed flat onto his back, Shani looming into his vision as she bent over him from behind the bed. “Lie still Geralt, I must check your wounds” she said, voice steady, and hands firmly pushing away the covers he lay under, poking and prodding at him.

The Witcher winced at the pain, but otherwise stayed quiet. He knew he was on the mend now, and he had known far worse pain. “Things are looking much better now. You really gave us all a frightful scare.” Shani said as she concluded her examination. As she pulled away, Geralt sat up, propping himself against the back of the bed. Yennefer and Triss pulled up as well, and he hugged them both, but looked to Shani as she walked around the bed. “Shani… Thank you. Regis told me I owe you my life…” The physician replied, smiling at him “No need Geralt… you know I would do anything for you.” Geralt frowned at the subtle sadness in her voice, and gestured to her to come towards him. As she came close, he pulled away momentarily from his wives, and cupped her heart shaped face with his hands, kissing her gently. She closed her eyes at that, as he pressed his lips to her for a long minute before pulling away. “I love you Shani... I want you to know that.” He said, voice sincere. “I’m well aware Geralt” she replied, hugging him quickly, leaning over Yen, both witches quiet. “I know you love me, almost as much as your wives. And believe me… I am happy, more than you realize.” Geralt knew there was still sadness there, but decided he wouldn’t press it here and now.

“Ready for me to summon the rest Geralt?” Shani asked, pulling away. “He is” Triss answered for him, as Yen got up. “You stay right there in bed Witcher” she said sharply as he tried to rise. “I’m not an invalid” he growled, only to fall back as Triss pressed him back against the back of the bed. “Today you are.” She said firmly, and the Witcher desisted.

Rita was the first to walk in, the Var Attre sisters behind her. “A pleasure to see you well Geralt” she said, taking a seat on one of sofas in the room. Geralt nodded at her, “And you Rita… Regis told me about the effort you took to save my skin.” “Was not really on your account Witcher… I could hardly let the father of my dear Empress, and the man so adored by sisters die, now could I?” She said, mocking him in a friendly manner.

“I’m here… I’m here” Ciri said rushing in a few moments later, Bea following after her with a gentle smile. “Its not like Geralt’s going anywhere Ciri” she said smiling to everyone, as her empress practically flew into the bed, hugging her father. “oof” the Witcher grunted. “CIRI” Shani, Triss and Yennefer called out, chiding her, as father hugged daughter, winded and wincing in pain but immeasurably happy. “Don’t you ever dare…” Ciri began before Geralt hushed her, kissing her gently on the forehead. “Now you know what it was like watching you step into that portal in Undvik” he said gently, yellow eyes staring deep into emerald ones. The moment was broken as Rosa and Edna began distributing drinks to everyone, prompting Bea to grab Ciri by the leg and yank her off the bed.

“All right everyone, we’ve made sure Geralt’s alive, and Ciri’s tried her best to undo that.” Shani said “He needs his rest however so why doesn’t everyone not currently sleeping with the man leave him be?” “We would love to Shani, but unfortunately we have more to discuss” Margarita said, as Bea chivvied Ciri to a seat across the room from Rita’s so everyone could look at each other. Yen smiled briefly at the deeply domestic bond between her daughter and Bea, while Regis and Dettlaff walked in, followed by someone Geralt had not expected to see at all: Orianna. “I am glad to see you recovered master” she said, smiling at him, as the trio of vampires stood near the door. “All right Ciri, now that the pack has assembled, tell everyone why you wanted them here” Bea said, drawing all eyes to her.

“I have spent the past few days coordinating the distribution of resources and materials for our upcoming conflict with Ofier. As Regis and Dettlaff have told us, we are to expect a strike at Redania. But they have every reason to believe that Ofier may mount another more directly at Nilfgaard. I shan’t bore you all with the details of the logistics of the war effort. But there are tasks I have for you and I need to tell you all what your duties are.”

Triss stared fondly at the little princess Ciri had once been, reminded of the uncertain and unsure young girl among the Witchers at Kaer Morhen, desperately in need of guidance. To see her now grown and so fully in command, barking out her expectations of everyone made her heart nearly burst with pride at the girl she regarded as a little sister. Yen had much the same thoughts coursing through her own head as the pair of them continued sat on either side of their Witcher. “Rita, I need you to continue coordinating with the Lodge. Fringilla’s already running the Imperial spies, and Philippa’s overseeing coastal defenses and beacons on the southern coasts. But there is lots of work that needs doing. Ida has agreed to come and help you, while Francesca is still organizing the elven levies. She will need instructions on whether her Elves march North towards Redania or South to the Yaruga. Towards that end,” Ciri turned now to Regis and Dettlaff “At-least one of you must return to Ofier. We need more information, and Fringilla’s spies don’t have the powers you do. I know well that I have no right to command either…” Dettlaff held up his hand, cutting her off “I owe much to the Witcher and his mate young wolf. As Alpha to dear Orianna here, you too have a call on my loyalties. I shall leave at once, and Regis shall come as well. We shall send word or return ourselves depending on the need.”

Geralt bit back the temptation to roll his eyes at Dettlaff’s pomposity. And to think he had thought Regis superior… Still he was grateful, and said as much as the two elder vampires left. The knowledge that he could count on them for the upcoming battle was a great comfort. Powerful as Ofier was, even they weren’t likely to have two Elder Vampires at their call. “Orianna. You know you must head to Toussaint. Coordinate with the Duchess, I shall need her Knights Errant soon in Cintra.” “Yes mistress” Orianna said, bowing her head respectfully and following after the two vampires.

“Geralt… much as I want nothing more to have you stay in bed and recover till you are fully healed… and then stay in bed so nothing ever threatens you again, I need you” Ciri said, looking at her father. Shani spoke up at that “Ciri, he still needs to rest.” Geralt shook his head at her. “Witchers heal my minx… you’ve done a beautiful job of bringing me back. I might need to few days to recover all my strength, but I can get to work” he said. Shani nodded reluctantly as Ciri continued. “Good because I need you in Redania. I need someone who understands military matters to coordinate with Adda’s General. You won’t be in command, but the soldiers I’ve dispatched need someone senior they will respect. Adda trusts you and respects you.” “She should, Geralt’s saved her bacon twice” Triss said. “Adda also says her General would find it much easier to work Geralt than some pompous Nilfgaardian noble, indeed she said her General insisted on it.” Geralt looked up at that. “I don’t know any Redanian Generals…” he said, frowning “Why would one specifically ask for me?” His daughter shrugged “Damned if I know dad. All I know is I need you in the North. You travel to Novigrad. Adda said her commander will meet you there. The good news is, I won’t be sending mom, Triss or Shani somewhere else. Triss, I need you there to work with Tancred’s mages. The Novigrad sorcerers you rescued have no love for Redania, but Kovir has agreed to offer Adda aid, and Tancred’s sending them. They’re going to need a leader they trust. Yennefer, you’re the most powerful sorceress I know.” Ciri looked apologetically to Rita, trying to communicate that she didn’t mean a lack of respect. Not that Margarita needed that “Ciri’s not wrong. Adda will need your power Yen. Ofier will have mages of their own, and we don’t know what magic they possess. You’re the most adept battlemage on the continent. Redania will need you.” Yennefer blushed faintly at the praise, as Geralt quickly hugged her to communicate his own admiration.

“Shani… you have the most important task of all.” Ciri said, turning to her. “Look after my Court Witcher.” Shani smiled at her and Bea, nodding. “When do we leave Ciri?” “As soon as you are able” the empress replied. Geralt started to stir… “I’ll get ready then…” he paused as he suddenly found himself pressed back down onto the bed. “We’ll leave tomorrow. I’ll open a portal to Novigrad” Yen said, as Triss again held Geralt down. Sighing in defeat, the Witcher agreed. “Tomorrow then…” sliding back down.

“I’ll leave you then father. I wish I could spend more time but…” “Go Ciri” the proud parent said, and she left, her women following after her. “Back to the north we go then” Geralt sighed, as Yen and Triss got back into bed with him. Geralt stared at the ceiling as he asked himself who Adda’s general might be. Those thoughts were rudely interrupted however as he felt Shani crawl up the bed, coming to rest between his legs. He looked down at her impish features as Yen pulled the covers on top of her, giving her free access to their Witcher. “The doctor thinks you’re well enough for some light exercise” she said giggling before she got to work, lips closing over his dick. The Witcher groaned in pleasure, as his two wives snuggled tighter against him, starting to nuzzle and kiss him. “You just lie there and rest husband,” “let us take care of you.” As Geralt lay there, he realized he was profoundly glad he wasn’t dead. Even if there was a heaven, he doubted it had anything to match what he had found right down there among the living.


	15. Kobayashi Maru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt returns to Novigrad, preparing to meet with Queen Adda's general and begin preparations for the upcoming Ofieri invasion of Redania.

“Geraaalt” Dandelion called out happily, seeing his old friend walk into his doors. It was mostly that. Dandelion the business owner would never deny that having his premier suite booked by the Imperial court of Nilfgaard for the Empress’ family did wonders for his bookkeeping. He clasped hands with his oldest friend as his wife was embraced by Triss. “Hello Dandelion” Yennefer said coolly, smiling at him with those eyes that simultaneously had most men aroused and terrified at the same time. Though she was old friends with Dandelion as well, every time he locked gazes with her, his heartbeat sped up just a little. The number of people who could look Yennefer of Vengerberg in the eyes and not be intimidated could be counted on both hands.

“Where’s Zoltan?” The Witcher said, looking around. “Mahakam” Priscilla responded for her husband as Geralt pulled her into a bearhug, lifting her up slightly as he embraced her. “Ciri asked if he’d travel there on behalf of Roche to muster men” Dandelion continued for her his voice low. “Ciri’s asked us to keep things quiet as they prepare. She can’t risk word leaking back to Ofier that their plans are known to us.” “It might prove critical to drawing the Ofieri forces. The Empire hasn’t had enough time to recover from Emhyr’s wars, Geralt. Ciri can’t afford a protracted struggle, which means if she can trick the Ofieri, she will” Yennefer added for the benefit of the Witcher and Dandelion. “And on that note… you should know that Queen Adda’s general awaits you upstairs in your room.” Dandelion concluded.

“In a minute” Geralt said, taking a seat at a table, signaling the barkeep for a drink. “First things first, I need information. What’s been happening in this part of the world Dandelion?” Geralt’s best friend sat across from him, his wife beside him. Triss was next to her, while Yennefer and Shani sat on either side of Geralt, the entire party listening carefully to the bard. “Things are… stable Geralt. I think that’s the best word for it. To the south the Bloody Baron’s taken control of Velen. They say he’s a new man ever since he regained his wife and daughter. The reconstruction of the land is going well, though it will take many years before all the communities recover. Keira’s cure for the Catriona has proved off enormous help in speeding that up. Large parts of Velen were badly affected by the plague. All in all, the country there is starting to recover. That the banners of Temeria fly everywhere again helps morale a lot.”

“And how are things in Novigrad?” Triss asked. “Much the same… though somewhat tense. The Hierarch isn’t too pleased about his capitulation, though he no longer had a choice, did he? The Nilfgaardian garrison is a reminder of his impotence, and the people remain unhappy about mages and non-humans being given free reign of the city. All are welcome at the Chameleon naturally, but in other parts of the city? There are pockets of bad feeling, exacerbated by the elves, dwarves, halflings and dopplers praising Ciri’s name every chance they get. The city is divided. My tavern for instance is well known for its Nilfgaardian loyalties now. Which means I attract non-human business, and I attract Temerian business.” Priscilla butted in, cutting Dandelion off as she explained further, “Take the Golden Sturgeon for example. Everyone knows its owner has somehow managed to personally offend the Empress, though nobody can quite tell how. But though it struggles, partisans of Radovid, those within the eternal fire cult who continue to despise the empire… they flock to it. Disempowered though they may be, they still exist. Many of the old crime lords favor that side as well, upset by the return of order to the lands which has affected their business. Whoreson Junior…” Dandelion coughed conspicuously, making Geralt smile as he managed to make his cough sound suspiciously liked ‘Dudu’. Priscilla glared at him, repeating herself “Whoreson Junior is the exception to this, and his gang have gone legitimate and openly declared for the Nilfgaardians.” “Should we expect trouble?” Triss asked, a note of concern. Novigrad after all would be key to ensuring resupply for Redania, especially for resources sent up the coast or down the Pontar. The larger city had the ability to better withstand siege, which made it the preferred conduit over Oxenfurt for the flow of rations. “I doubt that” Dandelion responded reassuringly “Tense though things are, nobody wants open war. And as and when this thing with Ofier starts, few will side with an alien invader. I don’t think Ciri’s ability to supply Adda will be affected”

“And how are things in Redania?” Shani asked, a hint of wistfulness in her voice. It was after all the country she had been born in, and though she served Ciri, Shani still regarded it as her home. Looking at Dandelion and Priscilla, the group failed to notice Geralt regarding her as he noted the tone of her voice. Dandelion looked into the distance as he thought while he answered her, “Hard to say actually. Around Novigrad, Adda has things under control. The country from the coast to the capital accepted her rule without question. Towards the east however things are more complicated. The barons who expected to gain Kaedweni territory when Radovid invaded them are less happy with her, especially since they suffered the greatest losses with Radovid’s invasion. Meanwhile tensions are high with the Western Kaedweni lords. Its why Ciri’s help was needed. Adda needs the extra troops, because if Redania faces a strong opponent on its own, the whole country might crumble like a pack of cards.”

“Queen Adda’s done a fine job holding these lands together for her son. There were many who muttered against a Temerian on the regent’s seat, but fortunately with Roche and Ciri’s backing, the Redanian nobles aren’t willing to risk open revolt. Not when little Radovid is the only legitimate heir, and Adda could flee at a moment’s notice with him to the South, which would risk open war with Temeria or even Nilfgaard.” Priscilla threw in her information. “Ironically Geralt, you’ve played a role in that. Adda’s faction makes it clear that the Empress’ father, who has saved their queen twice before, would happily do so again if she were threatened, backed with Imperial might.” Triss smiled as Geralt grumbled about politics swore at the games of kings. “Isn’t it time you met with Adda’s man Witcher?” she said, drawing a nod from Yennefer. Sighing Geralt conceded. Followed by the three women, he proceeded upstairs, a little suspicious that Dandelion stayed behind with a smug smile on his face. Clearly the bard had some idea about who the Redanian commander was and was counting on Geralt being surprised.

He was not wrong. Geralt walked into the room and stared in surprise. Triss, Yennefer and Shani crowded in behind him watching curiously as Adda’s general walked up to their husband and grabbed him in a bearhug, clapping his back. “Witcher” was all he said, hugging him as if he owed Geralt his life. Which he did… “Olgierd Von Everec” Geralt said when he finally stepped back, drawing simultaneous gasps of recognition from Shani, Triss and Yennefer. “You’re the commander of Adda’s armies then?” surprised to discover he was quite pleased at this turn of events. Geralt might not have believed it once, but he had become more than a little fond of the bluff rogue he had saved from Gaunter O’Dimm. “You’ll understand now why my dear Dandelion was ever so pleased to learn the identity of the man coming to meet you” a melodious voice called out from behind them as Priscilla and her husband walked in, having surreptitiously followed the quartet. “Gave me a chance to confirm the details of your story Geralt… I can’t wait to write the plays telling the story of the Witcher and the Von Everec family!” the bard said smugly. Geralt realized in that moment that he needed another drink. Fortunately for everyone Dandelion knew the Witcher nearly as well as Yennefer and Triss did, and had come prepared with a few bottles of his finest vintages. Geralt decided to do introductions quickly, eager to learn what von Everec had been up to. Olgierd bowed elegantly as the Witcher introduced Yennefer and Triss, complimenting them on their great beauty as they smiled at him, Triss blushing faintly while Yen bestowed her most imperious gaze upon the man. “Shani?” he said, when Geralt introduced her… “Not the beautiful flower who showed my brother one last night of joy and passion?” he asked. Shani blushed red as he took her hand in his, kissing it with courtly elegance. Geralt noted their mutual attraction with a smile as an idea started to form. “I take it you finally got around to visiting Vlodimir and your family crypt then?” Geralt asked about the ghost who had possessed him. “Aye… and I’ll tell you all in a moment.”

The company sat down as Olgierd explained his history from the time Geralt had saved him. He described how he had returned from the temple of Lilvani and taken Geralt’s advise. The Ataman of the Redanian Free Company worked hard to keep the lands around Oxenfurt and Novigrad at peace as Radovid’s partisans abandoned it to march to Kaedwen. Thus, when Adda arrived with her faction of the Redanian Royal Army, she discovered not a land rent asunder by bandits and rogue mercenaries, but instead under the watchful if somewhat overextended gaze of Olgierd’s company. “You can imagine that her royal majesty was rather pleased to discover she would not need months to settle these lands. In gratitude she asked me to over lordship of the lands from Oxenfurt to the edge of Denesle territory.” He went on to explain how he had helped Adda reorganize her troops, restructuring the army entirely, setting up a more rigorous training and drilling regime for the soldiers, and generally helping the queen turn her diminished forces into a more elite, lethal force.

The more he demonstrated his competence, the higher he rose in the ranks, and within a few short months, he was the senior-most military voice in Redania. Olgierd also explained how, free of O’Dimm’s curse and with his family fortunes repaired and greater than they had ever been, he had set about restoring his family estate, making peace with the knowledge that Iris’ spirit was gone, and reestablishing contact with the ghosts of his family. “Though I rather think my rise has not been nearly as titanic as yours Witcher… to think I had the father to Nilfgaard’s empress working for me!” he said, a wide grin on his face. Geralt nearly spluttered into his wineglass… “I was not working for you Olgierd. Saving your ass while being coerced by a malevolent powerful being doesn’t constitute me working for you.” He looked at Olgierd dead in the eye “I am however glad to see you finding your way back to this world.” The Redanian general nodded growing serious himself, “All thanks to you Witcher. I owe you more than any man alive. But now… shall we get down to the business our sovereigns sent us to discuss?” As he spoke, he spread out a map of Redania’s territories on the table.

Geralt nodded his agreement as Dandelion and Priscilla departed, knowing that they’d only get in the way. Olgierd laid out the details of the forces Adda had at her command, and how many of those she could commit to the coastal defenses. “Our biggest problem is we still have no accurate read on how many fighters to expect. Adda tells me the Nilfgaardian spies report hundreds of ships. If that number goes as high as we fear, we’re in serious shit. Not to mention, Adda has almost no mages at her disposal against Ofier’s. We can all thank Radovid for that.”

Yen and Triss took over for Geralt as they explained how Ciri was helping alleviate the problem of the mages, while he noted that Ciri had kept Regis’ and Dettlaff’s identity a secret, and figured that was probably the best course. Yennefer was explaining how she would coordinate with Margarita on bringing up some of her advanced pupils from Aretuza and Nilfgaard, once they had a better idea of what they were dealing with. Triss outlined the basics of the deal with Kovir, though she was herself uncertain how many mages would arrive from there and what their competency was. “Rita won’t send her students unless she can be certain this won’t be a slaughter. Meanwhile we must keep the sorcerers and sorceresses from Nilfgaard distributed across the lands in-case of additional threats to the South”

“So what you’re saying is… we’re magically buggered” Olgierd said heavily. “Not necessarily General von Everec” Triss replied “For a start, we don’t know how many sorcerers Ofier will have. No matter what the population, people with magical ability aren’t common. And Ofier can’t commit its entire population of magic wielders to the invasion. We might not have quantity, but we do have quality.” Yen continued explaining “Apart from Triss and Me, Keira Metz of the Lodge will also join us. If Francesca Findabair is deputed to the South, then Ida Emean will join us here in the north. The alternative is that the Queen of Dol Blathanna herself will come. At any rate, expect to have half the Lodge of Sorceresses and myself supporting the Redanian defense.” “Which means some of the most powerful sorceresses in the land Olgierd” Geralt explained. “Further, depending on how Ciri manages her dispositions, she will likely depute some of Francesca’s elven mages to the North as well.” Triss concluded.

Olgierd still looked worried. “General, my daughter has sent me, her sister, and her father to Redania. She would not do this if she planned to only defend your kingdom halfheartedly, and not commit resources to its defense. Nor would she send us to our certain doom. You must trust that Ciri will do whatever she can to support Redania” Yennefer said reassuringly. Geralt explained how Vernon Roche was already working to dispatch Temerian veteran forces, Blue Stripe commandos and the Bloody Baron’s men among them. “There’s a good chance we’ll also be able to gather up large groups of Elven combatants. Most of those will be former Scoia’tael. Our countries might be tired from years of war, but the upshot is, we have a vast pool of extremely veteran fighters.”

“Aye… though I hope we get news quickly Witcher, on Ofier’s dispositions. I don’t like huddling and waiting for an enemy attack me.” Olgierd said, accepting what he was told. “Queen Cerys will have longboats and captains widely distributed once we get word the Ofieri fleet is at sea. We don’t have the ability to catch them at sea for a battle, but we are not likely to be blind to their movements.” Triss replied. “And what off Nilfgaard’s fleet?” was the follow up question. “Hoarding its strength. Ofieri are master sailors, and Nilfgaard suffered heavy losses at Skellige battling the Wild Hunt. Trying to engage the first Ofieri strike might not help us. Ciri hasn’t explained what her naval plans are, but I trust that they make sense” was Geralt’s reply to that. “Aye and I trust you Witcher, so there’s that” Olgierd said. Through this all Shani had sat quietly, unfamiliar with questions of military logistics and strategy. She suddenly got up, walking out to the room’s terrace deciding she needed some fresh air. Geralt let her go without protest but decided to follow her after a few moments, letting Triss and Yen continue the discussion with Olgierd as they walked him through questions of magical resources and how to integrate them with the troops.

“Everything ok Minx?” Geralt asked, coming from behind and gently wrapping her arms around Shani. “Ofcourse Geralt… I just wanted to get out of it a little, that’s all. All of this military stuff is beyond me.” Shani said. Geralt stayed put however, continuing to embrace her. “Shani… I know something’s been eating at you for the past few months. Why not just tell me?” “I-I can’t Geralt…” she said as she leaned back into him, “I promise you… its nothing much Geralt, d-don’t let it worry you…” she said, holding back the tears she felt welling within her. “It is something minx… but I won’t force you” he said, nuzzling her gently from behind, making her eyes close. “I love you Geralt…” She whispered, “and I you Shani. You do know that right? Even if I don’t call you my wife.” He said reassuringly. “I do Geralt… and I am madly in love with Yen and Triss as well, believe me. I know how much they mean to you, how long you’ve known them. I’m well aware of the depth of those relationships and I don’t grudge them. I’m perfectly happy being your concubine” she said, giggling slightly to make him believe she was better, internally relieved as she thought she had lured Geralt away from the true cause of her sadness.

Geralt kissed her neck and returned, letting her remain outside with her thoughts. They continued discussing issues of troop disposition and resources a little longer. Olgierd finally looked up at the three, “Well now you know our plans. For now, all we can do is wait then. It’ll take a few weeks before Ciri’s reinforcements arrive from the south, and hopefully we’ll have a better idea of the Ofieri plans by then. In the meantime, I’ll remain at my estates, so feel free to come by and visit. I’ll pop in on Novigrad from time to time too.”

“Wait Olgierd, there’s something else I want to ask you. A favor I’m hoping you can do for me.” Geralt said, arresting the former warlord’s ascent. Olgierd sat back down again, “Ask and I shall do it Witcher if its in my power. I owe you too much to ever refuse a request from you” he said. Geralt shook his head, “A few questions first. Now that the von Everec family has been restored to prominence, any plans to marry?” Geralt earned himself a stare from the man opposite him as well as his wives for that. “A funny question Witcher, didn’t think you were the type to care about domestic entanglements. On top of which you sound like my dear dead grandmother, wondering why I’m failing the family name…” he sighed heavily “But no… after what I did to Iris… I cannot. Believe me, I recognize the irony of it all. The von Everec name restored after my endless stupidity, greater than before, but doomed to die with me. Some justice I suppose for starting this damned invasion in the first place…” “Don’t fool yourself Olgierd” Yen said sharply, “This invasion would have taken place regardless of you and Sirvat. Do you imagine the Crown Prince and his contingent were here solely to find a bride? His eye falling on Iris was almost certainly a coincidence. More than likely the Prince was here gathering information for his kingdom. Plans like these take years to put into place, and Ofier has been watching our countries for a while now.”

Olgierd gratefully accepted the rebuke, “Even so… I cannot deny my role in this. To answer your question Geralt… no I am not married. Nor shall I.” “Yet you owe it to your family to produce at least an heir do you not?” Geralt asked gently. Olgierd looked up at him, eyes filled with a profound pain. “I would never dare Witcher. Me… bear children?” Olgierd laughed, voice hollow and bitter “I’ve shown the world what a monster I can be. No innocent should be subject to me. I know I am failing my family in this… but I shall not risk subjecting another soul to what Iris was put through.” Geralt nodded… seemingly satisfied, Yen noted with shock. What was the Witcher planning? “Can you give me and my wives a few minutes Olgierd?” he asked, voice gentle. The Redanian nodded, sunk in dark thoughts dwelling on the grim turn the conversation had taken for him. As he left, Yen read his mind and fetched Shani back inside.

“Shani… I think I can help you” Geralt said without preamble. “G-Geralt… I told you. Everything is fine” Shani said. “Everything is not fine Shani. I know something is troubling you… and I suspect I know what it is. Do you think I’ve forgotten what you told me when you tried to leave me, back in Oxenfurt? About your mother… her expectations that you start a family?” “I remember Geralt… Not much has changed in that regard… my mother is still disappointed in me…” She replied, voice trembling as she was pushed into confronting the feelings she sought to hide from the man she loved. Triss found she couldn’t help herself from interrupting “Disappointed? Shani you’re the Court Physician to the Empress of the Continent! You’ve helped cure the Catriona plague! What mother would be disappointed in a daughter like that?!” “A Redanian mother who bears no love for Nilfgaard. One who considers her daughter shameless for consorting with a sterile Witcher, with no hope of becoming a respectable wife, or bearing children” Shani replied, tears starting to well in her eyes at the last statement. “What if I told you there was a way around that Shani” Geralt said quietly… looking at her. “I know you what you earnestly want is your own children, and I know it breaks your heart that you cannot have them with me.” Shani finally felt the dam break, tears starting to flow as she realized her secret was out while Triss pulled her into a hug. Yennefer and Triss stared thunderstruck at Geralt. They had only recently learned of Shani’s fears from Ciri, and had never discussed them him and wondered how he knew. “I know because I love you. I remember what you tell me and I know when someone I love is hurting” he answered their unasked questions. Geralt got up, sitting next to Shani and hugging her, as she pressed her face into his shirt, sobbing her heart out. The Witcher stroked her gently, repeating what he had said earlier. “Again Shani… what if there was a way out of this problem?”

As the import of his words registered, Shani looked up at him. “W-w-what do you mean?” she asked, gulping back her sobs. Instead of replying Geralt simply loudly called out Olgierd’s name, inviting him to return. Reentering the room, he sat down at the table, discomfited by the obviously distressed Shani in Geralt’s arms. “Well Witcher…?” “This is the favor I ask of you Olgierd, and perhaps in doing so I shall end up helping you out as well. My minx here… my Shani wants nothing more than her own family. She has me, she has Triss and Yennefer. But she needs something none of us can give her, but you can. Children…”

Olgierd looked at Geralt stunned. “Witcher… You can’t ask this of me… I told you, I would not subject a babe to my parenting. What if I repeat my mistakes with Iris? What if I make worse ones?” Geralt looked back at him steadily “Olgierd, I think your fears are paranoid… I suspect you would make a wonderful father… however my favor would not force you to raise the child. Simply give Shani what she desires, and what you need. An heir. The child can grow up with us, in Nilfgaard and Toussaint. It shall be loved… deeply. By Shani. By me. Triss and Yennefer. Ciri and Bea would love it like aunts. It would live in the lap of luxury, wanting nothing. And her father would be free to love her as well, be in its life and its mother’s life as much as he can handle. Meanwhile the von Everec name can live on…”

Shani and Olgierd looked at each other, and then back at Geralt. The Witcher could feel Shani’s pulse quickening, almost feel the tiny spark of hope bursting into bloom within her. “And you would not consider this a betrayal? From me or her?” Olgierd asked, realizing his friend was serious. “Would you betray me by giving the woman I love the one thing I cannot? Would Shani betray me by following her heart’s desire?” Geralt asked in response. “I never thought you a romantic wolf” Triss said quietly, while Yen simply looked at Geralt eyes almost glowing with love and affection. “If Shani wants, I shall keep her company with you. Now tell me you two… does my solution work for you?”

Olgierd looked at Shani then. “I cannot agree to this if you do not wish this lady. But if you do… I owe you a debt as well, for the night you gave my brother. If nothing else, I would not deny you on account of that debt, leaving aside what I owe the Witcher.” Shani found herself staring back at him, a blush of arousal spreading to her cheeks. She nodded to Olgierd and then quickly turned and took Geralt’s lips in her own, kissing her lover deeply in gratitude for what he had just done for her. “You have your answer Olgierd” Triss replied, smiling. 

Geralt let Shani kiss him for several moments before he broke away. “I do need one last question answered Olgierd.” The General tore his eyes from Shani, who now appeared in an entirely new light to him, and looked to the Witcher. “For you both actually… Are you going to let my two wives watch, or will you force the poor dears to leave us be? If it’s the former, I promise you, they won’t disturb you two” Geralt said, while Triss and Yennefer waited in tense and increasingly aroused anticipation. “By the gods Witcher… I do envy you your fate.” Olgierd replied, breathing noticeably heavier as his lust grew… “I won’t deny your women…” “I would never ask that either” Shani replied breathless and feeling a moan creep up on her as she felt Geralt’s hands at her thighs.

Nodding, Geralt got up, hauling Shani to her feet as he kissed her neck, causing the moan to break out as the realization of what was happening fully broke upon Shani. “You two… stay” The Witcher growled playfully at Yennefer and Triss, the redhead already pulled into a fierce embrace from behind by the raven. Both women watched eagerly as Yennefer possessively groped Triss, starting to undo her clothes and making her gasp lightly.

Geralt gently spun Shani around, pushing her forward towards Olgierd who stood waiting, looking down at her. She felt her face redden as she looked to him, suddenly unaccountably shy as his eyes looked her up and down appreciatively. She tensed a little as he brought a hand to her cheek, before relaxing, even as Geralt came up behind her, his presence palpable to her. The feeling of being between the two men, as Shani thought about what was to happen, had heat building in her lower belly, accompanied by a growing sense of wetness. Triss’ moans as Yen dominated her, fingers buried in her cunt and squeezing her tits, added to everyone’s rising lust.

As Olgierd stood there, one hand on her cheek, Shani realized he was waiting for her to take the last step. She stepped forward, and pressed her lips to his. As soon as she did, she felt his hands come around her, pulling her to him as he lustily replied in kind. Shani’s eyes widened as he kissed her passionately, hands at her ass where he groped and kneaded the flesh. The physician felt her desires rising, moaning as she felt another set of hands descend upon her. While Olgierd kissed and groped her, Geralt started to pluck at her clothes, undressing her slowly.

“mmmmm” she shivered appreciatively as her shirt was pulled off, the cool air of the room stroking her skin. Her pants followed in short order as Olgierd pulled them down, leaving her in her underwear between the two men both looking at her with identical predatory smiles. She shuddered in arousal, as Olgierd picked her up, carrying her to the bed. “I need to be in far less clothing if I’m to give you what you want my delicate flower” Olgierd said, as Geralt kept his distance, undressing himself. Shani found herself sitting on the bed as he stood in front of her, and shyly pulled his clothes off. As his toned hard body came into view, she gasped in arousal.

As Olgierd climbed into the bed, Shani scooted back, sitting up against the bedstead at the head of the bed as the redhaired general bore down on her. He slowly pulled her legs apart, as his face pressed towards her stomach. “Oh Olgieeeerd” she moaned, as she felt his tongue flick across the bare skin of her belly, followed by his kisses just under her breasts. Shani shook as the man teased her, making her groan and pant with arousal as he slowly pressed downwards, lips tantalizing her while his hands gently pulled her panties off her. With her wet cunt in view, Olgierd blew gently, lips mere inches from her skin. Shani found herself shivering in delight, her eyes closing as arousal started to overwhelm her.

That arousal soon reached dizzying peaks, making her head spin when Olgierd pressed into her cunt, tongue scraping across her slit while he nuzzled her clit with his nose. As the Redanian breathed in her scent, Shani gave into the pleasure coursing through her. Geralt watched with love as Shani sat there, eyes shut, lips gently parted and lost in the throes of lust. The sight of it had clearly sent Triss tumbling into her first orgasm as Yen fingered her to bliss, making her whine and moan quietly. The sight of Shani sitting there in dazed arousal was too much for him and he stepped forward, gently prodding her open lips with his dick.

Shani’s eyes snapped open and she looked at Geralt, smiling as she turned her head slightly and started to swallow his cock. “You are as sweet and delicious as honey my flower” Olgierd complimented her, diving back in as his tongue thrust deep into her cunt, eagerly tasting her, lapping away at her inner walls. Shani moaned over Geralt’s dick filling her lips, as she bobbed against it. Her own tongue swirled over the rod as she sucked, making her Witcher groan in pleasure as he stroked her hair, holding her head. Geralt was careful to let her set the pace, knowing Shani didn’t enjoy losing control as Triss and Yen did. Triss especially, as her growing squeals from the other side of the room demonstrated, treated like a fucktoy by Yen.

Shani found herself slipping into an orgasm as Olgierd ate her out, his rough calloused fingers gently prodding at her clit and fingering her ass, while the taste and scent of Geralt filled her. Her moans of appreciation grew louder as Geralt slipped one hand to her chest, undoing her bra before rolling her teat in his hand, even as her cum flooded into the mouth pressing into her crotch. As she subsided, Geralt pulled away, letting Shani focus entirely on the lover she had for tonight. Olgierd slowly pulled up, his toned body pressing against her softness, making her squirm in delight. He kissed his way up, lips brushing over her stomach, briefly nipping at her tit and then pressing into her neck and chin as she pulled him to her.

Geralt walked away, leaving Shani to the tender mercies of Olgierd. He was already kissing her, gently sliding his dick against her slit, letting her cum coat his rod. Shani’s hands passionately wandered over his back, moaning as he hungrily feasted on her mouth, his tongue plundering her mouth. The Witcher meanwhile decided to enjoy the show, settling down next Yennefer. He abruptly yanked Triss from her embrace, pulling her into his lap and plunging his cock into her well lubricated cunt. Triss had her mouth open, but no sound came from her as she screamed in silent passion, Geralt’s abrupt penetration robbing her off the ability to vocalize. Yen cooed in delight, cuddling into her husband as his hand fingered her cunt, making her squirm in pleasure.

Over on the bed Olgierd pressed into Shani, his chest squeezing her boobs as she lay pinned under him. “Are you ready then?” he whispered, his thick cock tantalizing her cunt, eager for the next step but also giving Shani one final opportunity to disagree if she wished it. Shani responded by locking her legs behind Olgierd, and driving herself onto him, his dick plunging into her. Arms and legs clutching at him, Shani wrapped herself around the Redanian general, letting out a low wail of pure pleasure. “Geraaaalt” the moaned… and Olgierd didn’t correct her, starting instead to thrust in and out of her. He groaned into her, kissing her neck as her tightness clutched at him, sucking him in squeezing like a vice. “Gods… your Witcher is a lucky man” he growled, feeling his arousal peak rapidly in Shani’s seductive embrace.

Geralt watched the pair of them smiling, starting a little when Shani cried out his name. “You two looking forward to having a squalling babe in the house” he asked, growling as he pushed Triss off, and pulled Yen into his lap. “More than you know Witcher” Yennefer moaned, as she felt him push slowly into her ass. Triss knelt before them, body shaking as she tried to recover from the endless parade of orgasms that had just been inflicted on her, and started licking Yen’s pussy. Yen sighed in rapture, cumming almost immediately as Geralt filled her to the brim, taking her gently and slowly. She might enjoy having her ass roughly violated, but the Witcher didn’t want to distract Shani and Olgierd by having his raven scream her arousal to the roof.

Shani meanwhile shuddered with pleasure as Olgierd expertly thrust and ground against her, his dick sliding in and out of her as her body desperately opened itself up to him. Shani’s moans came at a steady pace as he penetrated her, while he eagerly bit and kissed her, savoring the taste and sensation of this beautiful woman beneath him. The excitement of what he was about to do, the silky tightness of the cunt drawing him in, her passionate embrace as she clutched at him soon had Olgierd at the edge of his limits. “I’m about to cum” he groaned… “Are you ready for this Shani? Ready to have your slutty fertile body put to the purpose it was always meant for?” Shani groaned at his lewdness… “Breed me Olgierd… do it… fill me up” she cried, clutching him even tighter as he pounded into her. Olgierd obliged with a shuddering moan, letting himself loose as his warm sperm shot deep into her womb. Load after load he shot into her body, drowning her insides in his jizz.

Shani cried out with him, feeling herself cum again at the sudden heat that shot into her, feeling his essence within her. The physician in her knew that a single act of sex didn’t guarantee pregnancy, but the woman that she was, she knew… In that moment Olgierd’s seed had impregnated her, and the knowledge of it powered her to an overpowering orgasm. As Olgierd finished, she let her arms and legs slip off him, letting him go as she lay there in a post-coital orgasmic bliss, breathing heavily as her body soaked in the pleasure running through her. Over at the sofas, Geralt got up, leaving the two well fucked witches to recover, Yennefer oozing his cum from her ass, while Triss lay in a collapsed heap on the floor.

The Witcher walked over to her, kneeling at the side of the bed as Olgierd rolled off her, panting himself, spent with the overwhelming storm of emotions and passion. The Witcher stroked Shani’s belly even as Olgierd’s cum leaked from her soaked cunt, staining the bedsheets. Her short hair lay in a sweaty sodden mess which he stroked off her forehead with his other arm, gently communicating his love for her as Shani recovered. She turned then to him, locking eyes with him. “T-thank you Geralt” she said, overwhelmed with emotion and finding herself bursting into tears again. Geralt simply kissed her, letting her cry in happiness and satisfaction as he pulled her to the edge of the bed, and embraced her, kneeling patiently on the floor. Olgierd recovered soon after, and got to his feet, nodding at the Witcher. “I thank you Witcher… I know you called this a favor for you… but truly, once again it is I who you a debt. I wonder if I shall ever begin repaying this burden…”

“There is no burden Olgierd… no debt. Those things don’t exist between friends. I thank you for what you’ve done for Shani. And I trust the child will come to know its father well…” Geralt said, looking at him as he slowly got into the bed, hugging Shani to him as she curled against him, falling into light sleep, overwhelmed by her emotions and passions. Olgierd looked down at the pair, eyes filled with pain as he remembered what he had lost. “I’ll try Witcher…” “You’ll do more than try Olgierd… You’ll make a genuine effort to know the child I know you will love. I shall not be supplanting you as father. It won’t grow up in the most conventional household, but I promise you, it shall know nothing but love. And that will include the love of its father.” Olgierd nodded silently, feeling the weight of despair that seemed to permanently live within him crack slightly, as hope wormed its way back into chest.

“I wonder… I know its to soon… but have you any names in mind Witcher?” Geralt shook his head, but Shani piped up, her voice tired but audibly satisfied… “I knew the names the moment you agreed Olgierd von Everec. If it’s a boy, I shall call him Vlodimir. And if it’s a girl, she shall be Iris.” She said, turning around and looking at Olgierd but remaining in Geralt’s embrace. Olgierd stared down at her, a wave of emotions threatening to overwhelm him. “T-thank you Shani…” he nodded at her, and then left quickly before he found himself unmanned before the pair. “Those are truly beautiful names Shani” said Triss, coming up to join her and Geralt. She slid into bed against her, pulling her a little from Geralt’s grip as she wrapped her own arms around her. On Geralt’s other side, Yennefer got in as well, and as all four drifted off, Shani realized she finally had everything she’d ever want. She was perfectly happy, and with that knowledge, she fell asleep, lips pressed to Triss while Geralt nuzzled her neck.

**************

“I must say Geralt, your nose for politics always manages to impress me” Margarita was saying. Geralt stared at her ghostly image in the megascope, “What do you mean?” “Well, the Von Everec family is on the path of becoming the most prominent nobles in Redania. As Temeria blooms, the lands north of the Pontar will quickly grow to become extremely wealthy. And you’ve now ensured that the heir to that fortune and power shall grow up in the loving embrace of Nilfgaard’s imperial family. Not only is Olgierd von Everec indebted to you, and through you a staunch ally Ciri can count on, but his successor will have grown up regarding Ciri as an aunt. In one stroke you’ve done more for ensuring the stability of Nilfgaard’s hold over Novigrad and Oxenfurt and their surrounding lands than Ciri’s entire diplomatic corps will ever manage in years. Meanwhile Redania will have a powerful pro-Nilfgaard and pro-Ciri voice for decades.”

“I didn’t do this for the politics of it…” Geralt grumbled, only to be cut off by Yen. “Oh, he knew what he was doing Rita… don’t let our wolf play the humble ignorant beast,” she said, chuckling. Shani of-course simply sat quietly… glowing with peace and happiness as she unconsciously stroked her stomach. Ciri nodded, as impressed as Rita was, “I’m very glad for you Shani… truly. Nothing makes me happier to know you have everything you desire.”

“I didn’t think I ever could. I thought my desires were a paradox… impossible to solve. I truly believed I could only have one or the other… the love of Geralt… or a child. I thought I had a problem that had no solution… a situation where I simply could not win. And yet, somehow, Geralt had a solution.” Shani said, voice filled with wonder.

“Kobayashi Maru” Ciri said suddenly, drawing puzzled looks from everyone. “What’s that?” Yen asked curiously. “Its from one of the worlds I visited. They were a strange universe…filled with different races from across the stars, deeply committed to ideas of peace and racial equality. It was from one of them that I learned it. He, like many of his people, truly believed in the equality of all sentient beings, and I hope one day to achieve the same equality and peace among people I witnessed in that world. Anyway, he explained that they have a similar idea. A no-win scenario; where you only had bad choices to choose from. They called it the Kobayashi Maru, and it took a rare genius to find a way to win when confronted by no-win scenarios. You just faced your Kobayashi Maru father… and you found a way to win against a no-win scenario.”

Geralt looked into the ghostly image of his daughter, wishing she was there for him to pull into an embrace. Nonetheless the palpable sense of pride flowing off her would do. He accepted her praise with a nod and a smile, “Thank you Ciri, but let’s not get too distracted by my lovely Redanian broodmare here,” he gave Shani a gentle spank on her ass, making her blush. “I need to tell you about Adda’s dispositions, and then you need to figure out your plan of action. Happy though we all are, there’s a lot of work ahead of us if we want to stay happy.” And with that, the Witcher got down to work, explaining all that he had learned from Olgierd, while Shani simply sat there, looking at Geralt and wondering how her heart didn’t explode with the joy she felt.


	16. Unexpected Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt plans for the upcoming battle with Olgierd, as a day of unanticipated visitors awaits the Witcher and his companions

Geralt stood with Olgierd on a slight rise, outside the Redanian General’s tent, watching the men drill. “They’re coming along well” Olgierd grunted, drawing a silent nod from the Witcher. The camp for the joint Redanian and Nilfgaardian forces had been established in the uninhabited woods between the Vegelbud and von Everec estates, north of Oxenfurt. The relative distance from the major cities allowed the military camp to exist in relative secrecy, a protection against the presence of Ofieri agents who might be in the cities in advance of the incoming invasion.

Ciri’s troops had arrived a few days ago, elite infantry and heavy cavalry regiments from the Alba Division, which was the name for Nilfgaard’s northernmost military force stationed in Aedirn, headquartered in Vengerberg. The aim was to complement Adda’s own Redanian forces, which was severely lacking in cavalry. For the most part Redania could call on a strong levy of pikemen and contingents of archers, both of whom Olgierd had trained in the recent past to a fine degree of expertise. To complement those forces Duke Var Attre had sent his troops making up for her shortage of cavalry. The infantry were predominantly swordsmen, who could backup Adda’s pikes.

“Any word on when your messenger is set to arrive Witcher?” Olgierd asked. Geralt shrugged. Ciri had told him that Regis had sent news from Ofier and that Geralt was to expect a messenger with detailed information on what they had learned of the Ofieri plans for the North. Ciri herself did not have those details, since Regis had communicated directly with his agent. Ciri’s ability to communicate with Regis and Dettlaff was limited to a pair of Xenovox’s that Rita had constructed for the pair before they flew back to Ofier. This gave them the ability to send short notifications, but was too fragile to allow for lengthy communications. That required old style spycraft and messengers Geralt imagined; detailed information entrusted to agents Regis and Dettlaff had confidence in. Geralt and Olgierd turned away from the drilling troops, looking instead to the camps where Shani and Triss busily their respective classes.

The contingent of mages and magic users had arrived from Kovir within a week of Geralt reaching Novigrad. Added to this motely group were stray magic users from Velen and the rest of Temeria that the Bloody Baron and Roche had been able to spare, while Adda had herself wrangled a few. With Novigrad’s continuing popular hostility to magic users, and the troubles in Kaedwen, Adda’s amnesty to them had led to a precious few overcoming the suspicions Radovid’s regime had fostered and settle in Redania.

These were not the powerfully impressive and awe-inspiring mages that Triss or Yen were. Their ability to wield hostile or defensive magic varied considerably, but only a small number were capable of powerful magic, and none for very long. Since the largest group were from Kovir, whom Triss had rescued during the dark days of the Witch Hunts, it had fallen to her to take command of the magical element of Olgierd’s command. She had divided her duties with Shani. Triss had taken over those who could be trained in combat magic, offensive or defensive, and was trying to train them as best as possible, working out duties and tasks in the event of combat. Shani however had suggested devoting a portion of the group to healing and medical care, one which everyone in the command chain had respected as a good idea. Coupled with the Redanian and Nilfgaardian army medics, these were mages, herbalists and healers who were better suited to healing magics. Shani worked with them to better synergize their knowledge and skills with the army doctors, training everyone in more complex and arcane medical skills that she had picked up, as a physician and through time spent with the likes of Keira Metz, Yennefer and Triss. It was hard work for both, and the newly pregnant young woman had taken to it with aplomb, firmly shutting down Geralt and Olgierd’s objections over her state. Geralt remembered that particular conversation when he had asked Shani if she wasn’t running herself ragged, “Of the two of us Geralt, who here knows more medicine? I have Triss and Yen to keep an eye out for me, so don’t worry. The baby will be fine.” She had said, and that had been the last word on the matter. The Witcher knew when he was beat, and didn’t believe in fighting battles where defeat was certain, and victory pointless.

“Master” a feminine voice said from behind them, breaking his chain of thoughts and surprising them both, making Olgierd curse in shock. The Witcher turned and discovered Orianna standing before him, smiling at him. As soon he turned, she knelt quickly, offering her submission to her Alpha. Geralt pulled her to her feet, giving her a quick light embrace before he stepped back. “You’re Regis’ agent then? I was wondering how he was going to get news to us so quickly.” “We have our ways” The Bruxa smiled mysteriously at him, and Geralt turned to make introductions. “Olgierd, this is Orianna. She is my… well it’s too complicated to explain. All you need to know is she’s a courtier from Toussaint and is clearly the messenger we have been expecting.” Olgierd looked at her in appreciation, but refrained from making any lewd or rude comments Geralt noted. The man really was working hard to remake himself. “All right Orianna, why don’t you explain what Regis has learned.” She nodded, and began talking. Olgierd’s expression turned grim and serious as the details spilled out. 

Regis had discovered the details of the initial invasion force bound for Redania, and it was not a small force. The combined strength of the invasion force marked for Redania numbered over a hundred thousand strong. Orianna informed them that approximately 60,000 of these were soldiers, accompanied by nearly a hundred mages, the bulk of the rest were sailors, with a significant contingent of military engineers for the various sieges that the Ofieri had planned. Regis did not know the extent of their magical powers. Meanwhile the combined strength of the Redanian and Nilfgaardian troops was only some 35,000. They had an additional force of Temerian commandos, and Scoia’tael from Dol Blathanna, mostly light troops and marksmen, suited more for ambushes and skirmishes than pitched battles. The exact number of these was less certain given their irregular nature, but Olgierd estimated that they had approximately 5000 such troops. His force was severely undermanned to deal with the threat, though they had their advantages given that they would enjoy superior supplies. The biggest gap however lay in the larger number of magic users Ofier commanded. If Olgierd had the time to organize a running insurgency, he was confident he would have destroyed the invading force in a few months. But he did not have that option. Adda’s hold on the country was weak. If the army broke through to Novigrad, or took Oxenfurt, Adda’s nobles would rise in rebellion, forcing a surrender. There was also no guarantee that Novigrad would remain loyal to Nilfgaard if it found itself unprotected. Which meant that Olgierd would be forced to offer battle.

Orianna was not done explaining however, and had additional information to offer. “The Ofieri plan to establish their base at the island north of Novigrad, where the lighthouse of Crane Cape is located. From there they plan to mount a naval blockade of the city, while invading it from the North. At the moment of departure, their generals remained uncertain whether the first target of their ire should be Novigrad or Oxenfurt. Dettlaff believes however that that would seek to eliminate the largest military force in the region, so you might be able to lure them into a single pitched confrontation” she explained. “We can do that north of the Oxenfurt Gate of Novigrad. Barricade the land between the lake just below the village of Yantra and the sea, which would prevent us from being outflanked” Olgierd said, looking at a map of the lands around Novigrad. “You’d lose the ability to deploy your cavalry however from there. Might be a good idea to have them hidden in Yantra. Use them to attack the Ofieri from the side once they’re engaged with you” Geralt suggested, drawing a swift nod from Olgierd. “Have your Scoia’tael and Commando units strike at them in the back, emerging from the woods in the north, and we can probably devastate them, despite their larger numbers” Geralt continued. “You should know master that Dettlaff will be aboard the invading fleet. Regis estimates that they will reach Novigrad in just about two months.” “That gives us time to finetune this plan.” Olgierd said. Geralt however was looking at Orianna. “What do you mean he’s on the fleet Orianna, what’s his plan?” “Dettlaff told me that he and Regis have been in touch with an Elder who resides in the far reaches of the North. He has said that when you give him the command, he can fall upon their camp, attacking their fleet and blockade. This will surely force them to surrender if their army is beaten, and will negate their ability to reinforce a second Ofieri attack, which Regis has learned will strike somewhere in the empire with an even larger fleet.”

“What do you mean attack the camp Orianna?” Olgierd asked, looking befuddled. “Do you mean to tell me there’s a military force hidden away in Redania I don’t know about?” Orianna continued looking at Geralt, who sighed. “Not a military force in the conventional sense Olgierd. I expect you to keep what I’m about to tell you to yourself. Orianna here is… a vampire. A Bruxa to be exact. Dettlaff is also a vampire… of the elder variety. Unlike Orianna, who is a higher vampire, Dettlaff is immortal and unkillable. At his will, flocks of lesser vampires can be unleashed… which is what he did a few years ago in Toussaint in revenge for harm visited upon him.” Olgierd gaped at the Witcher, trying to process the information. 

“You mean to unleash a swarm of vampires upon these lands? How is that better than an Ofieri invasion?” Geralt looked to Orianna to explain, who responded. “Dettlaff would not unleash lesser vampires… these would be of the higher variety… Alps, Bruxae and a few Katakans. They belong to the pack of an elder who is settled deep in the Northern mountains. The vampires themselves dwell in the lands north of Redania. They are not a threat however master… This elder has taken to the teachings you demonstrated to me. In the months since you taught me a better way to feed, I learned that it was indeed a superior form of existence. I have been teaching many of my brethren in the continent, and most higher vampires today no longer feed as we used to. The Northern clans have been particularly susceptible to the lessons due to the elder in question, who was most interested in what I showed him. Humans are no longer entities we feel the need to slaughter, and it has allowed to coexist more peacefully.” Geralt grunted “Explains why there’s so little business for Eskel and Lambert in the north these days.” Orianna nodded in agreement, “It would be fair to say Master that through you, higher vampire society has been irrevocably changed. Though you did not know it, you are a revered name among my brethren and the elders. None would ever harm you. Indeed, were you to visit the Unseen Elder in Toussaint, he would greet you as a brother and fellow elder himself” Orianna said earnestly, making Geralt whistle in surprise.

“What are you two jabbering about?” Olgierd said, still thoroughly lost. “I’ll explain more fully in a moment, but what it means Olgierd is that we have a powerful force we can call on” “However they will not throw their lives away over a human conflict master. Which is why Dettlaff is committed to an attack on the camp. But Ofieri mages have powerful magic, and my sisters and brothers will die in droves if exposed to an organized army. Especially as they cannot count on mercy from your own armies when attacking as monsters.” Orianna interjected. Geralt nodded in appreciation of the point, looking to Olgierd. “You have a workable plan Olgierd. Orianna can coordinate with Dettlaff. While we engage with the army north of Novigrad, the vampires can strike at their rear. The only wrinkle in our plan is their mages. But I suspect they’ll be in the rear. So perhaps the best way to deal with them will be to attack them myself, with Yen. Eskel, Lambert and Keira should have joined us by then, and they can join in the assault.” Olgierd nodded excitedly. “A specialized strike at their mages while our armies hit them from two sides… its perfect.” “If you lead such an assault master… I shall be at your side. Dettlaff too shall join you.” Orianna said, voice grim. “You have your plan then… one battle, and we force their fleet and army to surrender. We just have to make sure your men beat them while I hit their mages and the Cavalry and Commandos attack their rear and flanks.” Geralt said, as he nodded in appreciation at Orianna. “But keep the vampiric news to yourself Olgierd…”

The General nodded, “You still haven’t explained that mysterious blather about change in vampire society and their feeding Witcher” he said, his curiosity aflame. Before Geralt could answer, Orianna interrupted him, “Master… may I retire to your tent? Perhaps seek out your wives… I have not fed in many days… and I hunger deeply” she said. Geralt looked to her, and smiled. “Wait Orianna, just a moment. Olgierd, I’m going to put it very simply… I found a way for Higher Vampires to feed on human essence without harming them. Basically… they’re like succubi… they can feed on sexual energy…” “We prefer it even” Orianna purred. Geralt continued “Orianna here, is a vampire Ciri subdued, which means she belongs to my pack.” “A thrall” Orianna explained, as Olgierd looked at them both, eyes wide. “I’ll let Orianna explain in more detail… meanwhile why don’t you relax with her a little. I can tell you find her attractive enough… and if she’s as hungry as she says, you’re in for a thoroughly enjoyable evening” Geralt said, grinning at Orianna. The Bruxa turned to look at Olgierd, her eyes taking on a much more seductive mien, as she bit her lips in anticipation. Before Olgierd could react, Orianna had thrown herself at the man, kissing him deeply, moaning in anticipation. “I shall happily explain Olgierd von Everec… but after I have feasted” she said, voice heavy with arousal once she broke away. Without giving him a chance to respond, she dragged the man into his tent, leaving Geralt standing there in high humor before he decided to head to his own. It had been a surprisingly productive day so far, and he figured he could update the others on what had happened. As he left, whorish moans started to emerge from within, making the Witcher chuckle. Orianna certainly moved quickly when she was in heat.

A short walk later, Geralt pushed into his tent to discover his women deep in conversation. As soon as he entered, they looked up at him with welcoming smiles. Geralt went straight to Shani, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his lap, stroking her belly as she rested against him. “And how is everyone today?” he asked, having not seen them since dawn, as had become their routine over the past several weeks. He listened patiently as each gave him their updates before it was his turn. He explained the information Orianna had brought, outlining the plans they had reached in Olgierd’s tent. “We’ll need to update Ciri, Yen. It’ll be useful for Orianna to be on hand to explain the details, answer her questions.” Geralt concluded. “Why not now? Where is Orianna” Triss said looking to the entrance of their tent. “I left her with Olgierd. She was hungry” Geralt said simply, making all three women burst into giggles as they imagined the romp they would be indulging in. “I’m going to suggest she move into his tent permanently. Having her around for the duration of this campaign will do wonders for his stress levels” Geralt mused. “I’ll go collect her tomorrow morning and contact Ciri” Yen said, suppressing her laughter, “In the meantime, there’s some work you need to do tonight Geralt.” “Planning tonight’s entertainments then?” Geralt said looking at the pair of them. “Something like that.” Yennefer responded, “You’re going to take Triss for a romantic evening. She has been working herself stiff and needs a break. You’re going to give it to her.” Geralt nodded, but had his questions. “Not coming Yen?” “No. Our young mother to be is feeling a little fragile this evening and I’m going to be looking after her,” his raven responded, as Shani stirred on his lap. 

The day Shani knew she was irrevocably pregnant, she had stopped sleeping with Geralt. “I realize it’s probably safe Geralt, but we all engage in rather rough play. I just worry that with your increased strength…” she had tried explaining only for Geralt to cut her off with a kiss. He didn’t need Shani justifying or explaining herself to him as far as her pregnancy went. “Shani, you’re the mother here, and the physician,” he had said simply enough, letting her know he was perfectly happy with whatever decisions she made. Sadly, for Shani her enforced abstinence made her unbearably horny, and it fell to Triss and Yen to help her alleviate that. Some days were worse than others, and clearly today was one such. Geralt thus simply nodded at Yen’s statement, kissing Shani gently, before Yen pulled her from his lap and walked to towards the inner rooms of their tent. Geralt turned to Triss, holding her hand and stroking the back of her palms with his thumbs “And what would you like to do tonight fox?” “Why not an evening on the shores of Miller’s lake Witcher? One of its deserted beaches? You can show me around the site of your first tryst with our dear minx”

Geralt pulled her up, bringing her to her feet and then picking her up entirely as she giggled and blushed in his arms. “We can go to the lake love… But I’m sure we can do better than simply showing you around a village where I once attended a wedding” he said, making Triss coo in delight as he carried her to their horses. Knowing that Yennefer had suggested the date, Geralt was certain Roach’s saddlebags were already packed for the romantic evening out.

*********************

“My this is lovely” Triss said, giggly and cuddly as always once she had imbibed liquor. The two lay under the stars, enjoying the aftermath of a particularly delicious dinner that had been packed for them as they contemplated the moon shining over the lake. Geralt held her close, arms around her shoulder as she snuggled up to him. “Triss… I promised you I’d make this night special. And you’ve earned that a million times with the work you’ve been putting in. Why don’t you tell me what I can do to fill that promise tonight” Geralt said, kissing her neck as his hands stroked her breasts. Triss sighed in pleasure, lost in thought for a few moments. She then uttered a spell, and before their eyes, two wooden beams fluttered into existence, planted firmly into the ground. An illusion Geralt noted, magic creations that weren’t real but nonetheless felt so while they existed.

Triss pressed her lips to his ears, voice a breathy aroused whisper, “You never did get around to punishing that evil sorceress you had a contract for did you Witcher? Perhaps she should suffer the punishment she deserves for being so eeeeevil…” Geralt looked at her, hands snaking across her belly letting her continue. “Bind me to those posts Witcher… torture me… make me beg for mercy and then let me have none of it” she begged her husband. Geralt noticed the air seemed to shimmer around them in a bubble momentarily. Triss had cast silencing magic around them… she really wanted to let lose tonight.

Geralt obliged Triss, grabbing her by the hair and dragged her squirming and squealing towards the posts. As the pair neared it, ropes twined around the illusionary poles lashed out, grabbing Triss by the wrists and hauling her up. She stood there, tied to the poles, her body spread out, inviting Geralt to have his way with her. The Witcher started by carefully and slowly pulling her clothes off, making sure not to damage any of them. Triss whined slightly in frustration at the pace, “Yen didn’t pack extras for you foxy… and I doubt even you want to ride into camp tomorrow for all the men to leer at your naked flesh.” Triss couldn’t deny his point, though the thought of it had her moaning slightly in arousal.

No sooner had Geralt put away her clothes, he found a whip materializing in his hand. He frowned momentarily, looking at Triss… she was really pushing it tonight. He pressed into her, hands coming around to her front, squeezing at her large breasts, as he took the whip she had materialized and pressed its handle into her ass roughly. “You’ve been very wicked, haven’t you witch?” He growled into her ear. “R-Release me Witcher… I have d-done nothing to deserve this treatment” she moaned back at him defiant and squirming against her binds.

SLAP! Geralt growled at her resistance.

“Nooommmm stop that” Triss whined, bucking against pillars. In response the Witcher stepped back, flicking her back with the whip, leaving a thine red stripe against her milky flesh. 

“EEEEEeeeeee” she squealed, earning herself another swat, this time on her buttocks. “AIieeee s-stpoop that” she begged, struggling against her restraints. Geralt walked around her, admiring the sight of her body lashed to the poles, framed by moonlight. As he came to her front, he spun the whip up again.

SWAT! A thin red streak appeared across breasts as she screamed “NNNOOOOOOO” bucking harder against her restraints. Geralt noticed the dampness at her cunt.

SWAT! He lashed her, expertly flicking the tip of the whip just above her pussy, making her thrash as she stood, panting in pain and pleasure. “Pleeeease…s-stop this…Don’t do this to meeee” she whined, earning herself a slap on her swaying tit. Geralt started moving again, once again behind her as she circled his prey, starting to lash her more frequently.

Another pair of lashes on her bum had her shrieking her protests, yelling at the lake as she begged and pleaded for her Witcher to desist, her body visibly demanding more. Geralt obliged… her body, not the sham requests, whipping her back with twin swats while she begged and pleaded, writhing against the poles to which she had tied herself.

“Pleease… I beg you desist” she moaned pathetically, sagging against her restraints as he paused for a few moments, letting her recover, while he continued to circle her, walking around her nude body. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! The whip cracked against the dark night, thin red stripes appearing on her thighs, and then her tits, and finally across her nipple. Triss’ moans exploded back into shrieks of pained arousal, her body trembling with her exertions as sweat soon coated her body, giving her a delightful sheen against the moonlight.

Geralt came up close to her, deciding some personal mistreatment was warranted after the lashing. He pinched her nipple where the whiplash had landed, making her squeal loudly even as he spanked her ass, making sure to place his blows square on her welts. “Why are you d-doing this to meeeee” she moaned, as he jammed a finger into her sopping cunt, fingers curling cruelly within her making her clench against the invading digits, moaning in sheer pleasure. “I’m doing this because you are a bitch who needs to be punished” Geralt growled. “Cunts like you need to learn their place, and until I have you begging for more, I won’t stop”

Triss moaned again as he threatened her, writhing against her bonds as she tried “resisting” his manhandling of her. “I-I…won’t… break. You can’t make meeeeeeeee” her attempted defiance trailed off into a wail as Geralt lashed her ass with the whip, and then lashed her again and again. Within seconds she had half a dozen new streaks across the fair skin off her ass, which was starting to glow a faint red from his spanks, welts standing out against them.

Geralt began pacing around her again, as she struggled against the ropes binding her, squealing and pleading with the Witcher to make him stop. Geralt decided to play a little game with her, and each time she said please, spanked her ass or tits, whereas the word stop earned her a lash from the whip. “pleeease… stooooop… pleeease” Triss was whining within moments as she caught on, her boobs and ass starting to glow a faint red as she neared her peak. “S-s-stooop” she moaned out pathetically, and Geralt lashed her, causing the thin tip to strike at her clit. The shock of the blow sent Triss careening into an orgasm, as she howled her pleasure to the moon, while Geralt came up and held her gently, letting her writhe and struggle against the bindings in his embrace. The whip vanished from Geralt’s hands, and he knew his fox was done with the lashing. She dangled against the grip of the ropes pulling her arms apart, as Geralt gently fondled her from behind, hands soothingly stroking her tits while he gave her a few moments to recover.

“Geralt of Rivia” an ethereal voice called out from the lake, startling them both. Triss’ bindings and the poles vanished instantly, a flame erupting over within her palms as she stood ready to attack whatever was coming their way. Geralt looked to the lake, tense and ready to roll towards his pack, where his swords lay. Even in his tense state his mind appreciated the sight of Triss’ nude form as she stood there angry and determined, flames flickering in her hands, casting an orange glow over her sweat soaked, whiplashed form. 

Geralt noticed a feminine figure emerge slowly from emerging from the water, and relaxed. He recognized that unearthly green shape, as he recognized the voice. He placed a calming hand to on Triss’ shoulder, encouraging her to relax. Her flames sputtered out as the nymph emerged from the water, regarding the Witcher and his wife. “The Lady of the Lake” Geralt said, drawing a slight gasp of recognition from Triss. He bowed his head respectfully to the mysterious being, Triss matching his movement. “To what do I owe this visit M’lady” Geralt asked, remembering the form of address she preferred. “I simply wished to greet you Geralt, would you deny me the pleasure?” she asked, as she smiled mysteriously at the pair. “It is an honor my Lady” Triss said, voice suffused with respect and awe. The Lady of the Lake was after all a legendary being, worshiped in many places throughout the continent.

Geralt however found her statement a little suspicious, though he waited patiently as she responded to Triss. “The honor is mine Triss Merigold. To meet one as devoted to justice and doing good is always a pleasure. To find you both frolicking before my realm was an opportunity I sought not to miss.” As Triss blushed, Geralt decided he wasn’t going to stand silent. “Yet you could have greeted us before we began our… frolicking” he said, an eyebrow cocked to convey his suspicions. The goddess laughed in response, the sounds magically echoing, seeming to come from all around them. “Perceptive as ever Geralt. It is true. Your activities greatly enhanced my interest,” she said, the faintest blush visible on her face. She subtly shifted her long hair, exposing her tits to the pair in front of her.

“Do you remember what I sought when last you attracted my desires Geralt?” she asked him. “You wanted someone who didn’t look upon you as a goddess… someone who’d treat you as a woman” The Witcher replied, starting to realize what she was after. The deity before them nodded, “True… and that desire has never abated. Though since that evening you have risen far above the achievements of ordinary men, haven’t you?” “Do you wish me to pay you a compliment then m’lady?” He asked, reminded of their conversation when she had encouraged him to seduce her. “I desire to be treated the opposite of men would treat a goddess Geralt…” was her reply.

Geralt nodded, stepping forward and grabbed her long hair, forcing her to her knees. As she squealed, he pulled her forward, making her crawl on all fours towards the blanket he and Triss had picnicked upon. Triss understanding his intentions promptly lay down, watching her husband dominate the deity. “You will start by apologizing to my wife for interrupting her pleasure” He growled, twisting her hair as she moaned in arousal, while he bent over to spank her ass. “As you command my knight” she gasped, crawling between Triss’ legs, and slowly licking her clit. “That’s a pathetic apology oh goddess” Triss snarled, settling into the role and grabbing her hair from Geralt, slapping her cheek, “Do better.”

Geralt knelt behind the pair, admiring the sight of the aquamarine figure between his beautiful wife’s thighs. He then landed a thundering spank on her ass, making her cry out in pleasure as he rubbed his cock against her slit. Geralt decided he was curious about how her green skin would react to his spanks, and systematically started punishing her ass. “Geeeralt…” she was forced to moan, as his steady series of slaps soon had the woman wailing in pleasure into Triss’ cunt, licking and sucking in the intervals between Geralt’s palms swatting her. Triss found herself orgasming again as the dominated deity’s tongue flickered between licking her clit and penetrating her cunt, twisting and curling in strange ways against her skin. Her fingers stroked and prodded at Triss’ ass, gently pushing in, while Triss fell back, massaging her tits as the she was overwhelmed. “I-I can see now why chastity isn’t one of your virtues oh lady of the lake” she moaned, locking her legs around the goddess’ head.

Geralt slowed as Triss came, admiring the deeper green shade of green the goddess’ ass had turned to, and without a word plunged his dick into her divine cunt. Caught by surprise, the Lady of the Lake shrieked in pleasure into Triss, cumming at the sudden penetration. Geralt’s dick plunged into her depths, as she clutched at rod spreading her apart. “Goddess of Knights? More like the Goddess of Whores… don’t you agree Triss?” he said cruelly, grabbing her long hair. “Oh yes Geeeralt… she’s soo good” Triss cried out, holding her head locked into her, feeling another orgasm rising. “Tell me goddess… how does it feel to be the one doing the worshipping?” Geralt said, punctuating his question by leaning over her, pulling her hair with one hand, while his other her small tit, squeezing. “Aaaahhh Geraaalt… your cock is truly divine… I looove it” she moaned. “Not what I asked bitch” the Witcher replied, roughly pressing her titflesh. “Wonder how you call yourself a goddess with such worthless tits… Triss puts yours to shame” he growled, as Triss let out a giggle. Trust Geralt to find a way to praise her even as he degraded a deity. 

“Aaahh… you are right my knight… I am a worthless being, fit only to be fucked” she groaned, voice muffled by Triss pressing her into her flesh. “You talk too much for a worthless fucktoy who should be servicing me” said the witch, leaning forward to grab her other tit, pinching her nipple. The Lady of the Lake found herself cumming again, her cunt desperately squeezing the dick rutting into her holy depths. “You’re right Geralt… she really has worthless tits, doesn’t she?” Triss said, pinching her nipple as she came, the deity’s orgasm heightened by the continued degradation.

Geralt decided to step things up a notch, and pulled out of her cunt. As she lay there shuddering and gasping with pleasure, he looked at her perfect ass. “I remember once telling you this ass puts others to shame” Geralt growled, “Time to put that to the test.” That was the only warning the slutty goddess received before the Witcher started to force himself into her sphincter, his hands prising her cheeks apart as he pushed. The Lady of the Lake screamed her arousal into Triss, causing her to fall to her back, moaning and shaking as she collapsed into another orgasm, her juices eagerly lapped at by the being between her legs.

Geralt groaned as well as his cock was clutched at by her vice-like ass, squeezing his rod as he kept pushing into her. He reached forward, grabbing her extremely long hair again. Noting its length, he decided to wrap it around her neck once, and then pulled, making her choke slightly as it constricted her breathing. The sensation of being anally violated while the Witcher threatened her air supply, and Triss’ arousal continued to floor her senses overwhelmed the goddess. She moaned and whined incoherently into Triss, choking slightly as Geralt rhythmically pulled at her hair while fucking her ass. “Oooooh Geralt… fuck this pathetic excuse for a goddess” Triss moaned, “make her clean me out Witcher…”

Soon even Geralt was at his limit however. But not after he had maintained a furious pace for several minutes, leaving both his wife and the deity between them quivering heaps of arousal. For the Lady of the Lake her entire existence in those moments seemed to revolve around the dick splitting her apart and the thighs which filled her vision. As Geralt finally came, she groaned weakly, luxuriating in the sensation of his hot seed shooting into her bowels, filling her up. He pulled out of her as he came, letting his cum streak across her back as she lay there, a smile of well fucked satisfaction on her face. Above her, Triss was in the same position, panting and gasping as she tried to recover. Geralt crawled up to her, wrapping her in his embrace as he callously rested his feet on the exhausted deity, reinforcing for the final time that night her degradation and humiliation.

The trio stayed like that till dawn, the goddess’ magic keeping them warm as they simply lay naked at the edge of the lake, bathed in moonlight. As light creeped into the sky, Geralt awoke to the goddess busily sucking him off, making him groan in pleasure. Her tongue swirled across his dick, as she took him deep in her throat, suckling furiously. “You really are a cumslut my lady” he growled, as Triss awoke as well, cuddling up to her husband and watched him get blown. She nuzzled into his neck, making the Witcher hold her tightly while she kissed him, the ethereal being between his legs moaning whorishly as she worked. Soon Geralt was shooting his load into her throat, watching as she swallowed greedily. As he finished, she pulled off him, crawling up and kissing Triss. The witch moaned in lewd pleasure as she split the last mouthful of her husband’s cum with the goddess, the trio locked in an embrace as the sky above them slowly lightened.

Soon however it was time to part, and Geralt and Triss rose, moving quickly into the lake waters for a quick bath before they got ready. Instead of the freezing cold waters they had expected, rushing them along to a hurried wash, they instead found the water soothingly hot, allowing them to relax within it. “Thank you for this” Geralt said, nodding appreciatively at the Goddess who slowly followed them into the water. “It is I who must thank you Geralt” she said, voice low yet echoing magically. “As a paragon of valor and virtue, you have done much to reshape the destiny of these lands, and all for the better. You embody the virtues I demand off my followers to an extent that few can match. I find myself desiring to offer you a gift, but this time ask what you desire, seeing as you still possess my last offering to you.” Geralt smiled at that, eyeing his Aerondight still lying with his pack. “I desire nothing my lady… I truly have everything I could wish for,” he said, as he hugged Triss to himself. The Lady of the Lake smiled at him, “proving yourself once again my hero. Since I can give you no gift, take this offering instead. Know that your daughter has earned my blessings… and I promise to watch over her as I have watched over you, knowing that she shall live up to the high standards you have set.” The Witcher bowed his head in respect, “I trust Ciri will far surpass them M’lady” he said. “I suspect she shall… Farewell Geralt of Rivia… and fare thee well” she said, walking further into the lake and slowly vanishing.

Geralt and Triss enjoyed the unexpected luxury of the hot bath for a few moments longer and then left the water, getting dressed as they rode back to their camp. “That was a truly magical evening Geralt… thank you” Triss said after a while. “Can’t take all the credit fox… though it seems every time I try to enact one of your fantasies, something goes awry.” Triss giggled at that, “at-least it’s fun. Keeps us guessing on what might happen the next time we do something I want. Aaaah I can’t wait to tell Shani and Yen about tonight.” Geralt smiled as they rode, leaving behind their evening of magic and romance, heading back to a world where blood and war awaited. Adda would arrive shortly with her personal entourage. The Ofieri invasion fleet would soon be at Redania’s shores. Geralt and Olgierd would have to oversee the move of the camp north of Novigrad and the building of some basic fortifications to support their battle plans. Eskel, Lambert and Keira were due to arrive soon, as was the elven sorceress Ida with some reinforcements. But for all this, Geralt knew he had meant what he told the Lady of the Lake. There really wasn’t anything he wanted more.


	17. The War in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ofieri armies clash with the Redanian and Nilfgaardian allied forces, as all of Geralt's and Olgierd's plans are tested on the field of battle.

“GO NOW!” Olgierd cried out to Geralt, as the Witcher and his small band of attackers stepped into the portals Yen and Keira cast.

The Battle of Novigrad was underway, as the combined arms of Redania and Nilfgaard clashed against the might of Ofier and its invasion force. As the Witcher stepped through the portal to lead his raid on the Ofieri mage lines, the two armies struggled on the land before them, men dying in droves as each force sought to batter the other into submission.

As Orianna’s intelligence had indicated, the Ofieri fleet had arrived as expected, establishing fortifications on the uninhabited island of Crane Cape just to the North of Novigrad. The city’s citizens had crowded to Temple Isle, watching with concern the ships filling the seas around their city as Novigrad threw up its naval defenses, packing its shipping into its harbor, throwing up the chain cutting it off and preparing for the siege and upcoming battle. Meanwhile the Redanian and Nilfgaardian forces had established their camp just north of the city’s Oxenfurt Gate, awaiting the clash. Olgierd and Geralt had been joined by Queen Adda, bringing with her the last of their Redanian reinforcements. They had also been joined by Ida Emean, who was accompanied by a quartet of elven mages; Francesca’s most powerful magic wielders. And finally, there Geralt’s own wolfpack; Keira Metz, accompanied as ever by the ferocious Eskel and Lambert. The three Witchers had no great interest in slaughtering ordinary soldiers or even magicians. But just as the Wild Hunt had threatened Ciri, so too did the Ofier. And for her they would follow Geralt and lay waste to the world if they needed to.

The Allied forces as they had come to call themselves, were as ready as they could be. Ves had personally come from Temeria, leading a fierce contingent of Blue Stripe commandos, the former insurgents of Temerian independence; veterans of guerilla and ambush warfare. Alongside them, and under Ves’ command, were ranged the Scoia’tael forces Francesca had sent over the past many weeks. Only Olgierd, Geralt and their close friends knew of their presence, as the forces lay hidden in the woods to the north of Novigrad. And so, they had waited for the inevitable clash. The Ofieri had taken their time, comfortable in their belief of superiority, while the Allied Forces had entrenched themselves in the land that lay between Yantra’s lake and the sea. This was the most direct overland approach to Novigrad, and Dettlaff had confirmed from within the Ofieri camp that their army sought to eliminate the forces guarding the metropolis.

Geralt had been there when, in the days before the battle, the Ofieri envoy had sauntered into their camp. Geralt was impatient with the rituals of war, but Olgierd and Adda knew there was no avoiding them. The same rituals would be needed in the event of their victory. The envoy had presented his country’s demand for surrender, letting the Allies know that the invasion force was led by one of the sons of Ofier’s ruler. Not the new Crown Prince, but nonetheless a powerful lord of his land. It was his sneering demand for surrender the arrogant envoy had presented; insultingly informing Adda that she would relinquish her crown, living her life as a concubine in Ofier’s harem, her son, Olgierd and Geralt executed and the Ofieri Prince to take command of the land as its new ruler. The demand for surrender was made before the entire Redanian command, added to which was the Hierarch of Novigrad, and the mayor of Oxenfurt.

It had been Shani and Yen who had explained to Geralt how the envoy had actually helped the allies with his insulting offer. Whatever malcontent forces there might have been in Novigrad, the demand that Adda become a sex slave, and that the young prince was to be executed was simply too much. As news of the offer spread, Novigrad fell solidly behind Allies, and the anti-Adda, anti-Nilfgaardian factions were silenced. Whatever the outcome of the battle, atleast Adda and Olgierd would fear no betrayal from behind them. Meanwhile the resolve of every Nilfgaardian and Redanian was strengthened, Redanians angered by the threats against their queen and prince, the Nilfgaardians furious at the arrogance shown towards their hero, the father of their beloved empress.

The night before the battle, Geralt and his women had waited patiently in their tent, the Witcher wishing he could be in the luxury suite of Dandelion’s cabaret, so close by. Everyone knew their duties, and so they all fell to their individual groups. Eskel, Lambert and Keira were in their own tent, as was Adda. Olgierd had been in no mood for lustful antics in the week since Ofier had occupied Crane Cape, and Orianna had moved into Geralt’s tent. That night however there was no frolicking. Geralt lay quietly in the furs which were his bedding, awake through the night. He cuddled Shani, her pregnancy ever more visible, as she slept fitfully, his hands comfortingly stroking her belly. Yennefer and Triss lay on either side of him, while Orianna preferred curling catlike up at his feet. She too was awake, and the Witcher and Vampire spent the night silently contemplating each other.

With the demand for surrender summarily rejected, the Ofieri had marched. Scores upon scores of men kitted out in medium armor and wielding deadly sabers and short spears, accompanied by a significant light cavalry force. Olgierd and Geralt had chosen their battlefield well however. Though they were vastly outnumbered, the fact that they were flanked by water on either side meant that their armies could not be overwhelmed quickly. The front of the battle was exactly equal, and the heavy armor of the Redanian pikemen and Nilfgaardian legions gave them a distinct defensive advantage. Geralt had watched the armies square off, surrounded by his friends and his women. Even distracted by the upcoming battle, the Witcher had taken the time to appreciate how fierce his little force looked. Yennefer wore an intimidating ensemble of midnight black armor, the only color coming from the obsidian star at her throat and the thin etching of a raven on her shoulders. Triss was clad in a more prosaic kit of muted green and white, contrasted sharply by her flaming red hair. Keira stood next to her, bearing similar arms, looking almost like her very blonde sister. Orianna was armored in a suit of deep maroon, a particularly form fitting set that was clearly vampiric in origin. Eskel and Lambert wore the same armor they always wore, and as the allied troops looked upon the sight, their hearts were lifted. Surely anybody who came face to face with that particular troop would be crushed.

For all their planning though, as battle was joined, things quickly went south for the initial stages of Olgierd’s plan. The Ofieri juggernaut came crashing against the swords and pikes of the Allies and the two armies were locked in, a fierce struggle to determine who could deal more death. Behind the main force, Ofier’s mages stood under a line of banners, a short distance from the Ofieri Prince’s command post. Their power was palpable, as they rained vicious blasts of fire and lightning upon their enemies, forcing all of the Allied mages to focus on defensive magic. Ida and Triss cast a large shield as the flames and bolts shook it, while the lesser mages were closer to the front, warding off individual casts that sought to break through. Not every ball of fire or strike of lightning could be stopped, and a few got through, making the Allied lines shudder as the superior weight of the Ofieri bore down on them.

Olgierd had cursed as a scout came running up to him, explaining that his heavy cavalry strike from Yantra at the Eastern flank of the Ofieri army would not be materializing. The Ofieri had sent a cavalry force around the lake to try and outflank the Redanian defenses and the Nilfgaardian Cavalry had been forced to intercept them. They had caught them by surprise, and would neutralize them, but the commander of the company had sent the scout explaining how they were not in a position to now mount their own attack. The first element of his counterattack disrupted, Olgierd gave the order for the Ambush to begin at the rear of the Ofieri ranks. The same action was the command for Orianna to fly to Dettlaff, carrying Geralt’s signal to him to assault the Ofieri fortifications on Crane Cape. The Allied command spent a few extremely tense minutes waiting, before they received confirmation from the echoing shouts of confusion and disarray rising from the enemy ranks. The pressure on the Allied frontlines abated as the Ofieri were forced to try and reposition their men against the crippling strikes to their backs. As confusion spread through the ranks of the Ofieri, Olgierd looked to Geralt. Yennefer and Keira cast their portals and they stepped through.

It took the concentrated attack of all of Ida’s elven comrades to allow Keira and Yen to penetrate the Ofieri magic preventing teleportation. But they got through, and suddenly Keira, Lambert, Eskel, Yennefer and Geralt were on the other side of the battlefield, Yantra’s lake to their back as they faced the crowd of mages. A hundred magic users, each with a small complement of lightly armored guards to protect them from just such an incursion. For any other group it would have been suicide. But for once, the scarcity of Witchers worked in their favor.

The Ofieri were simply unprepared for the sheer speed and ferocity of Witchers in combat, having gathered no effective intelligence about their capabilities. Lambert stayed with Keira and Yen, protecting them, as each witch cast a powerful continuous shield on Geralt and Eskel. Soon the two Witchers were whirling through the ranks of the Ofieri mages, cutting down their guards and the sorcerers themselves. The Ofieri guards were no match for the speed the wolves slicing through their ranks, their blades a whirlwind of deadly steel. Meanwhile, both Witchers knew there was no need to actually kill every mage their blade hit. As long as they were incapacitated, it was enough. But Geralt and Eskel had limitations of their own. They did not have unlimited time. The Ofieri Commander had already noticed their incursion and cavalry was thundering towards them. Shield or not, if the two of them did not make a serious dent in the magical abilities of the Ofieri army quickly, their strike would fail.

“It’s not enough” Eskel cried out in desperation, chasing down a mage as he rabbited from him. The sorcerers were scattering, and the riders were almost upon them. The bodyguards of the men they hunted threw themselves at the Witchers with suicidal intent. They were barely through a fifth of their target, and Triss had estimated they needed them down to as low as two dozen magicians if they were to have any hope. Geralt did not reply to his brother’s cries, single-minded in his focus as he cast a furious Igni at the sorcerer cowering in front of him, setting him ablaze as he spun away after his comrade.

Yen and Keira were casting magic of their own, trying desperately to maintain the shields upon both Witchers while letting loose bolts of stray magic. If this did not work, there would be no escape for them. Neither had the power to open a portal to escape for themselves, let alone for three additional companions. Gritting her teeth, Yen looked to the force of horsemen charging towards them, planning to pull Geralt’s shield as she prepared to cast a furious blast to delay them.

It wasn’t needed… Suddenly a lithe female figure stood before the line of cavalry bearing down upon them. Armored a deep red, face a terrifying visage of horror, clawed hands, and blood dripping from them as well her running down her face, Orianna fell upon the Ofieri relief, tearing through their ranks as their charge disintegrated in confusion. Nobody had told them that in Redania monsters would fight alongside the humans, and not one of them had a speck of silver on their blades.

At the other end of the magic lines, a demonic figure landed among their ranks. If the Ofieri were unprepared for Witchers, they simply could not imagine Dettlaff. He stood before them; a visage drawn from the darkest nightmares of men. Two giant wings flared, as scythe like protrusions sprouted from his back, his arms long and viciously clawed. “If you acknowledge any gods…start praying now” he roared, giving them their only warning before he fell upon their ranks. Geralt and Eskel froze, watching him shred his way through the sorcerers and their guards; a tornado of blood and death cutting through their lines. His roars drew the attention of soldiers from all around, as did the shrieks of pain and terror of his victims. As Dettlaff and Oriana destroyed their magic users, the Ofieri soldiers cried out in despair more and more of them turning and witnessing the sight of Dettlaff towering over the field.

Men stood there, some pointing in horror at the beast among their ranks, but others looking to the pillar of smoke that was rising the north-west, unearthly shrieks just audible in the distance. The Ofieri Prince among his bannermen stood frozen and horrified, unable to decide if his gaze should settle on the monster among his ranks, or the obvious destruction of his camp and fleet just over the horizon. Slowly the fighting slowed, as even Allied eyes turned to the vista of death and destruction visited upon the Ofieri magical lines. As Ofieri voices cried out in despair, the front ranks of the Allies slowly began drumming their weapons, pounding spear butts into the ground, clashing swords to shields and beginning to cheer. From the rear of the Ofieri ranks came more shouts of surrender as the Temerians and Scoia’tael assault broke the back of the invader’s rearguard. 

It was over… the soldiers of Ofier began to throw down their weapons, starting with their front ranks on both fronts. Geralt walked towards the command tent of the Prince, Yen hurrying to catch up with him. He stepped up to the Prince just as Dettlaff savaged the last cowering mage, ending him as he shrieked in terror, before flying to stand behind the Witcher. With the monstrous vampire so close to them, the Prince, his bodyguard and his commanders froze. “Surrender” said Geralt simply, drawing their attention. His voice forced the Prince to tear his eyes from Dettlaff, and turn to the Witcher, eyes widening as he realized who the man demanding his surrender was. “White Wolf” he gasped, beyond terrified at this point. The man should have been dead… the best assassins had been dispatched for him. Yet he stood there, large as life, blood dripping off his naked blade, and splattered across his armor. Beside him stood a woman of awful, terrifying beauty, her deep lilac eyes seeming to pierce his soul. The Prince’s sword fell from his nerveless fingers, as all around him his men dropped their weapons, kneeling.

Yennefer looked around for a moment, and then cast a quick spell. In seconds, the Ofieri banners changed, recast from the blue horse and hearts upon yellow into the gold sun of Nilfgaard upon a black field. Instead of a face upon the sun however, it was a snarling wolf. Ciri’s personal battle crest, symbolizing the wolf who ruled the empire, stood proud, proclaiming Allied victory.

The cheers from the Allied armies grew deafening, the men chanting Geralt’s name. Similar cheering and sounds of celebration echoed from the walls of Novigrad, as the anxious watching crowd saw the invader’s banners transformed into the undeniably Imperial symbol. The Wolf had triumphed over Ofier.

Behind Geralt and Yen, portals opened, and from them stepped out Triss, Ida, Adda and Olgierd, followed by a small host of Adda’s Oldgierd’s subordinates. Meanwhile Keira came hurrying up with Lambert and Eskel, while Orianna came and stood next to her Alpha, hands and face still dripping with blood. Victory assured, Dettlaff launched into the sky, flying back to rejoin his brethren assaulting the Ofieri camp to call them off. Far better for everyone to not see his human face. His vampiric origins didn’t need to be a secret widely broadcast. “Don’t worry about how the men might react to your vampire. Adda’s already worked out an explanation propagandizing Witcher mastery over monsters to explain that demonic assault” Olgierd whispered to Geralt as Adda approached the Prince.

“Now Prince… lets renegotiate the question of surrender, shall we?” Adda stepped forward, a malicious grin on her face as the Prince and his kneeling men looked on in anger and despair at the ruin of their campaign. To think it had been smashed in a single battle! Behind them, the Allied army was quickly marshaling the Ofieri men, making them surrender their weapons. Though Geralt did not know it, Shani and her crew of healers found themselves at their most busy, in the aftermath of things. She divided her men and women into two equal groups, one deputed to take the Allied soldiers to the medical tents and start working on looking after the injured, the other doing the same for the Ofieri, treating them where they lay, in the absence of access to the Ofieri lines. Some among the Redanian and Nilfgaardian commanders might have disagreed at Shani ordering her healers to save the enemy, but they knew better than to defy her, not when they knew it would invite the wrath of their superiors and the White Wolf himself.

Olgierd came forward, sheathing Iris. Geralt had returned the blade to the general on the eve of battle, a sign of the renewed friendship between them. He stood next to Adda as she looked at the Prince, waiting for him to speak the words. They came reluctantly, dripping with venom as the Ofieri royal’s terror abated. “You have our surrender Queen… My army can fight men, not unholy demons.” “A reminder then to those who would seek to invade us, thinking us weak” Adda nodded, gesturing towards her own lines, “Take a walk with me Prince… let us discuss the terms of your surrender.” She managed to masterfully hide the fact that she had been just as shocked at the monstrous appearance of Dettlaff as the Ofieri had been, forewarned by Olgierd though she had been. The prince followed her, head bowed in shame, trying to hide his impotent rage as he was forced to walk through the ranks of his defeated men, and then line after line of cheering northern savages, to the tent of the queen he had come to conquer.

Keira whispered to Yen as they walked, and before Geralt knew it, had slipped away with Eskel and Lambert. “Apparently fighting makes her incredibly horny” Yen said to Geralt, voice low. “Everything makes her incredibly horny,” Triss said, face and voice deadpan forcing Yen to hold back a fit of hysterical giggles. Geralt had to admit however that there was some validity to what Keira felt. Now that the lust of battle had abated, another lust took its place and he was sorely tempted to grab one of his wives and have his way with them right there, out in the open as the men watched. “Calm yourself my wolf. We can get to that later” Yen muttered, reading his mind, holding onto his arm as they walked.

Orianna came up from behind, men parting with unease at her bloody vista. “Dettlaff has returned to the Ofieri camp master. The elder’s vampires will retreat, save for a few of my sisters who shall remain to guard the survivors, until your men can arrive to take control.” Olgierd overheard her and snapped out a command to one of his subordinates, ordering him to take a contingent of men and seize control of the Ofieri outpost.

“Geralt… there’s going to be no negotiations for several hours I’d wager. Until we have an accurate count of how many men live, how many are wounded and how much damage your fanged friends inflicted on the Ofieri camp, there’s no decisions that can be made. Go… Rest. The Prince will be well guarded. Enjoy your victory. I’ll send men to fetch you when you are needed.” Olgierd told Geralt, earning a nod in response. “Fine… but we won’t be at the camp. Send your men to the Chameleon in Novigrad, that’s where we’ll be”

And with that, Geralt turned and headed towards the medical tents, eager to collect the missing member of his little harem. Triss noted the blood and gore still all over Geralt and Orianna and quickly cast a spell, making it siphon off their bodies. “Thanks fox” Geralt muttered appreciatively as they came up to the large ground where the medics and healers were rushing about looking after the men. Shani was at the center of it all, barking orders, helping out, and generally keeping things going. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the quartet filling the tent, and flew at the Witcher. He pulled her up in a hug, stroking her back as she stood in his embrace, trembling with the explosion of emotions coursing through her. “Time to go minx” he said, pulling her outside.

“I can’t Geralt” she said, resisting him, “There’s too much that needs to be done here. Many of the injured need surgery, and those who have been hit with magical attacks need special attention. I can’t just leave.” “You must Shani… nobody else here is pregnant” Yen said gently, cupping her cheeks. Pregnant or not, Shani was not about to leave the allied medical corps without leadership, even if she exhausted herself. As Yen tried to convince her, it was Triss who solved the problem for everyone, mentally shouting to a comrade nearby.

Ida Emean imperiously swept into the medical tent, her fellow mages following her. “I can take over here Lady Shani” she said, voice surprisingly respectful for someone who so famously disdained humans. Shani had impressed the elven mage greatly in the little time they had interacted. Unlike Triss and Yennefer, Ida herself had long specialized in healing magic. Shani nodded then, knowing that Ida and her mages would manage more than competently. A wave of exhaustion washed over Shani as she allowed herself to relax, and she buckled in Geralt’s grip. The Witcher swept her up into his arms, and carried her into the portal Yennefer opened.

Fortunately, with everyone crowding to the North of the City as news spread about the Allied victory, the tavern was deserted save for Dandelion’s barkeep. “Always knew you were going to win master Witcher” he called out joyously, having returned himself from the crowds in the north a little while earlier, knowing business would boom tonight and seeking to get the inn ready. Geralt and his women proceeded to the top floor and their suite.

Geralt set Shani down gently on the sofa, letting her rest. Triss sat down next to her, and magically discarded her armor and clothes, doing the same to Shani. The young physician sighed in pleasure as her body was freed from the constraints of her work garments, and she snuggled up to Triss. The Witch kissed her neck, stroking her swelling belly and her sensitive breasts, making Shani moan lightly in pleasure.

As Yennefer copied Triss and magicked her clothes away, Geralt grabbed Orianna, pawing at her armor as he tugged it off her, his passion growing. The Bruxa sighed in pleasure as she helped her Alpha undo her armor. The sighs became moans of pleasure as the Witcher tore furiously at her clothes under the armor, ripping them off her in his haste to expose her. Yen came up to him and began unbuckling his armor while her Wolf roughly reduced Orianna from fierce warrior to naked submissive, hands eagerly groping her ass.

As soon as Geralt’s armor was off, he pushed Orianna away. “Both you bitches… on the bed now” he growled as he tugged at his clothes. Once nude, he quickly followed the pair into bed. Spanking Orianna’s ass, he rolled her onto her back, roughly spreading her legs. Before he gave the bruxa any time to react, he was thrusting into her, making her wail in pleasure at the rough penetration. “Fuck meeee maaaaster” she cried, as his pushed deep into her warm silky depths. Geralt’s hands meanwhile were at Yen’s throat, as he pulled her to her knees, choking her slightly while he kissed her. Yen moaned against him as he singlehandedly dominated her and Orianna, pounding into the bruxa while he plundered her mouth.

Orianna’s wails of pleasure were cutoff however as Yen found herself pulled onto her face; the vampire buried between the raven’s thighs. Yen gasped, arching her back and pressing her tits towards Geralt as Orianna’s tongue lanced into her pussy, seeking to go as deep as the fallen vampire could make it go. Geralt promptly grabbed his raven’s tit as it was presented to him, squeezing down as he made her cry out in pleasure into his mouth, still kissing her deeply. Orianna’s cunt clenched at the cock invading her while her Alpha’s wife rode her mouth, grinding her thighs against her lips. All she could do was lie between her master and his mate, letting herself get fucked senseless.

Yennefer was the first to cum, moaning with lust when Geralt took her tit between his teeth and bit. As her wolf devoured her flesh, Yen threw found herself tipping over the edge, her juices flooding into Orianna who savored the taste of it. Geralt gave her no time to recover however, as he continued to suck at her sensitive teat, while his hand squeezed her other tit, roughly pressing her amble flesh. “Oh gods Geralt… yeees” Yennefer cried out in lust, her body shivering beyond her control as Orianna’s masterful tongue continued to clean her out, alternating between licking her inner walls and scraping against her clit.

Orianna was the next to cum as Geralt’s massive dick kept pounding into her, filling her up as nobody else could. The vampire slut felt her body tremble uncontrollably as she felt the massive girth penetrate her tight cunt again and again, stretching her out and seeming to touch her deepest depths. Geralt was neither gentle nor patient, and as he rutted into her, Orianna’s body was overwhelmed, making her cry out in pleasure into the cunt her face was buried under. Orianna’s pussy clutched at the cock invading her as she came, her cum soaking Geralt’s skin, the sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other filling the room.

Geralt groaned in pleasure the tightness of the Bruxa he was plunging into, and soon let loose, growling with pleasure as he clutched at Yen, biting her neck as he came. As he released, Orianna moaned again, enjoying the sensation of the semen shooting into her. Geralt had no intentions of stopping quickly today however. Grabbing Yen by the neck, he pushed her aside as he pulled out of Orianna. While Yen lay there panting in pleasure, Geralt slapped his vampire’s tits, making her squeal in pleasure, her lips free again to voice her pleasure.

Free only for moments however. Geralt scooted forward, and promptly plunged his semi-erect cock into her mouth, making the bruxa suck him off. “Taste that Orianna? That’s your own cum,” he growled, clutching at her hair as he ground against her face, his slut licking him clean. As he brought himself back to hardness through Orianna’s oral ministrations, he casually used his free hand to grope Yennefer, slapping her tits and fingering her cunt as he felt like it. Both women moaned in pleasure at his frenzied treatment, supremely enjoying this impatient and horny Geralt having his way with them.

Orianna was soon choking against the cock filling her mouth as Geralt returned to full hardness, deepthroating her as he bore down on her. While the Bruxa gagged on his cock, Geralt landed a few spanks on Yennefer’s tits, making her cry out in shock and pleasure. “Oh yes my wolf… abuse your slutty raven” she moaned, as another slap landed against her soaked and sensitive quim, making her squirm in delight.

Tiring of the oral attention, Geralt pulled himself Orianna, pulling away momentarily while she lay there gasping deeply to recover. Geralt’s eyes fell on Orianna’s cunt, where dribbles of his cum were leaking from her. Grunting, he moved onto his next desire, grabbing the vampire by the hair and yanking her up, making her sit against the head of the bed. “Clean her out raven… taste that vampire cum mingling with my own” he growled, and Yen obediently rolled over, pressing between Orianna’s spread legs. As the redhead moaned, Yen started to slurp away, eagerly excavating Geralt’s cum from within her cunt, enjoying the mingled taste of her juices and his.

As his raven ate out his thrall, Geralt propped her hips up, and lined his cock against her ass. “Good. Thank Orianna properly for saving us today Yennefer” Geralt said, making his raven moan in agreement as her tongue flickered against the vampire’s clit, making her clutch Yen’s hair in pleasure. As the two women lost themselves, Geralt started to push into Yen’s backdoor, firmly but gently. His well lubricated cock pressed part her sphincter, and spread Yen apart, making her grip Orianna’s thighs in reflexive pleasure. As Geralt’s dick invaded her ass, Yen decided to communicate the favor, and pushed several fingers into Orianna’s bum, making the Vampire cream herself in pleasure. The taste of Orianna’s cum, and the last of Geralt’s sperm filled her mouth even as Geralt himself filled her ass.

Yen wasn’t too far behind Orianna in cumming, her ass clutching at the dick filling her bowels. “Oh yess Yeeeennn… maaaster your mate is sooo gooood” Orianna cried as Yen’s orgasm drove her to let out a muffled scream into the vampire cunt she was eating out, and her fingers went rigid within her ass. As Yen came, Geralt started spanking her ass, steadily slapping the mounds of flesh and making them jiggle even more as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Yen had no chance of recovering and as she was punished, she went straight from one orgasm to the next, tears of raw pleasure streaming down her face as Geralt savaged her from behind. Each slap sent an electric arc of pleasure running through her body, Yen soon found herself at the edge of her limits, cumming constantly from the steady abuse, the raw fucking and the scent and taste of Orianna’s quim.

Both women had been reduced to incoherent mewling heaps of pleasure by the time Geralt let loose the second time, flooding his essence into Yen’s bowels. Fucking her ass had truly become one of his more constant pleasures, Geralt mused, and in response to the thoughts began fingering Yen’s much neglected cunt, curling his fingers inside her as he thumbed her clit. He kept it up for several moments, as he rolled her off Orianna, and spread himself against her, biting and kissing her neck, while he possessively tugged at her midnight black hair. His handling of Yen soon coaxed yet another orgasm from her, and Yen finally collapsed. “P-pleease Geralt… no moore” she whined, and Geralt desisted, leaving her panting and trying desperately to recover her breath. The Witcher got up at that, looking with some pleasure at the two exhausted well fucked women on his bed, each with identical vacant smiles of pure pleasure. Yen crawled up to Orianna, lying next to her as she pulled her into a hug. Tired out by the day’s events, both women soon started to drift off, as Geralt possessively stroked them both.

Over on the sofa Triss had fallen asleep as well, tired out from her exertions. “Geraaaalt” Shani called, whining plaintively. Geralt turned to his lovely young concubine as she liked to call herself. “Pleeease” she called out, holding out her arms to the man she loved, still settled into the comfortable sofa, Triss’ arm around her. Geralt got up and walked over to her, settling on the floor as he took her feet between his hands and massaged her legs. Shani’s eyes closed with pleasure as his fingers pressed into her skin, rubbing her lower legs and feet. “I-I w-want you Geralt” she moaned, missing his physical attentions unbearably after weeks of abstinence. 

Geralt gently spread her legs, and slowly started kissing her thighs, making her moan in pleasure as Triss’ grip tightened across her. As the Witcher’s face pressed against skin, Shani giggled gently in pleasure, the roughness of his grizzled chin tickling her as he lovingly stroked her quim with his calloused fingers. The Witcher kissed her clit, and slowly moved his tongue against her folds. He pushed further against her, parting her labia gently with his tongue even as he slowly rolled her clitoris around with his finger, and used his other hand to gently press a single digit up her ass. The simultaneous oral attentions and fingering soon had Shani moaning continuously. “Aaaiiii-I’ve missed you…mmmm…G-Geralt” she moaned, her hands clutching gently at his hair as he continued to eat her out.

Geralt pulled back as she cried out, near the edge. “I’ve missed you too my little minx… nearly forgot how delicious you are” he said, smiling at her before diving back in, tongue prodding her clit as he pushed a second finger into her ass. This sent Shani tumbling into her orgasm, as Geralt kept up the slow and gentle pace, letting her ride it out without it overwhelming her. As Shani came down from her exalted heights, Geralt pulled away, kissing her somewhat bloated stomach lovingly, making her squirm in delight. He settled down next to her, letting her nestle her head against his shoulder as she began to drift off to sleep in her post-orgasmic bliss. Geralt continued stroking her skin lovingly, holding her to him as she fell asleep.

As he gazed about the room where his exhausted women slumbered, Geralt realized they had done far more work than he had that day, and in the days leading up to events. Geralt had mostly gone over battle plans, training and sparring with his brothers in the interim. Triss and Shani meanwhile had been run off their feet for weeks, while Yen had spent a considerable amount of energy reinforcing the defenses that the allied army had erected in anticipation of the battle. He stayed awake, going over the events of the day in his mind, dwelling especially the monstrous visage that Dettlaff had revealed. He thought back to that night at Tesham Mutna when he had almost been forced to fight him, and suppressed a brief shudder, thankful they had not come to blows. It was also a reminder of just how powerful Yennefer was, that she had managed to restrain the creature. Dozens of powerful mages had tried casting their spells at Dettlaff today, and had only met gristly ends…

Geralt’s musings lasted well into the evening, as the inn below filled with revelers, celebrating the victory over the invaders. Sometime in the afternoon, Priscilla looked in on the room, giggling lightly at the exhausted nude figures spread across it. She shared a whispered conversation with Geralt at the study desk in the room, the Witcher explaining the day’s events while she took the opportunity to admire his ripped and toned physique. She promised to let Geralt know when the messengers from Olgierd came, and departed. She would return a few hours later, as evening turned to night, letting him know they awaited him. Geralt left with Orianna, leaving his wives and Shani to their well-earned slumber, Priscilla promising to have food and wine set aside for them when they awoke.

**************

“Thirty thousand Men?!” Geralt asked, stunned at number of prisoners that would need corralling, as well as the devastating consequences of the battle. Between the vampire attack on the camp and the brutality of the battle that had raged on the narrow field north of the city, the vast majority of the invading Ofieri forces lay dead. The Allied losses were not inconsiderable either, but didn’t come close to the raw carnage that had been inflicted on the enemy. Nearly fifteen thousand allied soldiers lay dead on the field. Already weak from years of struggle, Redania and the North would take even longer to recover from these losses.

“Aye Witcher” Olgierd said heavily, “a great victory to be sure, but it comes with its own cost.” Adda nodded somberly, agreeing with her general. “A victory that would have been impossible without your aid Geralt. Once again you find me in your debt… I wonder if I can ever begin working towards working off any of it” Olgierd laughed, commiserating with his queen. “I wouldn’t bother Your Majesty. If the Witcher called in every life debt owed to him, we’d all have to declare him our eternal lord and master to satisfy the call.” Orianna smiled quietly in the background while the rest of the council stood, waiting to confirm the arrangements.

“The first task will be clearing the field of the dead. Novigrad can ill afford the outbreak of plague and disease. We’ll put the prisoners to the task. The Prince informs me that the Ofieri bury their dead similar to us, and we shall allow their men to organize funerals for their comrades. The prisoners shall also dig the graves for our fallen, though our own shall perform their last rites.” Geralt bowed his head at that, appreciating the respect Adda showed for the enemy fallen. Had she ordered the enemy cast into the sea; nobody would have faulted her. But to her mind, her quarrel lay not with the dead, who had simply fallen following orders. “After that… things get more complicated. The high command of the army must be dispatched to Cintra and the Imperial court, where they shall be judged by our Empress. I trust Geralt that you will agree to escort them?” Adda asked.

Geralt had little problem with the task, agreeing to accompany the escort. Eskel, Lambert and Keira insisted they would go as well. Adda explained how she would imprison the next rung of the army command, their officers, surviving mages, gentry and senior engineers. They would be split evenly between the dungeons of Novigrad, Oxenfurt, Tretegor and a few dispatched to Crow’s Perch under Baron Strenger. “The ordinary men shall be confined to Crane Cape. We shall aid them in constructing a temporary settlement. The gold they carried to finance the invasion can be used to fund their supplies, though they must look to their own resources as well. I shall have some mages watching over them to ensure they do not sicken, and they shall be under strict guard… but Geralt, I cannot sustain this forever.” Adda explained how she could keep the men under guard for upto perhaps a year. But eventually such a large and relatively unproductive population would be a huge strain on the surrounding communities, especially as she would need to keep troops mobilized to keep them under guard. “Unless Empress Cirilla can engineer their repatriation soon, I will be forced to break them up, scatter them widely across the lands so they do not pose a threat, and force them into a near-slave like existence until they integrate into their communities. I have no desire to do this, but I cannot let my people suffer on account of the invaders.”

Geralt nodded, promising to let Ciri know the urgency of the situation. “It will still take a little time Adda. Ciri’s intelligence says another strike is planned at the Empire, the initial Redanian invasion aimed at crumbling the North and dividing her forces. Until that threat is dealt with, Ciri will hardly be in a position to negotiate repatriation and restitution for the damages of the invasion.” “I understand Geralt. And if there is any assistance Redania can offer, the Empress need only ask” Adda said steadily. “In the meantime, I shall dispatch General von Everec with a company of my guard to Cintra, to aid in the upcoming struggle, and as my representative to the Empress.”

The meeting turned to matters of minor logistics for the clean-up and the prisoner distribution. Geralt, Orianna and Olgierd stepped out of the tent as Adda worked out the details with Ves and her other commanders. “I take it you’ll join me on this escort mission to Cintra then?” Geralt said to the general who he had become friends with. Olgierd nodded, looking at Orianna with a wry grin, “Coming with us oh lustful creature?” he asked having enjoyed her insatiable amorous attentions over the past few weeks. Orianna turned to her Alpha, but Geralt shook his head. “I need her there faster. Orianna coordinate with Dettlaff and fly to Cintra. I need you two to be able to link with Regis. And after today, I’d feel much better having Dettlaff at her side. Assuming he agrees to go of-course. I do want you at her side though.”

“I shall fly at once master, and Dettlaff shall be eager to accompany me. He remains eager to know your daughter better and he will not abandon his friends or their family.” Geralt pulled her into a quick hug before she pulled away, turning invisible and darting into the sky. Geralt turned to the Redanian General, “Olgierd, I want to head out as soon as possible. Have your men and the prisoners we’re escorting meet me at the Novigrad docks tomorrow by Noon. I trust you can commandeer the ship we need, but we need to move quickly. Even by sea, Cintra takes a while to get to, and I don’t want to delay.” “The arrangements are already being made Geralt, we’ll meet you at the docks on Noon. Adda’s assigned Radovid’s old ship, the Oxenfurt-Tretogor for us. Its fast and well-armored, and with your witches on board, we should be able to sail into Cintra or at-least close to it, without too much trouble even if the second invasion fleet is at sea” Olgierd responded.

The two parted in agreement, Geralt mounting Roach and riding back for his room at the Chameleon. There was still work ahead, but for now, the Witcher needed his rest, and he sought it out in the arms of his lovely women.

+++++++++++++++++

Author’s note: The story will next pick up in Chapter 7 of Serving the Empress where Ciri’s arc of the Ofieri invasion will play out.


	18. Epilogue: Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt's tale reaches a conclusion as he contemplates the changes in his life. The story continues in Serving the Empress!

“Are you ready for this?” Yennefer asked her daughter as Bea took the gurgling babe from her arms. “No more than you or Geralt are,” she said, cooing at the child. Yennefer took a step and looked fondly at the two young women mesmerized by the child. Ciri in particular, her belly seeming to grow larger by the day, looked radiant as she imagined the two twins set to join their elder sibling in a few weeks.

Ciri was right Yen realized. Long lived as Sorceresses and Witchers were, they were also mostly infertile. Witches because of their age, Witchers because their mutations rendered them sterile. It meant that Triss, Yennefer and Geralt, for once had no more experience than Shani, Ciri or Bea despite the many years they had on them. While it was true Geralt and Yennefer had some parenting experience having raised Ciri; she had been an adolescent when she came into their lives. That too had been frequently interrupted by their traumatic history. Raising in infant? They were all novices at that, and every day had been an adventure for everyone. Starting with the day of Shani’s delivery…

It had happened in Redania oddly enough, far from Cintra or Toussaint where Yenenfer and Geralt had imagined the birth would take place. Olgierd’s serfs had asked their lord for aid as a series of communities found themselves attacked by a bandit group led by a mysterious leader known as Little Red while Adda wrote about Novigradian traders waylaid on the routes North by a Griffin. The Lord von Everec as he was now known had asked the Witcher for aid who had gladly agreed. When Shani learned they were heading north however, she demanded they all go, expressing a desire that her child be born in in the same country she hailed from.

Since Triss and Yen had no objections, the whole family had decided to go, with the three women moving into the much more spacious and well attended von Everec estate now returned to its former glory. Stepping back into the house where he had released (and released on) Iris’ spirit had been a rather nostalgic moment for the Witcher, while for his women it was a chance to visit one more site of his adventures.

Sadly, Geralt and Olgierd didn’t have time to dwell on nostalgia for very long as they embarked on the hunt for the monsters plaguing Redania. With Orianna staying behind in Cintra with Regis, Rita and Bea, and the two witches sticking to Shani to look after her, the pair of hunters had departed alone. Their questing kept them away far longer than they had anticipated however. Taking down the Griffin had only taken a couple of weeks. The bandits however had turned out to be a more organized group than Geralt had anticipated and their hunt kept the Witcher and the Lord on Path for a very long time. Little Red was eventually revealed to be a werewolf, and hunting down all her subordinates took them more than a little while. She appeared to have merged her cohort with remnants of the Order of the Flaming Rose who had devolved to banditry. Scotching all the bandit camps was not a quick task. Yennefer and Triss kept them informed through magic, but the distance and time away from Shani chafed for Geralt who worried nonetheless.

The very day that Shani gave birth, Geralt had cleared out a nest of ghouls on Crane Cape, attracted to some of the shallower graves of the buried Ofieri dead and disrupting the functioning of the Lighthouse. After that had been problems with a Wraith haunting Drahim Castle south across the Pontar, and even a detour to Novigrad where a succubus who dwelt as a prostitute had killed some guards. Though the Witcher left her in peace, she was had to leave the city. All in all, the Witcher’s contracts kept him busy for months, and he was only able to return with Olgierd weeks after the birth. As an Imperial Court Witcher, Geralt had a far greater obligation to attend to the troubles of people, and it kept him from his family.

Perhaps it had been worth it though. When Geralt had first walked in it was to the sight of Shani sitting there with the babe in her arms as Triss played with it and making it laugh. All he could do was smile, feeling a surge of joy that he had felt very rarely before. The last time had been when Ciri had returned safe and sound from the tower in Undvik, having battled the White Frost. Before that, it had been the relief and joy he had felt knowing Ciri was alive on the Isle of Mists. He had simply stood stunned as Yennefer smilingly brought him up to speed.

The platinum white hair on the child had been the most shocking surprise for Olgierd and Geralt. “You can thank the Lady of the Lake for that. Stepped out of the fountain in the front gardens a few days after little Vlod was born. Declared that it would bear the attributes of both its fathers. Left after some cryptic statement about visiting her favorite knight who knew how to not worship her…” Yennefer had explained, eyes twinkling in delight. In response, the Witcher had simply taken little Vlodimir into his arms marveling at the knowledge that this was his son.

It really struck Geralt as he held that fair-haired child that he had a son. First there had been Ciri, and now baby Volodimir von Everec. His daughter was all grown up now, empress of half his known world, married, but Geralt had another child in his life now. As Geralt held his boy, Olgierd bowed out, his longstanding paranoias overcoming him again. Not that the Witcher could blame the man. He had been clear from the start that he worried about his skills as a father, and it was why everyone had agreed Geralt would be father in name and deed, bringing up the heir to the von Everec fortune. 

That first evening back had passed by in a blur of laughter as everyone feasted, together again after such a long time. Shani described her first few weeks of motherhood, explaining how they split Yennefer and Triss split the duties of motherhood with her. Geralt sat next to her, one arm around her shoulder, idly playing with one tit as the boy suckled on the other. Motherhood suited Shani he mused, as he casually fondled his pretty little concubine, making her flush slightly with arousal as she spoke. Yennefer meanwhile kept him appraised of the work that lay ahead. “Don’t think your only job is to play and cuddle that baby Witcher,” she had said, her usual regal self as she explained the different skills Geralt would need to pick up, the nights he would spend half-asleep so that his women might enjoy their own while he looked after a howling baby. Changing swaddling clothes, cleaning up… There were a great many tasks ahead for him and Shani, Triss and Yennefer detailed them all, grinning widely as they planned to order their poor Wolf around.

Other visitors meanwhile came to the estate, eager to meet the newest and youngest cub of the wolf pack. First had been Priscilla and Dandelion, accompanied by Zoltan. “Do you know how filthy Novigrad is?” was all Shani had said when he proposed visiting them in Novigrad; her refusal absolute. And so, they came to Shani, spending several pleasant days waited upon by Olgierd’s servants. Olgierd himself had departed the same day as they arrived, travelling to Tretegor to report to Adda. “Any friends of Geralt’s are friends of mine. You’ll always be welcome here, even if the Witcher isn’t around” he said to the trio as he left, welcoming them in after his apologies for not being present to host them. As the Witcher and his wives watched Priscilla fall madly in love with little Volodimir, cooing and cuddling the child, they all grinned at each other. It wouldn’t be too long before she and Dandelion embarked on the same adventure. Judging by the moans that had erupted from their room that evening, the two bards were eager to start as soon as possible.

A week later Adda had come accompanying Olgierd, her entire court behind her. It was tradition for the heir to be presented at the court of the new ruler. In deference to her relationship with Geralt, and in view of the fact that soon after Geralt and his women would take the child to Cintra, Adda declared that rather than the infant coming to her Court, the Court would come to the infant. Young Radovid came with her, an adorable child himself, bumbling under everybody’s feet and awed at meeting the Witcher his nanny and mother told him bedtime stories about. On the ancestral lands of the von Everecs, Vlodimir was confirmed as heir to the titles of his birth parent, as Olgierd watched satisfied with the knowledge that his line and family would live on.

A few days later, another pleasant set of visitors arrived in the shape of Baron Strenger and his wife, and Roche and Ves. The latter pair had finally gotten around to getting married in the years since the restoration of Temeria, and Roche explained rather apologetically that they had kept the ceremony brief and quiet with the threat of the Ofieri upon everyone. Personally, Yen was convinced the reason it was kept private was Roche’s concern that with Geralt around, Ves might go back to her habit of bearing her midriff in an attempt to entice the Witcher. Still, she knew her wolf knew how to behave, and Ves wasn’t a harlot either. As they caught up on events in Temeria, Geralt had a chance to finally reacquaint himself with Anna Strenger, the woman he had first known as Gran. Both the Baron and Anna had of-course been present at Ciri’s wedding as well, but with the distractions of that day they hadn’t really found the time to all catch up. The Witcher learned that Anna had converted a large portion of the holdings in Crow’s Perch into an orphanage, looking after young children orphaned by the years of war and suffering in memory of her time at Crookback Bog. Her daughter Tamara aided her, the work helping her as she overcame the brainwashing of the Eternal Fire cultists while also making her detention more bearable. Thanks to the Witcher and Ciri, the family seemed to have finally found some measure of peace and comfort with each other.

And then it was finally time to return… home. There was no other word for it. Yennefer had spent her life with no place she could truly call home, and now she had many. And wherever Ciri and Bea were was definitely a home. Overruling her husband’s usual grumbling about Portals, they had returned, Ciri growing impatient at the enforced distance and eager to meet her…

Truth be told they still hadn’t worked out what the right words for the relationships were. As Philippa had once snarked at Geralt, it was rather odd that Triss played the sister to Ciri, yet had jumped into Geralt’s bed. As his wife, it was more absurd, since she still saw Ciri as a little sister. And Shani? Yennefer had to laugh at the idea of Shani being comparable to a stepmother for Ciri. The physician was closer in age to her and Bea than to Geralt and Yennefer. The reality was that Ciri regarded her like a sister as well. Which meant that Vlodimir was hardly going to be Ciri’s little brother. It would have to be nephew and aunt, Yennefer decided, with Ciri’s children to be Vlodimir’s cousins. It was certainly less strange than having poor little Vesemir and Rita call the babe uncle Vlodimir.

“An Oren for your thoughts?” Her husband said quietly, coming up from behind as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her. He must have been observing for a little while Yennefer realized as she leaned back into his comfortable warm embrace, eyes closing in pleasure. “Just admiring our little Ciri” she whispered, as Geralt let his eyes fall on the pair. He had to agree with Yennefer. The sight of his swallow, glowing with happiness as she fussed over his son, resting him on her belly while Bea stood next to her, the pair of them radiating joy and satisfaction… his heart almost hurt with love and pride.

Life was good at the Imperial court in Cintra, the Witcher thought to himself as he held his wife in his arms and watched his daughter bond with her… “Nephew” Yennefer whispered to him, reading his mind and smiling as her husband grappled with the same conundrum she had just settled. Nephew seemed right Geralt nodded to himself, kissing Yen’s bare shoulder. Life was good however, Geralt told himself, returning to his wandering thoughts. He looked at Bea, remembering her as the flirty barmaid from Novigrad his daughter had been smitten with. She was consort to the Empress now, and ruled over the domestic side of Ciri’s court masterfully. Without her at Ciri’s side Geralt doubted his daughter could have managed to rule half as effectively as she did. Every day the Empress’ wife organized her life, allowing the ruler to focus on the task of ruling. Every evening she welcomed her with loving arms, letting her look forward to the challenges of the following day.

But it wasn’t just them alone either. Ciri’s task was aided by the cabal of women behind her. The twins Rosa and Edna helped her navigate the ins and outs of Nilfgaardian nobility, always there to make sure their mistress never slipped up amongst the infinite rituals and protocols of the social life at court. Margarita, her former teacher turned lover, guiding her on policy both magical and mundane. Rita had discovered for herself that which eluded so many sorceress and mages except her sisters Yennefer and Triss; a true love, in the form of Bea and Ciri. She had left behind Aretuza, the school she had led for years, and taught at even longer. Recognizing the sacrifice, Ciri had kept her at the task of tutoring future magic wielders. Instead of a single academy, Rita was given the charge of overseeing the running of all the magical academies in the Empire. In addition, she was allowed to bring up select students, and tutor them herself. The magical school at the Imperial court quickly attracted the competitive interests of the best students from across the land as it was obvious that training under Rita almost guaranteed a senior position. Only the most driven students who could impress her were allowed to study under her, with Lambert and Eskel preferring to consult her as well on future recruits for the Wolf School Witcher-Mages. And while Geralt’s presence ensured Ciri would remain at the peak of her physical and martial training, Rita ensured that her magical edge never dulled.

Rita wasn’t the only one who provided magical aid to Ciri. As a member of the Lodge of Sorceress, Ciri’s position was secured by the most powerful witches in the land. There had been a time when the Lodge had tried to control Ciri for their own ends, no different from Emhyr, the Aen Elle or any of the other idiots obsessed with her elder blood. In the Lodge’s case, Ciri had put paid to their ambitions by joining them, and pounding them into submission… literally. Geralt had helped there ofcourse, giving Ciri her first converts in the form of Keira and Triss. Ciri had followed that up by ensuring the devoted allegiance of Margarita and finally even Fringilla. Though Philippa Eilhart remained formally the leader of the Lodge, its agenda was now set by Ciri. In Philippa’s defense, the arrogant mage had eventually accepted her submission, and both she and Fringilla found themselves rewarded with the occasionally amorous attentions of the Empress. In Fringilla’s case, it also included the additional reward of Geralt’s sexual interest every now and then. She looked forward to those nights when the Witcher and his harem of women made her submit, reducing her to an overwhelmed exhausted orgasmic mess. In the meantime, the various sorceresses advised and worked together for their ruler, adding to the efficiency and prosperity of Ciri’s rule.

As Geralt considered the occasional dalliances with Keira Metz or Fringilla Vigo, Yennefer blushing slightly with arousal as she continued to read his lewd thoughts, Shani came up to the pair. Her first day back in Cintra had been a nice little vacation from motherhood. She had spent the day relaxing with Triss and Orianna, the latter having given her a surprisingly effective massage. This had been followed by a long hot bath for the trio of redheads. And so, she went straight to Ciri and Bea, whispering in Bea’s ear as Geralt and Yennefer watched. Geralt cocked an eyebrow wondering what was up as Bea giggled and nodded her acceptance to whatever request Shani made of her.

“Right then Geralt,” Shani turned to him and Yen, Ciri and Bea walking away with Vlodimir to their rooms. “No baby tonight, and after so long without you, I think I’ve earned a special treat this evening.” Geralt had no problems agreeing to that. “Of-course Minx. Want me to take you somewhere special? A romantic evening at Ciri’s garden maybe?” He asked, letting go of Yennefer and pulling the redhead into his arms, kissing her on the forehead. He had misunderstood her request somewhat though. “A romantic evening?” Shani scoffed at him. “Geralt I want you to pound me silly until all I see are stars. I’m going to call the shots tonight, and Yennefer, Triss and Orianna are going to do what we tell them. I expect tonight to end with you fucking the ability to move out of me.” she explained, pressing herself against her Witcher as she dragged his hand up to her sensitive breasts. Geralt had no objection to that. His Minx had earned her special evening a million times over, and if that was what she wanted, that was what she would get. “Lead the way Shani” he said, grinning at her while quickly squeezing her tit.

Shani pulled away at that, grabbing Yennefer and spinning her around, making her squeak in surprise. “Walk raven” she growled dominantly, pushing Yen to her knees as she collared her with the silver chain Geralt had used on occasion since Kaer Morhen. “Yes mistress” Yennefer breathed submissively, crawling on her hands and knees as Shani swatted her ass, leading her pet towards their bedroom. Geralt waited for a moment, and then followed, admiring Yennefer’s ass accentuated against her dress as she crawled.

As he walked into the room, Geralt froze, admiring the sight Shani had set up. Triss and Orianna lay completely naked on the bed. Orianna was hogtied and gagged, on her side as her arms were pulled back to and tied to her ankles, the position causing her tits to stand out as she lay squirming; moaning into the cloth stuffed into her mouth. Triss in contrast was spread-eagled, arms and legs splayed and shackled to the bed posts. Geralt whistled when he noted the two dildos stuffed into her ass and pussy, making the poor witch whimpering with arousal.

“Seems like you’ve already been having a special night Shani” The Witcher growled, stepping up to her from behind and wrapping his arms around her, leaning down to nuzzle into her short red hair and breathing in her scent. Shani wriggled in his grip, jerking at Yen’s collar and pulling her closer. “It’s not special without you Geralt,” she whined gently, again bringing his arms up to her tits. He massaged them appreciatively through her shirt, drawing a moan of pleasure from her. As he kneaded her flesh and rolled her nipples around, he felt the slight dampness on the cloth. He grinned to himself, “I’m going to enjoy some new tastes tonight Minx…feasting on you is going to be wonderful” he whispered into her ear. Shani’s eyes closed as she melted into his grip. As his hands teased her flesh and his lips pressed into her neck, she pulled at Yen’s collar, dragging her to feet as she moaned slightly in protest. With the Raven on her feet, Shani tugged her into an embrace, sandwiched between Witch and Witcher, hands spanking at Yen’s ass. “Kiss me slut” she commanded; her voice low with arousal. Yennefer complied, leaning in, letting out little squeaks each time Shani’s hands landed on her bottom. As soon as the Witch’s lips closed on the redhead’s she found her hair grabbed, as Shani held her there, forcing her tongue between her lips while tugging slightly her locks.

On the bed Orianna lay watching, squealing slightly in outrage while Triss continued to moan in frustrated pleasure, staring at the ceiling. Shani had ordered her not to look, and the fox was complying though the sounds coming from her lovers drove her mad with desire and anticipation.

Geralt pulled away after a few moments of fondling his Minx, leaving her shirt with growing stains against her tits as Shani’s full breasts leaked milk from his attentions. She pushed Yen away as her Witcher stepped back, looking at her and licking her lips. “Geralt… look at her. See how she looks so proud and regal in that dress?” she said, mockingly complaining to him. “Why does my submissive little bitch think she’s better than me? Show her place please? Rip that proud dress from her body.” “As you wish dear” The Witcher replied, stepping forward and possessively grabbing at Yen, taking a moment to feel her up. There was something hilarious about Shani’s whiny dominance, and Geralt was happy to oblige her.

Yennefer gasped in pleasure as Geralt’s hands started tugging at her top, the elaborate expensive cloth slowly giving way in his grip. As she wriggled in his grasp, the tears in the fabric deepened. The Witcher then growled and flexed, shredding her shirt as it tore down the front, exposing her. Shani watched appreciatively, hands under her tights as she fingered herself, biting her lips at the sight. Once her top was off, Geralt roughly bent Yen forward, spanking her ass hard. As she squealed, he grabbed her pants at her thighs, pulling at the fabric till it shredded and came away. He kept working, tearing it off her in patches, revealing more and more of her pale skin, stopping for occasional spanks which made her moan with lust. Yen’s panties he tugged upwards, wedging the cloth into her quim and making her squirm with pain and pleasure as the silk bit into her till it finally gave way. The bra Geralt simply unclasped, thinking Yen had taken enough torture as her thighs glistened with moisture.

“Thank you, my wolf,” she moaned, pleasure coursing through her at the rough treatment, and at Shani’s predatory gaze on her. Her next move was to step forward, pressing herself against Geralt as she guided his hands to her hips. “Undress me Witcher” she whispered, leaving Yen to stand there, eyes closed and panting lightly in just her choker and stockings. Geralt obliged, gently undoing Shani’s clothes as he kissed her neck and cheeks, lips brushing against her skin. As he tugged her shirt off, he spun the redhead around, running his hands up and down her body before slowly untangling the laces binding her skirt and tights, letting them loosen and slip off, pooling at her feet. His hands were now under her panties, fingers stroking her labial lips as Shani shivered delightedly, pushing her own panties down in eagerness.

“Ready for that pounding then Shani?” he breathed into her ear, two fingers gently parting her cuntlips while his other hand brushed just below the swell of her breasts, tantalizing her sensitive mounds. Her moaned agreement earned her a gently spank over her pussy, after which the Witcher let her go. She tottered over to the bed pulling at Yen’s leash to make her follow while Geralt undressed.

Shani got on to the bed as Yen undid the chain around her neck, pulling it aside. The Witcher watched fondly as she ordered his Raven around, making her untie Triss and Orianna. “Spread that vampire out like the whore she is” Shani commanded, yanking the dildos from Triss and making her gasp, pushing the two witches to tie down the Bruxa in the same position Triss had been in. Once she lay spread-eagled on the bed, Shani slipped one of the dildos onto a harness and strapped it on, kneeling between Orianna’s legs.

“Fuck me Witcher” Shani gasped, as Geralt got on the bed behind her, fondling her large tits and biting her neck as she slid her dildo against Orianna’s slit, making her writhe against her bonds. Triss and Yen sat submissively, waiting for their next command as they looked on lustfully at the dominant pair. Geralt responded to Shani’s request by pushing her down towards Orianna, sliding himself into her cunt. Shani sighed in pleasure, luxuriating in the sensation of the Witcher filling her up after so long while he hissed at the sensations of her pussy clenching at him. New mother or not, Shani was as tight as she had always been, and Geralt reveled in the sensation of her body sucking him in. Noticing Shani’s dildo poised against Orianna’s, Geralt thrust into her with greater force, driving her forward with his hips.

Orianna screamed in pleasure as she was penetrated, while Shani moaned lewdly, her first orgasm overtaking her as the magic of the dildo let her feel what Orianna felt, while her own cunt was plundered by the Witcher. “Aaaahhhhf-fuck Geeeeeralt… I missed this” she panted as her cum slid down her thighs, slicking against Orianna as Geralt pounded them both. Just as Shani started to recover, Geralt took control of the proceedings. “Yen, Triss service your mistress. Show her whose cumsluts you two are” he commanded, and they immediately got to work. His fox slid her tongue along her flanks, kissing and licking at the side of her tits and along her flesh, moving from neck to hips. Yen meanwhile gently started stroking her tit, while her other hand lovingly fingered her ass, slipping two fingers inside her sphincter and curling them within her. Orianna’s hands wandered over her mistress’ body as well. The sensations of all the lips and touches against her skin, of Geralt’s cock penetrating her to the core as he guided her to fuck Orianna below her… it was all too much for Shani. Barely recovered from her first orgasm, she started cumming again, groaning as her body succumbed to the pleasure shooting through her.

Geralt kept pistoning into her, his thrusts keeping Shani in an orgasmic state as he alternated between driving in and out and hilting inside her and grinding his hips against her as she lay fully pushed into Orianna. Soon the screaming Vampire was also reduced to a moaning orgasm as Yen and Triss turned their attentions to her so that Shani wasn’t overwhelmed by their attentions. As Geralt neared his peak however, he pulled out of Shani. Without giving her any warning, he yanked her off the Bruxa and laid her flat on her back. As she lay still, eyes closed and gasping with pleasure, he let himself loose, his load shooting over her heaving body, streaks of his jizz landing on her face, her tits and her stomach. Geralt knelt there, stroking himself gently as he coaxed more cum from himself, casually letting it drip onto Shani while he admired the sight of her prone form. A nod to Triss had Orianna unshackled, allowing him to move Shani to the center of the bed as the three women waited submissively for their next orders.

“Clean her up” he ordered, as he put his hands to her hips, prodding her ass gently with his cock, as he worked the strap on off her. The women fell upon Shani, eagerly kissing and slurping at the cum coating her body, making her squirm in ecstasy. “Mmmmmm” she moaned, enjoying the different pace as Triss’ and Yen’s hands stroked her breasts, while Orianna kissed her, alternating between locking lips with her and biting down on her neck. Geralt kept up his teasing, sliding his dick against her soaked crotch, returning to a full erection as he ground his hips against hers.

Soon enough Shani’s moans grew louder as she felt herself rising again, fingers and lips all over her body. “Stop” Geralt barked as he sensed her reach the edge, and at once all three women pulled away. Picking up the discarded strap on and second dildo he tossed them to Triss and Yen. “Enjoy Orianna a little. Right now, this pretty one is mine,” he ordered his women, who promptly fell on the Bruxa, making her squeal delightedly. “Geeeeralt” Shani moaned, frustrated by the Witcher cutting her off at the edge. In response he bent over her, starting to slide his cock into her ass. Unlike Yen and Triss who loved being assraped, Shani preferred gentility and Geralt gave her that, slowly and lovingly letting himself push in as she moaned in pleasure.

“oooh soooo biig” she gasped out as she felt her sphincter stretch and her bowels get filled slowly. The Witcher meanwhile squeezed and kneaded her tits, rolling her nipples around. Geralt coaxing her breasts to yield their milk sent her into a frenzy of arousal, which rose even further as his lips closed around her tit, sucking at her. “Ooooh gods Geralt” she cried out as he feasted on her milk, his ass gently splitting her body asunder as she squeezed down on it. As his teeth pressed against her flesh and his dick invaded her completely, she came, her back arching into her lover as she felt her cum flowing from her again. Geralt kept up his attentions, starting to pump in and out of her with slow gentility, while he switched from one tit to the next, his hands always on the other, making her breastmilk dribble down her body.

“You taste delicious Minx” he whispered as he hilted himself inside her again, her ass muscles clenching desperately at his dick while she slipped smoothly from one orgasm to the next, eyes rolled up into her head as she shivered and shook under his amorous attentions. Besides them Orianna’s squeals rang out as Triss and Yen had her sandwiched between them, savaging her ass and cunt making the vampire shriek as she came. The contrast of the wild rutting beside them while Geralt held her with such gentle love had Shani squirming, pressing herself up thankfully against her Witcher.

Geralt continued making love to her with slow passion, letting her slip in and out of orgasms. Soon however he was at his peak, and felt himself twitch within her. “I’m going to fill your bowels up Shani” he growled into her ear, grinding within her ass. “Doo it… drown me in your cum Geralt” she cooed in delight, as he let loose within her, his hot sperm flooding into her. Shani clung to him, starting to cry with pleasure and happiness as he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him and holding her close.

The Witcher wasn’t done however, as he slipped from her ass. “Time to fill up that womb now minx” he growled, grabbing Triss off Orianna and casually making her suck him off, while he fingered Shani’s ass. He let his finger get coated in his cum leaking from her, which he then pressed to her lips. Shani eagerly licked the finger, as Triss slobbered over his rapidly hardening cock. Next Geralt returned his attentions to her tits, running his fingers against the milk he had let smear her flesh, wetting them before he returned them to her lips. “Go on minx, taste yourself. See how delicious you are” he whispered, about ready to start fucking her again.

As her eyes fluttered open, looking at him lustily he knew she was ready for the next round. He positioned himself under her, slipping back into her soaked cunt with east. “Taste your mistress my pets” he commanded, and Shani cried out in pleasure as the women descended upon her exposed body. Triss and Yen immediately latched onto her tits, eagerly suckling away, their tongues lashing her sensitive flesh as she felt her milk drawn from her. Orianna knelt between her legs, tongue flicking over her clit, as Geralt’s cock pushed into her cunt. “Oh gods more… please moooore” Shani screamed in pleasure as she was feasted upon while Geralt started to bounce her on his cock. His dick filling her up while Orianna fingered and suckled at her pussy at the same time had her bursting into orgasm in no time, even as Yennefer and Triss drained her completely.

They kept up the pace, as Shani’s body stayed in overdrive, shuddering and shaking in pleasure as she screamed her arousal to the room, letting voice grow hoarse. Geralt kept his hands at her hips, as he kept driving himself into her, plunging deep into her. He sensed Shani was soon at her limits however and he didn’t want to push her beyond them. Reaching down, he forced Orianna lower, making her suck on his balls to push him further towards his own edge, a race against Shani’s imminent sexual collapse. Growling, he bit into her neck, making Shani wail his name, as he pushed himself entirely within her, breaching her cervix as he let loose. “No moooore” Shani cried out as he shot his load into her womb, filling her up. Yen, Triss and Orianna all pulled away as Geralt spurted within her, draining himself into her body before he pulled out. Shani was done, and she moaned incoherently, fucked into oblivion as she had demanded.

Geralt kept his arms wrapped around her, slowly stroking her as she tried to recover. As was their habit, the other snuggled up to him. Yennefer pressed into him from behind, her soft luscious tits pressing into his back. Triss lay next to Shani, kissing her gently as she cuddled her face to face. Orianna meanwhile curled up against her Alpha’s legs, her head resting between Shani and Geralt as she breathed in the overwhelming scent of sex that emanated from everyone. Being fucked by the Witcher and his family was always a feast for the Vampire, and would leave her simultaneously sated for weeks yet ever-hungry for more. She shuddered briefly with horror as she regarded her existence before Geralt and Ciri had fucked her into submission.

Geralt meanwhile stayed awake, spent and tired, but not exhausted as the women around him were. Yennefer and Triss started to doze off, snuggled up to their lovers. Shani fell into a deep sleep quickly, shutting down after the overwhelming experience. As Orianna nuzzled into him, he realized he’d probably wake up tomorrow to her eagerly blowing him.

Things were different now, he mused. He had a son to look after. “Not just a son” Yennefer whispered naughtily into his ear as she read his mind. “You’re going to be Grandpa Geralt soon” she continued mischievously, making his eyes widen as that particular realization hit home. It was true… Soon little Vlodimir would be joined by another pair of squalling brats, and they were also his family. The kids would need to visit Skellige as they grew up, visiting his birth father and step-brother, young Crach, whom Jutta had given birth to not long before Vlodimir, heir to the An Craite clan. Dandelion and Priscilla would have kids too soon… the next generation of the Pack and its extended allies was arriving. Things had definitely changed.

For the moment Geralt considered how much his life had changed since he embarked on the quest for Ciri and Yennefer all those years ago. He was still on the Path on occasion, but now he travelled and worked at the behest of his daughter. No longer did he travel from town to village, wandering the countryside in search of contracts. He worked for a ruler now, going where she asked him to go, still mostly hunting monsters but at times leading men and engaging in statecraft. It was a stark change from where he had started. The old Geralt would have raged at the idea of being subject to a ruler, working for a king or queen. But there was more than a little satisfaction in Serving the Empress, Geralt mused, and he looked forward to seeing how his tale would evolve under her rule.

+++++++++++++++++

Author’s Note: Well… over 100k words and 18 chapters is a reasonable place to close this story, I think. So, I’m completing this here. I have some vague ideas about future arcs in Serving the Empress, but nothing concrete. The story will continue there, but now at a reduced pace as I figure out whether I want to keep writing this fanfic and if so, where do I take the story. Future chapters of Serving the Empress will follow a more poll-based attitude, asking readers to decide on arcs and smut. Its been fun writing this and hope you all liked it.


End file.
